


Unforgettable in Every Way

by Sh20



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Badass, F/M, Female Characters, Love, Romance, Secrets, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 152,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh20/pseuds/Sh20
Summary: Cpl Cara Finney is a British Special Forces Combatant. A female on the front line draws interest from the Americans, she is assigned to Easy Company as an experiment under the guise as a front line medic. Cara must prove herself to allow opportunities for women, win the trust of Easy company & stay professional when surrounded by temptation. But is she all that she seems?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is my first time attempting Fan Fiction. I hope it's ok. I hope you enjoy the story and this will eventually be a romance, I haven't decided entirely on the main character's love interest as I'll see where the story goes. This is based more on the TV series and I don't mean any disrespect to Band of Brothers, I therefore also don't own any of this apart from my main character and her story. I will try to remain as factually correct as possible, but I may skip in and out to suit my character's plot. Thank you for reading.

Somewhere in France, 1943

Dawn had broken and Captain Lewis Nixon took in the beautiful colours of reds and orange from his jeep. The air was cool and crisp with the usual burning smell that he had now become accustomed to since arriving in France. Despite the smell , he acknowledged how beautiful this part of the day was in the midst of war. As the light shone down, he was formally able to take in the scenery which unfortunately was nowhere near as pleasant as the sky. His driver approached the French village with caution, slowing down as they drove alongside the first bombed building. Nixon observed the furniture still standing in some of the upstairs bedrooms and sighed at the sight of a charred rocking horse.

"Sir, shall I stop here?" Private Cooper asked

Nixon nodded and took a sip from his flask and climbed out of the jeep.

"Flash" a voice just above a whisper called

"Thunder" Nixon replied in an equally lowered tone.

A British Officer stepped out from one of the crumbled buildings straightening his red beret. "Seems daft using the call signs when we saw you coming, but we'll keep the formalities, you could have been Jerry in disguise after all" he said with a smile.

"I agree" Nixon replied

"Brigadier Hashdon, Red Devils, jolly good to see you here in one piece old boy"

"Likewise Sir" Nixon said stepping forward "Captain Nixon, E company, 101st airborne"

"Can't say we're too pleased with your arrival though, taking our best away from us"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but the Americans are curious, we want to see if it works and can train our own"

"It'll work Captain and you Americans will wonder why you didn't try it first" The Brigadier turned around "Jones! Get Fin over here" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" A call came, but no soldier appeared to claim the voice.

Nixon looked up to see a shadow of a figure stand up on a roof from a barely standing building a few houses down. The figure made their way effortlessly across the bombed roofs, sliding over rubble and easily making jumps between gaps that seemed far too big. As they came closer the light shone on them and Nixon smiled as the figure dropped down to the ground from a height which could have caused a serious leg injury, but the figure landed in a crouch, rose and sauntered over in Nixon's direction.

The Brigadier walked over to the soldier and placed his hand on their shoulder and said something into their ear that Nixon was unable to hear. The figure nodded and with the Brigadier approached Nixon.

The soldier stopped and looked up at Nixon and smiled through their blackened face, tucking a strand of blonde hair back under their red beret.

"Captain Nixon, pleased to introduce you to Corporal Cara Finney" The General said with pride, with a protective hand still on the soldier's shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you Corporal Finney" Captain Nixon said smiling from ear to ear, extending his hand out. Through the blackened face he could see that she was a looker, her blues eyes sparkled and her lips were full. Looks are not important in war, but he always appreciated a lady that was easy on the eye.

"You too Sir" Corporal Finney replied taking Nixon's handshake.

"We'd best get going, we have a boat to catch" Captain Nixon ordered

"Yes Sir" Corporal Finney turned to the Brigadier and shook his hand "Thank you Sir, hopefully I'll be back with the Red Devils again.

"I'll certainly be looking out for a transfer as soon as possible Fin, you take care now, we're going to miss you" he replied

"Bye boys! Waho Mohammed!" Corporal Finney called as the rest of the Red Devils appeared scattered around the village "Waho ,Mohammed!" they called back.

Corporal Finney walked forward and jumped into the back of the jeep with Nixon.

"So, Corporal Finney, how did you not break your leg jumping down from that house?" Nixon smiled

"I know how to fall and land, Sir"

"You didn't jump down?" Nixon asked confused

"I never jump Sir"

"You jump out of planes Corporal" Nixon stated

"I fall out of planes, who in their right mind is going to jump out of a perfectly good plane Sir?"Corporal Finney smiled mischievously "and please call me Fin, Sir"

"In that case, when there's no brass around, call me Nix" Nixon smiled broadly at Fin, he already liked her a lot.

Aldbourne, England

"Ahh Lew! You made it back in one piece!" Lieutenant Dick Winters laughed as Nixon strolled into the Officers lounge swigging from his silver plated flask

"Of course, without a doubt" Nixon winked

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, is she here?" Winters urged sitting up straight in his chair and drawing the attention of Harry Welsh and Officers from Fox and Dog Companies.

Nixon drew a big smile, making his way over to the brick fire placing and resting one arm on the mantle, he took another swig from his flask "She sure is and what a treat I brought Easy!"

"You were supposed to get the best, not the most prettiest!" Harry laughed

"Harry! I take offence! She just so happens to be both!" Nixon laughed back, placing a hand on his heart and looking hurt.

"Where is she?" Winters asked

"I put her in with the nurses for now until we introduce her to Easy. She's very excited to be here, she hasn't been back in England for nearly a year!"

"A year!" Harry exclaimed "Wow!"

"Are you thinking she should be put in Easy's barracks?" Winters inquired, noticing that quite a few officers from Fox and Dog company had stopped talking altogether.

"Her idea, says she needs to bond with them. She said the Red Devils became her brothers and that's what she needs to ascertain with Easy"

"Don't think Sobel will go for it" Harry answered

"Sink will ok it, he wants this experiment to work" Nixon replied

"We'll have to set up some sort of privacy curtain for her" Winters thought out loud

"Already discussed it with her, she said there was no need, in fact her exact words were 'there are no female quarters on the front line, besides half the British Army has seen me in my underwear, no problem adding a few Americans to that!'" Nixon laughed, joined by Harry and some of the Fox and Dog company officers.

Winters frowned "What about showers?"

"Yeah, that'll have to be separate, even the British drew the line there, it's a God damn shame" Nixon added with Winters furrowing his brow at him. "Right I best go get her, meet you over at Sink's office?" Winters nodded and Nixon left swigging from his flask as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

Cara Finney or Fin as she was known to her brothers in arms had largely gone unnoticed as Captain Nixon had driven her across the American base to the nurse's quarters. She was dressed exactly how she left France in her camos, except she had swapped her beret for her helmet. Her face still blackened, she was looking forward to a shower and clean sheets.

Captain Nixon or Nix was nice, they had a good chat, he was eager to find out everything about her, even though he would have read her file, he wanted it from the horse's mouth. Cara was more than happy to answer his questions, she was an experiment by the British, the first and now because of her success, they were training more and the Americans were interested, she had opened the door to a special opportunity for women. By trade, Cara was a medic, but over the years through training and fighting in France, she was now a special forces combatant. The British came up with the idea after seeing women in the various resistant forces of occupied countries. Britain was experiencing great losses and wanted to see if women could cope with the front line and special missions. Her superiors had trained her as a spy after her medic training, with her blonde hair, blue eyes, fluency in German and French, she was a perfect candidate. She was soon court marshalled after her first mission as a spy due to her failure to follow orders, her punishment could have been a lot worse, but the British had already invested too much time in her, therefore demoted her to Corporal and put her in as a guise of a front line medic, whereas she would really be carrying out covert missions to gather information for her superiors.

Nixon had actually been impressed with her disobedience; she wasn't ashamed and wouldn't have cared if he hadn't been. Only the top brass, her CO and her platoon Officer would be aware of her real position with Easy company. She didn't like lying, but it had become natural to her, the British had been training her since the age of 16 after all.

Fin waved Nix off and entered her quarters. It was bog standard, rows of cots either side of the long building with a shower room at the rear. A luxury to Fin though who had only slept 4 nights in a bed in nearly a year.

"Spare bed second from last" a nurse said seated on her cot

"Thank you, but I won't be staying, just here to clean up"

"Well you can dump your stuff on it while you shower" the pretty brunette replied "I'm Nancy by the way, Army Nurse Corps

"Corporal Cara Finney, Easy company 101st Airborne"

"You don't sound American" Nancy enquired

"No I'm British; I've been transferred over from the Red Devils"

"British and a female! Good luck with Easy they're a rowdy bunch!" Another brunette nurse said entering the building, her uniform covered in dried blood. She held out her hand which was also covered in dried blood. Fin didn't flinch and shook it straight away, blood of course did not bother her, she once held a man's intestines that had spilled out of a wound across his abdomen until they reached a surgeon. "I'm Penny by the way"

"Cara"

"Well go get cleaned up, let's see what this Tommy looks like without the war paint" Nancy giggled

Under the warm shower, not near hot enough as Fin would have hoped, but she was most definitely not complaining, she was mentally preparing herself to meet Easy company. Penny described them as rowdy, she could handle rowdy, she just hoped she could understand American banter and would they understand her British banter? She looked down and watched the dirt flow off her body and down the plug hole.

Entering back into the dorm, with just her towel round her, Fin found that the orderlies had delivered her personal belongings as Nix had promised they would. Inside her trunk she found her no.1s, it was either them or her dirty camos, a good impression was needed, so on with her no. 1s.

"Jeez girl! You're gonna break some hearts in that uniform!" Penny exclaimed at the sight of Fin. Her uniform for a British military one was kind of flattering. Her uniform was slightly different to other British female military personnel because she was Special Forces. Her skirt was more fitted and stopped at her knee, showing her stocking bound slender legs (a gift from Nix she guessed as she definitely hadn't left any in her trunk) Her jacket nipped snug into her waist, secured by buttons and a belt. Her collar was high on her neck and she would wear her cap on the side. Penny helped fix her hair, American style. "You look a million dollars" Penny said proud of her handy work, applying some red rouge to Fin's lips.

Fin smiled as the engine of a jeep was heard pulling up "Knock 'em dead kid!" Penny said as Fin thanked her and walked confidently to the door. It was now time to become an American.

Fin stepped out into a sunny mid morning greeted by a smiling Nix leaning up against his jeep with arms crossed in front of his chest. Fin returned his smile with a bigger one; he's actually quite handsome she thought. Feeling very confident, she climbed into the jeep.

Nix couldn't take his eyes off her that uniform clung in all the right places. Her face was beautiful but even more stunning now it wasn't covered up in black. She scrubbed up amazingly. He would be remembering this sight for the foreseeable future.

"You're going to have no trouble making friends in that uniform" Nix winked at Fin as they both climbed into the jeep.

"Exactly why I wear it Nix!" Fin said in a serious tone

Nix raised his eyebrows and then laughed quietly to himself. "I'm going to take you to meet Colonel Sink now, Easy Company Officers will be there including, unfortunately your new CO Captain Sobel."

"Looking forward to it" Fin replied keeping her eyes forward as they drove off.

Time for a test Nix thought. He pulled the jeep over just before a company of soldiers. "We'll walk the rest of the way"

Without questioning, Fin exited the jeep and straightened her uniform and joined Nix in front of the jeep and walked alongside him.

Let's see how she reacts to Fox and Dog company Nix knew by pulling over and walking Fin in front of Fox and Dog company she was going to get called out, rumour had spread like wild fire through the battalion of Easy's new British female medic.

He didn't have to wait long as they passed by Fox Company who had already stopped what they were doing and were eyeing up Fin.

"Hey toots! Get a load of this!"

Fin and Nix turned to see a Fox Company private holding his crotch and gyrating his hips in Fin's direction.

Fin turned to Nix "Excuse me for a moment Captain" and then turned on her heel and marched straight up to the private stopping inches from him.

Nix watched with huge curiosity.

Fin looked down at the private's crotch where he was still holding himself, continuing to laugh with his company. Fin looked up at him "I'm afraid Private that you may be too big for my mouth" she said with a smile.

Slightly shocked by the unexpected reaction the private blurted out "It's not that big!"

"Well in that case, I'm no longer interested!" Fin pouted and then turned on her heel back to Nix who was shaking his head in amusement to the roar of laughter behind Fin and the never ending piss take this private would now endure.

"Shall we?" Fin said to Nix motioning them forward to continue their journey.

As they approached Dog Company Nix waited in anticipation for Dog Company's turn to cat call Fin.

And there it was…

"Hey baby, you don't want to join E company, you want to join D company, we'll look after you!"

This time Fin didn't stop, she just looked over her shoulder and called back "Sorry Honey, but I'm not a Dog, I'm Easy!"

Nix couldn't stifle his laughter and let it out. Fin looked at him and winked "You're going to be just fine!" He said

They could still hear the laughter and boisterousness of the men as they entered the small brick building that housed Colonel Sink's office.

They walked into a smallish room, a basic office, with Colonel Sink behind his desk, rising at the entry of Fin and Nix. To his right stood Winters and Sobel. Fin took a guess at Sobel, from his scowl. Nix said it was unfortunate he'd be her CO, therefore the dark haired Officer was Sobel and the red haired, kinder looking Officer had to be Winters. After introductions, Sink got down to business.

Colonel Sink praised Corporal Finney and thanked her for her cooperation with this experiment. He read aloud from her service record to fill her new chain of command in on her military experience and what would be required of her. He skipped over the details of her court marshal and how she became enlisted at the age of 16. Two factors Fin knew would be asked of her at a later date no doubt by her new superiors in Easy company. Colonel Sink wished her the best of luck and walked out leaving her with Lewis Nixon, Dick Winters and Captain Herbert Sobel.

"Shall I escort Corporal Finney to 2nd Platoon's quarters, Sir?" Winters asked Sobel

"I'm not happy about this at all. Regardless of your experience, you are foremost a female medic, until instructed otherwise, but seen as though Colonel Sink seems to think there is no issue here, then reluctantly I will have to say yes! Sobel barked at Fin. Sobel then turned abruptly and marched out of Sink's office.

"He's like that with everyone, don't take it personally" Winters said gently to Fin

"I've met worse Sir" Fin replied. Fin took note of Sobel's deliberate use of her gender.

"Well he's on a 36 hour pass, which means we all get a 24 hour pass! Let's get you over to 2nd platoon as I'm sure they are gonna want to drag you down the pub with them" Nix smiled

"I'll meet you back at the Officer's block Lew" Winters' addressed Nix "I'll no doubt see you down the pub Fin"

"See you later Sir"

Winters couldn't help but have a few reservations as he walked back to the lounge, ignoring the hoots and hollers from a few men still milling around outside of their barracks, obviously Lew and Fin had emerged from Sink's office building. He mulled over his worries. Fin was obviously more than qualified, well she had 4 combat jumps under her belt already, had come face to face with an SS Officer, had fought on the front line and carried out numerous covert reconnaissance missions on her own. She had been at War since 1941, whereas they had just joined, she was a veteran at the age of 19. He just hoped the men accepted her and respected her, she was to join Doc Roe as their 2nd medic and the men would not know of her real position within the company.

Winters sat down in the lounge in the same chair he had occupied earlier that morning. Times like this, he wished he did drink.

"Looks like you're going to have your hands full" Winters looked up to see Lieutenant Speirs of Dog Company standing in front of him lighting a cigarette that was dangling from his lips.

"Glad she's not Dog Company's problem" Speirs added in his deep gruff tone.

"Don't think you're off the hook Speirs" Speirs turned to see Nix stroll into the lounge "We'll be sending her over to D company when Easy company need to relieve their blue balls" Nix finished taking a swig from his flask

Speirs smirked, while Winters buried his face in his hands through disbelief at Nix's lewd comment.

"I take it the men were pleased with their new medic then?" Winters enquired, looking up

"Fucking walking on air, the lot of them" Nix grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is not from the 1940s. It's Unforgettable by Nat King Cole, but I'd like you to imagine it as Sia's version. I realise this isn't in keeping of the time period, but I like the song and thought it was quite fitting for the impression I want for Fin.

Fin stood just inside the doorway of her new accommodation with Easy as Nix stood just in front introducing her.

"…Corporal Finney has four combat jumps under her belt already, therefore if you have any questions about what it's like; she's the one to ask. I'm sure she'll have a lot of advice and wisdom to pass on. Corporal Finney is also an outstanding medic, so combined with Doc Roe, Easy Company is in very good hands. You're all good men and I know you'll show the Corporal the respect she has earned, the Red Devils are keen to have her back, so let's show her why she needs to stay with us!" Nix addressed the room.

Nix had failed to mention any names of the men, but that didn't matter, the best way to get to know them would be for her to ask anyway. Fin scanned the room and not one of the men made eye contact with Nix; they were all staring at her. If their mouths were open any bigger, they'd all be catching flies. Fin didn't feel intimidated one bit, the Red Devils had reacted the same way on their first meeting. Looking at each of them in turn, she flashed them a friendly smile, but they still all stood there with the same expression, she wondered if they were listening to Nix at all.

"…Well men, I can see you're all eager to get to know your new medic, so I'll leave you all to get acquainted" Nix said with a smile.

Nix turned to Fin as he made his move to leave, casually telling the men "as they were". He stopped to the side of Fin and leaned in to whisper in her ear "Have fun!"

Nix stopped outside the door, but out of sight from any one inside, he decided to hang around to listen in.

Fin moved slowly, scanning for an empty cot, which happened to be the third one up, her trunk, was on the floor at the end of the cot. She smiled and walked over to it. There was still no sound from the lads; Fin could probably have heard a pin drop.

Ok, time for something drastic, Fin thought. She stopped by her cot and put one foot up on it, she then slowly drew up her skirt which caused some shocked gasps from the men; she continued to reveal a black leather holster containing a rather nasty looking knife which she drew out and placed on the bed. She then carefully lowered her skirt.

"That's one crazy ass knife!" one of the men exclaimed

And the silence was broken. Fin suddenly found herself surrounded with questions firing from all directions, perfect she thought.

Nix had poked his head back in when he heard the gasps and murmurs just in time to see Fin's stunt. She sure knew how to break the ice! He must see about getting her promoted and moved to the Officers quarters. Nix assumed she did it not to flash but to lay down an unspoken rule, 'don't try anything you'll regret, I'm one crazy bitch, with concealed weapons on my body!' Nix left, it was time for the pub.

"Well this broad aint shy! I'm Luz, George Luz, welcome to Easy"

"Thank you, call me Fin please"

"Is this the sort of thing to be expected from you? I'm Bill, Bill Guarnere, or Gonorrhoea, thought I'd get that in before someone else does!" Bill held out his hand.

"Expect the unexpected with me and in life for that matter" Fin replied taking Bill's handshake.

"I'm Sergeant Lipton, we've never shared with a female before, but I'm sure we can sort something to give you some privacy"

"Thank you Sergeant, but it's not necessary, we're all adults and it's something we'll all have to get used to, after all there is no privacy on the front line." Fin replied

"Well I think we can all look the other way at times, until we're all used to you" Lipton replied

"Yes Sergeant, I wouldn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable around me"

"You all hear that, no staring or peeking" Lipton ordered.

A host of groans replied which made Fin smirk.

"I'm Tab, Floyd Talbert, pleased to meet you" Tab said, practically tripping over himself and pushing Luz out of the way to get to Fin. "She looks like a Hollywood siren" Fin heard him whisper to Luz.

"Hi Tab, pleased to meet you too" and flashed him a Hollywood worthy smile.

"I would really like to hear about your jumps" Tab said

"Let's talk down the pub, come on we've got a pass, lets welcome Fin that way and by the way Fin, if you need anything, anything at all, I'm your man, I can do it!" Luz announced.

"Well, thank you Luz, in that case can you see about some decent tea and the Koh-i-Noor?" Fin teased, although she was serious about the tea.

"Yeah, no problem at all, I'll get onto it!" Luz replied, not actually knowing what a Koh-i-noor was but he'd ask around, it's probably some posh tea.

A laugh came from the back of the men.

"I'm Webster" A dark haired soldier said squeezing through. "I'll also be interested in the Koh-i-Noor Luz!" Webster said winking at Fin.

A few of the men obviously knew what they were talking about as well from their laughter.

"Hey, I'm Malarkey… yes slang for Bullshit!" Fin stifled a laugh. Malarkey continued pointing to the men "Liebgott, Martin, Toye and Bull"

"Really good to meet you all, I'll make sure I remember all your names" which would be no problem to Fin with her photographic memory. "I'm really honoured to join Easy, I heard you're the best"

"We sure are!" Malarkey agreed.

"It's good to have you on board, with your experience, we've got a hell of a head start!" Lip stated "Your time with us will be much better than your time with the Red Devils! Currahee!" Lip announced

"Currahee!" the men shouted.

Fin smiled, a big, genuine smile "I'm sure it will be" she said gently.

"Ok, ok, enough, it's getting mushy, we've got a pub to tear up, you will come, won't you Fin?" Liebgott asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't be British, if I wasn't always trying to get to a pub!"

"That a girl! Well let's get a move on, dibs on the first dance Fin! Luz winked at Fin.

The Elephant and Castle

So far, so good Fin thought as she walked arm in arm with Luz one side of her and Tab on the other side, she broke their hold as they entered the very crowded pub. Not one of them seemed to have an attitude like Sobel, but she'll get to know their personalities sooner than later. She did wonder if they were being so nice because they only thought she was a medic, which is much easier to swallow than her true purpose in the company. That reminded Fin that she should seek out Doc Roe, the other medic, hopefully he'll be here in the pub somewhere.

Tab found them a table to crowd round as it only had a few seats. Fin had drawn some attention from the other American soldiers in the pub, but the cat calling was minimal, probably due to her many body guards that she had now acquired. Hopefully, they wouldn't be this protective when they're at war, they needed to be looking after themselves and one another rather than her.

"Look gorgeous, I know there is some heated attraction between us already, but we have to resist for the sake of the men, therefore if I get chatting to some girl in here tonight, don't go getting all jealous on me now!" Tab joked.

"Kicking me to the curb already Tab?! I'm hurt!" Fin replied giving him a little nudge in the ribs with her elbow.

Fin looked around the pub, closing her eyes; she took in the sounds and smells. It felt really good to be back on British soil and doing something normal. She had almost forgotten what it was like back home, 11 months in France and she had started to forget. Even when the Red Devils returned to England for R&R, she wasn't granted the same pass. She had to stay; they were always finding a new mission for her. Fin always thought that they were trying to make her crack, how far could they push a woman? Well, she didn't crack and accepted the American's offer straight away without hesitation, anything to get home, even if it was only for a short while.

"Are you ok Doll?" Bill asked snapping Fin back into reality.

"Yes, it's just been a long time since I was in a pub" Fin smiled a sweet, heart-melting smile.

"What's your poison?" Bill asked gently

"What's yours?" Fin asked

"Whiskey"

"Whiskey it is then"

"That's my girl! We're going to have a good time!" Bill called as he made his way to the bar.

Nix, Winters and Speirs were all seated at a table in the far corner of the pub. Speirs had left his men to get drunk. He preferred to people watch, than to be watched.

Winters had noticed the Easy men and Fin walk in first. He observed Fin's obliviousness, or so he assumed her obliviousness to the attention she received walking through the sea of soldiers, but the Easy men had created some sort of protective circle round her and she look well protected indeed. He sighed in relief, they had accepted her. Still watching them, he drew concerned at Fin's almost trance like state. "Do you think she's ok?" Winters asked Nix and Speirs drawing their focus over to Fin.

Nix looked at Fin to see Bill Guarnere bring her back to reality "Yeah, she's fine, remember this is her first time home in nearly a year"

"Yes, of course, I think I'll keep an eye on her though, she may let loose too much" Winters replied concerned.

"I hear the Red Devils are hard drinkers, she'll probably drink Easy under the table" Speirs assured Winters.

"Speirs is right, you and her will be the only ones standing at the end of the night! But seen as though she's just pretty as a picture, I'll keep an eye on her too!" Nix teased.

Winters rolled his eyes and leant across the table to tap Nix's wedding ring.

"I said look, not touch!" Nix protested

Speirs smirked.

Marlarkey and Bill lined up way more drinks than there were bodies.

Liebgott held up a glass of Whiskey "Let's make the most of our pass and welcome Fin properly, let's get drunk!" He announced.

"To Fin!" they all called.

Right on cue, Fin downed her Whiskey with them all. They handed her another and before Fin knew it, she had downed six glasses of Whiskey in a row. The men were whooping with joy at her. Too impressed with Fin's ability to keep up, the men didn't notice a group of Army Nurses enter the pub.

"Hey Cara!" Fin looked up to make out Nancy and Penny through her blurred vision.

"Hey girls!" Fin was impressed at her lack of slurring. She motioned the two nurses over to join them.

"Not only do we have a damn hot medic, but she seems to attract hotness too!" Luz exclaimed.

"You're welcome!" Fin winked at Luz.

"We need some slow music to get us in the mood! A slow dance with these broads would be real nice!"Tab said eyeing up Penny. Penny had noticed Tab too.

"Would you ladies care to dance with two of my lads?" Fin asked Nancy and Penny

"You betcha!" Nancy said

Fin turned to Tab "Go get her, the mood setting is on its way!" she said getting up from her chair and walking over to the live band. Tab watched as Fin spoke to the pianist. To his surprise the band stopped and brought out a microphone to which Fin positioned herself behind. Everyone in the pub had focussed their attention on Fin due to the band stopping. Thank God I'm half cut Fin thought.

The piano began the introduction to Fin's song choice.

Tab immediately grabbed Penny's hand and whisked her over to the dance floor, followed swiftly by Luz and Nancy. The floor filled with couples.

Nix, Winters and Speirs observed Fin with curiosity. Winters prayed she was good.

Fin began.

"Unforgettable, that's what you are

Unforgettable, both near or far

Like a song of love that clings to me

How the thought of you does things to me

Never before

Has someone been more

Unforgettable in every way

And forever more, that's how you'll stay

That's why darling it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Unforgettable in every way, oh, oh, oh

And forever more, that's how you'll stay

That's why darling it's incredible

That someone so unforgettable

Thinks that I am unforgettable too"

Fin's voice was beautiful and haunting. Bill and Toye immediately stopped. Webster closed his eyes and thought of his sweetheart. Malarkey grabbed the nearest girl and swayed against her on the dance floor. The Easy men were being serenaded and not one of them complained.

Fin opened her eyes to see that the song was going down well. From the crowd, she caught sight of a tall handsome lieutenant on the dance floor who was staring at her instead of directing his attention to his girl. Fin gave him a wink to tell him he had been caught and to re-direct that attention to his girl, but he didn't, instead his look intensified and a slight smile rose from his lips before finally averting his eyes to his girl.

Fin finished the song to a loud round of applause and standing ovation. Bill appeared in front of her and escorted her back to Easy's table.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises! He said as he pulled out Fin's chair for her.

"I have plenty more surprises up my sleeve" Fin laughed.

"I don't doubt that!" Bill laughed back.

Returning to their table, Tab asked "Are you just the perfect woman?"

"Yes, in every way!" Fin teased "Where is Penny?"

"Powder break and thank you, think I'm definitely in there!"

"My pleasure!" Fin replied knocking back another Whiskey.

"Jeez girl! Do you have a death wish?" Luz said joining them with no Nancy, maybe she'd gone to the powder room as well.

"huh?" Fin answered

"Winking at Speirs!"

"Who is Speirs?"

"The scariest mother fucking soldier you'll ever meet" Luz said with a slightly serious tone.

"Oh him! I was trying to embarrass him into giving his attention to his girl rather than me" Fin explained.

"Well, you're in his sights now, your days are numbered girl!" Luz joked.

"Stop trying to scare her!" Buck nudged Luz

Fin wasn't scared though, more intrigued, why was he the scariest soldier she'll ever meet?

She was thinking too much and was starting to feel extremely light headed. "Right lads, I'm in need of some fresh air, I'll be back in a jiffy" The Easy boys acknowledged her and Fin made her way through the crowd to the door. Unfortunately, she didn't make it through without a few gropes of her bum, but she was too pissed to bother doing anything about it.

Outside the fresh air hit her like a brick wall and she quickly decided that maybe this wasn't the best idea after all as she stumbled to the side of the building and steadied herself against the wall. Fin observed how pleasant the early evening was, not too cold and very little breeze. How she longed to be home, to stay in Britain, to maybe be normal, whatever being normal was of course. Enlisted at 16, she'd only really had a normal childhood, her adulthood was far from normal.

"Impressive voice" Fin was snapped from her thoughts by a deep voice.

Fin turned her wobbly head to her right to see a tall figure step out of the darkness lighting a cigarette dangling from his lips. It was the lieutenant she had winked at on the dance floor.

"Thank you Sir" she replied with a slight slur.

"Cigarette?" he offered holding out a packet of Lucky Strikes.

"No thank you Sir, I don't smoke"

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure they kill you eventually…one day…maybe" Fin replied very drunkenly.

"And War doesn't kill you?" Lieutenant Speirs enquired

"Not me!" Fin quipped with a cheeky twinkle in her eye "Excuse me please Sir" Fin high tailed it back into the pub. Bloody hell he was sexy, any longer with him and she may have said something she'd regret.

Speirs was amused and intrigued. Normally he naturally intimidated others, but she didn't seem intimidated at all. It was a pity she left so quickly.

Fin quickly made her way back over to the men. "Hey Fin! Where have you been all my life?" Luz called.

"Waiting for you of course!" Fin called back.

"Well come here toots and make a guy happy!"

Fin walked over and gave Luz a peck on the cheek.

"Hey! I want some of that action!" Tab demanded "Sure know how to make a guy jealous!"

Fin walked over to Tab and gave him a peck on the cheek too.

"Are we going to hear any of your stories from overseas yet Fin?" Lip asked.

"Another night Lip, if that's ok? Fin asked she was too drunk to talk about her military experience; she needed a clear head to filter out anything she shouldn't be saying. Lip nodded in acceptance.

"Hey where are your nurses?" Fin asked turning to Tab and Luz.

"We lost them to the Officers" Tab said with an annoyed tone, directing Fin's gaze over to a table in the corner where Nix, Winters and that Lieutenant Speirs were seated.

"Speirs gets around, he was dancing with a different girl on the dance floor" Fin acknowledged, feeling weird that Penny had draped her arm around his neck.

"I heard he was dating some local English girl" Liebgott added joining the conversation.

"Obviously doesn't like to keep all his eggs in one basket" Fin laughed, joined by Liebgott, Luz and Tab.

As if Speirs had heard them talking about him, he looked up at the three Easy men and their pretty medic at that precise moment causing the four to avert their eyes and shove a drink down their necks. But, he hadn't heard them. His attention was drawn to Fin from what Nancy was saying from Nix's lap about the nasty scar Fin had at the top of her thigh. Nancy had noticed it when Fin dressed at the Nurse's quarters. Nancy had wondered what would cause such a scar, but didn't want to appear rude and ask. Winters looked to Nix for answers, but he was at a loss, there had been no mention of a serious thigh injury in her military record.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning twinkle toes!"

Fin groaned "Twinkle toes?"she groaned some more. "Oh God was I dancing on the tables? Fin took an educated guess, seen as though that's what normally happened when she drank too much.

Luz chuckled "You sure were, but don't worry, we all joined you!"

Fin groaned some more, not wanting to open her eyes for fear of the horrific hangover that was waiting for her.

"You got to get up now, if you want to shower before we all get up" Luz added.

"Really? It's far too early!"

"We know Sobel and he could return a day early! You've got to get up now toots"

"Ok, blimin' hell" Fin moaned. She pulled back her blanket to thankfully see that she was still in her uniform. Fin swung out her legs and leant over to her trunk and retrieved her wash bag and towel. She looked up to see Luz holding out a neatly folded uniform. "Got to look like us now" he beamed. Fin thanked him, took the uniform and trudged wearily out of the barracks and down to the shower block, it wasn't far, just three buildings down.

The water felt so very good. It had woken her up, but it wouldn't hold back the inevitable headache that would be putting in an appearance soon. She needed to drink lots of water and get herself a decent cup of tea. She'd make her way over to the mess hall as soon as possible.

Fin turned off her shower and reached for her towel. It was a fairly small towel, she needed a bigger one really and one for her hair, she'd ask Luz to sort it for her. Fin pulled back the curtain and was confused. Where was her uniform? She looked up and down the block, but nothing, all her clothes had gone. "Well I'll be buggered, they fucking nicked my clothes!" she murmured to herself. Oh for fucks sake, she'd have to get back to the barracks in just her towel.

Fin was far too hungover to care a great deal, everyone should still be asleep apart from the Easy lads, it wasn't far she could make it.

Fin tentatively walked to the shower block entrance and peeped out. Just as she thought, all was quiet, not a soul in sight. Well let's get this over with she thought and stepped out wincing at the gravelly ground under her bare feet. Regardless, she began her quick walk back.

"Corporal Finney!" a voice barked.

"Bugger!" Fin let slip a little too loud, she turned to the voice to see none other than Lieutenant Speirs standing there, expressionless.

Speirs looked Fin up and down finding it hard to concentrate at the sight of her dripping wet, with only a small towel hiding her modesty.

"Where is your uniform Corporal?" Speirs demanded watching a drop of water fall from her long blonde hair and run down her shoulder and then down her slender arm.

"I forgot it Sir" was all Fin could think of to say.

"You forgot your uniform?" Speirs questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Sir"

"Forgetfullness has no place in War Corporal!" Speirs informed Fin, he was enjoying this.

"I will endeavour to remember to not to forget in future Sir" Fin replied hoping they could wrap this up before anybody else woke up.

"You will remember to not to forget?" Speirs questioned amused.

"Yes Sir"

Speirs undid his jacket and stepped closer to Fin until he was inches from her before leaning in and placing his jacket around her shoulders. She smelt of roses. "I'll escort you back"

"Thank you Sir" Feeling flustered at Speirs closeness.

Fin kept her eyes forward as they walked side by side. "It would seem that you can sing and dance" Speirs stated breaking their silence.

"I can dance Sir?" Fin questioned knowing he had probably been witness to her table dancing, although not actually remembering that part of the evening herself. She would cringe at the flashbacks that would no doubt start later.

"You don't remember then?

"No Sir"

"Yes you can dance, walking on the other hand, you could not do last night" Speirs smirked

"Oh God, sorry Sir" Fin wanted to bury her face in her hands, but couldn't due to the need to hold her towel in place.

"Sergeant Talbert carried you back..." Speirs informed..."while you sang"

"Please Sir, you're torturing me!" Fin protested, wanting the ground to swallow her whole.

You're torturing me Speirs thought. He hadn't been comfortable with Talbert being Fin's knight in shining armour, carrying her to her bed. He was also mustering up every bit of strength he had to not take her back to his room and drop that towel.

They reached the barracks and Speirs held the door open for Fin and followed her inside. Fin looked around, they were all pretending to be asleep, obviously they had heard she wasn't alone. Walking over to her cot, Fin found her uniform neatly laid out, but with the most inappropriate lingerie lying on top of it! It was definitely not hers! It may as well have not been underwear with how little material there actually was, black sheer brassiere trimmed with red lace and matching French knickers.

"I suppose you still want to feel like a lady underneath a soldiers uniform" Speirs commented looking at the lingerie and then at Fin with a raised eyebrow.

"It's...it's not mine!"Fin stammered, removing Speirs' jacket and handing it back to him.

Pity Speirs thought as he accepted his jacket and left without another word smiling to himself.

As soon as the door closed, laughter erupted. "Can't believe of all people, it was Speirs to catch you!" Bill laughed.

"You bastards!" Fin spun around, pointing at each of them. Fin picked up the brassiere with one hand while making sure to still secure her towel with the other and marched over to Luz's cot by the door.

"What is this?" she demanded "Do you know how inappropriate this is?" dangling the brassiere in Luz's face who looked a little worried. "I mean, just look how flimsy it is! There is no support whatsoever! I'm going to be jiggling around all over France wearing this!" Fin teased before laughing with all the men to a very relieved Luz.

"Jeez Fin! Don't say 'jiggling'" Luz laughed.

Standing outside, Speirs smoked a cigarette having heard the result of the Easy men's prank on Fin. He was impressed, the girl had a great sense of humour.

Fin had been in two minds as to whether she was to believe Luz about Sobel returning early, but he hadn't so far, so she went for a run to clear her head and plan her revenge.

The Easy men watched Fin jog round the assault field, all agreeing that she was crazy to train when they were going to be trained hard by Sobel when he returned. They weren't aware though that Fin needed all the training she could fit in, she was more involved in this War than they would know.

Luz woke early the following morning. He sat up and looked over to Fin's cot, surprised that she wasn't in it. He got out of his and realised his uniform and footlocker were missing. He smiled, the broad had exacted her revenge! He soon realised looking around that everyone's uniforms and footlockers were missing. All they had were the t-shirts and shorts they slept in or just the shorts for those who slept topless. How on earth did she pull this off? Luz woke everyone up and let them realise on their own what had happened. The only thing to do was to go outside and find Fin.

Fin stood leaning against the Officers accommodation, it slightly concealed her from the Easy lads when they stepped outside. She looked up at her handy work, she had hung all their uniforms high on the tower and stacked their footlockers in a pyramid. She gave herself an imaginary pat on the back, it was a job well done.

She watched with amusement as Luz stepped out first, getting soaked by the bucket of water she had rigged above the door.

Fin felt a presence joining her against the wall. "That's quite an elaborate stunt Corporal" Lieutenant Speirs acknowledged lighting a cigarette.

"Thank you Sir" Fin replied still focusing on the lads who had now spotted their stuff.

"Nice touch with with the water over the door" Speirs praised

"I thought so too Sir"

"Took you all night, right?"

"Yes Sir" Fin grinned

"How did you get up there?" Speirs enquired

"Magic Sir"

"You don't say" Speirs smirked " You best get going, they've just spotted you"

"Oh, I think I'm quite safe here with you Sir" Fin replied hinting at Speirs reputation with the men.

"Only until I finish this cigarette" Speirs grinned.

Taking heed of Speirs' warning, Fin shot off between the buildings, she needed to lay low for a while!

Speirs watched in amusement as half the men chased after Fin and the other half scratched their heads at how they were going to retrieve their stuff.

Fin decided to lay low at the shooting range. She had an hour left to avoid the lads and until Sobel returned. It was funny, Sobel would actually be protecting her!

She pulled out her side arm and casually raised it to the target and fired off a couple of shots straight after one another, bullseye, perfect. Fin couldn't help but giggle to herself at the thought of Luz getting soaked. Speirs had made her suitably apprehensive, she was glad he wasn't in Easy company, he was too much of a dish. She felt she hid it well though. She shot off another round, again perfect.

"Wow! You're really good!" said a friendly voice approaching Fin from behind.

Shit! Fin thought, she immediately lowered her aim and fired again, purposely missing the target. Turning round, Fin was faced with another handsome soldier. Did any of these soldiers get hit with the ugly stick? she wondered.

"Shifty Powers" the soldier introduced himself. "We haven't met properly yet, but I have already heard a lot about you , glad to have you with Easy" he finished.

"Thank you, nice to meet you too Shifty and I have actually heard about you as well. The best shot in Easy, so I've been told" Fin replied.

"Well not now!" Shifty acknowledged the target.

"Oh, I'm just lucky" Fin lied.

"Let's see how you are with this" Shifty said handing Fin his rifle.

Fin smiled awkwardly and took the rifle. She purposely held it wrong as she shot off a round, missing the target completely and allowing herself to be hurt by the kick back.

Shifty chuckled "Here, can I help you?"

Fin nodded as Shifty came up behind her, reaching his arms round he positioned the rifle properly against her body and in her hands. She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine, which she knew he would have felt too. This is a little intimate she thought.

With the rifle now positioned correctly, Shifty stayed with her and instructed her to pull the trigger. Fin obliged.

Bullseye.

"Wow thank you!" Fin acted "You're a great instructor" she praised.

"I could help you practise some more?" Shifty asked

"That would be lovely of you" Fin replied, not really knowing how to handle this situation, but she could work that out later.

Shifty looked down at his watch " We best get going, Sobel is back soon" Fin nodded and the two of them walked away from the range.

Shifty and Fin had failed to see the two Officers observing them from a distance.

"What do you make of that?" Winters asked Nixon

"She was obviously pretending to be a bad shot" Nix replied

"I realise that!" Winters said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'm referring to the touching, I'm worried about the men falling for her. Out in the civilian world she was a ten, here now in the Army outnumbered by men, she's probably a fifteen" Winters explained.

"Nah! She was more than a ten before coming here!" Nix grinned "Don't worry, she knows the score, she'll keep them at bay"

As the pair walked away, Nix asked "Any allowances for us Officers?"

"Not the married ones!" Winters joked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sobel had ordered hand to hand combat training, foxhole digging and shooting practise on his return. Fin had been ordered to medical. Sobel didn't want her training with the men. Her military records stated that no.1 she didn't need to and no.2 he didn't want her to. He would however be forced to include her in a field exercise, all he had to decide was whether to have her in his platoon or Winters' platoon. Quite frankly he wasn't happy with either decision and he was getting more angry by the minute that she was becoming a distraction to him.

Fin wasn't bothered about being ordered to medical, she would only have to pretend anyway to be rubbish and she was sick to death of digging Foxholes, besides it gave her a chance to get to know Doc Roe and now another medic called Spina. She was pleased that there were three of them, with her extra missions taking her away at times, at least Doc wouldn't be on his own and the men would get plenty of help when needed. Thinking about the Red Devils she felt a sense of sorrow, she had lost too many brothers already.

Fin entered the building. "Doc Roe?" she asked seeing a medic with his back to her.

The soldier turned round "Hi there, Corporal" Roe said in his Cajun accent.

"Call me Fin" Fin replied, Doc had a kind face she observed.

"I'm really pleased to have you here, a female voice is very calming, you're walking pain relief!"

"Thank you, I hope so, anything to help a wounded man."

"This here is Spina" Doc Roe motioned over to another medic "Spina, Fin is here"

"Hey!" Spina acknowledged Fin.

"He's a man of little words" Doc joked.

"No worries, where do you want me?" Fin asked

"Well technically you're in charge, so wherever you want, but we could do with a hand on the inventory?"

"Absolutely " Fin smiled.

Fin knew Doc and her were going to get on like a house on fire. They shared the same opinions when it came to dealing with the soldiers and Fin could tell he was going to be a massive asset even though he hadn't experienced combat yet. She would naturally let Doc lead because she needed too when she wouldn't be there and she had no reservations with his ability. She was actually quite pleased to be acting as Easy's medic, she hadn't really been one properly ever since her first jump when the British pulled her out to join the SOE. Almost as quickly as she was pulled out to be an SOE agent, she was back on the front line for covert reconnaissance. She much preferred being on the front line even if she was on her own sometimes. The inventory didn't take long with the three of them working on it. They then went on to make sure they agreed on what to have in their packs for the eventual jump.

Sobel decided the best way to keep an eye on the British Special Services soldier was to put her in his platoon for the exercise. Fortunately for Fin, she made her way further down Sobel's shit list when it was becoming obvious that he couldn't read a map. They all ran down a field for Sobel to stop them in the open while he scratched his head over a barbed wire fence that apparently wasn't supposed to be there. It was supposed to be there, we're not supposed to be here Fin thought. She was having serious doubts over his ability to lead in combat. Fin had experienced a number of iffy approaches from Officers in her time, but not being able to read a map was a new one on her.

Sobel ordered them to take cover behind some trees. Crouching down, the men pestered Luz to do an impression of Major Horton. Luz looked over at Fin, who just shrugged with a mischievous smile.

"Is there a problem, Captain Sobel" Luz shouted in his excellent impersonation of Horton.

"Who said that? Who broke silence?" Sobel shouted back.

Luz had to hush the laughter coming from them all, including Fin.

"I think it's Major Horton, Sir" said Tipper, who was standing with Sobel.

"Major Horton? What... what is he... did he join us?" Sobel said to Tipper with slight panic in his voice.

"I think maybe, he's moving between Platoons sir" Tipper replied.

"What is the God-damn hold up Mr Sobel?!" Luz shouted

"A fence Sir! Uh God, a barbed wire fence!" Sobel replied flustered.

"Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt. Now, you cut that fence and get this God-damn platoon on the move!" Luz finished to the stifled laughter of Fin and the rest of the men.

Peeking out, Fin saw Sobel search for his wire cutters and indeed cut the fence. Now they just had the embarrassment of catching up with Winters.

Down trodden by Sobel's leadership they all made their way back to barracks after Sobel excused them hastily, no doubt to nurse his wounded ego in private. The only thing keeping up their spirits was replaying Luz's impression of Horton. Luz was hilarious, Fin liked a sense of humour. Half heartedly, they saluted three officers as they walked past.

"How did it go being under Sobel for the first time Corporal Finney? Nix asked cheekily as Fin passed by.

Stopping briefly Fin turned "It was a right cock up Sir" as she turned and continued following the rest of the platoon.

"Did I hear her reply correctly...?" Nix questioned to Harry and Speirs who were stood beside him "...considering how I phrased my question?"

"I have a tough time understanding the Tommys as it is, I also have a hard time understanding women and here we have a female Tommy!" Harry replied.

Over dinner, Fin got wind that Winters had been issued with a Court Martial. She decided to try and seek him out after she had finished eating, could she use her real position in the company to help him? She wondered.

"What is this slop?" Luz questioned, plonking himself down next to Fin, joined by Webster and Liebgott.

"Can you cook Fin?" Liebgott asked

Fin nodded her head as she finished chewing "a few things"

"like what?" Luz asked stirring his slop continually, gearing up to eat it.

"Toad in the hole, bubble and squeak, spotted dick, Shepherd's pie, jam roly poly..." Fin purposely reeled off strange sounding meals and raising the eyes of the Easy lads.

"Jeez! Think I'll stick to the slop!" Luz laughed finally taking a mouthful.

"Heard about Winters?" she asked the lads

"Yeah, it's not good, not good at all" Luz sighed

Fin found out that Winters had been assigned to the kitchens, unfortunately, he wasn't there when she had gone to speak to him. Making her way to the Officers lounge, Fin came across the senior NCO'S from Easy having a serious looking meeting. Fin held back and listened in. She was shocked but not surprised to hear what they had planned. They were turning their stripes in, in protest to Winters' court martial. She did not want to lose Bill, Tab and Lip especially.

The meeting finished and Fin positioned herself in front of Bill and Tab. "don't say anything doll, it's done" Bill said pre-empting Fin.

"But..." Fin started.

"We know the risks, try not to worry" Tab said draping his arm round Fin's shoulder. They walked away silently, Fin hoped to God she wasn't going to be losing them just as she was getting attached to them.

Fin had followed Bill and Tab when they were ordered to Sink's office along with Lip and the rest of the Easy senior NCO'S. She held back enough not to be seen. She was nervous, she didn't think for a second they'd be shot, but she was nervous enough to think that they could be transferred. If they were to be transferred, she wanted to see them before they went.

They emerged. Fin studied their faces, they looked relieved. Bill made eye contact with Fin before he reached her and winked. They were ok she sighed.

"Everything is ok Fin" Bill said "Harris got transferred and Ranney busted to private, other than that we got let off with a warning"

"Thank God" Fin said with great relief

"It actually looks like you care!" Tab teased

"What happens now with Winters and Sobel?" Fin asked

"No idea" Bill said.

Later that day, they all heard through the grapevine that Winters was back in position as 2nd platoon leader, Sobel had been transferred and Lieutenant Meehan had taken his place. Tension in the company eased immediately. Everyone was also very happy with Meehan, he was a good man.

A month had passed and the worst time of year had approached for Fin. Christmas. The Easy lads were all getting ready to celebrate. They had all received presents and letters from home and had acquired some alcohol from somewhere. Their passes had been revoked due to the brass being concerned that things might get out of hand, but they were having a party in the barracks none the less.

Fin went for a walk to escape the festivities. She took her usual 'thinking' spot near the firing range. A bottle of sweet Sherry suddenly dangled in front of her face. "Hi Fin, I heard you Brits like Sherry." Shifty said taking a seat next to her. " Thank you" Fin said immediately taking the bottle and swigging from it.

"Alright! calm down girl, this stuff is pretty potent!" Shifty said gently lowering the bottle from Fin's mouth.

'Where did you get it?" Fin asked

"Luz, who else?!"

Fin nodded and swigged again before passing the bottle to Shifty who shook his head "Nah, you're ok, too sweet for me"

"So what makes Christmas so bad for you?" Shifty asked.

Fin didn't really want to say, but the Sherry was taking affect already and she tended to let her guard down when she was drinking.

"Christmas Eve, 1940 , I had an early Christmas present courtesy of the Luftwaffe"

"The Luftwaffe attacked on Christmas Eve?" Shifty questioned.

"Yes, we never made it out in time to get to the shelter, blew up my whole street, me and my elderly neighbour were the only survivors. Everyone else was wiped out, including my father, mother and my two older brothers"

"Shit Fin, that's terrible"

"It's ok, I've done my grieving, just don't want to celebrate"

"Of course"

"Don't feel sorry for me Shifty, most people in Britain are suffering loss, it's normal"

Shifty placed his arm round Fin and pulled her in close, she lay her head on his shoulder for a couple of minutes before gathering herself and abruptly pulling away. "I need to go for a walk, pull myself together, I'll be fine and I'll see you back in the barracks soon" she said rising.

Shifty looked at her concerned.

"I'm taking this" Fin said holding up the Sherry bottle and then she smiled at him as she turned and walked away.

"Hey Shifty did you find Fin? I've got some mistletoe and I ain't kissing your ugly mug!" Luz called as Shifty got close.

Shifty frowned.

"What's up?" Luz asked.

"Fin ain't in a good place right now" Shifty sighed.

"Why? What's happened?" Tab asked overhearing Shifty and Luz.

"Her whole family were wiped out by the Luftwaffe on Christmas Eve in 1940!" Shifty said a little too loudly.

"Shit! That's crazy" Luz exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Tab asked.

"She went for a walk, she wanted to be alone" Shifty replied.

" Did you give her the Sherry?" Luz asked.

"Yeah, she took it with her" Shifty said.

"Fuck Shifty! Shouldn't have done that, she's hard enough to find sober!" Luz scolded.

"Yeah she does have this knack at disappearing" Tab pondered. "Come on we got to go find her"

Fin wobbled through the training field before she finally fell in a foxhole. She sat there drinking the Sherry not caring , although fully aware that she would need to return soon so Shifty didn't worry too much.

"Corporal Finney?" A voice said gently.

Fin looked up to see a dark figure standing above her.

"Are you ok?" the voice said.

"Smashing!" Fin slurred

The figure crouched down and Fin could now see that it was Speirs. He certainly had a skill at just showing up.

"Sir" Fin hiccupped

Speirs held out his hand "Come on" he said.

"Merry bloody Christmas Sir" Fin said taking his hand and holding the Sherry out to him. Speirs obliged and took a swig, as he pulled Fin out of the Foxhole.

"What are you doing here?" he asked concerned.

"Practising" Fin replied

Speirs raised his eyebrow "Practising sitting in a Foxhole?!"

"Yes, Sir, I need to practise sitting in a Foxhole because in all my time out in France, I never got to sit in a bloody Foxhole enough!" she said sarcastically.

"Right let's get you back" Speirs ordered.

Speirs held both of Fin's shoulders as he steered her in the direction of the barracks. "Why are you upset?" he asked.

"I just found out Father Christmas isn't real" Fin replied.

Speirs grinned, she still had a sense of humour even though she was upset.

"I'm not really upset, just not a fan of Christmas." Fin lied

Speirs knew she was upset, but didn't want to push her.

Fin wanted to tell him, but she didn't want him to think she was damaged goods. "I'll tell you tomorrow" said said quietly.

Fin lost her footing and stumbled, Speirs quick as a flash moved his hands to grab her by the waist , pulling her up to face him. She looked up at him, their lips an inch apart. He could see in her eyes that she was full of sorrow and all he wanted to do was to make it disappear, whatever it was. Fin looked up into his deep brown eyes full of concern. Fin was a professional, but for the first time she felt she could give in to temptation. 'they were definitely having a moment' she thought. Speirs leant in and she could feel his lips brush hers as she melted into his arms.

"Fin! Where are you?" a voice shouted, promptly pulling Fin and Speirs apart before they actually kissed.

"Over here!" Fin called back

Tab, Luz and Shifty appeared.

"Jeez Fin, you had us all worried!" Luz said before realising Speirs was stood next to her.

"I'm fine, don't be daft lads" Fin replied suddenly feeling a bit more sober.

"Sorry Sir, didn't see you there" Luz addressed Speirs.

"Take her back to the barracks and get rid of that bottle" Speirs ordered.

Luz took Fin's arm and the four of them walked away without looking back.

"Sergeant Talbert" Speirs called

Tab turned around and walked back to Speirs.

"What's wrong with Corporal Finney? He asked.

"Her whole family were wiped out by the Luftwaffe, Christmas Eve 1940 Sir"

Speirs felt a terrible guilt wash over him, he had almost taken advantage of her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Upottery**

Fin could barely remember that night in Aldbourne at Christmas. Once again she had blanked out that time of year. She was aware that she almost kissed Lieutenant Speirs though and felt terrible about it. How could she have been so unprofessional and put him in that compromising position? She had all intentions of apologising to him, but the opportunity never arose. Fin had been kept busy by Meehan, after finding out her true position in the company, he now insisted that she'd be present in all his meetings and even when she did have a spare moment away from Meehan and her medical duties, Lieutenant Speirs was nowhere in sight or he was busy with his platoon. Training had stepped up immensely, Fin knew the jump was going to be soon and like she thought, they were all in Upottery within a few months for the final preparations.

Walking near the airfield between the tents, Fin was on her way to another meeting with Meehan and Winters, when a Private from Dog company stopped her. "Corporal, can you help me please?"

"What's the matter Private?"

"I've hurt my hand and I can't find my medic" he replied.

Fin stepped in closer as the Private held his hand out to her. Fin took his hand in hers and inspected the nasty cut across his palm. "Ok, come with me" Fin said leading him to the medic tent or Aid station as Roe kept reminding her to call it.

Fin told the Private to sit on the table while she prepared to clean the cut and stitch it. "You're not going to stitch it up are you?" the nervous Private asked.

"Sorry, but you need stitches, don't worry I'll be gentle" Fin said smiling sweetly at him.

The private nervously smiled back. "What's your name Private?"

"Peterson, John"

"Nice to meet you John, can I call you John? If you don't mind?"

"Not at all" the Private relaxed a little.

Well John, do you have a sweetheart waiting for you back home?" Fin asked as she got to work on his cut.

"No, the position is vacant, if you're interested!" the private joked.

"Really? What are the qualifications needed to fill such a position?" Fin replied licking her lips.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, big boo..."

"Private Peterson!" a voice barked making the private jump so much that it was a good thing that Fin had finished stitching his hand.

The Private jumped to attention.

"Out!" Lieutenant Speirs shouted with a look that could kill.

"Yes Sir" The private replied, shooting past Speirs.

Speirs turned to Fin "at ease"

Fin relaxed and started to clear up.

"Why was a Private from Dog company in here?" Speirs asked

"Said he couldn't find his medic Sir"

"Private Brownhill is right outside" Speirs questioned.

"He seemed nervous about having stitches, maybe he thought I'd be more gentle Sir?" Fin guessed.

"You're very busy these days, send any back to Brownhill if you get asked again." Speirs had noticed Fin's absence after Christmas in Aldbourne and since their arrival in Upottery.

"You've been busy too Sir" Fin replied and then immediately regretted it, a conversation right now wouldn't be appropriate seen as though Private Peterson had already made her late for her meeting.

Speirs grinned before turning and leaving the tent. He wasn't pleased with Fin flirting with Peterson, he knew she did it to distract him from the stitches, but did Peterson realise that.

On her way to Meehan's tent, Fin was stopped again by an orderly this time with a note for her. Fin thanked him, surprised as she never got mail of any kind. She opened it as she carried on walking.

_Darling Fin_

_I'm on leave for a short while. Just found out you're here after some digging. Meet me in the Fox and Hound tonight at 1900 Can't wait to catch up._

_All my Love_

_Eve_

Eve was here! Fin was ecstatic! Her best friend and the only person in the world who knew everything, Eve had been recruited after her, they knew each other like the back of their hands. She obviously had done some digging to know that Fin had a pass for tonight. That's what they did though, found things out and Fin expected nothing less from Eve.

In Meehan's tent, they went over the plan Meehan had decided on after their last meeting when they were able to work out that they would be dropping into Normandy on D-day. Fin was ordered to gather information on some guns that they think would be aimed at Utah beach. Upon landing in the drop zone, Fin was to rendezvous with Winters first, before leaving and returning with the information that Winters would need to take out those guns. "We'll go over this again, as we get closer, more information might be in then." Meehan instructed dismissing them.

"What are your plans for this evening?" Winters asked Fin as she strolled with him back to the tents.

"I'm meeting a friend in the pub later Sir" Fin replied

"I'll probably see you in there, Lew is dragging me out again" Winters sighed

Fin chuckled "You act like it's torture Sir"

"It is trying to get Lew back to his bed!" Winters laughed.

'Are my ears burning?" Nix asked catching up with them.

"Yes!" Winters and Fin said in unison before laughing.

**Fox and Hound**

A pretty brunette Officer in a British Army uniform sipped her Gin and tonic at the bar. Scanning the room for Fin. No Fin, but instead she spotted second best. She walked over and smiled confidently.

"May I join you?" she asked the three handsome American Officers.

"Of course" Nix replied.

Speirs stood and pulled out a chair for her. She thanked him.

"I'm Eve" she said introducing herself. "Lieutenant Evelyn Heaton, British Army"

"Winters, Speirs and I'm Nix" Nix said introducing them all and each man nodding his head as his name was said.

"Here on your own?" Winters asked, he was always concerned for women drinking on their own.

"I'm waiting for a friend, I'm only here for a few hours, but I haven't seen them in two years and couldn't pass the opportunity up" Eve explained.

"Hope he's not bigger than us!" Nix joked

Eve laughed "It's a she, you may have seen her, she's not hard to miss, she's stationed with Easy company"

"You're Fin's friend! We're Easy company, except Speirs, he's with Dog company" Winters exclaimed, Fin had told him about her note from Eve.

Eve was pleased at the information of who was with what company, she would now know what she can and can't say in front of them. "Well isn't that convenient! How's she getting on?" Eve asked

"She's certainly made an impact" Nix replied

"Oh she always does, there are hearts breaking all over the world as we speak!" Eve quipped.

Speirs raised an eyebrow at Eve while he lit a cigarette, before offering her one, she took one gladly.

"Hey Eve you maybe able to answer this, how did Fin get the scar on her upper thigh?" Nix enquired.

Eve looked at each of the men, each one of them with their eyes fixed on her "How do you know about that? Has she been sharing showers with the men?" Eve joked, taking a drag from her cigarette and blowing the smoke seductively up into the air.

A little embarrassed Winters explained "No of course not, a nurse saw it when Fin changed at the Nurse's quarters"

"Well, you've put me on the spot with that question gentleman, all I'll say is that if a nurse couldn't tell what happened from seeing the scar, then Fin is excellent with a needle and thread!" Eve smiled.

The nurse said it must have been a serious wound, Fin stitched it herself?" Winters asked concerned.

"She's one tough old girl, you're lucky to have her" Eve responded.

"We certainly are" Nix smiled.

Speirs was annoyed and knocked back his Whiskey to hide it, Eve had done nothing but make them all even more intrigued.

Eve was saved by any more questions by the arrival of Fin who stood in the doorway at happy disbelief that she was seeing her best friend before the big jump. Fin didn't even see Winters, Nix and Speirs at first, her vision blinkered by the sight of Eve. Eve rose from her seat and the two ladies hugged and laughed. "Fin I think you're even more prettier!" Eve said

"Wind your neck in Eve! I haven't changed, but look at you! You look fantastic!"

Eve pushed Fin's head down and looked just above her hairline, parting her blonde hair a little "Wow it's completely gone! You heal so well, I was so sure that it would leave a scar!" Eve exclaimed.

Putting her hair back in place Fin replied "I know I'm really lucky, but my luck will run out one day!" she laughed.

"So bloody lucky, but stop talking like that, you know it worries me" Eve said holding Fin's shoulders, remembering her dear friend with such admiration.

All three Officers thought the same thing how many wounds did Fin have exactly?

In amidst of their laughter, the two women realised they were being watched. Fin looked down "Sirs"

"Sit down Fin, come join us, no ranks tonight" Nix said looking at Winters and Speirs who nodded in approval.

"Well, you really should still be an Officer" Eve whispered to Fin nudging her but not quiet enough as Speirs had heard, but he made no sign that he had.

Fin and Eve took their seats, Speirs had risen to pull out a chair for Fin, before announcing he'd go and get the drinks in. "I'll give you a hand" Fin said leaving Winters as the third wheel while Eve flirted outrageously with Nix.

Fin wanted to make sure the air was clear, she waited until Speirs had ordered. "I...I just wanted to thank you and apologise for my behaviour at Christmas, it was unprofessional of me and I put you in an awkward position as my superior" Fin finished relieved to have got it out , but apprehensive for the response.

Speirs couldn't believe what he was hearing, she thought she was responsible, she must have been more drunk than he thought. "No apology necessary, nothing happened" he replied matter of factly, keeping his eyes on the bar.

Fin nodded, she knew he was a man of few words, but she felt she may have got more of a response from him? Maybe it was better she didn't, it was water under the bridge now anyway.

Returning to the table, Speirs handed the drinks out and they took their seats. Eve leant over to Fin "I may have to disappear with Nix for a little bit!" she whispered

Fin turned and gave her a disapproving look "he's married" she whispered back

"Minor obstacle" Eve winked

"What about Robert?" Fin enquired to Eve's last known fiancé, Eve had a habit of getting engaged a lot.

"Oh that ended ages ago, come on you know I'm not the settling down type!"

"Care to join the rest of us?" Nix asked referring to Eve's and Fin's private conversation.

Both girls smiled their apologies and joined in the table conversation.

Eve talked about how the girls knew each other, making half of it up knowing that Nix and Winters only had a certain level of clearance and Speirs having none. This amused Fin, Eve made it sound so much more glamorous than it was. Winters talked about America, what he was doing before joining the War, Nix talked about anything but his wife and Speirs joined in very little, in fact Speirs and Fin said the least.

"Oh he's so broody!" Eve whispered to Fin directing her eye sight to Speirs. "Mysterious, the silent ones are always the most interesting" she continued "Oh and he keeps looking at you!" Eve nudged and winked at Fin.

"Oh Fin! Guess who I saw recently?" Eve said a little too loudly drawing Winters, Nix and Speirs away from their conversation and into the girls conversation "I'll give you a clue! Posh, dashing and head over heels in love with you!" Eve said proudly embarrassing Fin.

Fin knew exactly who she was talking about "He escaped?" Fin asked.

"Oh yes, after 3 failed attempts, he had to up his game after you popped in and out!"

"Well, good for him, has he rejoined the War?" Fin enquired.

"Yes back to Bomber Command, asked about you, but of course I had no information to give him, I just told him you were assumed alive!" Eve laughed.

Fin laughed, but felt that Eve was hinting at Fin's real involvement in the war effort, she'd have to quieten Eve down a bit. "I'll go get some more drinks" Fin offered, taking herself away from the conversation might make Eve turn her attention back to Nix.

"This pilot, was he a POW?" Winters asked Eve.

"Yes, he was captured after bailing out when his plane was hit"

"Was Fin a POW?" Nix enquired seriously wondering whether he had been given Fin's full military record from the British.

"Fin a POW! Now there would be a challenge for Jerry!" Eve joked "Well you could say she was for all of five minutes, but then, is one really a POW when one broke into prison?!" Eve laughed some more "I'll go help with the drinks" Eve left the table winking at Speirs who was scowling. Eve liked being a tease, she loved leaving people guessing and she knew instantly that Speirs was keen on Fin, therefore she'd feed him bits of information and wind him up.

"What is this about Fin?" Winters leant over to Nix

"No idea, but I'll be finding out" said Nix

Speirs hated not knowing Fin's story. He knew that Winters and Nix knew more than they had let on and he didn't like the sound of this pilot.

Fin and Eve returned with the drinks. Before the conversation flowed again they were all interrupted by the pub door opening and a pretty red head in civilian clothing walking in. Speirs noticing the woman stood up and excused himself from the table and made his way over to the woman who seemed very pleased to see him, they then made there way over to the other side of the pub.

Fin felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach. She then quickly felt angry with herself, this is exactly why you don't allow yourself to have feelings for anyone and definitely not someone in the military or someone you work with or just anyone! She scolded herself.

"Look Fin, I don't have long left, I'll walk you back" Eve said. The girls said good bye to Winters and Nix and made there way back to the barracks.

...

"I saw your face when Speirs left with that woman" Eve prodded linking arms with Fin.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Fin replied

"Come on Fin, I'm not a fat head"

"We had a moment, at Christmas, I was drunk, he was looking after me and if we hadn't have been interrupted, I probably would have taken advantage"

"I'm so proud of you Fin!" Eve laughed

"What the bloody hell Eve?"

"That's so unlike you! Even with Henry, you kept him at arms length, you must really like Speirs"

"It is like me though, isn't it? Remember the night before my first jump?" Fin asked.

"You only did that because you didn't want to die a virgin!" Eve laughed.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm not going to be unprofessional again, I have a job to do"

"You have a right to a life too" Eve stated

"We both know how lucky I've been up until now, that luck will run out soon" Fin replied.

"Stop saying that" Eve sighed.

...

Back at the tent, Fin told the lads about Eve. They were kicking themselves for having their passes revoked. The mood had changed a little, everyone was getting mixed emotions for the drop. Fin knew this feeling well when it came to the first combat jump.

"Are you scared of dying Fin?" Tab asked perching himself on the end of Fin's cot, distracting her from her book.

"No"

"Not at all?"

"I'm scared of the pain I might feel before I die, but not of dying itself" she replied sombrely.

Fin leant forward and put her hand on his shoulder "it'll be ok" she said gently

"Can I sit next to you on the plane?" Tab asked smiling a little

"Of course!" Fin said laughing

"Hey! I had first dibs on Fin!" Luz shouted across the tent.

"There's another seat the other side of me!" Fin laughed.

"Tell me about your jumps Fin" Tab asked

Fin grimaced, Winters had asked her not to talk about them after learning that she didn't have one straight forward jump, he thought it was best if the men went in with the unknown.

"Nothing to tell really, all were fairly straight forward" Fin lied.

"Is that all you're gonna give me?"

"Afraid so Tab, sorry"

"Leave the broad alone Tab, did it ever occur to you that she just may not want to talk about them?" Bill called over.

"Not talking makes me think they were bad" Tab said turning to Fin.

"They weren't Tab, my jumps are not going to help you in any way" Fin lied. Three of her jumps were made at night. On two of them they were hit by anti aircraft fire and had to bail out too early, Fin was lucky not to have broken a leg. The third night jump, Fin's parachute was hit by bullets, but she was lucky enough to land in water which broke her fast descent. Her fourth jump was in day light, as she landed a krout saw her and stuck his bayonet up several times at her. This was part of what she meant when she said her luck would run out soon. Others had died in less dangerous circumstances than her.

...

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife. The men were preparing for the jump. Shifty gently painted Fin's face. "Thanks, does the colour suit me?" she joked

"All colours suit you" Shifty replied making Fin blush a little.

Easy were checking each other over as they all kitted up. Fin checked the anti sickness pills she was to hand out.

An orderly came out with a letter for them from Colonel Sink "Tonight's the night..." Luz began reading it impersonating Sink before trailing off.

"That's why he gave us ice cream" Bill groaned.

"Easy listen up!" Meehan shouted standing on a jeep "The channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. High winds in the drop zone. No jump tonight. The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24 hour stand down."

"Son of a bitch" Bill cursed angrily.

Fin put the anti sickness pills away.

...

"Coming to watch the movie?" Luz asked Fin "We can treat it as our first date?" The brass had arranged a movie night to distract them from the cancelled jump.

"Yeah ok, I'll meet you over there!" Fin replied

"What! You just agreed to go on a date with me!" Luz laughed leaning in for a kiss

"Get going before I change my mind!" Fin said pushing him away "If you're lucky you get the kiss at the end of the date, not before!"

Fin wanted to wash off the paint first before she followed the lads to the movie. Cleaning herself up she sighed that's all they needed was the jump to be called off, now the lads had to prepare themselves again

Fin walked out of her tent she shared with Luz, Tab, Bill and Toye to make her way through the other tents to the one showing the movie.

Not looking where she was going on exiting, she walked straight into a tall, hard body. Looking up, it was Speirs. He's firm! She thought before snapping her senses back. "Sorry Sir" Fin side stepped him but Speirs prevented it.

"Are you ok Corporal?" Speirs asked her

Speirs still had his full jump gear on and his face was still painted it was enough to send Fin weak at the knees, but she replied confidently "Yes Sir, why wouldn't I be?"

"I see you always checking on your men, but does anyone check on you?"

"Yes Sir, Shifty checks on me all the time, are you ok Sir?" of course he was, he had a pretty red head to keep him company and wait for him.

Speirs grinned "Were you an Officer once?"

Bugger, he must have heard Eve, it wouldn't do any harm to tell half the truth, it's not unusual to be demoted "Yes Sir"

Speirs was surprised at her honesty " Why were you demoted?"

"Corporal Finney rolls off the tongue better than Lieutenant Finney!" Fin quipped "I have to go Sir" Fin should have really waited to be dismissed, but she left quickly anyway.

Speirs let her leave, he was glad to have the witty Corporal back, he had missed her.

...

Fin crept into the movie tent and sat next to Luz "have I missed much?" she whispered

Luz smiled " thought you had stood me up doll"

"Never"


	7. Chapter 7

**D-DAY June 6th 1944**

Each man was dealing with the task ahead in their own way. Fin's way of dealing with it was to keep herself busy. Check her equipment, check her medical supplies, check the anti sickness pills for her squad. She had gone over to see Bill to offer him some comfort after he had found out about his brother being killed in Monte Casino, he was much gentler with Fin than he was with everyone else, understandably, he wasn't handling the news too well. Fin didn't want to 'cliché' him with 'l know how you feel' lines and she felt that he appreciated it. After a hug and a joke that she would marry Bill as his back up if neither of them married by the time they were 35 years old, Fin wondered around Easy Company in search of Shifty, she wanted to see him before they left, he wouldn't be on her plane for the invasion.

Shifty spotted Fin before she saw him. They had grown quite close now and Fin felt that they had become good friends. They both had used the firing range as an escape, but enjoyed each others company , so shared their hiding place together.

"Just make sure you get to the DZ in one piece!" Shifty told Fin with worry echoing in his voice.

"Don't worry about me, this a walk in the park!" Fin joked.

"I mean it Fin!" Shifty scolded her.

Fin pulled Shifty into an embrace "Make sure you get there in one piece" Shifty hugged Fin tighter.

"Hey! Get your grubby hands off my fiancé!" Bill shouted interrupting Fin and Shifty.

Shifty looked into Fin's eyes "Fiancé?"

"Oh, we agreed to be each others back up if neither of us are married by 35" Fin laughed.

"I best get a ring sorted, then!" Shifty said jokingly but with a straight face, confusing Fin a little.

"Fin" Lieutenant Winters addressed her, Fin quickly finished her good bye with Shifty and followed Winters.

"Yes Sir"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir"

"Clear on what to do?"

"Yes Sir"

"I know you've done this before, but don't think I won't treat you any different from any of the men"

"I appreciate that Sir" Fin replied as Winters moved onto the next soldier. He was a good leader, he cared for his men.

"Corporal Finney!"

Fin spun round to see Dog Company's medic fast approaching.

"I fucked up, give these out for me!" he said shoving his plane's anti sickness pills in her hand and rushing off, giving Fin no choice or explanation.

Fin turned to find Winters, running over she explained about Dog Company's medic. "Go ahead but hurry, we're boarding soon" he replied.

"Yes Sir"

Fin hurried over to the already boarded Dog Company plane, not knowing if it would be Speirs' plane. A Dog company Sergeant in the doorway pulled her up.

"Anti sickness pills" Fin stated, he nodded and Fin made her way to the front of the plane to start. Speirs wasn't on there, he'd have been at the back by the door if it was his plane.

Fin was calm and confident, knowing that it showed, Fin hoped her presence would help relax any nervous soldiers. The men chatted to her as she passed, there were a few jokes and Fin even gave out a few kisses on their cheeks. Fin's approach may be frowned upon, but some of these men may not even make it out the plane.

Fin looked down at her last soldier "Anti sickness, you need to take it" Fin instructed gently holding out the pill.

"I...I need water, I can't swallow no pill without water!" the private stuttered, fumbling around for his canteen.

"Here" Fin said handing over her own canteen.

The soldier took her canteen and swallowed the pill, but choked on the water, spluttering into the canteen, much to the amusement of the other men

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I think my spit got in your canteen, you can't drink your water now!" the private apologised profusely.

Fin crouched down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees. "It's ok, there is absolutely nothing wrong with a man and woman exchanging bodily fluids" she said with a serious tone before breaking into a smile to the shocked and nervous Private. Laughter broke out amongst the men and the Private relaxed. "Thank you" he said.

Fin nodded and stood up, She had two pills left, turning round she saw their recipients. Speirs and Dog Company's medic. She handed both of them their pills, smiled and made her way between them to the door. Just as she was about to jump down, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Fin turned around and faced a smiling Speirs, Fin didn't think she had ever seen a full smile from him up until now. "See you on the ground" she said smiling once more. "You will" he replied. Fin jumped out and ran back over to her plane where Winters was helping each and every man to board. Coming up last, Winters held out his hand and pulled Fin up. Their look lingered a little before Fin took her seat between Winters and Tab.

The engines roared into life and they began to taxi down the runway.

The flight was bumpy, but straight forward so far. Fin looked around, some of the lads were smoking, one annoyingly played with his cricket, some had their eyes shut, she looked at Tab and smiled, then looked over at Luz and smiled. They both smiled back. Fin looked at Winters, he smiled too, if anyone was scared, they were doing very well at hiding it. The plane bumped quite violently and Tab grabbed Fin's hand. She looked up to him and mouthed 'ok?' to which he nodded in response.

Then came the big bangs.

Bang! Bang!

Boom! Boom!

Tab squeezed Fin's hand tighter, "anti aircraft fire" she shouted " Ok?" Tab nodded.

Fin realised they were losing altitude.

"We get any lower and we won't need parachutes!" Bill shouted out.

The Red light went on.

Winters stood up and faced the men and Fin. "Get ready!" he shouted "Stand up!"

The plane manoeuvred sharply and they all lost their balance. Getting themselves up again, Winters shouted "Hook up! Equipment check!"

Then they went through their numbers... until it got to Fin "Two ok!" she shouted patting Winters who in turn followed with "One ok!"

The plane made another evasive manoeuvre and the light turned to green. "Go, go, go!" Winters shouted. Without hesitating, Fin jumped.

She looked all around, the anti aircraft fire lit up the night sky. She could see thousands of paratroopers, damaged planes and planes on fire. She'd be lucky to make it to the ground unhurt.

The ground came quicker than expected, they had dropped altitude a little too much. Fin landed unhurt and immediately unclipped her chute, checking herself, she had lost her leg bag, but had her medical supplies and her side arm.

Fin heard a noise coming from some bushes to her right "Flash" she said quietly

"Thunder" came the reply and two soldiers walked out, crouched low.

"Good to see you Corporal" one of the private's addressed Fin, being the only female in the battalion, everyone knew who she was, even if she hadn't met them before.

"Good to see you too, which company are you with? "she asked

"Private George, Able Company"

"and I'm Private Lucas, Dog Company"

Suddenly some heavy gun fire went off, Fin looked over her shoulder and they were a matter of feet away from some krauts. Motioning the men to lower, she signalled for them to follow her and Fin lead them away into the cover of some trees.

Now at a safe distance from the Krauts, Fin turned to the private's "Anyone hurt?"

No, we're both ok" George answered.

"Looks like two of us are in the wrong drop zone" Lucas said

"or all of us" Fin observed

"Do you know where we are Corporal?" Lucas added

"We've got to find some landmarks and get our bearings" Fin replied "Come on, follow me"

They walked through the trees experiencing no resistance. They came to a road, "Ok, anyone got a waterproof?" Fin asked

"Yeah I do" George said opening his bag.

Fin draped the waterproof over her head, got out her torch, compass and map"

Reappearing, "We've got about 2 miles, not far"

"2 miles?" George looked confused.

"Sorry, approximately 3km" Fin kept forgetting that the Americans used kms.

"This way" Fin said leading the two privates.

Fin was pleased it wasn't far, she didn't want to miss her next mission. Dawn broke and they heard American voices. Fin turned and smiled at the at the two private's. Looking up the dirt track she saw small groups of soldiers all heading the same way, they had made it.

"Thanks Corporal!" The two private's caught up and walked along side Fin, Lucas placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "No problem lads" she replied.

A group of German POWs caught their attention as they walked, being guarded by couple of Privates.

Hey! You are a woman?" one of the German soldiers enquired.

"Shut your yak!" one of the privates guarding, barked.

Fin approached the German " that's right and I'm British" Fin addressed him, much to the disapproval of the Private guarding. Fin always thought it was a good idea to chat, you never know what someone may let slip.

Fin turned to George and Lucas, go ahead, I'll catch up, before turning back to the German. " Your English is good"

"I'm from America" he replied

"Answered the call?" Fin asked

"That's right"

...

Winters found Buck, shaking hands the two men exchanged pleasantries. "Any sign of Meehan?" Winters asked.

"No and no one has seen anyone from his plane" Buck replied.

"Have you seen Fin?" Winters continued

"No, no one has, so far, but you made it and she was on your plane, she'll turn up soon"

"She needs to" Winters sighed.

"With Meehan missing, doesn't that make you Company CO?" Buck asked

"Yes, which means I need to fill you in on a few things about Fin" Winters replied

Before Buck could question what Winters meant, Winters turned his attention away.

"Lieutenant Speirs, good to see you" Winters said as the men shared a handshake. "How many of Dog company is there?"

"Handful, maybe 20" Speirs replied looking at the incoming flow of soldiers.

"Are you the only Officer?" Winters asked

"So far, still waiting for orders" Speirs said turning to Buck "You got some cigarettes?"

Buck took out a pack and handed them to Speirs, who took them and walked off "Keep the pack!" Buck called.

Speirs strolled through the incoming soldiers. "Lieutenant Speirs, Sir!" Lucas called pushing his way through.

"Good to see you Private, Dog are further up, keep going"

"Yes Sir"

"Anyone else with you?" Speirs asked

"Not from Dog" Lucas replied

"Well done on getting here then"

"I wasn't on my own Sir, I came in with Private George from Able and Corporal Finney from Easy, she's the one that got us here Sir" Lucas informed Speirs.

"Where is Corporal Finney?"

"She stopped to talk to the Kraut prisoners Sir" Lucas said pointing back down the track.

Speirs turned and carried on strolling down the dirt track.

...

Fin looked at her watch "I have to go"

"Good bye" the German Soldier said

"Good bye" Fin said, rushing off weaving her way through the men on the dirt track.

Fin reached the farm house and scanned the soldiers milling around for Easy company. "Fin!"

Fin looked up, "Bill!" The two hugged catching the attention of Tab, Luz and Toye, who each took a hug as well.

"Really thought we'd have to come find you!" Bill teased

"Hey!" Fin said punching him gently in the shoulder for Bill to react like she'd hit him with a sledgehammer. "Where's Meehan and Winters?"

"Meehan's missing, but Winters is over there" Luz replied

"Ok, I need to go talk to Winters" Fin said, "See you in a bit" Fin left feeling sad that Meehan hadn't made it yet.

"No problem doll" Luz replied.

"Lieutenant Winters Sir!" Fin called 'Good to see You!"

Winters turned looking very relieved to see Fin. "So good too see you too Corporal"

"I need to get going Sir" Fin expressed with a sense of urgency.

"Come on, let's get you briefed and Buck knows now, I'm acting CO until Meehan turns up"

"Yes Sir"

Winters grabbed Buck and the three of them disappeared inside the farm house to where Major Strayer was.

...

Speirs reached the German POWs, turning to the Privates guarding them he asked "Where is Corporal Finney of Easy company?"

"You just missed her Sir"

Speirs scowled.

"Zigarette?" Speirs asked handing a pack of cigarettes to the German POWs.

...

Huddled in a corner of the farmhouse, Strayer, Winters, Compton and Finney looked down at a map.

"Confirmation on the artillery and German numbers Corporal is that clear?" Strayer ordered.

"Yes Sir" Fin turned and walked swiftly out the back entrance of the farmhouse, once outside and out of sight, she removed her red cross and pulled up her black scarf to hide her face, her eyes uncovered.

Fin made her way unseen, crawling across a field towards a hedge in the direction of the German artillery at Brecourt. Crouching down by the hedge, she took note of the guns and head count, moving her way along she quietly moved up the hedge row closer to one of the guns, to continue her head count. Fin could see that that the trench below her lead to a single soldier, a radio and paperwork, Fin couldn't quite see, but it looked like maps, maybe. Should she try and get some intelligence or leave it for Winters? They may destroy things when the assault starts, Fin made the decision to take a look and retrieve anything of use.

Fin crawled through the opening in the hedge and rolled herself down into the trench. She pulled out a knife, she didn't want to make anyone know of her presence through gun fire, she crept along the trench. At the end, she peeked round and the single German soldier had his back to her, she crept up behind him and in one swift, silent move, she cut his throat. He dropped to the ground without a sound. Fin quickly turned to the paperwork and gathered it all up, she carefully placed it inside her jacket. Turning round, without warning a pair of hands went straight round her throat, forcing her to her knees and then onto her back. Fin trained not to panic, brought her knife up and plunged it into the side of the German soldier. The enemy winced away from her, releasing his grip from her throat, allowing her breathing to steady.

The German lunged back to Fin with a knife of his own, slashing wildly at her, throwing her arms up in protection, she winced as he sliced through her sleeves, cutting her arms. Fin raised her feet and pushed him away and got up, she then pulled down her scarf. The German paused briefly in shock at seeing a female, Fin took advantage and stabbed her knife through his heart.

...

Speirs walked back to the farmhouse and sought out Easy. "Where is Corporal Finney?" he asked Malarkey who was looking a little shaken up at seeing Speirs.

"I think she's in the farmhouse with Lieutenant Winters, Sir" Malarkey replied

Speirs turned and walked into the farmhouse spotting Winters and Compton looking at a map.

"I'm looking for Corporal Finney, she helped one of my men" Speirs said to Winters

Looking up, Winters said, "I think she went to the Aid station"

Speirs nodded and walked out getting very frustrated that the only woman in the battalion was proving to be very elusive.

As Speirs left, Fin walked back into the farmhouse from the rear door. Winters saw her immediately and ushered Buck and Strayer over.

"Ok, four guns as you predicted and I'd say about 60 heads" Fin informed them "Oh and here, I took the liberty of taking these" Fin removed the papers she had acquired and handed them to Strayer.

"59 heads?" Strayer asked pointing at the blood on Fin's jacket

"58!" Fin smiled

"Are you ok?" Winters asked

"Yes, Sir, it's not all mine" Fin replied referring to the blood.

"Good work Corporal, get yourself over to the Aid Station" Strayer ordered. "Winters gather your men."

"Yes Sir" Fin replied

Winters patted Fin's back "Make sure you get yourself seen to and get cleaned up"

"Yes Sir, Good luck Sir"

Winters nodded and smiled.

Fin walked out of the farmhouse gaining looks off the men at the state of her uniform, she hurriedly walked to the Aid station bumping into Private Lucas "What happened Corporal?" he asked looking at the blood.

"Nothing" Fin said pushing past him.

"Why are you showing concern for Corporal Finney, Private?" Speirs said finally relieved to see Fin himself, but now he was concerned after hearing the exchange between her and Lucas.

"She wasn't covered in blood after the drop Sir"

...

Fin made it to the Aid Station without any more questions. Doc looked up from a Soldier he was treating. "Shit Fin! What happened?"

"It's ok, it's not all my blood" she replied

Asking Spina to take over, Doc came straight over to Fin. "sit, where are you hurt?"

"Just some minor cuts on my arms" she said pulling at her scarf that was irritating her little, but accidently revealing a little too much of her neck. Doc immediately yanked down her scarf to reveal finger marks.

"What the hell! Who choked you?!" He said a little too loudly drawing the attention of the other medics and wounded soldiers.

"Shh!" Fin hissed, "it's nothing just a little trouble on the drop, I'm fine really," Fin removed her jacket and pulled up her sleeves to reveal her cuts.

"You're gonna need stitches" Doc said looking concerned

"Let's get it done" Fin smiled.

Speirs stood just inside the Aid Station, hearing the whole conversation between Doc and Fin. Lucas said she wasn't wounded after the drop. When did she receive those wounds?

Speirs waited unseen while Doc stitched her up.

...

Fin thanked Doc and proceeded to leave the Aid Station in search of a clean jacket. As she rounded the building to the side of the farmhouse, she was pulled inside a doorway.

Fin immediately saw that it was Speirs and instantly felt guilty, she had been so focussed on her job that she hadn't thought about him once, but at least he was here, safe. She sighed a quiet relief, but also proud of herself that she was able to get on with her job without distraction.

"What happened?" Speirs asked looking at Fin's bandaged arms and then moving her head back to look at the finger marks around her throat.

"I was attacked when I landed Sir " Fin lied

"No you weren't, I've spoken to Lucas" Speirs informed Fin "And no wise ass explanation"

"You need to speak to Major Strayer then" Fin replied, knowing full well that Speirs wouldn't be able to do that.

Speirs scowled "I will find out"

"I'm not in Dog Company, I'm not your concern, Sir"

Speirs slammed his hand on the wall in frustration "Yes you are!" he hissed before storming away.


	8. Chapter 8

During debrief, Fin learnt that Brecourt was successful, but unfortunately Winters still lost a man, it was Hall from Able, he had asked to go, this had upset Winters a lot. Winters had also managed to obtain some intelligence to add to what Fin had got from the German trenches, Nix had praised Winters and Fin, the intelligence they had gathered showed every German gun, the risk had paid off and Fin was pleased. Fin was displeased on finding out that Speirs had arrived with more ammunition, had asked if Dog company could take the fourth gun and ran outside of the trenches to do so! It was so reckless!

She had finally found a clean jacket, a bit big, but it would do, it was probably from a dead soldier, but she didn't ask for the history. Fin felt awful, Speirs had been concerned for her and she hadn't thought about him at all until their run in with each other and then again at debrief. To top off her guilt she also realised that she hadn't thought about Shifty either or seen him! What was she? Some kind of robot? Devoid of all emotions when in combat? She needed to reassess herself, she could still care for others and get her job done. Fin felt Speirs' concern was inappropriate though, he had a sweetheart in England, the red head who caused her stomach to flip painfully. She was jealous, it was hard to admit, especially to herself. She needed to get a grip. No.1 he was spoken for No.2 He was an Officer and she was an NCO No.3 Nothing would happen in combat No.4 She wouldn't let it No.5 what did she mean, she wouldn't let it? Maybe he wouldn't let it? No.6 Stop thinking you are more than just a soldier to other people. No.7 go find Shifty and check he's ok No.8 wait until your 35 and marry Bill No.9 that's if Bill isn't married by then. Just as Fin was considering point no.10 she saw Shifty.

"So...do you come here often?" she said sidling up beside him

Shifty turned "Hey you're a sight for sore eyes!"

They hugged.

"Come on, I think Luz is attempting to cook something in the truck" Fin laughed pulling Shifty over.

Pulling up the flap, Buck greeted them hauling Fin into the truck and then Shifty. "Sit here" Luz said forcing a space between him and Tab, Fin obliged.

Luz held up a bottle of Whiskey "Any takers?"

"Yes please!" Fin said grabbing it and drinking some before it was pulled out of her hand by Bill who took a swig.

"Slow down Mrs G, I don't want an alcoholic for a wife!" Bill said winking

Shifty looked up at Bill, it was a joke, but it fucked him off, don't call her Mrs G!

"Whiskey?" Bill said offering it to Shifty.

"Mrs G? Hey? It hurts! It hurts so much!" Luz cried clutching his chest

"If it doesn't work out then, I'll come looking for you!" Fin teased

"Hey doll! It's gonna work! I'm dynamite in bed!" Bill said laughing.

"Well, in that case I can't wait until I'm 35!" Fin winked.

Buck laughed as they were interrupted by the flap being lifted and Winters poked his head in. "Smells like something died in here!"

"Whiskey Sir?" Tab offered

"He don't drink idiot!" Bill scolded

Winters took the bottle "It's been a day of firsts!"

Bill eyed Winters

"Fin can I see you outside?" Winters ordered

"Yes Sir" Fin got up and shuffled to the end where Winters assisted her down before popping his head back in "I'm not a Quaker by the way" he said to Bill to an eruption of laughter.

Fin walked ahead clear of the truck. Winters joined her.

"I saw the two Germans you took out" Winters said "Are you ok?"

"Yes Sir, please don't worry about me, I can't do my job if you're worrying about me"

Winters smiled "It most definitely is a day of firsts for me!"

Nix strolled over putting one arm around Fin's shoulders and one arm around Winters' shoulders. "How's my two favourite people? Battalion is very pleased, you should be proud"

"I still lost a man, Popeye and Fin got injured" Winters sighed

"I'm fine, but Popeye and Hall, it casts a shadow Sir" Fin said quietly.

Fin turned and headed back to the truck with her head down and Winters stepped up his pace in the other direction also with his head down.

"It's gonna make a difference though! I think it's really going to help!" Nix called after them both.

...

Fin noticed the lit butt of a cigarette in a doorway of a building just near to the truck. Speirs she assumed.

"Corporal Finney" Speirs said walking forward taking the last drag from his lucky strike.

"Yes Sir"

"What were you doing at Brecourt?" he asked dropping his finished cigarette to the ground.

"I wasn't at Brecourt Sir" Fin lied, she was lying a lot to Speirs at the moment, but it wasn't her fault, he needed to stop asking her questions.

"I heard Winters" Speirs said

"I heard you ran out of the trenches to take the fourth gun Sir" Fin replied

Speirs smirked "Don't change the subject"

"That's was quite a reckless action Sir" Fin continued to change the subject.

Speirs walked over to Fin, grabbed her upper arm, turning her around and pushing her into the doorway. Placing a hand either side of Fin on the door to stop her leaving, he leant in close and said in a tone just above a whisper "I had some pent up anger to get rid of"

"If you're trying to intimidate me, you're only succeeding in turning me on!" My bloody mouth! Fin cursed herself, dropping her head as not to make eye contact with him.

Speirs pushed himself away took out his pack of Lucky Strikes and lit another one.

Fin took the opportunity to walk away quickly not wanting to look back out of embarrassment.

"Corporal Finney!" Speirs called

Fin reluctantly stopped, turning around slowly.

"You're only succeeding in turning me on... Sir!" Speirs corrected Fin before walking away in the opposite direction.

...

The next day they spent most of it hanging around waiting for any more troopers to arrive. Webster and Spina had joined them. Fin busied herself with Roe in the Aid station, mainly to avoid a certain Lieutenant. She absolutely hated herself for that comment last night, she had made it so obvious that she liked him and now she would have to work hard at pretending she wasn't. She didn't know why she spoke the way she did, she presumed it was because she had spent half of her teen years surrounded by men of all classes and being trained by men. The British lads were just constant banter all the time, so that's what she did. Although, it wasn't banter all the time, sometimes she meant it and she wondered whether Speirs would have taken last night's comment seriously or not.

Welsh stuck his head in "Get ready! We're moving out!"

Fin packed up her gear.

Later that evening Easy plugged along through marshy water following Fox Company. They were surrounded by dead bodies, burning wreckage and the sound of gun fire that was probably too close for comfort. Fin actually felt quite at home, she then felt sick at the thought, this most definitely should not feel like home to her.

Not looking where she was going, Fin almost tripped over Perconte who had stopped to nick a watch from a dead Kraut.

"Don't wake Jerry!" Hoobler laughed.

"Watches hey?" Fin commented

"You collect anything Fin?" Perconte asked

"testicles" Fin answered straight faced

"Shit" Perconte laughed "glad you're on my side!"

Suddenly the platoon stopped, Fin moved closer to see what was happening.

"Damn it!" Hoobler cursed

"What?" Welsh asked

"We lost F company again Sir"

"Again?" Welsh sighed

"Hey Fin, Blythe, guess what!" Perconte called

"Finney go back and tell the rest to hold up!" Welsh ordered

"Yes Sir"

Fin ran back until she reached Winters "What's going on?"

"We lost F company again Sir"

"Has Welsh sent somebody?"

"Yes Sir"

"Ok, go back tell Nix and Dog company, then get back up front quick"

"Yes Sir"

Fin ran back further ignoring questions from the other men until she reached Nix "We lost Fox Sir" she informed before moving onto Dog, hoping it was another Officer before Speirs, but no of course it wasn't.

"We lost Fox Sir" she informed Speirs without stopping and returning to the front as quickly as possible. Speirs scolded, he was fed up of following. He wouldn't have lost Fox. He was also annoyed that Fin was obviously avoiding him.

They eventually found Fox Company and dug in by a hedgerow for the night, Winters had ordered they get some sleep, they would be taking Carentan tomorrow and Fin was warned that she'd probably be going in first.

Fin dug her Foxhole with Tab and Luz, Fin nestled herself between the both of them, much to their delight. The night was calmer, there was only the occasional sporadic gun fire. "Not sleeping with your fiance tonight?" Luz asked

"Nah, he's lending me out"

Luz chuckled "How did you like working with the Red Devils?"

"I liked it, they're a decent bunch" it was certainly easier working with them, seen as though she didn't have to hide anything from them Fin thought.

"What were the men like?"

"Tough, a little rough round the edges, they'd go in hard"

"Are they better than us?"

"Not better, not worse, different" Fin replied remaining diplomatic.

"Fin?"

"Yes Luz?"

"Are we talking about sex now?"

Fin stifled her laughter "God Luz, you're the funniest lad I've ever met!"

...

"We're moving out!" Buck ordered walking over to Fin's foxhole "Fin, up front, Winters wants to speak to you"

"Yes Sir" Fin replied trying to push Tab off her, he was such a heavy sleeper!

Fin jumped out and walked the line to Winters' foxhole, he was standing just outside it with Nix.

"You're going in first Fin, we've had intelligence that the place is teaming with snipers. Do what you do, go in unseen and start taking out any snipers, you know the sort of places they position themselves."

Fin nodded "Sir"

"When we reach the edge of the village, I'll give you the signal, you take off and we'll see you on the other side. We'll be coming in hard"

"Yes Sir" Fin walked back to Luz and Tab

"Have you ever noticed, that she never questions anything? Nix asked " She just accepts it the way it is?"

"She just doesn't question Officers" Winters replied

"Yes, but she was an Officer once, she's trained to question" Nix pondered.

...

They reached the edge of the dirt track that would lead to the village, Winters looked at Fin and nodded. Fin turned and walked to the back, the lads would be assuming her to take the rear as the medic. At the rear, Fin slipped off down into a ditch to wait for Easy to move up slightly, so she could move unseen. Suddenly Buck slipped into the ditch with her.

"I can't let you go in without an M1" he smiled handing her the gun.

Fin refused "I don't need it"

"How are you going to take out snipers?" Buck asked concerned

"I only need my side arm and knife, I get up close" she informed him.

Buck shook his head "You do a dangerous job girl, why the hell did you sign up?"

"I didn't sign up" Fin replied pulling her scarf up over her nose and removing her red cross, she pulled herself out of the ditch, she needed to move fast and get in that village before Easy started their assault.

Coming round the side of the village crawling through the grass, she came to the first building. The only way in was to scale the wall and go in over the roof. Not a problem for Fin, she climbed effortlessly. She peeped over onto the roof to check it was all clear before pulling herself over. All clear.

Fin crawled over the tiled roof. Crawling to the end, her small frame was perfect for this job, she always, well mostly arrived at her targets unseen. Her first sniper, straight in front. He was lying down flat on the roof facing away from her. Only his head was raised slightly watching through the sights of his rifle. Fin slithered her way towards him in silence. She brought herself up slightly, moving to the side of him. She came up beside him, pulled down her scarf and smiled. He whipped his head round at her, he jumped slightly in shock at her presence. His face expressionless, he didn't know what to make of this. Fin always liked to wait a few seconds before the kill if it was possible, she liked the thrill of seeing their shocked faces. She plunged her knife into his neck, covered his mouth with her other hand while he choked to death within seconds.

Fin pulled her scarf up over her nose and could see Easy moving up the dirt track. She rolled the German sniper out of the way and took position behind his rifle. She scanned the village through the sights of the rifle. The Germans would start firing on Easy soon, if she could see them, they could. She spotted her second German sniper, positioned in an upstairs window. He was eyeing up Easy about to shoot as 1st platoon quickly made their way. She pulled the trigger, he was dead. Then the firing started on Easy. She spun the rifle round to scan the village some more, three infantryman running from a cafe, she fired consecutively, taking all three out. The gun fire intensified, with Easy firing back. She noticed 2 and 3 platoons had dived into the ditches either side of the dirt track leaving some of 1st platoon exposed. She turned the rifle on the advancing Germans to help 1st platoon, she could see that one of them was Shifty. A grenade was about to be thrown in his direction, she fired taking out the thrower.

Shifty saw the grenade and then saw the thrower being killed. It had to be a sniper with a shot like that. He looked up and saw a figure behind a German rifle. The sniper didn't look German, it looked like an American uniform, but they were on the German side behind a German rifle. He aimed his rifle up and saw the sniper through his sights. He hesitated. Then a shot rang out, not his, the figure fell to the side, disappearing out of sight.

Shit, I'm hit Fin looked at her arm, bullet to her upper arm. The blood was flowing, but not badly. She pulled out a tourniquet and tied it tightly above the wound. Can't believe Shifty was going to shoot me! She chuckled to herself if only he'd known he almost shot her! Fin cursed herself though, concentrating on Shifty left her vulnerable to another sniper who had also seen her. She crawled to the side of the roof, she'd drop down to the ground and get herself over to the other building and take the sniper out who shot her.

Fin dropped to the floor landing in her crouch position that she had perfected over the years. She looked round the corner, making sure no one from Easy was there, when Winters said 'unseen' he meant unseen by Easy.

Fin ran across the street to the next building as a grenade exploded in the shop windows next to her sending her back across the street, sliding to a halt. Fin looked up and through the smoke she spotted Welsh and Tab advancing. Fin pulled herself up quickly and ran to the building hauling herself up the wall quickly to avoid being seen. As soon as she got to the first upstairs window, she pulled herself inside. In her haste to escape being seen by Easy, she had pulled herself through a window into a room with four German soldiers aiming their rifles at her.

Liebgott and Lip were shocked by an explosion in an upstairs window of the building they were about to storm, a soldier hurled out of the window, hitting the ground hard, but getting up and taking cover across the road. Shocked they stood staring until bullets hit the wall by them and they dived out of the way.

Another explosion went off throwing Lip against a wall. Lip stayed there in shock. Fin saw Lip get thrown. Without hesitating she ran to his aid. Bullets rained down and Fin threw herself over him. The gun fire stopped for Fin to see that Liip looked dazed and Fin still had her scarf hiding her face. She checked the cut to his face, it wasn't bad, she noticed his eyesight, he was looking down. Fin glanced down, his crotch was covered in blood, without hesitation she ripped his trousers open. He looked up at her, Fin held up her thumb and signalled you're ok

"Lip!" Fin turned to see Tab running over

Fin jumped up and ran in the opposite direction. She dived into a building and took cover. She could hear Easy had taken control and were clearing buildings, she needed to get back, behind them, they couldn't find her here. She made her way to the back of the building and crawled through the kitchen window into the garden, as she scaled the wall, she threw herself over into the field. She took a second to breathe, her body throbbing with pain from her bullet wound and whatever injuries she received from jumping out of the upstairs window after throwing that grenade. Just as she got to her feet, a loud explosion rang out and she could hear American voices shouting "MEDIC!"

She ran as fast as she could, wincing with every step, she stuck her red cross back on and pulled her scarf down.

...

Fin ran up the track, Dog Company were already in the village supporting Easy clear the buildings,, she was way behind. She ran into the main street.

"Where the fuck have you been Fin!" Doc screamed at her "We fucking need you! Tipper is fucking badly hurt and you weren't here!"

Fin rushed over and knelt by Tipper.

"Don't bother" Doc shouted pushing Fin away.

Fin stood up to see Liebgott, Tab and Perconte staring at her, they looked angry and disappointed.

"Corporal Finney!"

Fin turned her head, it was Winters

"On me!" he called

Speirs watched as Doc had turned on Fin and the other men giving her the cold shoulder, none of them noticed the blood flowing from her arm and the fact that she was limping, where had she been?

...

Winters, Nix, Buck and now Harry brought Fin into a secluded building away from the company CP and the men.

Fin sat on a table as the Officers discussed how they were going to handle the Roe/Fin situation.

"Permission to speak Sir?" Fin asked.

"Permission granted" Winters replied.

"If the men knew my position, then this wouldn't have happened, they wouldn't try to shoot me and I wouldn't have to work harder trying to hide from them."

"Brass won't allow it and who tried to shoot you?" Winters replied.

"It doesn't matter Sir, but as I was positioned on the German side for some of the assault, I was nearly shot"

"If it was up to me, I'd tell them, but it's not" Winters said.

Nix walked over to Fin "You're gonna get a hell of a shiner" Nix cupped Fin's face looking concerned. "We need to get that bullet out as well" turning his gaze to Fin's upper arm.

"We need to tell Roe at least" Buck said

Winters nodded. Would you go get him? Buck smiled at Fin and left.

"Two missions and you have been wounded both times, do you always get wounded?" Nix asked.

Looking hurt from the comment, not her wounds Fin replied "No, but I am human, not bullet proof. It would help if I didn't get caught up in friendly fire as well, the Red Devils knew and my missions worked perfectly with their assaults, let me look at your leg Sir" Fin said turning her attention to Winters.

"We can't inform the men" Winters repeated. "You need to concentrate on your mission and not do extra to help the men." Winters continued. "Doc can see to it when he gets here, we need to sort this situation"

"My mission was to help the men and that's what I did"

"Your mission was to take out snipers" Winters informed her "You did a great job Fin, we just have a situation now with some of the men thinking you held back on the assault."

Fin nodded, she really didn't want anyone to think that.

"It's my fault, I didn't prepare for this" Winters sighed.

Buck returned with Doc Roe. Doc scowled at Fin as he walked past her, not caring for her injuries.

"Doc, we need to tell you about Fin" Winters started.

...

Speirs watched as Fin stormed out of the building he had seen Easy Officers smuggle her into. She looked angry and her arm was still untreated.

As she walked back towards the main street, Doc Roe ran out chasing after her.

Seeing this Fin ducked inside a building and Doc ran past.

Speirs walked over to where she was. He opened the door and followed her in. Fin had her back to him. "What's going on Corporal?" he asked.

"I can't tell you Sir" Fin replied still facing away from him.

"You need medical attention" he said softly.

"I need a bloody transfer is what I need Sir!" Fin said turning and attempting to get past him.

Speirs grabbed her being careful not to hurt her, but she winced any way, he realised she had more than one wound. He lifted her chin to see the bruise forming on her forehead and under her left eye.

"You received these when Roe was looking for you didn't you?" Speirs asked

Fin didn't respond.

"I'm getting you medical attention" he ordered

"I am medical and I can attend to myself Sir!" Fin replied

"Let me help you" Speirs asked

Speirs looked down at her, she was in a sorry state. Her body was hurting and her men hated her. He wanted to make her feel better. He lifted her chin once again and pulled her in close to him, he leant down...

Fin forced her way out of his arms assuming he was about to kiss her "How dare you!" she scolded "You have a girlfriend, let me remind you!"

Fin stormed off opening the front door muttering "God damn, bloody, men!" as she tried to slam the door behind her, but it caught on some debris and wouldnt close "for fucks sake" she exclaimed as she limped off.

Speirs heard her tail off saying something about needing a 'damn good cup of tea'

A kiss would have been good; but he had only intended to hold her close.

...

Doc ran back to Winters " I can't find her Sir"

Winters looked worried.

"let's try looking up, she's a climber " Nix said

"It's all my fault, I should have known she wouldn't abandon anyone!" Doc gasped.


	9. Chapter 9

Nix moved onto the next building in search of Fin, he had been looking in unusual and obscure places, knowing Fin's talent for climbing. He had been getting strange looks off the men even though they had decided to try and not draw attention to the situation and kept the search party to just him, Winters, Harry, Buck and Doc. She was damn good at hiding, no wonder she was very good at what she did. Her performance in Carentan was exceptional and he actually agreed with her, telling the men would make things a lot easier, but on the other hand he thought it might cause problems, they were all getting so attached to one another. Regardless of his own opinions, the top brass were not ready to openly allow front line female combatants let alone Special Forces females. America didn't quite have the same issue as Britain, America was bigger with a much larger population, they probably wouldn't need women on the front line. He stepped over some rubble as he made his way over to the pharmacy. Arriving at the door he heard a noise coming from upstairs, it sounded like someone gasping in pain. With his side arm at the ready, just in case, he carefully climbed the stairs and walked along the corridor, carefully pushing the door of where the noise was coming from.

To his relief he had found Fin. "We've been looking for you!" he exclaimed quickly averting his eyes when he realised Fin was sat there with just her pants (trousers) on and her t-shirt only half covering her bra.

"I'm not hiding, I came to find a mirror Sir" Fin said turning slightly to show Nix the dirty, cracked hand mirror "I'm just sorting my arm out" she continued, re-positioning the mirror on the table against the wall, so she could finish.

Realising Fin obviously wasn't bothered that Nix could see part of her bra, he walked over to her "You shouldn't be pulling a bullet out yourself Fin!"

"I didn't need to, it had gone straight through Sir, more of a graze really"

Nix frowned at her blase response "What are your other injuries?" Nix asked trying hard not to stare at her bra.

"Bruises, maybe a couple of cracked ribs, sprained ankle, nothing serious Sir"

"You need to get over to the Aid station"

"I don't Sir I'm all patched up" Fin said securing the bandage round her arm and pulling her t-shirt down trying to not show she was in pain. Fin reached for her shirt and tried to hide her wincing as she did it up.

Nix held up her field jacket and helped her put it on and then passed her helmet. Fin held up the mirror and inspected her face, frowning at the bruises that were appearing. She patted down a few strands of hair that had escaped her plaited bun, turned to Nix and smiled.

"We've come up with a plan on how to handle the situation with you and the men"

Fin nodded.

"It just so happens that Lip has come forward saying that someone helped him before Tab arrived, I know it was you, he said that they had a scarf pulled up covering their face."

"Yes Sir, I know Captain Winters said to stay unseen, but I couldn't leave him and he looked dazed, so I thought I could get away with it Sir"

"It's ok, turns out it's going to work in our favour, Winters is briefing the men. He's telling them you broke orders and joined the assault from the front when he had ordered you to the rear. You arrived late to treat Tipper because you tried to cover your tracks by returning to the rear, but got caught up in gun fire. Winters has told them that you treated Lip first and that you took out some key positions from the enemy, which is actually all true, but... Winters is also saying that he might have to put in for a Court Martial for your insubordination. Now he's not going to, but you get the picture right?"

"Yes Sir all sounds very reasonable"

"Good, now come with me, we've told Doc the actual truth about you and he really wants to see you"

"Really Sir"

"Seen as though you like to collect wounds, we thought it would be best to have someone who didn't question"

Fin laughed "Yes Sir, ok!"

As they walked to the Aid station, Fin could feel all eyes on her, fortunately it was just from some Dog company troopers milling around and none of the Easy boys. Inside the Aid Station, Doc was treating Captain Winters.

"How is your leg Sir?" Fin enquired

"Minor" Winters smiled relieved that Nix had found her "Everything clear" he asked assuming Nix had filled her in.

"Yes Sir "

"How are you?"

"Just brilliant Sir" Fin responded trying not to sound too sarcastic.

Doc looked up at Fin worried, Fin was still a bit pissed with him, she always did hold a grudge a little longer than was necessary.

"Are you gonna be able to stay off it Sir?" Doc turned his attention back to Winters

" Doesn't look like it, we're expecting a counter attack, so prepare to move out, we're not staying the night" Winters instructed, sliding back onto his feet and limping towards Fin. He put a hand on her shoulder "Tell the men I was really scary when I shouted at you!" Winters joked as he hobbled off with Nix.

Fin turned her gaze back on Doc "Where's Lip and Tipper?"

"I put them on the jeep, they're gone, Lip wanted me to pass on his thanks to you, he said you threw yourself on him when there was gun fire"

Fin didn't respond, crossing her arms across her chest, before wincing at the pain and hanging her arms back down again.

"Look I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have thought what I did! I was under pressure and I really needed you and...and I'm just sorry!"

When Doc had entered the building earlier, he had seen that Winters was injured and once again laid into Fin.

"I feel terrible, did you save Shifty as well? He said someone took out a grenade for him and Liebgott said him and Lip saw a soldier fly out of an upstairs window, that was you too, wasn't it?" Doc asked.

Fin nodded, she could confirm this with Doc now and she actually felt quite relieved that someone other than an Officer knew.

"Shit Fin, let me look you over"

"I'm ok, I'm sorted," Fin said raising her hands up "I'd never abandon the men and my job would be a lot easier if I could do it with their knowledge and not have to hide from them, I wouldn't have had to run to the rear otherwise and could have been there for Tipper straight away"

"I know, I know now, I will never doubt you again."

Fin walked over to Doc and hugged him "I don't want any of you to ever think that I won't be there"

We don't and I can't believe what you do! How on earth did you get mixed up in all this?" Doc asked concerned.

"I'll tell you one day, when we're bored, stuck in a Foxhole somewhere!"

"They're in the building by the War monument, they're waiting for you, Winters briefed them" Doc said

"I'll go face them and then come back get this place packed up.

"Go find Vest too, change your BDUs" Doc said pointing out Fin's blood covered, charred uniform.

Fin nodded and left the Aid station, let's get this over with, not really knowing whether they would have accepted Winters explanation or not.

Fin saw Vest first as she passed the Company CP and he issued her with a new jacket but no trousers, my second jacket already Fin realised. She could hear Speirs talking to one of his men in the adjacent room, she was careful to stay out of sight and carried on down to where the Easy boys were would be. She found them all lounging around by a WW1 monument and not in the building as Roe had said, out in the open Fin thought not wanting a scene.

Bill caught sight of Fin first nudging the others who all looked up. Fin was unable to tell how they were going to react, they were all expressionless. She stopped just in front of them, Bill stood up. "What the hell Fin! You got a death wish?"

"You had us all worried!" Tab exclaimed joining Bill on his feet. "I thought you were yellow Fin, don't fucking do anything like that again!"

Fin lowered her head she couldn't believe it has crossed their minds that she may have been a coward

"Sorry lads, I thought I could help, I did help though!" she looked up hoping they were warming to her again.

"Yeah, but look at the state of you! You're a medic, what use are you to us if you get seriously wounded or killed?" Martin scolded Fin "I take it the British literally used you as a front line medic?" Martin added.

"Yes, I wasn't at the rear, always just behind the front runners, it's what I'm used to" Fin replied "I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking disobeying orders" Fin replied feeling really quite low now, even though it was all a load of bollocks.

"Look, it worked out this time, but do us a favour next time and just be a medic!" Martin said with a smile.

"Lip told us you threw yourself on him to protect him from German fire" Luz said stepping down off the monument "Mind not doing that again?"

"What? Don't save one of you lads?" Fin questioned.

"No don't throw yourself on Lip, you're making us all jealous!" Luz cracked a smile and then laughter broke out.

Fin smiled.

Tab pulled her into a hug "You in much trouble?" he asked looking down.

"A little, should have still been there for Tipper"

"Nah! Doc Roe said he got it wrong and Tipper is going to be just fine" Tab said continuing to hug Fin.

"Winters putting in the court martial then?" Liebgott asked

"Don't know yet, he was pretty angry, gave me a right bollocking!" Fin replied as Tab released her.

"A right bollocking!" Luz laughed at Fin's expression of words.

"He's pretty scary when he's shouting" Fin added

Their conversation was interrupted by an imposing figure standing in front of them. "Get ready, we're moving out soon" Lieutenant Speirs said staring at Fin with his piercing eyes before he stalked away to a host of "Yes Sir"

"As scary as Sparky?" Luz asked when Speirs was out of ear shot.

"Sparky is a pussy cat compared to Winters!" Fin laughed.

"It's a good job Sparky ain't Easy's CO!" Malarkey said

"Why?" Liebgott asked

"Shot one of his Sergeants for not following orders I heard" Malarkey finished

"Shit!" Luz exclaimed looking at Fin.

"Well, it's a good job I'm a Corporal then!" Fin joked trying to lighten the conversation, the lads laughed until Perconte stopped them.

"Nah, you're ok, I heard he shot him because he was drunk!"

"Shit! That's crazy!" Luz said quietly "You need to stop drinking too Fin!"

"It's all hearsay" Fin said "I've got go help Doc pack up the Aid Station, she said turning to leave.

"We'll walk with you Fin, gotta make sure you doing as you're told" Luz said standing up and joining Fin with the Easy boys following.

"That's not all though is it Malarkey?" Skip spoke as they all headed towards the Aid Station.

"What more is there?" Fin asked looking at Malarkey.

"I didn't see anything, I just heard it" Malarkey answered.

"Heard what?" Fin asked with deep curiosity, looking at Skip.

"D-Day, Speirs comes across this group of Kraut prisoners, diggin' a hole or some such – under guard an' all. He breaks out a pack of smokes, passes 'em out, even gives 'em a light. Then all of a sudden, he swings up his Thompson and pfpfpfpfpfpfpf...He hoses 'em "

Fin raised her eyebrows

"I mean God damn, he gives 'em smokes first! But then, that's why I don't really believe it" Skip finishes.

"You don't believe it?" Fin questioned

"I heard he didn't do it" Bill said

"He did it alright, I heard it was like twenty guys or something and leaves one alive!" Toye finished.

"Take the stories with a pinch of salt lads" Fin stated. As they approached the Aid station.

"What do you think Fin?" Tab asked.

"I've heard loads of these type of stories over the years, just look at it this way, the Tommys do it , the Krauts do it, the Ruskies do it, the Canadians do it, apparently everyone has. Does anyone actually know the lad who saw it?"

The Easy boys shook their heads.

"Come on then, whose helping?" Fin said stepping inside the Aid Station. Who was she to cast judgement, she wasn't exactly squeaky clean herself.

...

"Come on were moving out! "Harry shouted

"Corporal on me!" Harry added

Fin jogged up to him "Sir?"

"Just wanted to say that I'm impressed and you ever need a cover story, you just come to me"

"Thank you, just a shame a cover story might be necessary Sir" Fin replied

"I'm there if you need one, now get back to the rear where you belong!" he winked

Fin dropped back and found herself next to Shifty. "Hi"

Shifty looked up "If I ask you something, will you tell the truth?"

Fin didn't like sound of this "Maybe, a girl has to have some secrets" Fin said trying to sound light hearted.

"Was it you on the roof with the Kraut gun? I know you were up front when you weren't supposed to be"

"No it wasn't me, I was on the ground the whole time" Fin replied confidently.

Shifty looked disappointed, he was sure it was Fin and he was sure she was lying. "I like you Fin, a lot, but there is more to you than we know isn't there?"

"I like you too Shifty and no, I'm a front line medic who stupidly doesn't follow orders sometimes" Fin said trying to hide the disappointment in herself for lying once again. If these lads ever found out what she really does, would things be the same between them after all the lying she's done?

Just as Shifty looked at Fin, gun fire broke out and Shifty pushed Fin down the side of the road into a ditch landing on top of her.

"Ow! That really hurts!" Fin whimpered

"Shit sorry Fin" Shifty replied rolling off her and positioning himself with his weapon just over the top of the ditch to take a look.

"GET DOWN! GET DOWN!"

"TAKE COVER! TAKE COVER!"

The Officers were shouting

Fin crawled up parallel with Shifty and took a look too, as she did she saw a private go down as he tried to get to the side of the road, gun shot to his leg, without thinking Fin sprang to her feet, keeping low she slid in next to the private, blood spurting from just above his knee. Fin immediately applied pressure with her hand to stop the blood flow, scrambling around with her other hand for a tourniquet.

Fin blocked out the shouting.

...

She was too quick, Shifty tried to grab her as she sprung up over the ditch to the wounded soldier. Shifty aimed his weapon in covering fire for her while he shouted at her to get back.

...

Doc Roe appeared at Fin's side helping her to secure the bandage round the private's leg. Fin looked up at him and smiled a 'thank you'

"You're in trouble for this, so I thought I'd get in trouble with you!" Doc winked.

Together they dragged the private to the side of the road and into the ditch where they were safe from the gun fire.

As soon as the gun fire had started, it stopped. "He's got to go to hospital" Doc said sticking a syrette in.

"You take his legs and I've got his head" Fin said as they stood up and started to move the private down the line to the transport. Fin didn't dare look around, she knew she was getting a mixture of looks from the men.

Doc and Fin loaded the private onto the jeep and told the driver to get going.

"Finney! Roe! On me now!" Winters shouted.

Fin and Roe took the bollocking, defending themselves when allowed, Fin said she never heard any orders to take cover over the gun fire when she attended the private. After being dismissed, Fin avoided eye contact with anyone until she was in the safety of the Easy lads and they did make her feel safe.

"Shit Fin, stop disobeying orders!" Shifty scolded her as she re-joined him

"I didn't! I didn't hear any orders and I reacted like any medic would" Fin defended herself.

"You don't need to make anything up because of Tipper ya know"

"I know"

...

They were instructed to dig in for the night with the Germans still on the other side. Fin dug her Foxhole with Shifty who insisted she was to bunk up with him. Shifty insisted on doing the majority with Fin nursing her wounds still. Tab and and Luz conveniently turned up just as Shifty was finishing and joined them much to Shifty's annoyance.

"So Fin are you trying to get a transfer?" Luz asked

"No" knowing that Luz was referring to Fin's earlier stunt. "I did what any medic would do"

"You didn't even flinch, it's like you didn't have a care in the world that bullets were spraying all around you" Luz said seriously.

"I zoned out, concentrated on the job at hand" Fin defended herself. The truth was that she was trained to run into gun fire without a second thought, she didn't flinch because she didn't think about being afraid.

"Still, most of us would at least duck our heads down to, oh I don't know dodge the bullets!" Luz continued.

"If my time is up, it's up" Fin sighed "There's are bullets flying about all over the place, look at Winters, he randomly got hit by some ricochet, I could be hit anywhere at anytime, why try to hide from it?" Fin explained.

"That's really morbid Fin" Shifty said

"I've had so much luck, it's bound to run out any day now Shifty, I've come to terms with that" Fin said getting up.

"Why are they so fucking happy?" Shifty said referring to the laughing Krauts that could be heard, he was trying to ignore Fin's last comment, how could she say that!

"They're drunk" Fin said, which gave her an idea.

"Where you going?" Shifty asked.

"Stretch my legs and to see if I can scrounge any medic supplies off anyone"

"Don't be long or we'll come looking for ya" Tab warned.

Just as Fin walked away, Harry nodded acknowledging her "Talbert you're up, guard duty"

Fin walked the line asking in Foxholes for syrettes or anything spare. She managed two syrettes, three bandages and five marriage proposals which she was slightly disappointed with considering the number of men out here, she reached the end of Fox company, any further and she'd be in Dog Company. It had crossed her mind to go and relieve the Krauts of some of their alcohol, it wouldn't be difficult, she'd be in and out quickly. Fin stood there hesitating, she would have to get past Dog company first, which wouldn't be a problem, but a certain Dog company Lieutenant had the skill of sneaking around as well, probably better than her, but that's something she'd never admit out loud. Fin smiled to herself. She decided to turn around and head back.

"Flash"

Fin turned "Thunder" and there he is, how long had he been standing there?!

"What are you doing out of your foxhole?" Speirs demanded stepping out of the darkness

"Scrounging med supplies Sir, just on my way back now"

"And?"

"And Sir?"

"Did you get the med supplies?"

"Yes Sir" he definitely had two personalities Fin thought one minute he was cold and authoritative, the next he was warm and friendly, tonight he was cold. Fin turned to leave.

"Corporal Finney" Speirs called stopping Fin from leaving.

Fin turned around.

"You hesitated before turning away from Dog company, why?"

Did she dare tell him that she was considering stealing some of the Krauts alcohol?

"I was considering as to whether I should relieve the Krauts of their alcohol" Fin said confidently, what the hell, he wouldn't believe her any way.

Speirs stepped in closer "Is that so?"

"No Sir, I realised I should get back, I'll be up for guard duty soon"

"I'll escort you back" Speirs replied, thinking that she probably would have gone and stole some Kraut alcohol.

"I don't need escorting Sir"

Speirs cocked his head "I think you do"

Every now and then, Fin felt Speirs' hand on her lower back, guiding her, Fin's suspicious mind told her he didn't trust her to return to her foxhole by herself. She was also hating herself for enjoying his touch.

"Are you ok now Corporal?" Speirs asked

Guessing he was referring to Carentan Fin replied "Yes Sir, I was always ok"

"How are your wounds?"

"Fine Sir"

As they reached closer to Easy, Lieutenant Speirs placed a hand on Fin's shoulder stopping her and turning her to face him "I don't take advantage of vulnerable women, I was merely offering comfort to a soldier."

"Vulnerable!" Fin hissed quietly "I'm not vulnerable Sir, far from it!"

"I felt an explanation was needed Corporal"

"Loud and Clear Sir!" Fin seethed

Speirs looked down at Fin, he could just see that she looked upset, not angry, angry words, but her expression was sad before he could say anything else...

"MEDIC!"

Fin took off.

Speirs chased after her.

...

"Tab! Hey Tab!, it's Fin!" She said gently bending over him as he lay on the ground.

"What happened?" Fin asked not taking her eyes off Tab, while she checked his breathing, smiling as she quickly found the wound, removing the God damn Kraut poncho and ripping open his jacket.

"I'm sorry! I thought he was a Kraut! I... I poked him with my bayonet" Smith replied in shock.

Fin got her supply of sulfa powder and a bandage, quickly applying it and wrapping Tabs chest to stem the blood flow. "Hey Tab you daft bugger, what are doing playing dress up in that Kraut poncho?"

"Fin?" Tab coughed Fin's name in pain

"I'm here concentrate on my voice Tab, look in my eyes, everything is fine"

"I...it hurts" Tab coughed once more

"You'll do anything to get my attention won't you!" Fin joked

"Yes" Tab struggled.

Doc arrived just as Fin was finishing off "let's get him moved" Doc said observing everything was in order. Fin quietly heaved a sigh of relief as Tab relaxed after she administered the morphine.

...

Speirs left, Fin certainly put him in awe at how she just switched into the professional soldier that she was. She had this ability to block everything out to concentrate on where she was needed, running into danger to help that Private earlier today, proved that. He was troubled over some rumours he had heard from Carentan that weren't about him for once. Some of the Easy boys had talked about a soldier in American BDUs jumping out of an upstairs window and getting up as if it wouldn't have hurt. He had overheard Shifty saying he was saved by a sniper on the German side, he was unsure what to think, he was more troubled after he had gone to speak to some POWs they had captured. One who spoke broken English had managed to tell him that there was an American there before the rest of them had arrived, but they covered their face with a scarf. It couldn't have been Fin could it? She wasn't where she was supposed to have been, they all knew that, she was also still limping slightly and had bruises on her face as well as her wounded arm.

"Flash" Speirs said upon hearing a noise and taking him away from his thoughts.

"Thunder, thunder. Lieutenant Spiers, sir." Blithe said

"Where are you going, private?"

"Check out the noise, sir."

"I just came from there. Everything's under control."

"Yes sir." Blithe replied.

"You got some nervous privates in your company" Speirs stated

"We do, sir. Yeah we do. I can vouch for that."

"They just don't see how simple it is.

"Simple. What is, sir? Blithe asked

"Just do what you have to do." He said turning to walk away.

"Like you did on D-Day, sir?" Blithe asked pricking up the ears of Martin who was pretending to be asleep beside him in their foxhole. "Lieutenant. Sir, when I landed on D-Day, I found myself in a ditch all by myself. I fell asleep. I think it was... it was the air sickness pills they gave us. When I woke up I really didn't try to find my unit... to fight. I just... I just kinda stayed put."

"What's your name, trooper? Speirs ordered

"Blithe, sir. Albert Blithe."

"You know why you hid in that ditch, Blithe?

"I was scared."

"We're all scared. You hid in that ditch because you think there's still hope. But Blithe, the only hope you have is to accept the fact that you're already dead, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll be able to function as a soldier's supposed to function. Without mercy, without compassion, without remorse. All war depends on it." Speirs stated staring at Blithe before stalking off, only to stop when he heard Martin speak up.

"Do you think Fin's been hanging out with Speirs?" Martin asked quietly to Blithe

"Why?"

"They're both so morbid"

"What did Fin say?" Blithe asked

"I overheard her and Shifty talking, she said she's had so much luck that it's bound to run out any day now, she'd come to terms with it"

Speirs scowled, that was not what he wanted to hear. He was battling himself over his concern for Fin as it was, she was the soldier he wanted to hope for the most, but to hear she had none for herself angered him. She had been getting under his skin and he didn't want that kind of distraction.


	10. Chapter 10

Fin woke early, her wounds keeping her awake most of the night. She looked either side of her, Shifty was leaning on her sore arm and Luz had his head in her lap, no wonder she was bloody sore! Her thoughts immediately went to Tab, she hoped he was ok, he'd definitely be on his way back to Blighty for treatment, she only hoped he didn't try to get back too soon, although if it had been her she would be back asap, who was she to kid? Tab would definitely go AWOL from the hospital! Fin heard voices in the next foxhole over, bringing her back to reality.

"Hey Perconte, have you got any hot water going?"

"Yeah Fin, you brewing up again?" He called back religiously brushing his teeth.

"Yes, you brushing your teeth again?"

"I'll bring you some over" Perconte chuckled.

"Brilliant"

The conversation had roused Shifty and Luz, although Luz didn't move.

"Shit, get up Luz!" Shifty said knocking him on his helmet.

"Nah, think I'm going to stay here for a bit!"

"I need a cup of tea, you're getting up!" Fin instructed, jiggling her legs up and down until Luz moved. Fin stood up taking a long stretch, moving every muscle she could and then winced when she stretched her torso too much _ooh ribs!_ Won't be doing that again.

"Here" Perconte said walking up to Fin's foxhole and handed over a tin mug with hot water in it.

"Thank you" Fin pulled a teabag from her jacket and dunked it in, how she would kill right now for a China teapot, cup and saucer and some milk.

"You Brits and your tea! What's the attraction?" Luz asked standing up as well.

"You Yanks and your coffee! What's the attraction?" Fin mimicked

And then suddenly the call came...

"INCOMING! GET DOWN!"

Fin chucked her tea away and dived into the Foxhole. "Nice bloody timing Jerry, I was looking forward to that cuppa!" Fin cursed.

...

They had suddenly been ambushed by the Krauts, infantrymen advancing on their position. Fin watched helplessly as the men fought hard to keep them at bay, Trenchguns, M1s, Machine Guns and Mortars. Fin was pulled in all directions with the screams for 'MEDIC!' Fin, Roe and Spina attended the mounting casualties as best they could. Fin stabilised a private who had been thrown by a mortar explosion, she dragged him to the safety of cover and took the opportunity to go forward and check the situation as the calls for medic ceased. Fin looked to her left to see that Fox and Dog Companies were no longer going forward, they were bloody retreating! Then she saw the German tanks effortlessly making there way through their hedgerow towards them. " What the fuck Sir?" Fin shouted at Welsh pointing towards Fox and Dog companies.

"Shit Fin! Looks like we're on our own!"

"Keep firing Keep firing!" Winters shouted encouraging Easy to keep going knowing that they would have seen Fox and Dog retreat.

 _I need to do something!_ "Sir! I need a weapon!"

Harry looked over at Fin just as she spotted an unmanned bazooka.

"There's a hell of a flap on Sir!" She shouts.

"What ya thinking Corporal?" Welsh shouts back.

Fin points to the bazooka "You want to live forever Sir?"

"Hell no Corporal!" Welsh calls back grinning from ear to ear.

"On me Sir! " Fin shouts pulling her red cross off and diving over the hedge, the bazooka in hand and running out into the open.

"What the fuck!" Shifty shouts over at Luz, Bill and Toye pointing at Fin holding a bazooka running towards a German tank followed by Welsh.

"Covering fire!" Winters shouts also witnessing Welsh and Fin.

Welsh follows quickly after Fin as he positions himself behind her as she aims the bazooka at an oncoming tank.

"Come on Sir" Fin shouts urging Welsh to load as the tank moves closer to them. The first shot bounces off the tank "Fuck!" They both shout in unison. "Hold still!" Welsh shouts as he reloads. "You nearly ready Sir?" Fin shouts back as the ground in front of them is peppered with shots. "Ready!" Welsh shouts. Fin holds back "No not yet! It needs to be closer!" She calls changing her mind.

"How close you want it?" Welsh shouts back, as the tank moves forward, lowering it's cannon at them. Fin looked straight down the cannon _this could be it, my luck finally running out, but no she wasn't taking Welsh with her, he had to get back to Kitty._

"Now!" Firing the second shot, to their delight it hits and the tank goes up into a slope exposing it's underbelly.

"One more Sir!" Fin instructs, Welsh quickly loads and Fin fires, the tank is disabled.

"How we gonna explain this one Fin?" Welsh shouts as the tank cannon goes off but hits into the ground, shaking Fin and Welsh up and throwing them both back a few feet "Fuck!" Welsh shouts laughing, checking that Fin is still with him.

"Not my problem Sir, you said you'd provide me a cover story anytime!" Fin shouts laughing back.

They lie there for a few seconds laughing hysterically "that's the scariest bloody thing I've ever done Sir!" Fin shouts.

"Me too!" Harry shouts before they are both shocked back to their senses by a spluttering of artillery, sending them scrambling for the hedge.

"Fuck! What am I gonna say!" Welsh calls still laughing as they both dive back over.

" I'll tell you what Sir, you tell them I forced you!"

"As if girl!" Welsh laughed harder, adrenaline pumping through his body.

...

Speirs ordered his platoon to retreat going against everything he thinks a soldier should do, but he had to think of his men first. He didn't think he was able to get any angrier after Fox Company retreated, forcing Dog to as well and exposing Easy's left flank. As he ordered his men to take cover in an abandoned building, he witnessed Fin and Welsh. He needed to kill something and now! What the fuck was Welsh thinking taking a medic out to disable a tank! Did Fin even know how to fire a bazooka? Apparently she does, he watched their first shot bounce off, he flinched, the tank was closing in and they were still holding their ground as they were now being fired upon. Get out of there for fucks sake! Their second shot was successful and then their third finally disabled the tank but not before it fired into the ground sending Fin and Welsh flying. As if the whole idiotic spectacle wasn't enough already, he could see that they were laughing! _They were fucking laughing!_

...

"AHH! Medic!" George shouts from his machine gun as he takes a hit. Fin runs over to him, pressing her hand down hard on his shoulder.

"Am ok Fin! We got to keep firing!" George gets up, "I'll fire, you feed!" Do you know how?" he shouts at Fin. Grabbing the ammunition, Fin shows him she does.

"Look!" George shouts pointing at the arrival of some Sherman Tanks from the Second Armored Division.

Fin sighs a happy sigh of relief, also now noticing Fox and Dog advancing again.

A cheer erupts amongst the Easy men.

Fin looks out to watch the retreating German force, to see a Kraut soldier getting shot, he tries crawling away but a retreating tank backs onto him, crushing him. Fin screws up her face _that's a hell of a way to go_

The firing finally ceases as Fin and Doc Roe are treating more casualties. Fin bends over a panicking private "You're going to go into shock, if you don't calm down. Look at me, you're going to be fine" Fin administered the morphine and stroked his head as his breathing steadied and he kept his gaze on her.

"You look like an angel" he murmured.

"Well aren't you the sweetest, you can come again!" Fin replied softly getting a small smile out of the Private.

"Last one?" Doc asked motioning to the private with Fin.

"Yes" Fin replied.

"Ok let's get him loaded"

"Do you think you're in much trouble removing your red cross?" Doc asked as they loaded the private onto the truck.

"Probably, but Lieutenant Welsh says he'll handle it for me"

"Corporal Finney"

Fin looked up to see Nix "Come on Fin, damage control!"

"Yes Sir" turning to Doc before leaving "We all finished here Doc?"

Doc nodded "Good luck"

...

Fin walked with Nix as they approached Winters and Welsh, Speirs walked towards them. Fin looked up at him, his face was like thunder, He glared at Fin as he passed her.

"Fox retreated first forcing Dog to do the same, he is one very unhappy guy" Nix explained "Oh and he had quite a bit to say about you and Harry, so I'd keep out of his way for the time being"

Fin nodded in acknowledgement, _keeping out of Speirs way is easier said than done_

"Sir" Fin said addressing Winters.

"Ok Fin, Harry is lying through his teeth, so I'm only going to ask you once, did Lieutenant Welsh order you to remove your red cross and take that bazooka?" Winters looked at Fin as she ticked the question over in her head.

"Hypothetically speaking, how much trouble would Lieutenant Welsh be in, if he did Sir?" Fin asked

"No milk and cookies before bed for a month" Nix replied.

"Yes he did Sir" Fin replied without hesitating looking at Harry who looked like he was going to burst out laughing again.

...

Fin made her way back over to the Easy lads relieved that her and Welsh got off with a slapped wrist. It wasn't the action that got them in trouble it was the removal of Fin's red cross, but seen as though she was really a combatant first and Welsh claimed he ordered her to remove it, Winters let it lie, _but just this once he had warned her._

...

"Will you put this back on and keep it on!" Shifty sounded annoyed as he handed Fin her red cross patch back. "I think we need to sew it on permanently" he added.

"I couldn't agree more Staff Sergeant" Speirs interrupted. "A word Corporal Finney" he said turning and walking away expecting Fin to follow.

Fin shrugged at Shifty and followed Speirs, where he stopped secluded from anyone else.

"Can I help you with something Sir?" Fin acted all nonchalant

"Did Lieutenant Welsh order you to remove your red cross and take that tank?"

"Yes sir" Fin lied

"As a medic, you are non combatant, that is the rule of War" Spiers cited

"Hence why my red cross was removed Sir" Fin replied

Speirs squinted his eyes in anger turning his gaze away for a second to compose himself before returning it to Fin "Do you think it's clever?"

"No Sir, it was necessary, after Fox and Dog Companies retreated leaving Easy exposed, it was all hands on deck. The rules of War are broken all the time Sir, German medics carry fire arms, why would someone claiming to be non combatant carry a fire arm?" Fin stated.

Speirs shoulders dropped, because of Dog retreating, Fin felt she had to run out in the open and face down a tank. He would never let that happen again.

"Why were you and Welsh laughing?" he asked

"Never been so scared in our lives Sir" Fin replied softly.

Speirs relaxed, finally something scared her, maybe now she may think twice before acting.

"Is that all Sir?" Fin asked watching Speirs think.

"Yes" he sighed

As Fin walked away, she stopped and turned to him "Sir"

Speirs looked up

"I'd do it again in a heart beat!" she smiled cheekily and then jogged away back to Shifty.

Speirs shook his head, took out a pack of cigarettes, placed one in his mouth and lit it.

...

Easy had one last patrol, before Winters told them they were being pulled from the front line for R&R back in England.

"What are my orders Sir?" Fin asked when she was finally able to get Winters alone, but not entirely as Nix was with him, tied at the hip these two! Fin had observed since her time with Easy.

"What do you mean Fin?" Winters asks

"When Easy return to England, what are my orders, do I have a mission Sir?"

"You're coming back with us!" Nix laughs.

"I am?" Fin replied looking delighted.

"Of course why wouldn't you..." Winters started "...oh that's right, you didn't go back with the Red Devils did you?"

"No Sir"

"You're with Easy, where we go, you go!" Nix said patting Fin on the back.

"Right, we have a cabin to check out, stay here at the Aid Station Corporal, that's an order not open for interpretation!" Winters winked as he and Nix walked away, leaving Fin with Doc.

Not long after the Officers had left came the shouts for 'Medic' Doc holding Fin back went to attend. Private Blithe had volunteered to check out the cabin, when he thought everything was ok, he turned to signal, but was shot in the collar bone. Fin was devastated for him, they were so close to getting back. Blithe's wound was serious but Fin knew it was possible he'd make it thanks to Docs first class care. It was just a shame that their campaign in Normandy had ended on that note.

..

**England**

Fin couldn't believe she was stepping onto British soil once again so soon, such a treat for her, as soon as they had arrived they all crashed out on their cots, sleeping through until the next day, exhausted. The next day was Fin's birthday, the best birthday seeing as though she was back home. Fin was twenty now and no one knew. Well it was possible Nix and Winters knew considering they would have read her military record, but they had been occupied with a war, so she doubted they would remember. That was fine by her though, she didn't want a fuss. The Officers had been billeted with some of the locals, while the rest of them were in barracks, again, that was just fine as they all relaxed a little more.

Fin made her way to the shower block, she was so looking forward to the luke warm water. Since the Easy lads prank on her, she always took her rain jacket, just in case as she could actually take it into the shower with her.

Fin stripped and stood under the water, never wanting to leave. The lads had gone off to spend some of their hard earned money, leaving her to enjoy her clean up in peace.

Fin's shower was disturbed by some muffled laughter. Stopping the water and pulling her towel round her, she peeped her head out of the curtain to see Luz standing there. "What are you doing?" Fin asked suspiciously.

"Not stealing your uniform, promise!" Luz smiled

"What is it then?" Fin questioned.

"Well we know it's your birthday Fin! Thought you could keep that from us!? We got you a present'"

"You boys are so sweet! Fin smiled "Could it have waited until I had got back to the barracks though?!"

"Not really because we know you'd probably not wear it"

"Wear what?! Fin eye balled Luz.

"This" he said holding up a black dress and shoes, putting them down and running out the block with Fin's uniform, before Fin could react. "It's either the dress or your raincoat and towel!" he shouted back laughing. 'Oh and we all got passes in honour of your birthday!"

Fin growled, she hadn't worn a dress since before she was enlisted, the only female clothing she had worn were her number ones. At least the dress was black, she wouldn't stand out too much.

Fin got out of the shower and inspected the dress, it was actually quite nice. It had a deep v-neck, long sleeves, knee length and in a fitted style. It would show off her every curve oh I wonder why they picked this one! She chuckled to herself. Fin put on the dress and shoes impressed that they got her size right and brushed her hair into a side parting, wearing it loose. She applied a little mascara, powder and red lipstick that she had in her wash bag. Well if she was going to dress up, she may as well do it properly! Fin sprayed the last drops of perfume she had been saving, it was her birthday and she didn't think she'd need it for anyou other occasion. Fin stepped out of the shower block to the Easy lads standing there wolf whistling on seeing her.

"She bloody looks like Lauren Bacall!" Bill exclaimed delighted

Fin curtsied in response, put her hand on her chest and thanked her audience, blowing them all a kiss. Fin then pressed her chin to her chest and raised eyes to look at the lads imitating Bacall's famous sultry pose. They whooped with joy, drawing the attention of Fox and Dog company soldiers. Fin laughed as Luz offered his arm, which Fin gladly took "let's go get drunk?" she asked him.

"You betcha!" he replied handing her a small box "this was on your pillow."

"Oh the dress was enough!" Fin pleaded.

"it's not from us doll, looks like someone else knows it's your birthday!"

Fin unlinked her arm with Luz and opened the box to find a beautiful, delicate gold bracelet with a celtic knot pendant dangling from it. Fin thought it was a good luck symbol if her knowledge served her right _it's got to be from Eve_ she thought, they'd had many a conversation over Fin's obsession with luck. "Was there a note or anything?" Fin asked

"No" Luz replied helping Fin with the clasp. "Who do think it's from?"

"Eve, she's the only other one who would know it's my birthday"

"Do you think she's here?" Luz asked getting a little excited.

"Who knows! But I doubt it" Fin responded "Come boys are you going to get me to this pub or what?!"

...

The passes had been organised by Winters and Nix, therefore they had known it was her birthday. The Easy lads and Fin took over the pub, stretching out over several tables getting very drunk, not leaving much room for Fox and Dog soldiers, who seemed happy to join in the party.

The pub door opened and Tab walked in.

"Can't believe you lot didn't break me out of the hospital!" he exclaimed

"Tab!" Fin shouted running over and throwing her arms around him.

Tab winced a little but he definitely was not about to peel Fin off. Already a little drunk, Fin let go and held his face "So good to see you!" and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How much have you had Fin?" Tab laughed.

"Not enough! Come on you've got some catching up to do, the night is young!" Fin grabbed Tabs hand and pulled him over to the table and handed him a drink "to Tab" she toasted and they all toasted Tabs return.

"She looks gorgeous!" Tab said leaning over to Shifty

"Watch this!" Bill said hearing Tab "Fin! Do Lauren Bacall"

Fin repeated the Bacall sultry pose.

"Bloody hell! That's really good!" Tab laughed.

"So Fin, you can sing, fight, heal, impersonate Lauren Bacall, anything you can't do?" Shifty asked

"Erm... I can't piss standing up!" Fin laughed, putting her hand over her mouth trying to stifle it.

"Shit Fin, don't talk like that, you're ruining the images I have of you in my head!" Bill laughed.

"She's been hanging around with us for too long, that's what that is!" Lip laughed.

"Come on Fin tell us a story about you!" Toye asked

"Ok, ok, you want to hear a story about me?" Fin asked to a show of nods "This is the story of how Cara Finney received the nasty scar on her thigh" Fin said standing up and pointing to her upper thigh"

Fin sat back down "Once upon a time Cara Finney was singing in a bar full of German SS Officers in Paris. One Officer had been eyeing her up all night, he was obviously attracted to her Arian good looks! Cara Finney eyed him up too, he had some information she needed. After her song had finished, Cara approached the officer and sat down on his lap as bold as brass, much to his delight. He started to squeeze her leg hinting that he wanted to take her back to his room. Cara being the fun time girl that she was obliged, letting him take her away from the bar. Inside the Officers room, Cara straddled him on the bed kissing him lightly on his face, asking him to impress her with stories of his war so far. The dumb SS Officer told Cara about some ack acks the German force had hidden by a bridge just outside of Paris. The officer then tried to undress Cara, but Cara didn't want to get undressed, so he started to force her, Cara didn't like to be forced, so Cara took out her big fuck off knife and plunged it into the Officer's stomach. Unfortunately, Cara didn't realise the officer had a big fuck off knife too and repeatedly stabbed Cara in the leg with it. The weakened Officer passed out allowing Cara to make her escape. Cara barely made it back to her superiors alive. Cara delivered the information and as a thank you, they demoted her for not following orders to sleep with the enemy..." Fin paused, then finished with "...and that lads is one for the grandchildren!"

The Easy lads sat there in silence. Bill was the first to start laughing and then one by one they all started laughing "You've got one fucked up mind Fin!" Lip laughed.

Fin laughed _if only they knew!_

"Ok! Birthday girl, get these down you" Luz said placing a line of shots on the table.

"All of them?!"

"Yes, come on girl you can do it!"

The Easy men started to chant, putting the pressure on Fin.

"Ok, Ok!" Fin laughed.

As Fin started her line of shots, knocking each one of them back, the pub door opened and in walked Winters, Nix, Speirs and Speirs' pretty red head, on his arm. "Shit! It's going to be one messy night!" Nix pointed at Fin drawing all their attention over to her as she was continuing her way down the line of shots, not spilling a drop.

"She looks incredible!" Winters observed shocked by his own admission of Fin.

Fin knocked back the last shot as the lads all cheered with Shifty picking her up in celebration.

"Do you think we should calm it down?" Winters asked turning to Nix

"Nah let them have their fun, where did Fin get the dress from?" Nix enquired.

"I'm assuming the men, I heard them asking around earlier today" Winters replied.

"They did very well choosing it!" Nix winked at Winters.

"Shall we take a seat gentlemen?" the red head asked snapping Speirs back into reality, he hadn't taken his eyes off the blonde since they had walked in, she had disappointedly observed.

Speirs pulled out a chair for his girl and walked to the bar to get the drinks in.

Luz was at the bar getting more drinks as Speirs strode up next to him. "I hope those are not all for Finney this time" he commanded without looking at Luz.

"Not all of them Sir" Luz said making a quick exit spilling a little as he hurriedly went back to the Easy table where the lads were trying to get Fin to drink a cocktail of spirits.

"If I drink that potion, I'm not going to be a lady afterwards!" Fin exclaimed laughing.

"That's fine by us!" Bill laughed.

"One of you better make sure I get back to the barracks in one piece!" Fin said pinching her nose and tasting the cocktail then pulling a face at how vile it was.

"FIN, FIN,FIN!" They all chanted being joined by Fox and Dog soldiers.

Speirs looked over disapproving, she was getting annihilated.

"Fin! Come here!" Nix shouted.

Fin looked up and wobbled over "Yes Sir"

"Happy birthday!" Nix smiled standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look amazing!"

"Thank you Sir, not for much longer though if they keep feeding me those nasty shots!" Fin laughed.

"If you need rescuing, just say the word, I'll get you back in one piece!" Nix said sitting back down as Winters rose out of his seat also placing a kiss on Fin's cheek "Happy birthday" he said sweetly.

"Oh this is Edie, Speirs' sweetheart" Nix said introducing Fin.

Fin held out her hand absolutely gutted at the word sweetheart "Nice to meet you" Fin said smiling. Edie rose and shook her hand not saying a word before sitting back down again.

"Ok, I'm going to get back to the lads, thanks for the passes by the way Sirs!" Fin said turning around and almost crashing into Speirs holding several drinks. "Sorry Sir" Fin said looking up at him.

Speirs looked down at her she was breath taking "Happy birthday" he said gently.

"Thank you" Fin murmured

"Hey Captain Nixon Sir! Watch this!" a very drunk Luz said stumbling over.

"What?" Nix asked perplexed.

"Do it Fin! Do Bacall!" Luz slurred "Captain Nixon loves Bacall"

Speirs sat down curious.

"No! It's not that good Luz!" Fin protested

"It is, it is Sir!" Luz said turning to Nix.

"I order you to do Bacall, Fin!" Nix laughed

"Ok!" Fin pulled the sultry pose of Lauren Bacall once again and then quickly escaped back to the Easy boys before she got a response from the Officers.

"Fuck! I'm going to bed happy tonight!" Nix announced shaking his head and knocking back his drink.

Speirs wished she hadn't done that and hoped Edie hadn't seen the rapture that had etched across his face at Fin's impersonation.

"I hope you boys are making sure Fin has a good birthday" Winters said to Luz who was still standing over them.

"It's the other way round Sir, Fin's entertaining us with her made up stories!" Luz replied swaying a little.

"What stories?" Nix asked slightly worried that maybe she was drinking too much.

Winters and Speirs sat up straighter as Luz spoke.

"Reckons she's got this nasty scar on her leg" Luz started, pointing to his own leg to show where Fin said her scar was. "Told us this bullshit story about how she got it, fucking good story though Sir, one for the grandchildren Sir!" Luz turned to a loud cheer from the Easy boys and swayed back over to them.

Winters looked at Nix, whatever the story was they needed to find out before Speirs did.

...

"Will you dance with me?" Shifty asked Fin, she had been looking less happy since coming back from the Officers table, he bet it was Speirs, he always seemed to be giving her a hard time whenever he saw him talking to her in Normandy.

"Yes" Fin said smiling.

They walked to the dance floor and Shifty positioned Fin holding her around her waist with one hand and holding her other hand he pulled her in close so that she was facing his shoulder. "Are you ok? You've gone a bit quiet" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes I'm fine, think I need to drink more!" Fin teased.

Shifty swayed her gently around the floor, holding her tighter to the point where Fin laid her head on his shoulder. Shifty raised his eyebrows in delight as the Easy boys all looked on jealous. As they turned, Shifty caught the killer glare of Speirs _he was one scary guy!_ Shifty thought turning so Fin was now in Speirs eye sight and not him.

Fin looked up as Shifty turned her and caught Speirs' gaze. He was staring. Fin held his stare, she had enough alcohol in her system to be bold. He was expressionless. He just stared. _Look at your girlfriend not me._

Speirs couldn't take his eyes off Fin, since the first day he had seen her as she walked down to Sink's office in her uniform with Nix, impressing him with her reaction to the cat calls, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He had started dating Edie in the hope he could get his mind off Fin, but it hadn't worked. Edie was attractive, loyal and caring, he felt guilty that his thoughts lay with another woman. He had started dating Edie for the wrong reasons though and now he wondered if he could continue with Edie when his heart just wasn't in it. Fin was untouchable though, she was an NCO, a soldier. He wished he hadn't brought Edie out tonight.

"I'm just going to get some air" Fin said turning to Shifty

"Do you want some company?"

"No go get the drinks in I'll be back soon" Fin walked off the dance floor and through the door. She turned the corner to the same spot she had spoken to Speirs that time before Normandy. She took a deep breath, _he's with someone else, move on!_

"Finney"

Fin looked up to see Speirs. "Sir?"

Speirs moved within inches of her looking into her crystal clear blue eyes.

He stepped in closer still, lightly running his fingers down her hair, stroking her neck, moving down to the edge of her breasts, until he reached her waist, moving his hands round and pulling her in hard to his body. She looked up in ecstasy from his touch, he noticed the pinkish hue of her cheeks and he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

Moving his hands down, he scrunched up her dress. Pulling away, he lead her into a darker corner. Pushing her against the wall, he kissed her again moving his hands up the inside of her dress this time gently caressing her thighs before feeling her silky underwear, pulling at them. They slipped down her soft legs. He hastily undid his pants, picking her up, she wrapped her legs around him...

Ron Speirs sat bolt upright in bed panting heavily. Looking over to his right he saw the red hair of Edie sprayed out on her pillow. His encounter with Fin had been a dream.

Bitterly disappointed, Edie insisted on leaving the pub earlier than normal that evening, leaving him with the sight of Fin dancing on the tables with Guarnere and Powers.

He couldn't carry this charade on with Edie any more regardless of whether he could have Fin or not.

"Ron darling, are you ok?" Edie said rolling over and stroking her hand down his bare chiselled chest.

Speirs removed her hand "Edie, we need to talk..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Fever, an acoustic version with the lyrics by Devil Doll.

Fin woke the next morning with a shocking headache, she reached down the side of her cot and grabbed her canteen, eagerly emptying it's contents into her mouth. She sat up slowly, still in her black dress, at least the lads were still not brave enough to undress her. Looking around, she was the only one awake, considering she drank the most, she was at least more human than they were this morning. Fin slowly swung herself out of her cot.

"Where you going?" Tab groaned barely opening his eyes.

"I'm going to get dressed and then go collect my laundry from Mrs Lamb" Fin replied squinting.

"Can you get my laundry too then?" Tab asked.

"Yeah ok"

"And mine"

"Mine too!"

"Yes and mine"

A host of strained voices came.

"Ok! Talk about taking liberties!" Fin laughed. "Oh did I do anything embarrassing last night that I should know about before I go show my face in public?" Fin questioned rubbing her poor aching head.

"No, you just danced on the tables again" Luz mumbled as Fin walked towards the door past his cot. Luz's bare foot was sticking out the end of his blanket, Fin couldn't resist and tickled it as she left.

"Ahh! Fin if you're gonna tickle me, tickle my ba..."

Fin shut the door before Luz finished his sentence.

...

Fin walked through the village to Mrs Lamb's home. It was still pretty early with few soldiers walking around, just some locals who all greeted Fin happily. Her head was very fuzzy from the night before and she finding it very difficult to concentrate. _one foot in front of the other, it's not hard!_

Inside Mrs Lamb's home, Fin asked for her laundry as well as a few others, Tab's, Malarkey's, Bill'sand Lip's.

Mrs Lamb smiled, she had a lovely smile, she looked tired though, Fin observed "Are you going to be able to carry them all?" Mrs Lamb asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine" Fin replied handing the payment over, as she turns to leave.

"Oh Corporal Finney, could you help with a few others?" Mrs Lamb stops Fin

"Of course" Fin said turning back around.

"I have Lieutenant Meehan's, I hope he didn't forget it!" she chuckles.

The colour drains from Fin's face, Mrs lamb doesn't know that Lieutenant Meehan is dead. Fin starts to shake slightly, trying not to let it show as she accepts the Lieutenant's laundry.

"Few others Corporal" Mrs Lamb continues and starts piling more packages on the counter top. "Sergeant Evans, Private Moya, Private Bloser, Private Gray, PFC Miller, Sergeant Owen, T-5 Collins and Private Elliot" Mrs Lamb finishes stepping round the counter and piling the packages high on Fin's arm. "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Yes" Fin croaks trying to hold back the tears. Mrs Lamb holds the door open for Fin as she leaves. The pile of laundry was just high enough for Fin to dip her head down to hide the uncontrollable tears that had started to pour from her eyes. _Get a grip, you don't cry_

Fin was relieved no one could see her crying as she tried to muffle her sobs. She didn't get far from Mrs Lamb's home before she tripped, not seeing a hollow in the road causing her to lose some of the laundry packages over the waist height stone wall to her right. Fin dropped the few left in her arms over the wall too and climbed over. As she gathered them up, she collapsed sitting back against the wall with her knees under her chin on the damp grass, crying into her hands.

Had she really been blocking all this the loss of life out? Mrs Lamb had obliviously handed the laundry over, she hadn't even thought for a second that they were all dead. It wasn't Mrs Lamb's fault. Fin felt incredible guilt of her own, she had been out celebrating her birthday last night! She was so selfish!

She didn't even know the exact number of men they had lost. Fin made a promise to herself that she would know from now on, it was her duty to care. The tears were still flowing and she couldn't stop them _when was the last time she cried?_ She hadn't even cried after losing her father, mother and brothers, had she ever grieved properly for them? Not even at their funerals! Why was she so cold? She didn't believe that this was her life now, that's probably why, she had not believed the life she was living was hers, it had to be someone else's.

She hadn't even been scared when the bombs fell. She just assumed her father would get them to the shelter like he always did. But he didn't the sirens were wailing and he didn't even come to her room, , he didn't even come for her. The bomb hit and the house shook violently, the ceiling of her room caved in, the falling bricks and tiles missing Fin by inches. She had run to her bedroom door shouting for her older brother Andrew who was in the next room, but she opened her door into nothing, just smoke and fire, she looked down and there was her house, a pile of burning rubble. It was dark, only lit up in areas by the burning. Fin didn't know how long she had stood in her white night gown teetering over the edge of her bedroom doorway, before a voice had shouted " Stay still love! We're coming to get you!"

"Fin?"

Not thinking to hide her face Fin looked up to see Lieutenant Speirs leaning over the wall looking at her sat on the grass with the laundry packages scattered around her. She was startled that it was him; he never called her Fin. Panicking at getting caught she wiped her eyes in the vain hope he hadn't seen the tears.

"Are you ok? What's the matter?" he asked concerned seeing the tears running down her face.

"I just realised I'm not a teenager any more Sir" Fin blubbered.

"I think it's a bit more than that" Speirs stated gently, smiling to himself she always had a smart mouth as he climbed over the wall seating himself next to Fin, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. Fin liked his touch, for someone with such a hard exterior; he made her feel warm and protected.

Speirs had been heading back over to Edie's home to check she was ok, she hadn't taken their break up well at all and he was slightly worried for her well being. He was distracted when he heard someone crying softly from the other side of the wall he was passing. His heart broke when he saw it was Fin. He really didn't think he'd ever see her cry, she was always so calm and put together.

"Fin?" Speirs urged.

"There are fourteen packages of laundry here Sir and nine of them belong to dead men!" Fin sobbed some more. "Nine! That's more than half and I don't even know the true number of men Easy has lost and there I was last night having a right old jolly!" she looked up in Speirs' eyes "these men are never going home Sir" she whispered lowering her head back down on his chest.

"Sixty Five" Speirs said quietly. Fin looked up at him as he gazed out into the field "Easy lost Sixty five men"

"Why don't I know that Sir?" Fin felt the guilt wash over her.

"War is hell Fin, but life goes on, it's harsh, but that's the way it is." Speirs said pulling Fin in closer. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yes Sir, I'll pull myself together, I always do"

"Why did you collect their laundry?"

"I couldn't leave them when Mrs Lamb asked if they had been forgotten Sir" Fin explained breaking out off Speirs embrace. She wiped her tears and started to collect the packages.

"You can't carry all of these" Speirs said helping Fin to gather the laundry.

"Thank you Sir" she said sweetly.

Speirs hated that she was still saying 'Sir'. She was in such an emotional state but she still kept the formalities, he wished she would relax around him. She relaxed around Nixon, calling him 'Nix' that playful, friendliness they had between them, it annoyed him.

Fin watched Speirs help her collect the packages, he looked up and gave her that full smile she had only experienced once before from him on D-Day.

Speirs assisted Fin back over the wall, following her with half the packages. They looked at each other and smiled as they made their way back to the barracks together. Speirs was happy that it was his shoulder she had cried on.

...

"What do you think that was all about?" Nix asked turning to the pretty brunette hanging off his arm.

"I'd like to say she's just had her wicked way with him behind that wall just now, but judging from her tear stained face, that didn't happen" Eve answered.

"Unless he's just really bad in the sack!" Nix joked.

"Judging by red's face over there..." Eve observed, drawing Nix's eyes to Edie who was stood in shock and grief at seeing Speirs climb over a wall with the blonde "I'd say he's not!"

"Do you think we have a problem?"

"Not sure Lew, but right now I'm more worried about Fin crying, she never cries. They said she never even cried when she buried her family"

"Maybe she's just getting soft in her old age?" Nix replied.

"Well she's not doing too badly so far, considering the life expectancy they put on her job"

"What is the life expectancy?"

When she was an SOE agent, 6 weeks, after that it was 8 months" Eve replied as Nix raised his eyebrows "Told you she wasn't doing too badly" Eve finished.

...

After thanking Lieutenant Speirs once again and saying good-bye, Fin made her way over to the cabin after hearing that's where the Easy lads had gone. Malarkey saw Fin as she walked over looking a little sad.

"Everything OK Fin?" he asked as he caught up with her.

"Yes" Fin smiled

"If Sparky's been giving you a hard time, ya know we can't kick his ass, we're all shit scared of him!" Malarkey joked making Fin laugh out loud.

They entered the cabin just in time to hear Gordon recite 'Night of the Bayonet' much to the embarrassment of Tab and Smith, but they seemed ok with it.

"The night was filled with dark and cold, When Sergeant Talbert the story's told, Pulled out his poncho and headed out, To check the lines dressed like a Kraut, Upon a trooper our hero came..."

A few giggles and muffled laughter could be heard from the men and Fin. Fin still standing in the doorway, looked over at Tab who looked a tad uncomfortable.

..."Fast asleep; he called his name. Smith, oh Smith, get up, it's time, To take your turn out on the line! Private Smith, so very weary, Cracked an eye, all red and bleary, Grabbed his rifle and did not tarry, Hearing Floyd, but seeing Gerry..."

A few 'boos' escaped the mens mouths.

..."It's me! Cried Tab. Don't do it! And yet, Smith charged tout de suite with bayonet. He lunged, he thrust, both high and low, and skeweth the boy from Kokomo, and as they carried him away, Our punctured hero was heard to say, When in this War you venture out, best never do it dressed as a Kraut!"

The room erupted in laughter and cheering! Fin and Malarkey whooped and cheered from the door. As a nice touch after Gordon finished his poem, he handed over one of his Purple hearts to Tab. Tab didn't qualify for one, he wasn't wounded by the enemy.

Fin winks at Tab who ushers her over to sit with him and Bill.

"Hey Fin, this is Heffron, a replacement; he's from Philadelphia too!" Bill announces to her "This is my fiancé," Bill introduces Fin to Heffron.

"Nice you meet you, call me Fin"

Looking confused, Heffron shakes Fin's hand and turns back to Bill.

"I know! She's a right doozy!" Bill jokes keeping up the pretence.

Tab laughs and pulls Fin in for a cuddle, and kisses her on her head "You recovered?"

"Headache is just fading now, what about you?"

"Rough as hell!"

"Listen up!" Lip shouted hushing everyone. "I have a few announcements. Tonight's training exercise is cancelled..."

Everyone cheered.

"...all passes are revoked..." before anyone could get in much of a groan, Lip continued "We're moving out, anyone not made a will, go to the supply office" Lip Finished.

The mood had gone from happy and fun to quiet and dejected. Bill started lecturing the new men, the replacements. Fin doesn't like how the new men were treated, everyone has to start somewhere, but she also understands why the lads, the veterans as they now were did it, they didn't want to get attached to the new men, they didn't want to lose another friend.

"Hey Fin, sing us a song!" Luz calls over.

Fin groans "Can't be bothered"

"Come on cheer us up!" Bill pleads turning his attention away from the replacements, much to their relief.

"There's no music, so I can't" Fin stalls.

"Erm... I saw a new guy from Dog with a guitar" the new replacement Miller says quietly, unsure of whether he should be saying anything at all. Fin glares at him making him feel like he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Well, go get him Private!" Bill orders

Miller gets up and walks out " Why has a replacement brought a guitar? What's he gonna do? Strum the Krauts to death?!" Luz jokes

Fin laughs hoping Miller doesn't find the private from Dog, but he returns a few minutes later dragging the Dog private through the door. Fin groans again she really can't be bothered.

"Come on Fin" Bill drags Fin out of her chair and seats her up front followed by the Dog private, before sitting back down "Something to cheer us up Fin!"

Fin looks at the private "What's your name?"

"Williams"

"What can you play?"

"Can you click your fingers?" Williams asks Fin as the door opens again and a load of Dog company men pile in, making Fin look up to watch them. Directing her gaze back to Williams, she nods. "Do you know Fever?" he continues

Fin looks at him and smirks " Yes, but I need a drink if I'm going to sing that one!" right on cue Nix walks in and Fin motions him over

"You're going to sing?" he asks

"Looks like it, you got your flask on you Sir?"

Nix smiles handing it over and Fin takes a long drink from it, before Nix gets worried that she's drinking it all and takes it back laughing. The door opens again and Winters and Speirs walk in to see why everyone is piling in, their question answered seeing Williams with his guitar sat upfront facing everyone with Fin sat next to him.

"Ok, let's get on with it" Fin says and Williams starts.

Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum

Fin clicks her fingers as she sits in close to Williams.

"Never knew how much i loved you  
Never knew how much i cared  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bare  
You give me fever

When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night

Listen to me baby  
Hear every word i say  
No one can love you the way i do  
Cause they don't know how to love you my way  
You give me fever

When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night

You know i love you baby  
Take these arms away  
Take this heart and never use it  
Just believe what my hips have to say  
You give me fever

When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night

Sun lights up the daytime  
The moon lights up the night  
My eyes light up when you call my name  
Cause i know you're gonna treat me right  
You give me fever

When you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever  
In the morning  
Fever all through the night"

Fin sang the song seductively, how it was meant to be sung and actually enjoyed herself. Her fingers were hurting from the clicking, but she kept up. Fin couldn't help but look at Speirs as she sang, he had been so nice to her today, she wondered if she'd see that side of him again, but probably not with them moving out again. He had a slight smile going on, so she hoped he was enjoying the song. She turned her gaze to Bill who was grinning from ear to ear, he was definitely enjoying it. Tab blew Fin a kiss and Shifty smiled with his arms folded across his chest. Luz mouthed the words back to her. Fin now turned her gaze to Williams, who turned to her as well and they held their look, until the song finished to a loud round of applause followed by hoots and hollers. "Hey Williams! You want to join Easy?!" Bill shouted.

Colonel Sink's runner came into the cabin and Fin saw him speaking to Winters, Nix and Speirs.. Speirs left first while Winters walked over to Fin.

"Fin, we're being briefed on the next mission, Sink has requested you attend"

"Yes sir" Fin rose to host of groans from the men who wanted another song. Fin held her hands up in surrender "Sorry lads, ordersl"

...

Walking on air, Speirs headed over to attend Colonel Sink's brief. Fin certainly knew how to make a lasting impression, Williams deserved a promotion for being able to play that guitar so Fin could sing. It had certainly cheered the men up. He wondered who she thought of when she sang it, was he clutching at straws that she may have thought about him? Distracted by Fin, he still hadn't been to check on Edie, he'd have to make sure he did soon.

Fin, Winters, Nix, Harry and Buck followed shortly behind to Sink's brief. Upon entering the room, Fin received some strange looks from the Officers, well she was the only NCO in there. Speirs turned his head to look at her as she stood the other side of Nix, who was next to him at the back of the room, he was just as curious to why she was being briefed with the Officers.

Sink nodded at Fin acknowledging her arrival. "This is Operation Market Garden..." Sink began, continuing through the details "...the operation is under British control..." attracting a host of groans to which Fin took offence to.

"Yes, thanks for finally showing up to the party, Yanks" she muttered under her breath, but not quietly enough as Nix and Speirs turned to look at her, Nix elbowed her and smiled while Speirs fixed her a glare.

"...brief your men tomorrow morning, dismissed" Sink finished.

The Officers filed out of the room. Speirs slowly left eye balling the Easy Officers and Fin who were summoned over to Sink where they all huddled over around a map, while Sink spoke in hushed tones. This was a familiar sight Speirs had observed in Upottery when Fin was present at Meehan's meetings. For an NCO and a medic, she was involved in a lot more than was necessary for her position.

"Ok Fin, I've been briefed by SOE that you can identify the head of the Dutch resistance, Markus Claes is that correct?" Sink asked

'Yes Sir"

"Easy are to link up with him and obtain any intelligence he may have." Sink instructed Winters. "If he doesn't find Easy first Dick, then send Fin out to find him" Sink turned to Fin "You're aware of the last known hiding place for the Dutch resistance aren't you?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good, then I'll leave this in Easy's capable hands" Colonel Sink said before leaving.

Fin groaned.

"What's the matter?" Nix asked

"It's a bit complicated Sir" Fin replied

"We're all ears!" Winters stated.

Fin groaned some more before starting "I was on a mission in Paris, I stabbed an SS Officer, which can I just add should have killed him out right, I never leave them alive" Fin said casually much to the amusement of Nix, Winters, Harry and Buck. "He got a description out, for me to be arrested, but I was long gone by then. Unfortunately they found another blonde, blue eyed girl of the same age and description and arrested her. The SS Officer finally died before officially identifying her, so the Nazis just assumed they had the right girl. Turns out she was Markus Claes younger sister Anneke Claes Sir."

"Whoops!" Nix commented guessing where the story was leading to.

"As soon as I found out I organised her rescue attending with two other agents, I couldn't carry out the rescue myself because I had been seriously wounded, but I still went back to oversee it personally. They'd only roughed her up a bit when we got to her Sir."

Winters raised his eyebrows.

"Markus got himself in such a flap about it, she was just a casualty of war, I got her back alive, she was fine about it Sir." Fin shrugged.

"Does he hold a grudge?" Winters asked.

"No, he sends her out for the resistance all the time and then gets all antsy when she gets caught up in a bit of trouble Sir."

"This serious wound you got, anything to do with the scar on your upper thigh?" Nix asked.

"Yes Sir"

"The story you told the men last night, was true?"

"Yes, but don't worry, they didn't believe me Sir"

"Still, if you need to talk, come to us" Nix added, with nods from Winters, Harry and Buck.

"Yes Sir"

"Now I'm guessing the story you told the men was the short version, why don't you tell me the long version as I walk you back to barracks " Nix said smiling as he put his arm around Fin's shoulder and walked her out.

...

The next morning, they were all be briefed by Winters on Operation Market Garden. Winters pointed to a map of Holland behind him, "memorise this map" he said " We will be dropping into occupied Holland, we are to take the road between Eindhoven and Arnem..." Winters turned to the map again to highlight the road."... to allow for two British armoured divisions to move up to Arnem. We are to liberate Eindhoven and wait for the tanks, is that clear?" He called receiving nods and "Yes Sir"

Fin looked around, she had heard the brief already. The men were different from the first jump. It was hard to work out whether some of them were relaxed or nervous, thankfully they were all concentrating on Winters.

Nix stepped forward " The whole European campaign is being put on hold to allow the resources for this, the operation is under British control..."

Again there were a host of moans and groans, Fin opened her mouth to comment again but found a hand had placed itself over her to prevent her from talking, she turned to see Buck smiling at her, he must have heard her last night as well.

"...if everything goes to plan, the tanks will be over the Rhine and into Germany and we'll all be home in time for Christmas!"

A few cheers rang out.

"We're not expecting much opposition, therefore it'll be a day time jump. We're told the German force is mainly kids and old men and we will be taking them by surprise. Say Good bye to England men, they won't be calling this one off" Nix finished.

"Dismissed" Winters called.

Buck turned to Fin "Any difference in jumping in daylight than at night, apart from the obvious Fin?"

"You get to see your killer before you die?" Fin said standing up and walking out. Shifty stood up and followed Fin after hearing her reply to Buck.

Running after Fin, Shifty shouted her "Fin! Wait!"

Fin kept going, ignoring Shifty.

Nix came out looking for Fin after speaking to Buck, he jogged over to Shifty. "Go back, I'll get Fin" he ordered. Reluctantly, Shifty obeyed.

Nix ran past Speirs who was stood watching Fin walking quickly away.

"Fin! Stop! that's an order!" Nix shouted.

Fin stopped immediately and turned to look at Nix "Sir?"

'What's the matter?" he asked finally reaching Fin.

Fin didn't answer immediately, realising she was over reacting, sighing "Sorry Sir, I'll apologise to Buck"

"What is wrong Fin?"

"Just all this talk, if Market Garden is successful, you all go home, it's making it a reality that the war could be ending soon and when it does, what happens to me?"

"You get to go home as well Fin"

"No I don't Sir"

"What do you mean Fin?"

"I can't say, but you're an intelligence Officer, so you should have clearance, request article 50 from my military record" Fin said.

"Ok," Nix replied full of curiosity. "Fin you do realise, that with you Brits in charge, we won't actually be making it home for Christmas, don't you?!" Nix said smirking, receiving a punch in the arm from Fin in response.

...

Speirs watched Nix and Fin talk, jealous that Nix was now her shoulder to cry on. He was beginning to worry about her, was she finally becoming war weary? She'd been involved in the war for a few years now and she was still so young. He didn't think women were enlisted that young, but he assumed that the best part of her involvement was training, after all he had trained for two years. Speirs headed out, time was of the essence and he had to go and check on Edie.

...

Edie stood in her kitchen looking out of the window, how could Ron have gone from being such a gentleman to end things with her? What had she done wrong? Apart from being loyal and loving? She even visited him in Upottery! She really thought they had something special and that they would end up getting married. He made it all seem so real. They had discussed America, where he lived, it would become her new home, his family, his thoughts about leaving the Army. They were so close. It had to be that blonde medic, she must have turned his head. She had noticed him staring at her a few times, but she thought he was looking because he disapproved of her behaviour. She may look like a respectable lady, but she was certainly far from one. Drinking like a man and dancing with different men on tables of all things! Ron just couldn't be attracted to that! But then this morning, he saw Ron climb over that wall with her. He was smiling like he had smiled when they were together. Maybe it was just physical, the blonde would sleep with him and Ron would realise that she was nothing but a whore and come back. Edie knew she wouldn't be happy about that, but she loved Ron with all her heart and she would forgive him. She would let Ron get it out of his system, most men need a loose woman before they settled down. The blonde can be his loose woman and she would be his wife.

Edie wiped away her tears and poured herself another cup of tea, sitting down at her kitchen table. She had no one to talk to really. She had moved to Aldbourne for her job and had failed to make any significant friends. There was Peggy, she seemed chatty, but only because she was a gossip. Edie didn't care too much for gossip, but she did need a friend, maybe her and Peggy could be friends? Edie's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She got up and walked over, composing herself and patting down the wrinkles in her dress, she opened the door and her heart became all of a flutter again. Ron, had he come back to her?

"I've come to see if you're ok?" Ron said stepping inside after Edie moved to allow him.

"Ok? Why would I be ok?" She snapped, not receiving the greeting she had wanted from him. "We made love and then you ended things with me! Why would I be ok? Tell me!" Edie said raising her voice.

" I'm sorry Edie, but I just don't feel the same way"

"What has changed?" Edie demanded

"You deserve better, I'm moving out again, it's not looking likely that the company will come back to England, you deserve someone who will be back."

"We can write, like we did before, you can come back when the war ends" Edie pleaded " I don't want anyone else Ron, I want you!"

"I'm sorry Edie, I shouldn't have come over"

"You care about me, that's why you came!"

"Of course I do, I'm not a total monster"

"It's that blonde medic, isn't it?"

Ron managed to keep his face expressionless at Edie's remark "Corporal Finney? Don't be ridiculous!"

"I've seen you looking at her!" Edie shouted

"I look at her the same way I look at the men, she's a soldier in my battalion!" Ron replied raising his voice a little too.

 _He most certainly did not look at the men in the same way!_ Calming herself and lowering her voice Edie replied "It's ok, if you want to sleep with her and then come back to me, it's fine, she's a whore, I bet she's slept with at least half of the men, but I'll forgive you! I love you Ron!"

Ron shook his head, trying to keep calm, how dare Edie speak about Fin like that! "Finishing our relationship has nothing to do with anyone else Edie, I'm sorry" Ron turned and walked to the door.

Edie burst into tears. Running to the door, she shouted " She'll pay for this!" before slamming the door and locking it. Ron had let slip her name, Edie had connections in the military thanks to her Uncle, Corporal Finney would pay. Ron would just not leave her like this, it had to be about that blonde!

Speirs turned round at Edie's final comment before she slammed the door _what did she mean? It wouldn't matter anyway, they were moving out and Edie wouldn't be anywhere near Fin_


	12. Chapter 12

Nix was getting very frustrated, he was an Intelligence Officer for crying out loud with a British soldier under his command, but the British war office were refusing him access to the rest of Fin's military record. He rang Eve in anger demanding answers.

_"I'm supposed to be on my way to London Lew, but I'll meet you in the pub, this can't be discussed on the phone"_

Eve had said, telephone operators were known to listen in on conversations, especially ones in villages. Nix sat at the table waiting for Eve tapping his fingers impatiently, he was in a hurry, the company was getting ready for the jump and he didn't have much time. The door opened, _finally_ Eve had arrived.

Nix rose and they kissed before he pulled her chair out for her. "I haven't got much time Lew"

"snap" Lew replied. "Why can't Fin go home when the war ends?" he said getting straight to the point.

"Well figuratively speaking, she doesn't have a home, but I know that's not what you're asking, so I'm going to cut this short" Eve said checking her watch.

"Fin doesn't collect points for her service, the British government decide when her service is finished, not a war ending, not her asking for a discharge. They decide, she's... to put it simply, government property" Eve said to the astonished expression on Nix's face.

"Are you government property?" Nix asked Eve looking worried.

"No after I was orphaned and conscripted, I managed to find some living relatives making the government's claim on me void. Fin has no known living relatives that can be found. Fin was at a state orphanage where they conscripted her and put her under government care." Eve continued "She's not the only one, there are another two girls in the same position."

"I never expected that, is there any sort of loop hole that she could exploit to get a discharge?

"I don't know; maybe get herself pregnant? But I don't even think that would work. There is already an SOE agent in the field with two children waiting for her at home." Eve sighed.

Nix shook his head and grabbed Eve's hand where he twirled her fingers with his affectionately. "What do you think the British will do with Fin at the end of war?"

"I don't know, they're not really looking that far ahead, I'm sorry Lew, I've really got to go now" Eve said looking at her watch again. "So do you! Keep an eye on her for me!"

"I will, take care Eve, I'll write to you"

"Good, I'll write to you too" Eve replied smiling, then leant in for a kiss, savouring it, she really did feel differently for Lew than she had for any other man. Just typical that's he married and would be returning to America.

Nix watched Eve leave, lingering for a moment before knocking back the rest of his Whiskey and Eve's that she hadn't touched before heading back.

...

"I'm really sorry for my comment yesterday Sir" Fin said to Buck

"Hey don't think anything of it and call me Buck" he replied pulling her in for a big old bear hug. "What you on? Your 6th jump? Got to be a bit tiring for you now hey?" Buck asked kitting up.

"The jump is my favourite bit, don't you think it's quite peaceful? Floating through the air?" Fin replied.

"Not really!" Buck laughed " I've only done the one combat jump and that wasn't very relaxing!" Buck referred to D-Day. "Here" Buck said helping Fin with her kit. " How do you carry all this? you're like less than half my size!"

"Just used to it" Fin smiled.

Speirs watched as Fin prepared for the jump. He needed to stop worrying about her, they both had a job to do now and he would just have to let her get on with it. He did decide though, that if he happened to be near her, he would keep an eye on her. Sometimes he wished he was in Easy company, where he could watch her all the time, but then sometimes he was glad he wasn't, he couldn't spend all his time looking after her.

Fin caught Speirs gaze, she smiled and he smiled back in return, their exchange was interrupted by Winters and Fin immediately changed to concentrate on her job. These were the parts that she would later feel guilty about, how she could just block people out. It had been part of her early training, she had barely turned 17 and they trained her not to think about things that could distract her like fear, danger, pain, men... it was necessary, if she was to carry out a mission, she couldn't think about it too much, otherwise she may not do it.

Winters ran through the mission with Fin again, he had a habit of doing this and she wasn't sure whether it was to check that she was clear on the details or just to double check she was ok. She was always ok though.

Winters had moved on smiling, letting Fin know that whatever his reasons were, he was now satisfied. Fin turned to find Speirs again, she couldn't see him, he had gone. Her search for Speirs was interrupted by a jeep pulling up. There sat Sobel looking as cheerful as he ever was. Fin avoided eye contact with him to notice his passenger climbing out, Popeye!

"Popeye!" Fin exclaimed! Popeye responded by accepting Fin's open arms immediately. "They let you out?" Fin asked looking at a man who should probably still be in the hospital.

"You're back for a few minutes and you're already making moves on my fiancé!" Bill said strolling over

"Hey Popeye, they let you out? Lip asked joining them.

"That's what I said!" Fin said smiling.

"They didn't let me out, I busted out!" Popeye said proudly "I didn't want to get reassigned.

"Are you ok to make the jump?" Lip asked concerned.

"Yeah I just can't sit down!" Popeye smirked.

"I'll keep an eye on him" Fin said

"Any excuse to look at my ass Fin!" Popeye laughed

"Why of course, if it was your leg, I wouldn't care!" Fin laughed.

Fin was distracted by a conversation that had pricked her ears up, she turned away from the conversation between Lip and Popeye and turned her attention to the new Easy Officer Lieutenant Peacock.

"Just tap my leg, Sergeant" Peacock said to Martin

"Lieutenant, you'll be in the doorway", Martin replied confused.

"I know, but… "look, Sergeant, you'll be the man behind me, "when the green light comes on, if you could just tap me, alright?"

"The green light will be next to you, sir" Martin insisted.

"Just do it", Peacock snapped, "that's an order".

Peacock was one to keep an eye on, Fin thought, Fin had a suspicious mind, unless of course he was just colour blind.

...

**Holland**

The flight was a breeze, the jump was a breeze, the landing was a breeze, the walk to Eindhoven was a breeze; Fin didn't like this one little bit. It was all too good to be true, she was much more comfortable when there was resistance, even a little resistance would do.

They stood crouched on the outskirts of Eindhoven, between two buildings where they had spotted an orange banner being placed outside of the window of a house. Nix and Winters looked at each other smiling, Eindhoven was celebrating. They made their way in and there were crowds of men, women and children everywhere! Banners, food, alcohol, dancing, singing, laughing, Eindhoven was ecstatic to welcome the Americans and liberation. Women started throwing themselves at the men, who were more than willing to accept the affection.

"Sorry Fin, engagements temporarily off!" Bill said laughing as he received another lingering kiss.

Fin smiled, she was finding the whole thing terribly amusing! She made her way towards Nix and Winters who were trying to keep everyone moving from a stone pillar they were standing on, in between their conversation they were inundated with kisses, cuddles, alcohol and food. Fin stood looking at them both laughing as more women threw themselves at them.

"KEEP MOVING!" Winters shouted motioning his arms.

Nix looked down at Fin "Keep a look out for snipers Fin!" Nix said before another woman launched herself at Nix and then at Winters, causing Fin to laugh loudly.

"Right-O Sir!" Fin replied still laughing.

"Think this is funny Corporal?" Winters asked smiling

Fin nodded still laughing when Nix knocked her helmet off revealing her femininity to the Dutch civilians ensuring the attention from the Dutch men now finding themselves with a female soldier to kiss. Fin barely managed to retrieve her helmet off the ground before strong arms gripped her around the waist lifting her high. A young man put her down and spun her around before bending her backwards in his arms and leaning over to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. Nix looked on laughing with a smiling Winters.

Completely taken by surprise, Fin let him kiss her, after all it had been a while since she'd had a kiss like that. Suddenly they were pulled apart and Fin was spun around into the arms of another man who also forced a passionate kiss on Fin's lips. Pulling away he then shoved a bottle of some foul tasting spirit into Fin's mouth, forced to take a swig, Fin had little time to recover from her choking before a third man kissed her, also taking the opportunity to also feel her arse. Feeling a little overwhelmed and outnumbered, Fin was picked up again and carried over to another man who cupped her face and kissed her while she was still being held by the other man.

Winters and Nix looked at each other realising things were getting a bit out of hand for Fin. She was too far away from them now to get to her quickly. Winters and Nix spotted Powers who was hanging off a lamp post not far from Fin, who was now trying to escape, but was being held tightly by the waist.

"Shifty!" Nix called, but Shifty couldn't hear him. "Shifty!" he tried again

"SHIFTY!" Winters and Nix shouted together

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, WILL SOMEONE HELP FIN OUT!" Winters shouted drawing Shifty's gaze to them finally.

"GET FIN!" They both shouted at Shifty.

Shifty looked at the crowd where the Officers were pointing to see Fin being carried over a man's shoulders, trying to wriggle free.

He immediately jumped down pushing through the crowd to get to Fin, fighting off the women who were trying to kiss him. Shifty finally got to Fin and wrestled her out of the man's arms, who didn't fight and let Fin fall into Shifty.

"Thank you!" Fin said laughing, "thought that was the end for me, death by kissing!" she laughed.

Shifty lowered her to the ground and looked into her eyes.

"What?" Fin asked

"When in Rome" Shifty said before drawing her in to his body quickly and pressing his lips hard into hers.

Fin resisted at first before giving in fairly quickly and kissing him back, then she suddenly changed her mind and broke free from him. Fin smacked him lightly on his arm " You're supposed to be rescuing me!" she scolded half heartedly.

"I'd do it again!" Shifty smiled before a young lady threw her arms around him and kissed him, leaving Fin to make a quick exit.

Fin didn't get far before she was pulled into another man's arms who placed a passionate kiss on her lips almost parting them to force his tongue in, prompting Fin to fight this lothario off. Looking up Fin was shocked " Markus!" she exclaimed.

...

Speirs had scanned the crowd shouting at his men to keep moving, but they were scattering quickly. Several women had climbed up and kissed him, which he happily obliged. He turned his search for Fin, but only caught sight of her when he heard Winters and Nix urging Easy to keep moving. Fin was fine she was stood just below them laughing, until Nix knocked her helmet off her head, making her presence known to the Dutch men, who then proceeded to pass her around like a piece of meat. Speirs' eyes narrowed in anger at how these men were kissing, carrying and groping Fin who was desperately trying to escape. Just as he was about to climb down and run over to her, he heard Winters and Nix shouting for Shifty to rescue her. His relaxation at Fin's rescue was short lived when her rescuer took advantage and kissed her as well. Speirs gripped his rifle so tightly he probably could have bent it with his bare hands. How dare that soldier kiss her like that especially as it appeared that Fin briefly kissed him back.

Speirs attention was withdrawn from Fin very briefly by one of his NCO's. When he looked down at Fin again he saw her in the arms of a fair headed man. Fin pushed away from him in shock like she had recognised him.

...

Fin broke our of Markus' arms "Well that was the last kind of greeting I was expecting from you!" Fin exclaimed.

"Couldn't help myself, you are looking good Fin" Markus said smiling.

"All forgiven then?" She asked

"Maybe, but never forgotten" he said holding up his gloved hand.

Getting straight down to business, Fin caught the sight of Winters and Nix motioning them over. "We need any gen you have on the bridges" Fin said.

"I can help you, we can help secure the bridges" Markus replied

"Good" Fin stated as Winters and Nix joined them. "Captain Winters, Captain Nixon, this is Markus Claes" Fin said introducing the Officers to the head of the Dutch resistance.

Winters and Nix shook hands with Markus and spoke while Fin was distracted by a jeering crowd behind her. Fin turned and pushed her way through to witness a group of women being stripped to their slips, forced onto their knees and their heads shaved. The women were screaming and bleeding.

"They slept with the Germans"

Fin turned to see Markus, Nix and Winters stood right behind him.

"What the fuck Markus!" Fin growled

"They are lucky, the men who collaborated are being shot" Markus stated calmly.

Fin placed her hands roughly on Markus' chest and pushed him back away from the crying women. "What the fuck Markus! Are they all collaborators? Are they?" Fin screamed at him. "Some of these women would have had no choice in order to survive!" Fin shouted angrily pushing Markus still.

Markus held his hands up "What can I do Fin?"

"You fucking know this Markus! You fucking know this!"

"Stop right there Fin! Don't you dare say another word!" Markus shouted back grabbing her wrists as she tried to push him again.

"Why was she in Paris Markus? Shall we shave her head?" Fin continued.

"I won't hesitate to try and shoot you again!" Markus threatened Fin.

"Oh please Markus, I won't hesitate to actually shoot you again!" Fin promised.

Fin tried to wriggle free, but Markus kept hold of Fin's wrists glaring at her full of anger. "You're a hypocrite!" Fin accused him.

...

Seeing the altercation between Fin and Markus, Winters and Nix fought their way back over to them as Speirs stalked quickly through the crowd towards Fin also seeing the argument, but in his eyes this man was attacking her. Catching a look from Winters who nodded at Speirs, Speirs reached out and grabbed Fin round the waist, carrying her away from the man. It's all he could do to stop him from shooting him.

Fin wriggled in anger at being carried away.

"Stop wriggling for Christ's sake woman!" Speirs demanded but refusing to let her go before he had got her far enough away. Fin wriggling wasn't a problem for Speirs he was much stronger than her to cope, but she was, without realising, grinding on his crotch, forcing him to fight the arousal.

...

Angrily, Winters and Nix turned to Markus.

"She has spirit doesn't she!?" Markus said as if nothing had happened.

"Care to explain?" Nix demanded

"No, do you want this information on the bridges or not?" Markus sternly replied.

Nix was just about to lay into the smug idiot, when Winters placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, reluctantly Winters dropped the incident and proceeded to work with Markus.

...

Speirs put Fin down as they approached a less crowded area and pulled her into an alley way. "What was that all about Corporal? He ordered.

Fin thought for a second as to what to say, Speirs didn't know she had been an SOE agent, but he was aware she was with the Red Devils, she could alter the story slightly.

"He's head of the Dutch resistance. I met him when I was with the Red Devils, we had a run in Sir" Fin explained.

"What sort of run in?" Speirs demanded, still wound up from seeing her being kissed and groped by several men and by Shifty.

"We just don't see eye to eye on things Sir, he just royally pisses me off!"

"Elaborate will you please Corporal" Speirs continued.

"He's a hypocrite Sir, he is allowing those women to be abused without knowing their full stories, some of them had no choice but to do anything to survive! He protects his own sister from such treatment "

"His sister?"

"Yes his sister fell in love with a German soldier, therefore if those women are being punished for sleeping with the Germans then his sister should be too Sir"

Speirs stood there for a few moments taking it all in.

"Corporal," he began "This is their business, we are not to get involved, if these women deserve fair trials, then I'm sure at some point they will be given the opportunity to clear their names. Feelings are raw amongst these people, some would have struggled just as much and still not have collaborated."

Fin scoffed, although knowing that Speirs had a point.

"If it was my sister, I'd protect her too" Speirs said gently wanting nothing but to hold Fin and calm her anger. He looked into her eyes, she was so full of passion, but she needed to concentrate on the operation. "Corporal, I'm not letting you out of this alley, until you are composed and focussed on your job"

Was Fin imagining things or was she right in thinking that Speirs was caring for her? Fin stared at him, her face softening from the rage she had been feeling. He was so bloody sexy and incredibly handsome! _Focus Fin!_

Speirs could see the anger fading from Fin's face, he stepped aside to let her pass. She smiled and proceeded to pass him brushing up against him as she did, before he put his arm across her path to stop her "One last thing, Corporal, at least try to fight the men off!" Speirs winked raising his arm to let her continue past him again.

"Well Sir I haven't been kissed like that in such a long time and you lads were indulging, if you can't beat them join them!" Fin replied returning the wink and sauntering off out of the alley. _If only Speirs had kissed her like Shifty had, she could only dream._

Speirs was left a little gobsmacked _did she enjoy her kiss with Shifty?_

Fin walked back to the main crowd to hear a loud cheer as the British tanks rolled in. Ecstatic herself, she made her way over to them.

...

A pretty blonde girl with blue eyes approached Winters and Nix capturing their attention immediately away from Markus Claes. Seeing their attention leave him, Markus looked over his shoulder. "This is my sister Anneke" Markus said introducing them.

"Very pleased to meet you" Nix said smiling with a twinkle in his eye. She was very pretty and could see how she could be mistaken for Fin, although he felt Fin took the biscuit hands down.

"Did I see Fin?" Anneke asked looking at the men in turn.

"You did" Markus replied still looking very annoyed. Markus spotted someone in the crowd "Excuse me for a moment, one of my men" he said pointing to a young teenage boy with messy brown hair " he may have more information, I'll be back" Markus left.

"Hello I'm Anneke, judging by my brother's face, you know that considering Fin is here" Anneke smiled sweetly.

"Yes we do, Fin filled us in on some of the story, but failed to mention the tension between her and Markus" Winters replied.

"Ahh yes, well what is the saying..." Anneke pondered for a moment "...there is a fine line between love and hate" she finished, twirling a strand of blonde hair between her fingers.

"They were in a relationship?" Nix enquired a little surprised.

"Oh no!" Anneke laughed "Fin has or had no interest in my brother, but I can't be sure if I can say the same about him"

Nix and Winters sighed in relief.

"Why did Markus try to shoot Fin?" Winters asked.

"She was very blasé about my arrest, but you couldn't blame her, he challenged her while she was losing a lot of blood and trying to stitch herself up, she was in a lot of pain" Anneke sighed not seeming offended by Fin herself "She barely made it out alive and all she had was a rickety kitchen table to save herself on."

Winters and Nix felt deep concern for Fin, she had been through so much at such a young age.

"My brother, not taking too kindly to her attitude, pulled out his gun on Fin, but he deeply under estimated her as she was quicker and a much better marksman, pulled her side arm and shot his gun right out of his hand, then she reeled off expletives at him due to her having to drop the needle to shoot my brother!" Anneke laughed "it was all quite comical, so I'm told!"

Nix and Winters raised their eyebrows, impressed, that definitely sounded like Fin! "Why were you in Paris?" Nix asked.

"That is a story for another time gentleman, but my arrest was not Fin's fault, I shouldn't have been in Paris, it was a simple case of wrong place, wrong time" Anneke said leaning into the two Officers, placing an arm round each of them before kissing them both on the lips " Thank you, we've been waiting a long time to be liberated"

...

Winters had just about rounded Easy company up on the edge of the crowd near to where Speirs had rounded up Dog company. Looking through the men who were all in very high spirits at being mauled and kissed by plenty of women.

"Where's Fin?" he asked pricking up the ears of Speirs.

"Don't know Sir" Tab replied equally a little worried, someone should have been keeping an eye on her.

Speirs stepped closer to Easy concerned that they didn't know where she was.

Shifty jumped up onto a low wall and scanned the crowd, worried for Fin. "Hey Perconte! You seen Fin?" he shouted as Perconte made his way over to the rest the men.

"Yeah she's drinking tea with one of the tank crews" Perconte chuckled.

A collective sigh ran through the company.

"For fucks sake!" Nix laughed and relieved "Bull, go and get her and make sure she gets through that crowd with whatever little innocence she had before we got here!"

Bull nodded and ran off to the laughter of the men.

Satisfied that Fin would be ok, Speirs turned his attention back to Dog company. _What little innocence did Fin actually have?_ That was something he would like to find out.

...

With all the men finally rounded up, they proceeded to a small village where they commandeered a few buildings to bed down for the night. Much to Fin's delight, the Easy lads had smuggled with them some alcohol from Eindhoven. Closing the doors and windows, to keep it hidden from the Officers they all started their little party. Fin had no idea what she was drinking and she was pretty sure the rest of them didn't either, but it was very strong whatever it was.

"Hey Fin, I'm sorry about the kiss earlier today, shouldn't have just sprung it on you like that" Shifty said sliding himself down on the floor next to Fin, so close that their legs touched.

"It's ok, you're a good kisser, so I'll let you off, just this once!" Fin laughed, the alcohol was taking affect.

"You think I'm a good kisser?" Shifty asked.

"Yes, definitely the best out of all those Dutch men"

"Not sure if that's a compliment or not!" Shifty laughed. Taking a serious tone, Shifty asked "Do you want a boyfriend Fin?"

Fin turned and smiled at Shifty "After the war, maybe"

"Maybe?" Shifty questioned

"If I'm still here" Fin sighed.

Shifty looked angry " Don't speak like that! Shit Fin!"

"Assume the worst, then you can't get upset when it happens" Fin replied nonchalantly.

Shifty placed his arms round Fin and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Shifty, we're dealing you in!" Bill called from where a group of them were very drunkenly trying to play poker.

"Nah I'm alright" Shifty called back

"Get your hands off my fiancé and get your ass over here!" Bill called "Or we'll turn the game into strip poker and make Fin play!"

Breaking out of Shifty's embrace, Fin urged him to go play "Please don't be responsible for me being naked in front of the lads!" Fin laughed "I'm terrible at poker!" and she wasn't lying.

Shifty laughed and went over.

Fin took the opportunity to get out of the stuffy room for some fresh air.

...

"Corporal Finney!"

Fin looked down to see a figure standing below her.

"What are you doing up there Corporal?"

"Taking in the scenery, Speirs, Sir, Lieutenant"

Speirs sighed, the Easy men had given her some God damn awful home brew they had swiped from Eindhoven and she was sat on top of a very unsteady looking barn. A group of them had set out to find her as he walked past their building. He had ordered them back inside, one drunk soldier was more than enough to deal with.

"There is no scenery Corporal! It's pitch black!" Speirs stated.

Fin looked down at Speirs "Oh! So it is Sir...Sir" Fin slurred.

Speirs was getting a little agitated now "Get down now Corporal!"

"Yes Speirs Sir" Fin rose and wobbled to the end of the barn and jumped, landing in a crouch and rising easily, to a very angry expression on Speirs' face.

"You're not that scary, like all the men say Sir" Fin blurted out swaying in front of Speirs.

"Is that so?" Speirs replied feeling a little amused, steadying Fin by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Uh huh, but...but you are something else Sir Speirs" Fin slurred some more.

"Enlighten me Corporal"

"Well, I think you are the most...Erm... in the American army, no Allied army...no" Fin rattled on much to Speirs curiosity and amusement. "You are...the most, actually in the whole world... yes, the most sexiest soldier in the whole world!" Fin finally concluded.

Speirs raised his eyebrows, but before he could answer, Fin stepped forward and prodded Speirs' chest with her finger "And that my friend is a compliment!" she announced.

Laughing silently to himself Speirs replied "I did realise Corporal"

"Oh, Oh!" Fin started to add to her outburst

"There's more?" Speirs questioned.

"And that's just from me! Not the lads!" Fin proudly finished wagging her finger at Speirs.

"Thank you for clearing that up Corporal, I have to say, it is a relief to hear" Speirs stated.

"You're welcome!" Fin replied stumbling over the uneven ground, but Speirs had held her shoulders once again, guiding her back.

Speirs directed Fin back to her accommodation for the night, smiling to himself. Whether she meant it or not, it was still nice to hear, although he was slightly worried that he kept finding her drunk. He did feel that the Easy men were a little of a bad influence, treating her like a man or was she the bad influence on them? Regardless, he would enjoy torturing her tomorrow when she had sobered up over her little drunken admission.

Speirs opened the door to where Easy were staying. The men who were still awake stood up, scared of Speirs, but relieved to see Fin.

"Hello boys!" she called walking in.

"Don't let her drink any more and put her to bed, that goes for the rest of you as well." He barked.

...

The next morning Fin was up early, ready to move out. She was feeling surprisingly fresh considering she couldn't remember much. Fin didn't actually think she had drank too much, just the little she did drink just had a big affect on her. She strolled over to the Aid station just to make sure Doc had everything in hand when she stopped dead in her tracks. Lieutenant Spiers was stood talking to a private just outside the Aid Station. Fin had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, when she suddenly remembered... _the most sexiest soldier in the whole world!_

Oh dear God! Panic washed over Fin, the colour draining from her face as Speirs caught sight of her and looked up towards her lighting the cigarette dangling from his mouth. Move! Don't just stand here, he's going to walk over if you don't! Without a second more Fin turned on her heel and walked quickly in the opposite direction and then broke into a jog _bloody hell, could I have made it any more obvious!_

Not looking where she was going Fin collided with Luz with Luz stumbling over onto his back and Fin landing on top of him.

"Well good morning to you too!" Luz smiled as Fin stood up offering her hand out and pulling him up. Fin glanced over her shoulder _no Speirs_ at least he hadn't followed her.

"What's the matter?" 

* * *

Luz asked sensing Fin's panic.

"Oh God Luz! I said something last night I really shouldn't have said!"

"What?"

"I think I may need to take this one to the grave with me!" Fin replied putting her face in her hands.

"You're worrying me Fin, tell me now!" Luz demanded

"Oh God!" Fin moaned.

"Fin!"

"Ok, ok, but you have to help me! You have to help me avoid him!"

"Avoid who? spit it out will ya!"

Fin lowered her hands, whispering "I told Lieutenant Speirs last night that he was the sexiest soldier in the world!" Fin stood there horrified waiting for Luz to snap out of his shock.

Luz laughed hysterically "That's the best thing I've ever heard Fin!" Laughing some more "You crack me up doll!"

"You have to help me and not breathe a word to anyone else!" Fin pleaded not seeing the amusement in the whole embarrassing matter.

"Yeah ok, I'll help ya, I'm kinda pissed you don't think I'm the sexiest soldier in the world though!" Luz said laying an arm round Fin's shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

Fin sat up on the tank moving slowly toward Nuenen at the front of the convoy. Luz sat beside her, Bill, Webster, Tab and Shifty behind them.. Winters had given her a rifle and asked her to remove her red cross, although she was still to be a medic. Winters was worried about snipers and an ambush and wanted everyone armed. Fin felt the breeze on her face and smiled, it was a really lovely day. They moved through the countryside which was surprisingly beautiful considering the war. Fin turned to Luz who in turn sensing Fin's gaze turned and they shared a smile. Luz was enjoying the ride too. Luz had helped her greatly. She had only managed to avoid Speirs because of Luz, he kept an eye out for her, smuggled her around until the tanks moved them out. Fin just couldn't face Speirs right now, she was incredibly embarrassed. Brits were supposed to be reserved and Fin was doing a very good job at proving that to be a myth.

The tanks rolled towards Nuenen with the men pretty much in silence before Webster broke that, "Vincent Van Gogh was born in Nuenen" he informed.

"Really?" Luz asked "Ain't that useful to know!" he added sarcastically "Hey Fin did you know that Van Gogh was born in Nuenen?" he grinned.

"No I didn't" Fin replied "But that's probably because he wasn't, he was born in Zundert" Fin said smirking knowing she was right and Webster was wrong.

"Is that right?" Bill laughed turning to a confused Webster.

"Is that right, Fin?" Webster asked.

"It is" Fin replied confidently.

"Well wouldn't you know! That's a great college you went to Webster!" Bill teased while the rest of the men laughed at Webster's embarrassment.

The laughter was cut short by a lowly figure at the side of a road. It was a woman with a shaved head, carrying a baby. On instinct, Fin shot up only to be pushed back down on the tank by several hands, which then held her in place.

"It's ok Fin, Bull has got this" Luz said gently, all the Easy lads had learnt of Fin's argument with the Dutch resistance leader.

Fin watched as Bull handed a k-ration over to a private, who in turn handed it to the forlorn woman. Fin's heart broke, that baby would have a very hard life ahead of them...if the baby made it that far. Fin wondered silently about the future of the mother and baby until the tanks slowed just as Nuenen came into approach.

The tanks stopped and Fin watched as Lieutenant Brewer walked out ahead of the tanks all authoritive and confident, he held up his binoculars and looked out towards Nuenen. Fin had a bad feeling, she didn't like this. Without realising, she slid down off the tank and walked out towards Brewer.

"Lieutenant!" Fin called, she wanted him to pull back. Brewer turned around casually to Fin's call. Fin watched in slow motion as a bullet ripped through his neck taking him down heavily. Fin ran as bullets sprayed at her feet, on instinct Fin jumped over the gun fire running straight through it, skidding to a halt next to Brewer. Assessing his condition, Fin placed pressure to his wound. "You're going to be fine Sir" she assured him as another medic arrived crouching down next to Fin.

"TANKS!" a call came sending troops scrambling off the tanks and into the ditches either side of the road.

"Take over!" Fin instructed Mampre the arriving medic. Fin stood up and held her rifle, looking through it's sights, she scanned the area in front, locating the sniper quickly, she fired, sniper down.

"Ahh!"

Fin looked down, Mampre was hit in the leg. "I've got me, take Brewer!" Mampre moaned in pain. Fin was quickly back down by Brewer. Doc arrived quickly administering a syrette into Brewer and taking over the compression on his neck. Fin quickly rose, holding her rifle out in front, looking through the sights, she jogged forwards. Shots peppered either side of her and in her path, small, moving targets were harder to hit and that's exactly what she was. Fin kept going searching the area for Mampre's sniper. Sniper located. Fin fired, sniper down. Fin didn't stop jogging forward until she was against a brick wall where she crouched down to assess the situation. Fin hadn't even taken time to realise that she was there on her own.

...

Bill and Luz looked at each other in shock, they hadn't noticed Fin slide off the tank and walked towards Brewer, then running into gun fire to treat Brewer when he was shot, she was a medic after all, but that's not what had shocked them, it was how Fin calmly stood up, located the sniper and took him down and she didn't even flinch at the arrival of the German tanks. They were then left with their chins on the floor when Fin rose again after Doc arrived jogging forward and taking out another sniper.

"Move forward!" Winters shouted prompting the men out of the ditch and towards the town.

...

Fin looked round the side of the building and rose to move forward again before a hand on her shoulder brought her back down.

"Taking on the German Army single handed are we Fin?" Buck asked joining Fin at the wall, along with Bill, Tab and Malarkey.

Fin had zoned out again _shit_ , she managed a smile and dropped behind Buck to let him lead, Buck knew about her though, therefore they'd be no explanation needed for him.

"What the fuck Fin?" There's us all diving into a ditch and there's you running towards snipers!"

"I'm a God damn good medic, taking care of my wounded!" Fin smirked.

Tab frowned, he had a soft spot for her, they all had a soft spot for her. The last thing any of them wanted was to be picking up her lifeless body.

Buck looked round the corner of the building "let's go" he ordered.

They ran forward, towards another wall , right by a burning German tank. Fin looked up at the buildings, quickly scanning for snipers. She needed to go, on her own, that was what she had trained for.

If the opportunity arose and it didn't endanger the Easy lads, Fin decided she would break free and continue in on her own.

Fin cast an eye up to see some of the Easy men setting up mortars and MG's. They moved over to join them, setting up their rifles. Fin glanced around, not seeing the Krauts. It was now her job. Fin turned to Buck " See you on the other side Sir" Turned to her left and ran to the next building before moving forward to the next. The lads didn't see her leave, only Buck, who didn't stop her, he knew what she was about and he had also realised they couldn't see the Krauts either.

Fin ran forward and spotted the Kraut tank camouflaged by webbing and obscured from vision by a large house with only it's cannon peeking out. The rumble of British tanks caught her attention briefly. _They wouldn't be able to see the Kraut tank with this house in the way._

Fin turned to see Martin not far from her, she signalled over to him the position of the Kraut tank, Martin took off to inform the British tank crew.

Fin turned back to the Kraut tank

BOOM!

The blast decimated the building behind her _thank God Martin had moved_

BOOM!

This time Fin was thrown back, hitting a pile of rubble causing her to cry out in pain as a particularly sharp bit penetrated her back.

The British hadn't reacted to Martin's information, the Krauts were going to over run them all. Pulling herself up, Fin tried to run back to Buck before crumbling in pain, the blast had knocked the wind out of her. _Get up Fin, the pain, it's not there, it's all in your head_. Fin hobbled in a little run back to Buck.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Fin looked up to catch Bull and his men retreating as the building next to them exploded as Fin slid in back beside Buck.

The German infantry appeared peppering their position with bullets. Buck pushed Fin down beside him. Fin pushed her self back up and took aim, returning the German fire.

"Snipers!" Fin shouted drawing Buck's attention upwards.

Buck looked at Fin noticing blood seeping round the front into her jacket "Fall back! FALL BACK!" he yelled, grabbing Fin by the forearm and heaving her onto her feet.

They were in a bad position, the British tanks were in a bad position, they were outnumbered and out gunned. They had no choice but to retreat.

"Fall back! Take cover!" men yelled from in front of them as all hell broke loose around them.

Fin fell back slower, taking out as many snipers as she could, she couldn't run fast without searing pain any way. Buck grabbed her shoulder "Come on Fin, let's go!" he shouted directing Fin's attention to Tab who with others were manning an M1 and would make more of an affect than Fin was.

The Krauts continued to stream out, there was just too many of them, _what a disaster this was turning out to be_ Fin thought.

Buck grabbed Fin throwing her forward as she battled the pain from his action. "Let's go! RUN!" he ordered the men and Fin to retreat.

BOOM!

They dodged falling debris as they ran through a ditch, barely escaping without injury. They headed back to the road as fast as they could.

"Ahh!"

Fin stopped dead and turned to see Buck lying on the ground, she turned and sprinted back to him. Malarkey and Muck joined her. Fin quickly located the wound, You've got a bullet in your arse!" Fin smiled trying to calm him, "another arse I get to see, that's two now!" Fin joked remembering Popeye. Buck looked at Fin forcing a smile. "It's a clean wound, Buck, you're going to be just fine!"

Bullets sprayed all around them as Fin treated Buck.

"Go! Leave me to the Germans!" Buck ordered

"Not on your nelly!" Fin replied. "We need to carry him!" Fin said turning to Malarkey and Muck.

"You're kidding me? You can't carry me! You're injured for starters Fin!" Buck cried.

"Muck stay with him! Malarkey on me!" Fin shouted running back to the town while Buck and Muck watched on in horror.

Fin ran to a small out building "Come on we've got to get this door off its hinges, we can use it as a stretcher!" Fin instructed Malarkey.

Malarkey kicked the door in and the two of them grabbed it and ran back to Buck just as Bill arrived grabbing the door as well to assist them. "Putting on a great show on how to be killed!" Bill said to them all.

Malarkey and Bill ducked as bullets sputtered the dirt all around them. Muck had pulled Buck into a ditch and they all slid in pulling the door down with them. Fin winced as her back hit the mound of the ditch.

"Face him down!" Fin ordered as they rolled Buck onto the makeshift stretcher "Bill, Malark, Muck grab hold and drag him, I'll take the rear!" Fin ordered taking no notice that she was out ranked here but Bill seeing the blood seeping from her back knew she was in no state to be dragging a ton of Buck right now. Fin followed the men, jogging backwards with her rifle aimed.

As they made it to the trucks, Winters was shouting for everyone to get on. Fin finally lowered her rifle and caught sight of a very unhappy Speirs. Not reacting Fin turned her bloodied back to him to attend to Buck.

"Is he ok?" Winters called out.

"Yes Sir! One bullet, four holes", Bill answered laughing as Lip joined them. " Lip, you seen where Bull is?"

Fin looked up, _where is Bull?_ She turned her attention to the town. "Don't even think about it!" Bill warned.

Doc appeared by Fin's side "let me take a look" he asked as Fin stood aside. "Later" Fin brushed Doc off.

"Fin on me!" Winters shouted over, walking between tanks for Fin to follow, joined by Nix. Speirs watched as Fin disappeared between the tanks with Winters and Nix, he hadn't seen what had happened but he had heard enough from the men already about what Fin did. She was some sort of Medic/Sniper, bulletproof super woman, running into danger, he knew it would already be rumours, but there was never smoke without fire. As for the bloodied back, well seeing her covered in blood was becoming a norm. His brown eyes turned black with rage.

...

Sensing on where the conversation was going Fin spoke up first. "I'm a front line medic, a former Officer, trained to protect their wounded."

Winters was about to respond when...

PING!

Nix's head was thrown back as he collapsed heavily onto the road.

"Lew!" Winters shouted in concern

Fin immediately crouched down by Nix assessing the damage.

"I'm ok!" Nix said, breathless, in shock.

Fin picked up Nix's helmet, sticking her finger through the hole "lucky bastard!" she chuckled.

Winters sighed in relief before turning to Fin as Fin and Nix got to their feet. "Yeah ok, that's the story Fin, you can tell the men that"

Fin smiled handing Nix his helmet back.

"What's the damage?" Winters asked Fin.

Fin knew, she was keeping that promise to herself "Eleven wounded and... four dead" Fin replied solemnly "And it appears that Randleman might be missing"

Winters patted Fin on the back to have her wretch in pain, removing his damp hand to find blood, he turning her shoulders and looked at her back. "Christ Fin get Doc to look you over"

"I will Sir"

"Ok, let's get organised and we'll see what to do about Randleman"

Fin jogged back to the trucks to take a seat in the one carrying Buck. Speirs rounded the truck blocking her path. Knowing that they had to move out, he simply said "I will be speaking to you later" before he stalked off.

Ignoring him, Fin rounded the truck and was hauled in by Luz and Tab

"Everyone ok?" she asked, relieved to hear "yes" all round.

"How are you doing Buck?" Fin asked concerned

"I could do with your gentle, warm hands! No offence Doc!" Buck managed to joke.

"Hey no offence taken, I'd rather a pretty girl touching my ass too!" Doc joked in return.

"Thanks for not leaving me" Buck said to Fin sincerely.

"Team effort!" Fin replied.

Buck's eyes rolled back into his head slightly, the morphine was taking affect.

"Hey Fin want to explain the one girl army thing you got going on?" Tab asked a little pissed at her.

"Ahh, yes ok. Look lads I actually started my military career as an Officer. I was trained to treat and protect the wounded. I got caught up and that's what happened."

"An Officer hey?" Luz enquired " What happened Corporal?"

"Court marshalled for not following orders, you know this insubordination thing I've got going on!" Fin laughed.

Tab raised his eyebrows " Yes you do seem to have an issue there, but I suppose being an Officer once, it explains it a little , I suppose"

"Hey Fin,you gonna let me look at your back?" Doc asked

"When we stop Doc" Fin looked at the men and a sleepy Buck, she was relieved to still have their familiar faces sat with her they were ok. Her thoughts then drifted to _Speirs he was ok too_. She'd have a job avoiding him now though.

...

As the men dug Foxholes, Fin joined Buck in the Aid station, he was to be evacuated back to England. Fin lay on her stomach as Doc dressed her wound. It wasn't bad, just bled more than it should have. Speirs stood in the doorway watching Doc run his hands over Fin's smooth, silky skin, she had removed her bra for him to stitch her up. He was a medic, but right now Speirs couldn't care less, seeing him touch Fin more than he had ever done was fuelling his jealous rage, he turned and left the tent.

...

Fin thanked Doc and stretched her achy body. She walked over to Buck and gave him a kiss on the head while he slept. She had learned from Doc that Bull was definitely MIA and she needed to find Winters and Nix, she had a request to make.

...

Speirs had returned to the Aid station just in time to watch Fin walk out in a hurry, she was completely focussed on something, she hadn't noticed him. She was still in her bloodied field jacket. He followed her as she headed over to Winters. He watched as she said something quietly to him. Winters frowned, whatever she was saying he wasn't happy. She spoke some more and Winters looked as if he was giving in to whatever she was asking.

"Lieutenant Speirs"

Speirs turned angrily "What is it Sergeant?" he snapped

"Private Neil is being sick and is refusing to go to the Aid Station"

Growling angrily, Speirs turned back to Winters and Fin, she had gone, he quickly scanned the area and thought he just made out a figure running back to the road.

...

Fin had managed to persuade Winters to let her go back to Nuenen to help Bull if he was still alive. She had to run and run fast, it was a long way. She was under strict orders not to let Bull know it was her if he was alive, she was just to assist his escape from afar.

As she made her way, she saw the night sky light up in amber. The Krauts were punishing Eindhoven. Nix was right, they wouldn't be home for Christmas, unfortunately for the men, fortunately for her at least war distracted her from remembering.

On approach to Nuenen, Fin lifted her scarf up and did what she does best, move in as if she was invisible. _Please be alive Bull._

...

Fin barely made it back before dawn broke and her cover of darkness would be gone. Exhausted she stumbled into the Aid station, luckily it was just Doc in there with a sleeping Buck still. Doc seeing her in shock rushed over just in time before she collapsed into his arms. Doc lifted her into his arms and placed her on the table.

"What's happened Fin?" Doc asked deeply worried for her, she looked a mess.

Fin managed to tell Doc everything safe in the knowledge that it was just the two of them with Buck out cold.

Doc shook his head, this girl had a death wish. Thankfully she hadn't sustained any further wounds, she was just suffering from exhaustion. He'd keep Easy away from the Aid Station to give her time to get some rest.

...

Speirs had stalked up and down the Foxholes all night looking for Fin, after finding she wasn't in any Easy company Foxholes, he searched Fox Company and his own company although knowing there was no way she'd be in Dog Company without him knowing. He finally asked Winters who fobbed him off to the Aid station, she wasn't there and all Doc Roe could tell him is that she had been working on Buck and had gone to stretch her legs. Like D-Day this woman had once again become very elusive. He was frustrated to the point of anger. Not only did he want to scold her for Nuenen he still had the unfinished business from her her drunken admission. It seemed she was good at a lot of things, but she excelled at avoiding him.

...

Fin woke to a hot cup of tea from Doc. "We're moving Buck out soon"

"Thank you" Fin said taking the drink "Good he needs to get to the hospital"

"You were exhausted Fin, you can't keep taking on too much, if a bullet doesn't kill you, exhaustion certainly will"

" I know, I know, but I just couldn't live with myself if I hadn't at least tried to help him"

"When will he back?"

"Hopefully soon, I shouldn't think he would have been too far behind me"

"A group of them have set out to find him, suicide mission they were calling it" Doc said

"Well hopefully they'll meet him on the road" Fin replied with a smile, knowing that's exactly where they should find Bull.

...

Fin stepped out of the Aid Station, she knew she must look an absolute mess, but this wasn't the Ritz, so she didn't care too much.

"Where have you been all night?"

Fin looked up, it was Speirs, _where was Luz when she needed him? Oh God was he going to mention her drunken episode?_

"Aid Station Sir"

"I came by last night, you weren't"

"You must have just missed me Sir, I did step out to stretch my legs at one point"

"You must have stepped out a lot then" Speirs replied not believing a word she said.

"Can I do something for you Sir?" Fin replied confidently.

"Now there's a leading question!" Speirs smirked causing Fin to blush ever so slightly to his amusement.

Fin thought to try and turn things on him "Are you flirting with me Sir?" she blatantly asked

"That's all depends on whether you mean the things you say when you're drunk" Speirs replied getting his pack of cigarettes out.

Fin and Speirs heard a shout interrupting Fin's awkwardness much to her relief.

"IT'S BULL!"

Fin smiled to herself, she went to turn to head towards the shouting, but paused, she turned around to face Speirs who looked annoyed.

"I always mean what I say Sir, but I was out of line, you have a sweetheart and I have embarrassed myself with a superior once again" Fin turned to walk away before adding "If you want to take things further, I will understand and take the punishment"

Speirs grabbed Fin's shoulder as she turned being careful not to hold her too tightly, he was unsure how tender she would be feeling from her back. He spun her around to face him, but didn't pull her in too close, so that it still looked like an officer talking to an NCO. "I don't have a sweetheart, not since your birthday and I will be taking things further, but not in the sense that you just said" Speirs curled his lips ever so slightly, lit his cigarette and walked away, leaving Fin flabbergasted.

Fin snapped out of her shock and walked towards where she thought the shouting about Bull had come from. On approach she saw Bull and his men 'suicide squad' standing by a jeep. Fin walked over and hugged Bull, "terrific to have you back Bull"

"It's good to be back Fin" Bull replied returning Fin's embrace.

"Hey Fin!" Hoobler called "Bull has this crazy story of how he escaped.

"Oh yes?" Fin enquired secretly smiling to herself.

"A Dutch couple found him and patched him up, they were all hiding in a barn when this Kraut walks in and finds Bull's blood on a rag, prompting him to search the place. Bull had to fight him. At one point the Kraut was on top of him, when suddenly a knife came through his throat from behind!" Hoobler exclaimed " He pushed him off expecting to see one of the Dutch couple, but it wasn't...Hoobler held off in suspense " He saw an American uniform slip out the barn door!"

"Wow! That's crazy!" Fin smiled "lucky for you Bull!"

"Yeah totally" Bull smiled in relief. "I say we got some guardian angel following Easy company!" Bull added.

"Hey Bull, these salty bastards wanted to go on a suicide run to drag your ass back", Bill said

Bull turned to his men, amusement in his eye, "is that right? never did like this company none", he said to his smiling squad

...

They moved out. Like most of them, Fin hated retreating, it meant they would have to do the same job again at some point. Maybe not from the same position, but from somewhere, which in addition meant that there was a chance they would lose more men. It had been a few weeks on the road, Fin hadn't come into contact with Speirs again, Dog Company were close but had moved in a different direction more towards the Neder river.

They had bedded down in a barn for the night, Fin cleaned her rifle which Winters had let her keep. The men seemed to accept she was once an Officer, which was actually true and that her instinct was to protect the wounded. They had all agreed that she should keep her rifle because of her exceptional marksman skills. Only Shifty was suspicious, Fin had credited him with her improved skill, but he knew it took a long time to shoot as accurately as she did, especially while running. He hadn't questioned her though, he was actually glad that she could look after herself so well. He sat next to her and pretended to inspect her rifle.

"What are you doing?" Fin giggled

"Making sure you're looking after it properly"

"Are you looking after your gun properly?" Fin enquired raising her eyebrow.

"Of course, but I'd prefer it if you took it in hand!" Shifty replied smiling cheekily.

Fin laughed "Going have to keep my eye on you!"

The barn door burst open, it was one of Dog Company's medics, Johnson. "Corporal Finney you need to come now!" he shouted. Fin shot up instinctively grabbing her med kit and chasing after the Dog company medic. "What's going on?" she shouted catching up with him.

"It's Lieutenant Speirs, he's wounded, he asked for you!"

Fin felt a terrible dread rush through her. "How bad is he?"

Johnson didn't answer shoving the door open of the out building holding Speirs. Fin rushed over, he was lying on his front, he was bleeding heavily. She cut his trousers, they were sopping wet. He had been shot in the arse.

"What's the damage Corporal?" Speirs asked looking up.

"You've been shot in the arse Sir, You're the third arse I've dealt with now!" Fin quipped, receiving a chuckle from Speirs. "Are you ok?" She added genuinely concerned. Speirs nodded.

Fin administered the morphine and carefully got to work digging the bullet out, it hadn't gone too deep thankfully, Fin already knew though that he would have to be evacuated. She could remove the bullet and stitch him up, but he wasn't going to be able to stand, walk or sit for a while. He was also soaked to the bone, he was exhausted. Fin could feel a fever setting in, his skin was getting clammy. She turned to Johnson "Get him dry now!"

"You're going to be ok Sir, what happened?" Speirs didn't wince once as she worked, only noticing his glutes spasm occasionally. If Fin wasn't so worried, she would have taken time to appreciate his naked arse.

"He swam across the Neder river to collect intel on the Kraut camp, they shot him as he swam back." Johnson informed Fin.

Speirs didn't comment.

Fin frowned, of all the stupid things... what was he trying to do? Steal her job? His rapidly oncoming fever was probably pneumonia setting in as well.

"At least you've got a ticket back to England for a little bit Sir" Fin happily informed Speirs.

"WHAT?" Speirs shouted lifting his head, startling both Fin and Johnson.

"You're going to be evacuated Sir" Fin confirmed.

"I asked for you to avoid evacuation Corporal! You stitched that leg of yours, you can sort this!" Speirs demanded.

"That is true Sir, but you've been shot in the arse, I was wounded in the upper thigh and not by a bullet, I could walk, you can't walk, sit or stand Sir" Fin continued "You also have a fever setting in, most likely to be Pneumonia."

"You are not evacuating me! I refuse!" Speirs growled.

"I don't give a flying fig what you refuse Sir, I am your medic and I am evacuating you!" Fin sternly replied.

"You are not my medic! GET OUT!" Speirs shouted at Fin "Johnson take over!"

Fin slammed down her needle and thread and walked out.

She stood outside listening to Speirs threaten Johnson. Johnson had of course agreed with Fin, there was no doubt, Speirs needed to be evacuated.

Johnson sheepishly crept out "He wants to speak to you"

"Will you go organise his evac?" Fin asked. Johnson nodded in agreement.

Fin opened the door and tentatively walked over to Speirs who was lying face down now.

He lifted his head on Fin's approach.

Fin leant over Speirs pulling back the sheet covering his arse. Fin pulled a face "You should have let me finish the stitching before you ordered me out Sir" Fin covered him back up to keep him warm.

"I know, Johnson's a butcher" Speirs replied.

Speirs lifted his head and moved his upper body side on. Fin went towards his top half and felt his head "You definitely have a fever" she said softly.

Speirs grabbed Fin's wrist and pulled her close looking into her sparkling blue eyes "I'm sorry I shouted at you"

"Morphine must be taking affect, never thought you'd be the type for apologies Sir!" Fin smirked.

"Hell Cara, I am completely lucid"

"Cara?! I don't think you are Sir"

"When we're alone, you call me Ron from now on"

Fin looked confused "What's happening here Sir?" Fin asked refusing to use his first name.

"I'm being evacuated Cara, I'm not leaving you out here without confirming my feelings for you, I know you feel the same way about me. I need you to not take any chances, I need to make sure you'll be ok without me."

"Sir, I wouldn't have got shot in the arse and I would have used a boat!" Fin chuckled "You don't need to worry about me"

Speirs pulled Fin closer, he wanted to kiss her, hell! he was going to kiss her!

Johnson hurriedly walked back into the building forcing Speirs to let Fin pull away without a kiss and release his grip on her wrist. _I'm going to damn well strangle that private!_

"When I get back, you'd better be exactly how I left you" Speirs whispered to Fin.

"All organised, let's get you prepared Sir, they're taking you tonight." Johnson informed as Fin's heart sank, but at the same time she was elated, Speirs would soon be safe in England _and he had feelings for her!_

Boyle burst in interrupting Speirs and Fin's good-bye "Alleys down! You got to come now Fin!"

Fin shot Speirs a look "Stay safe!" she murmured that only he could hear as she ran off after Boyle.

...

**England**

Speirs woke in his hospital bed. He didn't remember much about his evacuation. He'd pretty much slept the entire time, probably from a mixture of morphine and the pneumonia that Fin had correctly diagnosed. Fin, Cara he was livid to be so far away from her. He had already started to plan his escape back to Dog company, he was charming one of the nurses, who was aiding his recovery. He didn't lead her on, just made her feel good about herself. She was blonde like Cara, but that was the only resemblance. What he would give to have Cara in a nurse's uniform mopping his brow. He was worried about her, the last he heard was she was treating Alley and then was called on by Winters to join a squad to the crossroads where Alley had been hit. He didn't want to leave Holland knowing that Fin was already involved in another fire fight. He had to assure himself that she would be fine, she had managed so far without his help, it's not as if he managed to keep her away from danger while he was there, he just felt better being there.

Speirs had his curtain pulled round his bed, he didn't care for small talk with the men. They talked openly about their sweethearts, but he couldn't talk about Cara, not that he would have if he could, but at least this way he avoided any questions. He was unhappy about leaving his men also, he may have a reputation as a hard ass, but he still cared for the well being of the men under his command.

"Knock knock!"

A female voice came from the other side of the curtain and it didn't belong to his blonde nurse. He lifted his head, he was still lying on his front "What?"

The curtain pulled back and Eve slipped in pulling it back around her and sat in the chair at his bedside.

"Ahh! Lieutenant Speirs, how are we?" she asked cheerfully.

"Eve?"

"You remember me, that's good"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I was taking tea in the local tea room, as we Brits do and overheard a table of American nurses cooing over the tall, dark, handsome oh and broody Lieutenant who had been evacuated, of course it didn't take me long to realise they were talking about you!" Eve grinned "Did you know they're fighting over who gets to change your dressing!" Eve laughed pretending to pull back the cover from Speirs' arse.

Speirs didn't flinch, Eve was amusing. He could see how her and Fin were friends.

"What do I owe this visit?" Speirs enquired.

"Just checking on my Fin's crush, she'd kill me if she knew I was in the area and didn't check on you!" Eve winked.

"Just a crush?" Speirs asked a little disappointed.

"Oh, I see, we're being open with our feelings are we?" Eve grinned. "Have you told her how you feel?"

Not really wanting to discuss this, he was very private, but he wanted to know whatever Eve knew. "I told her I cared for her just before I was sent here" Speirs revealed not telling Eve the whole truth.

"That's good!" Eve exclaimed joyfully "She feels exactly the same way, but what about Red?"

"Ended just after Fin's birthday"

'Good! Don't ruin this, but, don't do too much, there is still a war on and I know Fin, she'll be focussed on her job, saying that don't hurt her either, you'll be much less of a man once I've finished with you!" Eve laughed before stopping abruptly and staring at Speirs seriously.

"I have no intentions of hurting her...ever' Speirs stated.

"Correct answer Lieutenant, on that note I have a present for you"

You do?"

"To aid your recovery" Eve reached into her handbag and brought out a small brown envelope, she opened it and slid out a black and white photograph of Fin, handing it over to Speirs "It was taken when only a minimal amount of shit had hit the fan, which is why she looks so fresh"

Speirs stared at the picture, she wasn't looking at the camera, but had an incredible smile across her face, he could see that she was in her dress uniform, like the first time he had ever seen her walking with Nixon, although the picture only showed down to her shoulders. She was absolutely breath taking. A smile spread across his face without him realising. "She's without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he murmured.

"She most definitely is, your welcome by the way!" Eve chuckled.

Speirs looked at Eve and nodded his thanks.

"Right, I have to leave, pleasant dreams, lover boy!" Eve winked, pulling the curtain away and disappearing.

Speirs certainly would enjoy this recovery being able to stare at Fin's face all day long. Annoyingly, the curtain twitched forcing Speirs to slide Fin's picture under his pillow out of sight.

"Ron?"

Hell! It was Edie.

"Ron! Are you ok?" Edie screeched as she saw him "I came as soon as I heard!"

"There's was no need, I'm fine" he said coldly

"Of course there was a need! I still love you, I needed to see you were ok with my own eyes!"

"As you can see, I'm fine"

"Don't be hostile, Ron, I'm here because I care about you!"

"I know Edie, I just don't want you to think we can reconcile"

Edie lowered her head, distraught. "Ron there is something I need to tell you"

"What?" he replied without looking at her.

"I'm pregnant...You're going to be a father" Edie said gently.

Speirs froze _I'm pregnant_ those were words he never had wanted to hear from Edie. He felt as if he had been stabbed through the heart, he didn't want to look at her, he didn't want it to be real.

"Please don't let our child be a bastard, marry me, look after us!" Edie begged.

Marry me, Speirs turned to her, she had ruined everything, but it wasn't all her fault, how could he have been so stupid?! He put his head in his hands, all he wanted was to be back in Holland with Fin and away from this nightmare.

...

Edie left the hospital skipping happily down the road. She had him back and they were getting married! As soon as he was able to leave the hospital, they would get married in the local church. Not the wedding she had dreamed of, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Edie had overheard those nurses in the tea room as well and seeing that brunette who she knew was that blonde's friend, she had to act fast. The nurses were jealous when Speirs was brought in, in his delirium he had spoken of Fin, the beautiful front line medic. It was all Edie needed to know she was doing the right thing to secure her man. Fuck you Corporal Finney! Edie also hoped Corporal Finney would enjoy the new missions she would find herself on soon. Edie's uncle doted on her, revealing to Edie that Corporal Finney was more than a medic and that he could send her away from time to time. He didn't go into detail, but it was enough for Edie to feel at ease that Corporal Finney would have less and less contact with her Ron. Edie Speirs, it sounded wonderful.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Jealous by Nick Jonas and Tinashe, but imagine it with a full 40s band playing. This song is probably quite tame compared to some risky ones of the 30s and 40s, look up the lyrics for Shave 'em dry! by Lucille Bogan!

**England**

Buck groaned, he was still laid up on his front, unable to get up. He was bored out of his mind, he desperately wanted to get back to Easy. The only thing keeping him going was a letter from Bill, keeping him up to date on Easy Company's antics. It sounded like they were actually having a bit of downtime in between the fighting. He got the letter out again and read it. Buck chuckled, reading what Bill would write about Fin, obviously Bill and the others didn't know why Fin was actually with Easy, so reading about what she got up to from Bill's point of view was certainly amusing. Buck looked up to see Speirs hobble up the aisle with his crutches, he was certainly making a remarkable recovery, maybe it had something to do with the pretty red head that visited him every day or the blonde nurse he flirted with, whatever it was, it was working. For the first time since Speirs had been here, he stopped at Buck's bed.

"Lieutenant Speirs" Buck nodded acknowledging him.

"Lieutenant Compton" Speirs returned the pleasantry "Got a letter from Easy?" he enquired, eyeing the piece of paper in Buck's hands.

"Yeah, from Bill, just keeping me up to date"

"Anything of interest?" Speirs probed.

"Nah, he doesn't really go into detail on the missions obviously, Nix is still drinking, Luz is still joking, Winters still brave, Fin still popping up in places where she shouldn't be, the usual!" Buck chuckled, noticing Speirs' eyes light up when he mentioned Fin, he scanned the letter again and continued "Looks like they managed to meet up with Fin's old platoon with the Red Devils, says they were all a bit jealous, she had some sort of special bond with them and some sort of secret language, Cockney slang he thinks, said they're a good bunch of men though, they had champagne!" Buck checked in with Speirs again, and could see he was still enthralled with the information about Fin.

"Any KIA or wounded?" Speirs enquired

"Nothing mentioned" Buck scanned the letter again, "oh except Fin got a proper shiner, Alley apparently whacked her one thrashing about when she was trying to treat him." Buck now witnessed Speirs' eyes narrow with rage spreading across his face.

Speirs nodded and hobbled back to his bed. Buck had noticed only in the past few days that Speirs now opened his curtain. Buck wasn't sure, but had he detected that maybe Speirs held an interest in Fin beyond a professional one? Well the man needed to make up his mind, daily red head visitor, doting blonde nurse and now Fin? Some men get all the luck!

...

**Holland**

Fin ran back into the barn to find Alley lying on a table with Liebgott and Tab bent over him "Out the way!" Fin ordered as she got up close. Fin scanned him, bleeding from the neck, not a bullet, looks like shrapnel, must have been an explosion, grenade, Fin concluded. "You're ok Alley, I've got you!" Fin reassured him applying pressure with one hand and mopping up the blood with her other hand. She needed to see how deep the shrapnel had gone.

"Fin?" Alley murmured.

"Right here old boy" Fin said gently.

Fin was looking at the shrapnel wound, when Alley suddenly started to thrash around, his arm shot up, with his fist clenched, he accidently struck Fin in the face with such velocity that her head snapped back. "Bloody hell!" She yelped as Alley continued thrashing "Grab his arms someone!" She shouted.

...

Winters marched into the barn, "Where did it happen? Liebgott?"

"At the crossroads Sir, where it crosses the dike"

"Tab get a squad together and someone get Doc, Fin you're coming with me" Winters ordered.

Tab ordered first squad at the ready as Doc arrived taking over the treatment from Fin. Fin grabbed her rifle and followed the lads out into the night.

As they neared the dike, Winters signalled for them all to halt. "Fin on me" he called quietly.

Fin appeared by his side in a matter of seconds almost making Winters jump. "On point Fin, report back to me" Fin nodded and crept ahead into the darkness out of sight.

Winters could hear MG'S fire in the distance, he assumed it was targeting Regimental headquarters.

Fin still hadn't returned and Winters was getting anxious, when he heard heavy breathing. "Too many for me to take on my own Sir" Fin gasped, she had ran quickly to the point that she probably pushed herself too much.

Winters smiled "I didn't expect you to take them on your own, how many?"

"Full squad, MG's, we can take them though Sir, or at least most of them." Fin informed.

Winters turned to the men "Move out!"

Climbing out of the ditch by the side of the road Winters, Fin and first squad jogged across the road, down the other side into the ditch running parallel.

"How close?" Winters asked Fin

"Got to get closer Sir"

"How close did you get?"

"Close enough to get pregnant Sir" Fin quipped raising a smile out of Winters who suppressed the laughter that tried to follow.

They moved out again, following the road up covering their approach from the ditch. Climbing out, they all crept across a field from which they could see the German MG squad set up. Winters turned to Fin and the men "Mortars here, everyone else on me!"

They ran forward, the only sound being their steady breathing, Fin had managed to catch her breath back. Fin reached out and put her hand on Winters' shoulder motioning him to stop. She cupped her ear for Winters to listen _German voices_ "Just over the road" Fin whispered. Winters crawled over and took a look for himself, signalling the positions of the Germans back to them. Fin crawled forward to join Winters, with Tab and the others crawling into positions as ordered.

Fin looked over and located her targets, eagerly awaiting Winters' order. The Germans were just about to fire again when Winters fired his rifle. Fin pulled her trigger, target down, located another, target down, located another, target down...

The Germans were taken completely by surprise. They scrambled into position returning the fire. Still popping off the krauts, Winters ordered them back to the mortar squad, who fired as they fell back into position.

Fin ran feeling the burn of the bullets as they sliced through the arm of her field jacket but not making contact with her skin, for once she may get away without a wound! Although Alley made sure she wasn't pain free! With the men, Fin dived back down into the ditches along the road, running to the mortar squad "Suppressing fire!" Winters shouted bringing up the rear behind Fin.

Fin turned following orders as she heard Winters radio for an MG squad. Fin had no idea how many Krauts were left. She felt that they could be severely outnumbered and would have to try and hold this position for as long as possible.

The firing calmed down and by morning all was quiet. Looking out toward the Kraut position, Winters and Fin discussed tactics. "If they realise our position, they can outflank us Sir" Fin informed Winters.

"We need to act soon then, before they realise, how many do you think we're looking at?"

"It's a ferry crossing Sir, who knows?"

"Could be a whole battalion then Fin" Winters sighed.

"What's your plan Sir?" Fin enquired.

Winters called Tab and Peacock over "Tab you take your men up the dike, Peacock, up the left flank, I'm up the middle with Fin, everyone goes on the red smoke"

In position Winters turned to them "Fix bayonets" then he threw the smoke canister.

Winters ran forward. Fin followed just behind him, she was meant to go on the red smoke with everyone else, but she couldn't let Winters run out into the field towards the enemy on his own. Fin could feel the disapproval of Tab, Liebgott and the others boaring into her back.

Winters reached the ridge, he peered down at a lone, young Kraut. The Kraut looked up at him and smiled.

Bang

Winters flinched he fired taking the Kraut down before turning to see where the other shot came from. Fin was standing there, a Kraut dead on the ground, Winters hadn't seen him, he would have been shot, Fin disobeying orders saved him. My God she should have been busted down to a private by now with her obvious problem, God knows what training the British put her through, but she seemed to make the right decisions. He'd berate her later, but for now, she had been in the right place at the right time.

The Red smoke filled the air and the rest of Easy sprang up, sprinting forward after Winters and Fin, not knowing if they were running towards dead Krauts or the dead bodies of Winters and Fin after hearing the two shots.

Tab cleared the field to find Winters and Fin lying down shooting German after German as they climbed over a mound, running right across their fire. One by one the men formed a line and all fired. The Germans were unorganised, it was like shooting fish in a barrel. As sick as it was, these were the easiest kills of Fin's military career so far. Fin was calm, her breathing was steady, she was focussed, she was a robot, she didn't care, why did she feel no remorse? Kill or be killed That's what they drummed into her.

Fin smiled, a whole other German company just rounded the hill, they all continued their fire as the Germans scrambled to form a counter attack, chasing down their Foxholes.

Winters radioed for reinforcements, they couldn't possibly kill them all, but could take them prisoner with back up.

...

Fin waded through the dead. These Krauts were SS. Fin crouched down by one and released his SS pin from his collar, a souvenir, she had missed her chance with the one she stabbed, having to leave quickly, with no time to collect her pin.

Fin rose quickly with her rifle at the ready to the sound of gun fire again, lowering it on seeing Lieb still firing at the Krauts. Hot head Fin had observed his temper before, probably not as bad as Speirs, but Speirs wasn't a hot head, he just had a temper. _Speirs_ Fin wondered how he was doing, _if she was able she would write to him, but she wasn't allowed, she wasn't allowed to write to anyone, punishable by firing squad. A bit extreme, Fin always thought, but it wasn't allowed in her job, that's why her and Eve never wrote to each other. Apart from Eve's note that time, but that didn't go through the official postal channels, they would never know._

Fin watched Winters go over and stop Lieb, noticing Lieb was wounded Fin wondered over too. "Let me see Lieb" Fin said joining them.

"It's just a scratch Fin" Lieb assured her.

"Take the prisoners back to Battalion CP" Winters ordered.

"Yes Sir" Lieb reloaded his weapon.

Not trusting him, Fin watched impressed as Winters cooly grabbed his weapon and emptied the ammo, leaving only one round to a shocked and pissed off Lieb "You have one round, how many prisoners do we have?"

"Eleven Sir" Lieb replied through gritted teeth.

"Good, you drop a prisoner, the rest will jump you, all prisoners are to arrive at Battalion CP alive!" Winters ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Lieb left and ran towards the prisoners.

Winters turned to a smirking Fin "You sure know how to turn a girl on Sir!" Fin laughed.

...

**England**

Speirs didn't think a woman's voice could ever grate on him as much as Edie's did. How did he ever date her for as long as he did? He shut her up by bedding her that's why. He wasn't remotely attracted to her any more though, how on earth would he be able to live with her? He was starting to imagine his life as a string of affairs or maybe one affair, Fin. No he'd never do that to her, she deserved a husband, children, a proper family after the war. Even if she wanted to, he would never subject her to the life of a mistress. Hell, he didn't even know her true feelings towards him. She liked him, that's all it was right now. Did he even love her? Yes. Did she love him? He hoped to God she did. What could he do though? Edie was pregnant with his child and his child was innocent, it was his obligation to give that child a family and not subject it to a life as an outcast, a bastard...

"Ron! Are you listening? My parents can't make it, but my Uncle will be there"

Speirs nodded, in acknowledgement to Edie.. _What the fuck was he going to do?_

"Ok, darling, I have to leave to confirm the time with Father Murphy , Oh it's so exciting isn't it!" Edie rose out of her chair, bending back down to kiss Speirs on the head before leaving.

Speirs grunted and rolled over on his bed when she had gone out of sight. He'd been hiding the truth of his recovery from her to delay the wedding. Thankfully he'd managed to keep his upcoming nuptials secret from anyone else while he wracked his brain for a way out. Even Compton didn't know, if there was any chance for him and Fin, he wouldn't risk anyone finding out who could get the news back to her.

...

 _One dead...Dukeman_ Fin was still remembering. How many Krauts did they kill? How many was worth one? Fin had never really thought about the dead, the killing, never really concerned her before. Casualties of war, for a greater good. That's what her family were, in a way she was too, just a breathing one. Maybe she was getting soft in her old age? Twenty years old. Is that old? she probably had experienced enough for a whole lifetime at the age of twenty. Fin looked out into the field, there were a lot of dead bodies. _How many were twenty years old or younger? She could collect their personal papers, find out how old they were. Hang on a minute...why was she bothered?! God damn Nazis!_

"Fin?"

Fin looked up "Hi Nix"

"How's it going?"

"it's all tiggerty-boo!"

"Want some water?" Nix winked holding out his canteen.

Fin smiled taking a long swig from Nix's canteen "Still on the VAT69 then?"

"What else!" Nix laughed. "363 Volksgrenadier hit the town of Opheusden early this morning at exactly the same time your SS made a run for the CP. Third battalion got the hell beat out of them. Horton was killed."

"Shit!" Fin replied

"Jump in the jeep, Sink wants you at CP" Nix said motioning Fin over. "There's a mission tonight for Easy, it's going to be lead by Lieutenant Colonel Dobie, thought you might be pleased to see him, he's eager to see you"

"Dobie? Bloody hell, lead the way! What's the mission Nix?"

"British 101st Airborne need rescuing, Operation Pegasus"

"What!?" Fin said shocked, those were her boys.

"They're trapped, not hurt Fin" Nix said reassuring her as they sped down the road to the CP.

...

Inside the CP, Dobie greeted Fin with warmth, it had certainly been a long time. Their greeting was brief though, "Need to get down to business Fin" Dobie said with conviction. Sink, Fin, Lieutenant Heyliger and Nix, all huddled around a map to smooth out the details.

Stepping back Fin turned to Nix "Where's Winters?"

"Promotion, meet your new CO, Moose Heyliger, he's a good man" Nix said pointing to the tall, dark haired Lieutenant speaking with Dobie.

"That's a seriously great name!" Fin replied impressed.

"Well, you can have every confidence in him, Sink has already filled him in, he's really looking forward to working with you"

"Terrific" Fin said genuinely.

...

It was cold and wet as they boarded their boats to execute Operation Pegasus. Fin was apprehensive, she was aware that they could be slightly off with their coordinates and hoped that if they were the British lads weren't too far down the river. The crossing was made with ease, but that wasn't the hard bit.

Fin got out of her boat with Heyliger and Dobie and crawled up the bank "Where are they Colonel?" Moose whispered to Dobie.

Dobie turned to Fin " Do you want to do the honours?"

"Yes Sir! Fin grinned from ear to ear " Lieutenant White Sir!"

"Fin?!" A voice came back.

"Come on out Sir!"

"Well I'll be damned! Fin!" White beamed.

"Heyliger, 506th of 101st airborne" Moose said holding his hand out.

White took Moose's hand "I've never been so happy to see a bloody yank!"

"Your show Colonel" Moose said turning to Dobie.

"Come on Fin, we'll be right back!" Dobie, Fin and White disappeared into the bushes

They emerged a few minutes later with another British Officer "Lieutenant Moose Heyliger" Fin introduced her new CO to her old CO "Brigadier Hashdon"

"God bless you my man" Hashdon said shaking Heyliger's hand.

"We're ready to go Sir, where are the rest of ya?" Moose asked.

Hashdon turned to White and nodded.

White called the men forward "and here we all are" He informed.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Fin said

...

Dobie had arranged for champagne back at a farmhouse to celebrate a successful rescue. Fin was in the middle of the Red Devils, chatting and hugging. She didn't think for a second that she'd see these boys again until after the war.

Hashdon stood on a box at the front, "Moose Heyliger and the American 101st have done the Red Devils a great service. Making it possible for us to return…and fight the enemy on another day!"

A huge cheer erupted amongst the men.

"CURRAHEE!" Hashdon shouted

"CURRAHEE!" They all shouted back.

"Anyone else getting a little jealous that we seem to have lost our medic to the Tommys?" Tab asked.

"I can't even see her any more, too many red berets surrounding her!" Shifty added. "Actually I think she's wearing a red beret!"

"They can't do that!, she's one of us now!" Bill said angrily taking a drink of his champers.

"Hey relax! They're like her brothers and she ain't seen them in a while!" Luz tried to calm the tipsy Easy men.

Shifty saw Fin slip off away from the group of red berets with just one of them against the far wall of the barn. _Looking far too cosy for his liking._

Bill noticing the same grabbed Toye to mingle with the Brits. He grabbed one of them and pointed over to Fin "What's that all about?"

The Red Devils looked over and smiled "Nothing, they've just got a bit of history"

"What?" Bill urged.

"It's no secret, Fin will tell the story herself," he started "anyway she had just turned 17, the night before her first jump..."

"Fin did her first jump when she was 17!" Luz exclaimed

The red devil elbowed his mate and shared a smirk, they were aware that Easy company didn't know all about Fin unless they were an Officer. "Yeah, think she lied about her age or something" he smiled. "Well, she was convinced she was going to die and decided she didn't want to die a virgin, so went down to the local pub..."

Luz interrupted again "Don't you have to be 18 to drink in England?"

"When a pretty girl in uniform walks into a pub, the last thing anyone is going to do is question her age mate!" the red devil replied amused.

"Would ya pipe down Luz and let the man finish his story!" Bill snapped.

"Anyway, Bob's your uncle Fanny's your aunt, There's the lucky fucker!" he smiled pointing at Fin and the red devil standing with her. "She had no idea she'd be joining his squad though! He's tried to court her ever since!"

"Talk about right place at the right time!" Shifty commented hearing the conversation and joining them. "Were they never a couple then?"

"Nah unlucky for Harris, Fin uses and abuses!" the red devil laughed. "Remember that bomber chum? Shot him down in flames! He said turning to his mate

"Yeah I remember that! What a cockup! The fucking Rodney!"

The Easy boys looked at each other, what were they talking about?!

"Oi Miss Fitch!" the red devil shouted over to Fin who looked his way " You going to let Harris Aylesbury duck ya up ya Queen mum?!"

Fin laughed, flicked him the finger and shouted "No, but if you play your cards right, I'll let you Tommy tank on my thrupenny bits!"

The red devils jeered and laughed. Much to the confusion of the Easy men.

"Don't get too attached chaps, Hashdon is working on getting Fin back" the red devil said.

"Work on it all he likes, she's staying with us!" Shifty stated.

...

Speirs had managed to recover in record time, thanks to his blonde nurse and could be out of England tonight, he was dressed and ready to go. The company was moving back into France and Speirs could join them there. Compton also seemed eager to get back, they could move out together. Speirs hadn't been discharged yet, but he wasn't going to wait for one.

"How are we feeling this morning Lieutenant?" Speirs' blonde nurse asked bending down to retrieve his clip board and check his file.

"Fighting fit" he replied with a smirk. What he would give to hear a British accent coming out of her mouth.

"You are doing remarkably well" She smiled looking at him "Think I'm entitled to a thank you!"

Speirs had thought about how he was going to 'thank' her, he knew what she wanted. Could he do it though. With everything that had happened? It now felt wrong and that was a new feeling for him to deal with.

Without crutches, Speirs followed the blonde nurse out of the ward and into the corridor. She turned and winked at him. He smiled. She stopped at a supply cupboard, unlocked it, checked the corridor was empty and opened the door. Speirs, roughly pushed her inside to the sound of her giggles, pulling the door closed behind them. He slammed her up against the shelving, knocking several boxes off and went straight for her neck, sucking and nipping at her smooth skin, becoming more forceful as she moaned in pleasure. He slid his hands up her dress, caressing her thighs. He opened his eyes to see a strip of light from the door shining on her blonde hair... Fin, he was cheating on Fin. But he wasn't, but it felt like he was. He stopped, pulling abruptly away.

"What's the matter?" the flustered nurse asked flattening the wrinkles from her uniform.

"I can't do this..." He began "...I'm getting married this afternoon."

...

**Holland**

"Hey Fin, you're not going to leave us? Are ya?" Tab asked

"huh? What right now?" Fin asked confused, she thought Tab was teaching her to be better at poker.

"Red Devils reckon you're gonna be back with them soon"

Fin looked up to see genuine concern on Tabs face "No of course not, I think I'm with you lads until the end of the war now"

"I hope so"

"Hey me too!" Fin smiled pulling Tab in for a cuddle.

"Fin!" Harry shouted bursting into Easy's temporary accommodation. "It's Moose!" he shouted with panic etched across his face. "shot by friendly fire, he needs you!"

Fin sprung to her feet, grabbing her med kit and little else, she chased after Harry leading the way.

Harry lead Fin to the train tracks to see Winters bent over Moose. He wasn't moving. A private was stood over them shaking. "Private get Doc Roe and an ambulance" she instructed.

Kneeling down beside him she noticed someone had administered morphine already. "How much morphine have you given him?" Fin asked without looking up and directing her question at anybody in particular.

"Two or three syrettes" Winters replied.

"Shit!" Fin gasped in anguish _that's too much_

Fin didn't comment, she was too angry. She cleaned and compressed Heyliger's wounds until Doc and the ambulance arrived, which thankfully had happened in minutes. "Hey Moose? You're going to be just fine! Can you hear me?"

Moose grunted.

"Can you open your eyes?" His breathing was slowing "Hey Moose, come on now, open your eyes for me!"

Doc jumped out of the ambulance immediately checking Moose over. Winters and Harry carefully loaded him in.

"How much morphine did you give him?" Doc asked

"I didn't" Fin replied looking to Winters.

"Two or three syrettes" Winters replied to Doc.

"Jesus, were you trying to kill him?!" he barked, "you're lucky he's a big man!"

"We didn't know" Harry said.

Gene interrupted, "yeah, well you oughtta know", his eyes darting over to Winters, "you are Officers, you are grown-ups, you oughtta know!" He climbed into the vehicle with Moose. Winters shut the door, leaving his hand lingering until it drove off.

"He'll be fine, Doc will see to it" Fin said gently patting Winters on the shoulder.

**Mourmelon-le-Grange, France**

Speirs and Buck arrived on base learning that Easy company and Dog company were now there. Speirs immediately went to check on his men as did Buck, Buck had a problem though, he couldn't find half of them, including Fin.

...

"Hey lads; guess what I just heard!" Fin said walking into the mess and plonking herself down next to Bill.

"Spit it out then Fin" Tab said.

"Well Winters has been given a 2 day pass to Paris, Sink's in Reims to see Marlene Dietrich and Welsh is going too, Strayer is back in England for a wedding and Nix has gone back to Aldbourne for a few days!" Fin said with a knowing smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Fucking good work Fin! Hey I got given this card, Anybody heard of Lulu's?" Bill said holding up a little business card.

"Yeah, if you're looking for sex, gonorrhoea!" Toye laughed

"Well, what we waiting for? I'm always looking for sex!" Bill laughed back.

"It's a bar as well," Tab informed

"That's just dandy then, we can take Fin!" Bill smiled looking at Fin.

"We can't take Fin to a fucking brothel!" Luz hissed.

"If it's a pub as well, then I'm game!" Fin winked.

"Fuck! We can't take Fin to a brothel!" Shifty shook his head, supporting Luz.

"It's more of a gentleman's club" Liebgott added.

"Well none of you lot can go then!" Fin quipped to a load of groans and elbows in her ribs.

...

Fuming, Buck stalked over to a vacant jeep almost knocking into Speirs as he passed.

"Lieutenant Compton?" Speirs enquired

"Fucking snuck off base haven't they!" Buck said climbing into the jeep "Couldn't help me round them up before the MP's do, could you?"

"Where have they gone?"

"Lulu's, they took Fin with them, it's a fucking brothel!"

Speirs rounded the jeep without hesitation and jumped in.

...

"Who is staying sober to make sure we all get back?" Luz shouted over the loud music coming from the full band on the stage.

"You just volunteered!" Fin shouted back laughing

"No!" Luz downed two shots at once "Can't now!"

"Me neither!" Fin laughed downing her drinks as well.

Fin looked around, apart from the giveaway girls, Lulu's didn't look like a brothel. It looked like a normal French bar, with a large dance floor and a stage. Fin seemed to be the only non French woman in there and she didn't want to guess that all the other women were working girls. It had good music, good booze and a good atmosphere. She'd been asked "How much" a few times to her amusement, but Shifty had appointed himself as her body guard, so her 'clients' backed off pretty quickly. Shifty was not impressed that she had agreed to come, but she was 'one of the men, just with different lumpy bits!' As Bill put it!

"Hey you're that medic that can sing aren't ya?" a private asked her approaching the bar where Fin was leaning with the Easy lads.

"Yes" Fin smiled

"You should do a duet with Cooper, he's a proper good crooner!"

"Yeah you should get up on stage!" Bill called over briefly tearing himself away from necking a petite black haired girl draped over him.

"Yeah come on Fin!" Luz encouraged.

"Ok, why not! Where's this Cooper?" Fin asked looking over Shifty's shoulder, he had managed to place himself even closer to Fin.

The private turned away and walked into a crowd of soldiers before it briefly parted and he returned with an _exceptionally good looking Sergeant!_

Pushing past Shifty, Sergeant Cooper introduced himself to Fin, looking her up and down as he did. Fin introduced herself in return and chatted to him idly for a bit.

"We gonna do this?" Cooper asked, he had suggested a bit of a risky song with a risky performance to go with it. Fin didn't exactly feel sexy, she wasn't in her number ones, only her shirt and trousers, but she had enough alcohol in her to try and pull off some sort of performance.

"Yeah go on then!"

Compton and Speirs arrived at Lulu's pulling up erratically on the tiled road. Lulu's front entrance was down a small alleyway just off the to the left. They jumped out and quickly walked in. The place was big with American soldiers everywhere, Buck first scanned near the bar, but none of the men were there. Speirs looked up towards the stage there was a soldier singing. Speirs stepped closer to see him up close and dancing with someone else while he sang. Speirs eyes narrowed in anger "You're too fucking beautiful and everybody wants your sex, that's why!" the soldier sang, grinding himself up against Fin, running his hand down her body, gently hovering his fingertips over her breasts. Fin brought up her microphone and sang the chorus with him as she turned her back on him and let him wrap an arm around her waist and nuzzle her neck. He tore his angered eyes away to see Easy men sat on the front row with women draped over them cheering and egging Fin on. Speirs caught sight of Compton and signalled to him.

"I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him, too  
Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face,  
You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
Cause you're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
You're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants your sex  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous"

Fin on her own

"Listen  
I'm the type to never sweat no chick  
Ain't nobody but you got me stressin' this way and you know  
Now the struggle's always real  
Girls be stepping in my space  
All up in your face  
How am I supposed to feel?

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face,  
You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
Cause you're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
You're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants your sex  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous

You're the only one invited  
I said there's no one else for you  
'Cause you know I get excited (yeah)  
When you get jealous, too

I turn my chin music up  
And I'm puffing my chest  
I'm getting red in the face,  
You can call me obsessed

It's not your fault that they hover  
I mean no disrespect  
It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous  
Cause you're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants a taste  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous  
You're too fucking beautiful  
And everybody wants your sex  
That's why (that's why)  
I still get jealous"

Speirs was going to drag her ass off that stage, the first time he sees her on his return and she's letting some fucking Sergeant grind up against her in a brothel! He could fucking shoot every last one of those Easy company men right now! Speirs clenched his fists trying to calm down, that fucking song wasn't exactly helping either. He had been in a vicious mood ever since leaving England and it wasn't about to subside any time soon.

He pushed his way through the crowd when he snapped his head round to the sound of whistles, _MP's!_

Speirs looked back to the stage to see Shifty jump up and grab Fin by the hand running off towards the rear. The whole place became mayhem with soldiers without passes running in all directions. Speirs had no choice but to leave through the front entrance where he found Compton.

"Guess I'll see them back at base then!" Compton said shaking his head in disbelief as they walked back to the jeep "Oh I hear congratulations is in order, Lieutenant Speirs..."


	15. Chapter 15

**England**

Nix sat in the pub, his usual haunt in Aldbourne waiting for a certain young lady. He felt strongly for Eve, she was beautiful, clever and exciting. She liked a good time, she liked to drink and didn't care for keeping up appearances. The opposite to his wife, a marriage of lust and convenience rather than love. He was unsure of his intentions towards Eve and was certainly in the dark over Eve's intentions towards him. It was a relief not to have to hide his marriage from Eve, although he didn't quite know what to think, was it a good thing for Eve to know or not? His thoughts were interrupted by his beautiful brunette entering the pub commanding the attention from the other men in there.

Always aware of the presence Eve gave off when entering a room, she relished in it before seeking out Nix and walking towards him. He was still handsome, War was treating him well! _What a thing to say!_

Eve smiled her red lips at Nix as he rose to greet her. She kissed him softly on the lips as not to smudge her lipstick.

They both sat and Nix slid a Whiskey over to her, Eve knocked it back. "I don't have long darling"

'Really?" Nix frowned "I was hoping to spend some time with you."

"I know, this God damn war keeps getting in the way, I don't have to leave just yet, we have plenty of time to fit a few rounds in" Eve winked.

Nix smirked.

Nix knocked back his Whiskey and the pair of them hastily left the pub. As they walked quickly, Nix wrapped an arm around Eve's waist and pulled her in close to place light kisses on her cheek. Eve giggled in anticipation. She did enjoy sex a lot and Nix was particularly good. He wasn't a selfish lover, making sure she got hers as well. They reached the B&B where Nix had booked a room. The landlady had learnt to turn a blind eye to these unmarried couples, with a War on, times were changing and things that were once frowned upon were now being accepted, no matter how distasteful it might be.

Nix and Eve entered the large detached, brick house and Nix lead Eve straight up the stairs to the room on the first floor. The room was comfortable enough, but Eve wasn't bothered if it hadn't been, she would have been satisfied with a roll in the hay. Nix closed the door and immediately grabbed Eve, undressing her, much to her delight. Eve pulled at Nix's uniform, hastily undoing his shirt buttons and running her hands over his chest.

"Lew!" she moaned as he dropped her bra and kissed her pert nipples. He pushed her down onto the bed and Eve entered heaven as he parted her legs, slowly kissing the inside of her thighs, climbing higher and higher...

...

Nix sat up against the headboard with Eve resting her head on his chest smoking a cigarette.

"What are you doing after the war?" He asked her

"Firstly find Fin" Eve replied

"What are you and Fin going to do?"

"Not sure yet, I'm working on it" Eve replied, she still had this irritation of Fin's difficult discharge from the military. "How is Fin?" Eve asked

"She seems just fine, she got a black eye, treating one of the men!" Nix chuckled

"Oh no! My poor Fin!" Eve cried raising her head to face Nix who quickly took advantage and planted a kiss on her lips before moving his body around and climbing back on top of Eve "round two" he whispered to the sound of Eve's giggles.

...

Reluctantly, Nix walked Eve back to the bus stop. He hated that she had to return to London so soon. Although he was relieved that she was posted in the British war office and not in the field like Fin. Eve said it was because Fin was exceptional in the field, which would probably be her downfall eventually.

Nix gave Eve a lingering kiss, she never did question the happiness of his marriage, maybe next time, she didn't want her relationship with him to stop and she didn't want to complicate things between them. Eve got on the bus and sat down, she waved to him as the bus drove out of the village, where it stopped again to let off a passenger. Eve noticed someone had stopped by her seat, she looked up, surprised to see red.

"Looks like we both fell for the Yanks!" she beamed

"Excuse me?" Eve questioned.

Edie held out her left hand and wriggled her wedding band at Eve "Mrs Speirs and soon to be a mother" Edie rubbed her stomach, "Will you be Mrs Nixon?!" She then left a gobsmacked Eve watch her climb off the bus and merrily walk away.

The bus drove off again. Eve stood up scrambling to the front. "Stop!" She shouted to the driver who without argument did so. Eve jumped off and started to run back to Aldbourne, she needed to get to Lew.

**Belgium**

Crunch, crunch, crunch...

Was all Fin could hear apart from her own breathing, the noise was made by her own boots hitting the hard frosty, forest floor. She couldn't hear the three Krauts, behind her, she was fast, they weren't as fast. It really was a good job because there had barely been an opportunity for her to take off and get away. Fin was nimble and easily side stepped the debris, broken branches, tree stumps and empty shells. She kept on running at a steady pace, watching her breath in the cold air, some would say she was 'escaping' but she wasn't escaping, she was in total control of the situation, except for one thing, she didn't have a hope in hell of getting back to Easy, they had managed to cut that route off from her. Her only option was Dog company, which really wasn't a great idea, but a necessary one all the same. Speirs was back, he had arrived in Mourmelon-le-Grange, but hadn't bothered to seek her out once. Fin didn't seek him out either though. His revelation back in Holland must have been the morphine. This upset her very much, it was either back to the drawing board with him or to forget it altogether, she hadn't decided yet. Of course she couldn't decide until she would be able to speak to him again. Being hunted down by three Krauts towards Dog company Foxholes wasn't exactly the way she had wanted to do it. _Was there any chance she could take cover with Dog company and get back to Easy without Speirs knowing? It was definitely a long shot!_

Fin knew she was close now and she could now hear the three Krauts behind her. The battalion was spread so sparse that sometimes the Krauts would wander into their lines, luckily these three Krauts chasing her hadn't a clue how close they were to Dog company right now.

"Flash!" Fin called out.

She waited, slowing her pace, the last thing she needed right now was a hit from friendly fire.

"Thunder?" a confused voice came back, well, who could blame them? Dog company weren't exactly expecting her, or anyone really, except Krauts, but they weren't exactly going to announce their arrival.

Fin saw the Foxhole with two heads peering out. She slid along the ground, a slide that would make Buck proud. She slid into the Foxhole between the two shocked Dog privates. She took a second to catch her breath, smiling at each of them in turn.

"Good morning chaps, if it's no bother, could you help a girl out?" Fin asked casually, straightening her helmet " I seem to have got myself into a bit of a pickle" Fin pointed behind her as the three Krauts came into view.

"Fuck! it's Germans!" the one private cried scrambling to aim his weapon.

Bang, Bang, Bang!

Three shots fired rapidly from above them.

Fin looked out to see all three Krauts dead on the ground. She then turned and looked up to where the shooter was "Much obliged Sir" Fin thanked an unimpressed looking Lieutenant Speirs staring down at her.

"Check 'em and get rid of them!" Speirs barked at the two privates.

Fin flashed him a smile to receive a scowl in return. _Well someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning!_ Fin thought.

"Corporal Finney, on me now!" Speirs angrily ordered.

"Well there's a leading statement!" Fin whispered to the two privates imitating Speirs back in Holland.

Fin winked at the privates and climbed out of the Foxhole, sauntering towards Speirs who had already started to walk in the direction of Easy company.

Fin stepped up her pace to keep up with him. If she didn't know any better, it seemed he was eager to get her back to Easy. _Must have been the morphine then!_ She concluded.

"Dare I ask why I find you in a Dog company foxhole?" Speirs asked bluntly.

"I was Practising my slide, I'm going to be a baserunner after the war Sir" Fin replied bluntly.

"And the Germans chasing you?"

"They were pretending to be the baseball Sir"

"Now, we've got that out the way, the truth?!" Speirs questioned, grabbing Fin's arm and stopping her. He was not amused in the slightest.

"I was just following Lieutenant Dikes orders Sir" Fin replied, unaffected by Speirs' tone, but a little excited by his touch however rough it was.

"Lieutenant Dike... which idiot gave him a company to command!" Speirs muttered to himself looking away from Fin.

"I know Sir! Talk about turkeys voting for Christmas!" Fin quipped before realising she probably shouldn't have replied to his muttering, although she could have sworn that he smirked ever so slightly.

"What were your orders?" Speirs asked still with his head turned away, he got out his packet of cigarettes and took one out and placed it between his lips.

"To check those frozen Kraut bodies up front for med supplies Sir"

"On your own?"

"Yes Sir"

"Without your rifle?"

"Yes Sir"

"Without a winter coat?"

"Er... no Sir "

"Where's your winter coat?"

"I gave it to a replacement Sir"

Speirs sighed. "I'm glad you're not in Dog Company, you're a pain in the ass!"

"Well Sir, you're the one who had a pain in the..."

"Stop right there Corporal, I don't need another smart comment from you!" Speirs snapped interrupting Fin.

"Well, I'll just be on my way then Sir" Fin replied walking off.

"Wait!" Speirs ordered.

Fin stopped and turned around. Speirs removed his winter coat and held it out to Fin.

"No thank you Sir"

"Take it!" He ordered.

"I don't need it Sir, Doc is getting me one when he next goes to Bastogne" Fin refused folding her arms across her chest.

"When will that be?"

"Soon sir"

"Take it until he gets you one" Speirs replied stepping in closer to Fin for her to take his coat.

"No thank you Sir" Fin reaffirmed, she didn't want his coat, it would mean having to return it and if he was brushing her off, then she didn't want to see him again.

"God damn it woman! Take the coat you'll get far too cold!"

Fin stepped back and calmly addressed the Lieutenant "Sir, your coat is far too big for me, it would be a hindrance, I'll have my own coat later today." Fin looked him in the eyes "the only cold I'm feeling right now is your shoulder." Fin turned on her heel and strutted off back to the Easy lads.

...

Speirs watched Fin walk away, could he just let her go thinking it was the morphine talking in Holland? It would be best all round.

No he couldn't, but he would have to.

It wouldn't be fair on her, but then this could be the last time he ever saw her... they were at war. His feelings for her were far too strong to the point of obsession, he couldn't have her, but he could have her now. He would have to be selfish...

He removed his helmet dropping it on the ground, ruffled his hair and removed his unlit cigarette from his mouth. He quickly marched up to Fin and spun her around, she had a sly smile on her face and still that twinkle in her beautiful, blue eyes. He reached up and unfastened the strap on her helmet and pushed it off all the while stepping in closer, forcing her back until she was pinned between him and a tree. She held his gaze.

He brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, he was taking in every gentle feature of her face. She was perfect, even with the odd dirty smudge on her cheeks and forehead. He moved his hand to lean against the tree and cupped her face with the other, running his thumb along her full bottom lip. He could feel her heart pounding against him, this time with no one to disturb them, no one to walk in, no one to interrupt, he leant in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

He felt her arms wrap round his neck and pull him in tighter, her lips pressing harder into his, he returned her eagerness. He ran his hands down her body, desperately searching for her curves through her baggy field jacket, before finding the bottom and slipping them up and under, pulling at her shirt tucked in her pants. He ran his hands up her silky skin feeling the slight scar on her back, under her bra strap, leaving one hand there, he ran the other down to her lower back, pulling her against him. She ran her fingers up and into his hair, he parted her lips with his tongue, groaning in excitement, he wanted to explore every part of her. He moved to her lower jaw kissing and nuzzling until he reached her neck, sucking hard. She gasped in pleasure, turning him on even more. Finally he was feeling her and touching her more than anyone else here, more than Doc Roe when he stitched her back, more than Shifty when he kissed her in Eindhoven and more than that Sergeant in Lulu's. He had to stop though. He wanted to fuck her, but she deserved better than the front line, against a tree. He pulled away to see her puzzled expression.

"Why are you stopping?" she panted

"Just that little thing called a war that we're in the middle of, you know, annoyances like explosions!" Speirs smiled.

"Just adds to the excitement!" Fin smiled back.

"You deserve better than against a tree" he sighed stroking the side of her face.

"Stuff that, I'm really not that classy!"

"Yes you are, we will, but not here" he smirked.

Fin reached up and grasped his hand stroking her face, Speirs noticed her sleeve fall back and reveal her gold bracelet with the good luck charm, he smiled, she wore it.

"You like it then?" he said drawing her eyes to her wrist.

"It was from you?" She asked surprised

"Yes, I didn't like that talk about you running out of luck either" he smiled

"Thank you" Fin smiled back

"This is something Cara, not sure what to call it out here, but you're mine" Speirs said with conviction, for now he was going to forget England ever happened.

"I like the sound of that" Fin smiled.

"Come on, I'll escort you back to your foxhole" he said picking up Fin's helmet and carefully placing it on her head he attached the strap under her chin before replacing his own helmet.

They walked side by side stealing elated glances from each other.

"Cara, I wanted to talk to you..." Speirs hesitated as Fin raised her eyebrows in anticipation "...about Lulu's"

"They dragged me there Ron, kicking and screaming!" Fin blurted out in response.

"Yeah it looked like you were there against your will on that stage when me and Compton came in to drag your sorry asses back to base!" Speirs replied sarcastically

Fin looked away, not sure of what was coming next, she had no idea he had been there.

"Next time, you save those moves for me! And only me!" he said sternly with a smirk.

"Yes Sir!"

...

They had been in the Ardennes Forest a few weeks now, hastily deployed after the S.S Panzer divisions had broken through. The news came just in time to save their little AWOL group that had gone to Lulu's from Buck's wrath, but he hadn't really been that angry. Fin felt he had changed, she kept catching him staring into space.

Unfortunately, they had little ammunition, winter clothing, med supplies and food. Fin had been there a couple of weeks before her much awaited encounter with Speirs Ron, and now it had been another week since then. Lieutenant Dike, Easy's new CO kept her busy even though he never seemed to be around, Foxhole Norman the lads had nicknamed him. Fin didn't mind, his orders to her were just orders passed down. Speirs had spoken to Winters and Nix about finding Fin with Dog company after failing to find Dike. Winters and Nix did their best to cover for her, although slapping her wrist after Speirs had gone.

"How on earth did you find yourself with three Krauts?" Nix asked half amused half pissed off.

"They wandered from their line and came across me, I didn't go looking for trouble, I promise" Fin said actually telling the truth for a change. She was there, merely to observe, but being interrupted by the three Krauts who thought they could get a little frisky with her before taking her prisoner, she had failed her mission. "I'll go back"

"Unfortunately, you will have to, Sink is awaiting your intel" Winters sighed, he didn't like sending Fin out on her own. "Go get some rest" Winters ordered 'Oh and a winter coat!"

...

Fin lifted her head out of her Foxhole and squinted through the morning fog. She looked out towards the German line across the field, she'd be over there in a week or so again, this time to collect the intel and leave a little present, an extra order passed down, much to the disapproval of Winters and Nix. Easy were being hit hard, evidence of the previous nights hard shelling showed in the splintered trees and branches surrounding them. It had snowed again last night leaving a fresh white blanket over everything, it made everything look clean and new. Fin was knackered, her and Doc had probably run miles with the amount of 'medic' calls that had been screamed out. Shifty stirred beside her, he slept well, she didn't know how he did it. Fin felt like she was always sleeping with one eye open. Luz snored softly to her other side, he didn't sleep so deep, sometimes he'd move so much, Fin thought he'd be exhausted by the morning. Fin climbed out and went to look for Buck, he was becoming more and more withdrawn, she'd seen it before, shellshock. She wouldn't tell him though, not yet anyway, she'd just monitor him for now and be there for him.

Fin didn't have to look far, he was in his foxhole on his own, looking out. "Hey Buck!" Fin said gently as she approached him. Buck looked up slowly and smiled. "Can I join you?"

"Of course Fin, you're always welcome" Buck smiled. " You look cold, still no winter coat?"

"Doc tried for me, but nothing yet, I'm ok though, I keep moving around and Shifty and Luz keep me warm at night and I have a blanket" Fin reassured Buck as she climbed down next to him. Buck sat back and pulled Fin into a big hug and kept her there. Fin liked his hugs, he was warm and if she couldn't be in Speirs' arms to keep warm, then this was the next best thing.

"Where's your scarf?" Buck enquired.

"Gave it to a replacement"

"Would ya stop giving your clothes away Fin!" Buck scolded half heartedly

"It's my job to look after the men"

"Who looks after you though?"

"You do!" Fin said nuzzling her head into his chest.

Buck did like his visits from Fin. "Hey Fin, I keep meaning to ask you, how did you end up in this job, you said you didn't join up"

Fin laughed a little, she knew this question would be coming one day. "I was placed in a state orphanage. A man in a sharp, smart suit came in one day. We all thought he was there to adopt one of us. He asked to see any females from 15 years old to 16 years old. We all lined up and he immediately made a bee line for me. He asked me my name, my age, whether I spoke any languages and did I have any talents. I replied, Cara Rebecca Finney, that I had just turned 16, I spoke conversational French and was fluent in German and that I could sing and play the piano."

"Cara Rebecca...I like that" Buck said smiling.

Fin continued wanting to just get the story over with "He smiled at me, turned to the mistress and plainly said 'Her' I left the orphanage an hour after he had arrived. We left in a big black car, I'm not sure of the make and model, but it was posh. We arrived at our destination in Westminster. I was taken into a large building and down into the basement, which had been converted into offices and residential quarters for the staff. They sat me at a large table and told me that with no living relatives, the government was my legal guardian and that they were going to give me the greatest gift... a purpose in life. I signed the papers they put in front of me and here I am!" Fin finished.

"What did you sign?" Buck asked with deep concern.

"My life away" Fin murmured.

"Doesn't sound good Fin"

"Yes, it does, where would I be now otherwise? They trained and taught me skills I would never have known I had"

"Don't you want a normal life?"

'Yes, a break from this shit heap would be nice, I really don't like this damn cold!" Fin laughed "Why couldn't they have sent me to the Pacific theatre!"

"You don't speak Japanese!"

"Damn!"

They sat there in silence for a short while. Buck mulled over Fin's life, so far. He was shocked. She deserved a normal life, but he understood that while the war was on, no one was going to get a normal life and probably would never again. Too many were losing their lives. He'd return home one day and his neighbourhood would never be the same as he left it, how many of his neighbours would be missing?

"How is your sweetheart?" Fin asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"I haven't heard from her in a while" Buck said sadly, lifting his head and staring up into the broken tree canopy.

"There's been no post for a while, I'm sure you'll get a letter from her when it gets through again"

"I can't believe you don't have a sweetheart Fin, anyone in Easy catch your eye?" Buck asked diverting his attention from his sadness.

"I never mix work and pleasure Buck, but if I did it would be very difficult to choose!" Fin giggled. "How was good old Blighty?" Fin changed the subject as not wanting to completely lie to Buck.

"Didn't see much of it from the hospital, but it was nice to be in a proper bed. It was boring as hell, but the nurses were easy on the eye, so that helped!"

Fin laughed "Any particular nurse?"

"Couldn't choose, didn't want them fighting over me!" Buck joked.

Fin shivered, instinctively Buck pulled her in closer "I wouldn't expect anything less!" Fin replied.

"I'll tell ya who's a dark horse though!" Buck announced.

"Who?" Fin asked

"Speirs"

Fin went stiff.

"Had his own little doting blonde nurse and a pretty red head visitor on a daily basis. I thought he had a soft spot for you, but then I think everyone has a soft spot for you!" Buck pondered amusingly. "Then that red head perches on my bed one day while Speirs was being examined and told me she was pregnant and her and Speirs were getting married!"

Fin froze, her stomach churned violently.

"Never thought he had it in him, the sly devil!" Buck had no idea that the more he spoke, the more he slowly twisted the knife into Fin's heart. " She asked if I wanted to come to the wedding, but I couldn't get out of the hospital, I congratulated Speirs when we left Lulu's to get you lot back, but..." Buck paused "He shot me the most viscous look, so I changed the subject pretty quick, I tell ya!"

Fin couldn't move, she needed to move, she started to shake, Buck squeezed her thinking she was cold.

...

"Fin I'm going into Bastogne, ya oughtta come and see if we can get ya coat" Doc said grabbing Fin's arm and dragging her to the waiting jeep.

Fin had been in a daze the last week and a half. Buck's information had destroyed her to her very core. She didn't care any longer, not an ounce. She cared for the Easy lads, but that was it. She had no care for herself and it started to show. Her eyes had dark circles from lack of sleep, she had managed to drop too much weight in that short period of time, it didn't help that she walked the Easy line, checking on the men constantly. She did anything to distract herself. She would sleep on her own and stand outside her Foxhole when the shelling came, daring the Germans to hit her, but they never did. He had captured her heart and she let him. _Don't fall in love that was part of her training there's no place in War for love, it'll distract you, don't let anything distract you. Feelings make mistakes..._

"Fin" Doc sat next to Fin in the back of the jeep "Are ya ok, I've noticed that you haven't been yourself recently"

Fin turned to Doc "I'm fine" she replied softly.

The jeep started and pulled out when Winters stood in front of it "Fin, I need you here"

Fin got out without question and followed Winters "I'll see about that coat!" Doc called receiving no response from Fin.

Fin followed Winters to Nix's foxhole. Nix was peeping out as they arrived. "I'm sorry Fin, orders have arrived, they say you need to go now" Winters said with despair.

"What? Who is sending this shit through?" Nix snapped,.

"I don't know, but they seem to think that Fin doesn't need the cover of darkness!" Winters said.

"It's ok Sir, I can do it in the daylight, I'll go now" Fin said walking away.

"I'm a bit worried about her" Nix said

"Me too, I think they're sending too many missions through, she has her medic duties and the constant shelling, I think she's dealing with too much." Winters agreed.

"I'll speak to Battalion CP" Nix replied. Eve had rushed back to Aldbourne after leaving only after a few minutes. She didn't explain, just said that if Fin changed at all, to let her know, something had happened that was a little too convenient and Eve needed time to look into it. It was completely confusing, but he'd go along with it for Eve and for Fin, he'd send Eve a message as soon as possible.

...

Fin leant against a battered tree, she got out her pack of Lucky Strikes she'd won off Shifty in poker the night before and popped one in her mouth and lit it. She was well and truly becoming one of Easy now.

She was knackered, that intel gathering had been her hardest yet, she was pinned down in her hiding place, a very cold ditch, for a good 6 hours until she was able to get back to the American front line. Although she was able to swipe a bottle of Kraut wine while she was there, so not all was lost. She should really be getting back to Easy, but just needed to get her shit together before she did. It would start to get dark in a few hours and no doubt the shelling would start again, especially when the Krauts would become aware of the little present she left with them. She took a long drag and blew the smoke out, Eve style, seductively, Eve was fucking sexy when she smoked.

"Cara?"

Fin didn't look up, she knew who it was and she didn't want to look at him, she couldn't look at him.

"Cara? When did you start smoking? Thought you said they kill you?" Speirs asked surprised at the sight of Fin. She was smoking, he could see dried blood on the hand that held the cigarette, she looked thinner, she wasn't wearing her helmet and she still had no damn winter coat! he was worried.

Fin still refused to look at him "This War doesn't seem to be killing me, so I thought I'd give cigarettes a try" she said bluntly.

"Hell Cara! Why would you say such a thing?" Speirs asked growing more concerned by the second. He'd seen some of his men become a crumbling mess and Easy were getting the worst of the shelling, was Fin crumbling too? He walked up to her, desperate to hold her in his arms. Fin held out her hand to stop him, which he did. "Cara?..."

Fin looked at her watch then placed a finger to her lips and looked up at Speirs "Shh!" she instructed. She looked through him, refusing to ignite anything she had managed to suppress.

Speirs suddenly felt very fucking pissed off.

Fin continued to look through him as she held her hand out in front, dropping a finger down as she whispered "five, four, three, two, one..."

BOOM!

"How was it for you Jerry?" Fin asked out loud taking a drag from her cigarette, undeterred by the loud explosion coming from the German line.

Speirs didn't flinch, but did turn to the direction of the explosion.

"Did you have something to do with that?" he snapped his head back to Fin who had already left, walking away.

"Cara!" he shouted running after her. He caught up and grabbed her shoulder, turning her aggressively to face him.

Fin stood facing him, expressionless with the cigarette dangling from her lips. Speirs reached up and swiped the cigarette from her mouth, letting it fall to the ground.

"What the flaming hell do you think you're doing?" Fin snapped angrily.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing?" Speirs angrily threw back at her.

"Well I was enjoying a fag and fucking with Jerry" Fin replied nonchalantly

"What the fuck has got into you?"

"Not you!" Fin quipped

"Is that what this is about?"

Fin laughed! "If I need a fuck, there's a whole company waiting to oblige me!"

Speirs couldn't control himself, the mere thought of someone else fucking her boiled his blood and he snapped, he shoved her aggressively until she stumbled backwards into a tree. "Is this what you want? You're acting all crazy because you want me to fuck you?" Speirs spun her around and pressed her up against the tree, Fin winced silently from the Kraut wine crushing into her ribs from the inside of her field jacket. She laughed out loud instead, sending him further into his rage. He grabbed her hands and raised them above her head with one of his hands, pinning them against the tree trunk. He then spread her legs with his foot and pressed into her. With his free hand he reached round and fumbled with her pants. "Is this how you want it?" he hissed in her ear.

"If it's not rough, it's not love" Fin murmured.

He removed his hand from her pants and raised it; cupping her breast. He kissed the back of her neck, he slowly calmed. He released her hands, and she let them fall. He removed the weight of his body from hers. She turned around, he leant in again and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head "don't!" Fin ordered.

"I don't understand Cara, what's changed?" he asked noticing there was no twinkle in her blue eyes any more, only sadness.

"You did" Fin said gently "You became a husband and father" then she ran, ran so fast she didn't think it was possible, the cold air hurt her throat, her lungs were screaming from the fags. She was too malnourished to be burning this much energy, but she needed to escape him. She couldn't cry in front of him, she couldn't give him that. She fought the tears as she ran, she didn't stop until she got to Nix's foxhole. She stopped abruptly, composed herself. "Knock knock!" she called.

Nix drew back his cover and wearily looked up at Fin who crouched down. "Got you a present"

Nix raised his eyebrows as Fin produced a bottle of wine from the inside of her field jacket and handed it to him "Have a good night!" she flashed him a smile and sauntered off to Winters to deliver the intel she retrieved, from now on she would put on a front, no one would know of her heartache, she had given into temptation and she would never allow that again.

...

Fin never reached Winters before the shelling started again. She ran trying to find the closest foxhole. She was stopped by explosion after explosion, sending her in circles. She could hear the men shouting to take cover, she was blimin well trying! It was like the Krauts had targeted her, playing with her, bloody typical, when she had stood out hoping to be hit and now she didn't! A tree fell, barely missing her, she dived to the side and stood up, running in the opposite direction and then the screaming started as the shelling subsided. "MEDIC!" Fin forgot about a foxhole and ran towards the screaming. It was coming from the very front as she reached it she could see that the trees had been decimated and one of the foxholes was now in the open in the field. It was getting dusk, Fin looked out to see a body lying out in the open between them and the Krauts. The body was squirming and screaming in pain.

"It's that replacement Hudson!" Shifty said arriving quickly at Fin's side.

"We need to get to him!" Fin said running forward before Shifty grabbed her and held her back. More Easy men arrived all looking out at Hudson. Doc arrived and looked at Fin "He needs us!" Fin said to him. Lieutenant Dike now appeared with complete shock on his face. Fin wriggled free from Shifty and approached Dike. "I need to get to him, we can't leave him out there Sir! Provide covering fire so I can go!" Fin requested.

"No send me!" Doc pleaded over hearing Fin's request

Dike looked at them both, speechless.

"Send me Sir! I have no family, no parents, no children, no sweetheart, no one is waiting for me! These men are sons, brothers, boyfriends, fathers, husbands! Send me Sir!"

"No Fin!" Doc snapped.

Dike looked at them both "Fin go!" he ordered.

Before anyone could react, Fin had already ran out into the open towards Hudson.

"Covering fire!" Bill shouted as all the men threw themselves on the ground.

The Germans fired a mortar, it exploded next to Fin as she tried to reach Hudson. Speirs arrived at the clearing to see the mortar explode and Fin fly through the air and fall to the ground heavily, her helmet came off and her blonde hair fell loose from its braided bun. She didn't move, it was a few seconds, but felt like a life time. His heart stopped.

...

Fin sat up, shook her head. She could hear men screaming her name, but she had buzzing in her ears from the explosion. She quickly checked herself, patting her body, two legs, two arms, no holes. She got up and located Hudson again and ran towards him. She noticed the Krauts weren't firing at her. She reached Hudson and knelt down by him. "Hudson! I'm here, you're going to be ok." Fin quickly examined him. His leg was busted and he had a hole in his side. She needed to apply pressure so he didn't bleed out, this also meant she wouldn't be able to move him on her own. "Hudson are you able to listen to me?" she asked.

"Oh Fuck Yes!" he groaned.

"The Krauts are not firing at us, they're only firing at our line. They are preventing anyone else helping. This means that they are probably going to try and take me prisoner. I'm guessing they have noticed I'm female. I'm going to need your help."

"Fuck! Fuck! Corporal, what the fuck!" Hudson cried in panic "Fuck!"

"That's an awful lot of fucks private! I need you to stay calm!"

"Yes, I can...I think..." Hudson moaned in pain "...What can I do?" he gasped, looking alarmed.

Fin pulled out her side arm.

"I need to work on you; I need you to be my eyes, before you space out from the morphine, can you do this?" Fin asked administerring the syrette.

"Yes! What do you need to know?" Hudson asked becoming very aware of the seriousness of the situation, the adrenaline pumping through his body acting like a natural painkiller.

"If a Kraut gets within three feet of us, you need to tell me his position from your point of view, can you do that?" Fin instructed clearly.

"Yes" Hudson replied just as clearly.

Fin kept pressure on his wound, her side arm lay on the ground in reach. She was ready. Easy were firing and trying to move to their position, but the Krauts were pinning them down. Easy had also realised what was going to happen, the Krauts had seen Fin's long blonde hair as well and they weren't firing at her and Hudson.

"Nine o'clock" Hudson croaked, pain and fear etched on his face.

Fin grabbed her gun and with her left hand and aimed it over her right shoulder, still with her eyes focussed on Hudson's wound, she fired.

"You got him" Hudson informed Fin.

Fin dropped her side arm to the same position with both hands back on Hudson.

"Eleven o'clock and three o'clock"

Fin grabbed the gun fired over her shoulder, first at eleven o'clock before throwing the gun to her right hand applying her left hand to the wound and shooting over her shoulder at three o'clock, never once removing her focus from Hudson.

"You got them both." Hudson informed her.

Fin smiled at him reassuring him, "You're going to be fine! Easy are coming for us"

"I know, we're both going to be fine" He replied choking a little on his own blood.

A shot fired, slicing the side of Fin's jacket, it hit Hudson in the head.

He was gone.

Rage seared through Fin, she wasn't a medic any more, she returned to her instincts, she was an SOE Agent, to some extent again, agents were clever, not reckless, Fin became reckless.

She stood up and turned to the Germans running towards her, she walked steadily with her side arm out front, her hands dripping in Hudson's blood, firing at one, watching him drop, moving to another, firing, watching him drop, moving onto another, firing, watching him drop until she was out of ammo. She then threw her gun at one, it sliced through the air, striking the kraut across the face. She turned to the next pulling her knife, kicking him to the ground, she dropped down on top of him and stabbed him through the heart, she sprung to her feet and walked towards the next, how many lives were the German's risking just for hers? she moved without fear, without feeling, without consequence. She held her knife and swiped at the Kraut, he moved, she missed, Fuck! I'm losing my touch! he held up the butt of his rifle and slammed it into her head. Fin stood for a second before her arms dropped to her side, the knife falling from her grip. She felt the warmth of her own blood trickle down her face, then it all went black...


	16. Chapter 16

Nix walked over to Winters after receiving orders from Battalion CP. "It's not quite how they wanted Fin to get herself captured, but as long as the end result is the same, then it won't matter." Nix said looking at the papers and flicking through them.

"No one predicted Hudson getting blown into the open like that though" Winters sighed, another man lost "I don't think Fin meant to get captured the way she did either, she was not in control like she said she'd be"

"It was convincing though and near perfect timing"

"Convincing?! Walking towards the Krauts? It looked like she was on some sort of suicide mission!" Winters exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter the men all think she was just pissed off because of Hudson" Nix reassured Winters "Tell you what though, these orders are strange. Surely she could just keep gathering intel the way she had been?"

"I don't know, but I agree, right now though my priority is keeping the men away from any rescue attempt ideas"

"Well, as long as Lieutenant Dike keeps disappearing as usual, you can just keep sending them to him." Nix passed the papers over to Winters.

"It's going to drag, waiting for her to come back." Winters said full of concern.

"Yeah I don't like this, not at all, the whole mission just doesn't make sense." Nix replied taking out his flask and swigging deeply. "Even Fin thought it was strange, she said her underlying orders were always to evade capture"

"We have a problem with Speirs as well, the man's ready to take on the whole German Army" Winters added. "That's the trouble with having women on the front line, the men want to protect them"

"Leave him to me" Nix replied tucking his flask back in his jacket and walking away towards Dog company. He had received a letter from Eve (well Penny the nurse as Eve said any mail from her would definitely be intercepted). Eve explained her suspicions of a relationship between Fin and Speirs, then the revelation that Speirs had married and was expecting a child. Eve was worried for Fin's wellbeing, she might not think through the danger of her job properly if her mind was clouded. Nix wasn't quite sure how he was going to approach Speirs, he wasn't nicknamed 'Sparky' for nothing.

...

Fin had been in and out of consciousness since the Krauts had carried her to their line. Even when conscious she pretended not to be, she had accidently let out a groan and they dropped her to the floor, kicked her in the stomach and dragged her by her hair. She had killed a few of them, so she didn't expect to get out of this without a scratch. Fin was confused, she'd never been ordered to be captured before. She knew they might be reaching an important point in the war though, therefore maybe her superiors were willing to take more risks, but she wasn't supposed to be carrying out missions normally left to operative SOE agents. She had hoped this didn't mean that SOE agents were short on the ground.

She opened her eyes, just a tiny bit. From where she lay, she could maybe make out that she was in some sort of out building, cold dirt floor covered in straw and stone walls, she was alone. Hopefully it was Foy, it would make this mission a lot easier. She was in quite a bit of pain, she'd lie here a little longer before getting on with things. She closed her eyes fully again and took a deep breath.

Her mind kept drifting to Easy lads and Speirs. She hoped to God no one was going to try anything to help her. Winters, Nix, Buck, Harry and Dike needed to control them. She should have kept calm and got herself captured another way, not in front of them all, she was a bloody fool! This war was definitely making her think differently the longer it went on, even the Red Devils wouldn't have stood for her getting deliberately captured. She was becoming erratic, she needed to pull herself together. What was Speirs thinking right now? She dreaded to think. He needed to concentrate on his new family he had to return to. It hurt deep for Fin to think of him like that, but he was a brave, damn good soldier and deserved a normal life after all this. She couldn't want him for herself. The odds were only slightly in her favour for surviving this mission as it was.

Her mind drifted to Buck, she'd been keeping an eye on him, what if she didn't make it out of this? She'd asked Doc to keep an eye on him just in case, although Doc wasn't aware of Fin's orders to be captured, he didn't ask questions, thankfully. Oh! Shifty, Luz, Tab and Bill, they'd become really close. She couldn't think of what they maybe thinking, if it was the other way round she'd be doing everything she could to get them back, they just couldn't do the same.

She had to put the Easy lads and her love for Speirs to the back of her mind now and mentally prepare herself. Interrogation came with beatings. She was scared, but they'd keep her alive for now.

The door opened, Fin shut her eyes. Someone walked over to her and picked her up.

...

Nix walked towards Dog company, Speirs would find him before he probably got even close, the man had a knack for creeping out on you. Nix didn't have to wait long, although Speirs was quickly walking towards him instead of appearing from the shadows. Speirs held out his packet of cigarettes, Nix took one, Speirs took one and then lit them both.

"News?" Speirs asked

"None yet, but a rescue mission has been strictly denied by battalion" Nix replied dreading Speirs' reaction.

Nix watched as Speirs' eyes narrowed and turned black, Nix stepped back, unsure of what Speirs would do to alleviate his aggression.

"What the fuck is going on?" Speirs muttered turning his head away from Nix "We don't just fucking leave one of our own to the Krauts!" Speirs barked.

"Speirs, you have to drop this" Nix said taking another step back.

Speirs snapped his head back to Nix glaring at him.

"This is much bigger than you know, you need to drop it" Nix repeated asserting his authority.

"What is it?" Speirs demanded, lowering his tone, but not a great deal, in response to the superior Officer.

"If I could say, I would." He was saying too much already he thought. "I received a letter from Eve" Nix added, raising Speirs' eyebrows.

"She said she has suspicions that you and Fin are in a relationship, but you recently married someone else and are now expecting a child..." Nix paused gauging a reaction from Speirs, but he remained stiff and expressionless. This made Nix angry, Fin was a good girl and anything that upset Eve, upset him. "Fucking with her like that! What frame of mind have you put her in!" Nix snapped, immediately regretting it.

"Don't you think I've fucking thought about that!" Speirs growled, before turning around and stalking off. Speirs stopped suddenly before Nix had a chance to move " Any news, let me know a-sap" he commanded before continuing on his way.

...

Fin started to come to after passing out again, but kept her eyes shut. She could hear voices... She monitored her situation. She was sat up in some damn uncomfortable wooden chair, her hands tied behind her back. She concentrated on her body, the most painful part was her head.

She listened. Two Germans talking. One sounded familiar.

"Ein Wächter an der Tür genügt, es wird keinen Rettungsversuch geben." The familiar German voice ordered "Informieren Sie die Gestapo."

"Jawohl" the other German replied.

Fin heard the heavy boots of one German leave slamming the door behind him. She waited a few minutes before starting her fake stir.

Fin squinted her eyes open. She looked ahead, the light was bright, a Nazi SS uniform leant against a table in front of her. It was Herrick! they had met a few times already. _Not a very pleasant man, he would seem ok one minute and then not the next minute, Fin considered him as borderline psychotic. War was obviously taking its toll on him, he didn't look as good as he once did. He was tall, with greying hair for a young man and a big build, his face was hardened, but cleanly shaven._ Fin was slightly relieved, she could stall him for a little bit.

"Ema!" he said in his thick German accent, noticing Fin stir, raising her head slightly.

Fin hadn't been called Ema in a long time.

Fin looked up slowly.

"I hope you are not feeling too bad" he said

"I would have felt better waking up to the King's rather than German!" Fin said her voice croaking.

"Well, it was good for us that your temper got the better of you...again!"

Fin groaned.

"I am sorry to see you like this though, in that uniform! Especially with no winter coat? It's freezing out there!"

Fin rolled her eyes "Christ's sake not you as well with the damn coat!" she muttered.

"I much preferred you in those evening gowns" Herrick grinned as if he was picturing a memory.

I much prefer you in a wooden box, Herrick" Fin grumbled in pain from her throbbing head. They hadn't cleaned her, she could feel the crusting of dried blood on her face.

"Oh!" Herrick tutted "and here I was thinking that you may have missed me!"

"Like a hole in the head!" Fin smirked.

"Speaking of holes in heads, I'll get our doctor to take a look at yours"

"Won't be necessary I won't be staying long" Fin promised

"No Ema, I insist you stay!" Herrick knew that this would actually be very plausible coming from Ema. She had developed a skill for escaping, which is why he had already sent for the Gestapo. Intel had suggested that the Americans wouldn't be launching a rescue and it wouldn't matter if he put 50 men guarding the door, if Ema planned to escape then it was just a matter of time.

"Maybe for a little while" Fin teased. She had already started to plan her strategy and escape. There was a tiny incision underneath her watch strap where she kept a razor blade. She had been working the blade out of the strap each time she had regained consciousness and would then begin working on cutting her wrist restraints as soon as it was free and in between her fingers.

"You do not know how happy I was when I realised it was you running to that soldier! We've been looking for you for a long time!"

"You're not very good, I haven't even been hiding" Fin replied "Ooh! Does that mean I made the list?"

Herrick sighed "Yes you made the list"

"Now there's a life achievement ticked off!" Fin said sarcastically "What number was I at?"

"Two"

"Oh!" Fin said disappointingly " Who is number one?"

"Churchill!" Herrick smiled making them both laugh.

"You have a sense of humour at last!" Fin laughed some more.

"I do miss our time we had together" Herrick said stepping closer and crouching down, he placed his hands on Fin's legs, fondling her inner thighs.

"Me too, all that precious information you gave me, I take it your CO is still unaware of your mistakes?" Fin replied sarcastically. Fin's time as an operative SOE agent hadn't been fully released to the Americans.

Herrick jolted upright, clearly angry, he turned and walked back to the table.

"Demoted! I see Corporal, I am a superior Officer, you will address me as Sir!"

"Officer, yes, Superior no!"

"I should kill you right now! We both know it's the only way to deal with you!" Herrick snapped

"That's true, but I'm number two on the most wanted list, so that means the Gestapo are definitely going to want to speak to me!"

...

Speirs sat in his foxhole, he didn't know if he could do nothing, all he could think about was Cara in the hands of Nazis. He couldn't help but think the worst and that wasn't her being killed. They had lost quite a few men for one female medic, they would be pissed off. They knew though, capturing her would affect the morale of the men. Easy were already walking around in a daze. Lip, Buck and Doc were constantly checking on each man consistently. Why did she walk towards the Krauts! What the fuck was she thinking! There was something more to her, that's why. When he got his hands on her again and he will, he wasn't giving up on her, he'd wring her fucking crazy, beautiful neck! Who was he kidding, he'd hold her tightly and never let her go, no matter how much she struggled. He'd make it all right. He'd divorce Edie, but still provide for the baby, by the time the divorce went through, the baby would be born and wouldn't be a bastard, he'd thought it all through now, he could only hope it wasn't too little too late for Cara. She had to forgive him, let him explain. He was in love with her and he would do anything for her. It was his fault she was there and not here. He stood up and climbed out of his foxhole, he'd walk the Dog company line... again, distract himself or at least try to.

...

Fin was slowly making progress on her restraints. She knew she'd have to make a move soon, nobody would be coming to help her. If the Gestapo got to her before she escaped, then her chances of survival would drop drastically, she did not want to be left in their hands, she was well aware of what they were capable of. She wouldn't talk and they wouldn't give up. The only unfortunate thing about being an inoperative SOE agent is she didn't have an L tablet.

Herrick had been in and out of the room for the past 30 minutes. Fin knew they were in Foy now, she'd overheard two soldiers outside the window discuss preparations to defend the town. They were reckless with their loose lips, although Fin was aware it could be false information. Herrick and an orderly had brought papers in and out of the room, she knew these would be worth taking, she was definitely in Herrick's office.

Herrick came and leant back against the table.

"Ema, one thing I have wanted to ask you for a while, would you answer?"

Fin shrugged her shoulders.

Herrick continued anyway "What were you doing at Dulag Luft in '42?"

"I was thinking of buying a house in the area, thought I'd see what the neighbours were like" Fin replied smirking. That was a treat of a mission. The British government had sent her in to retrieve intel off a POW gunner. She snuck into the prison, locating the British Officer in command first and asked for the gunner. They all thought she was some sort of apparition at first! Until Freddie stepped forward seeing her. They had never finished their relationship properly, both letting the war dictate it. She kept to the mission and asked for the gunner. They sneaked her over to his bunk in a separate building where she gathered the intel needed. She then left as quickly as she had arrived much to their astonishment. She thought the Germans had no clue, until now.

Herrick stormed over to Fin and slapped her hard across the face. _That's the first of many_ Fin thought, she would need to make her move. Her face hurt like hell, but she tried not to show it too much, managing to only let a slight grimace escape.

"Not long now Ema! The Gestapo will be here!" Herrick winked.

Fin stretched in the chair, circling her head and flicking her hair, letting out gentle moans.

"I think we have a few minutes, I will take what you never gave me" Herrick said undoing his trousers and walking over to Fin, falling for her trick to arouse him.

"I get a few minutes? Oh you spoil me Herrick!" Fin quipped receiving another hard slap from him as a result, Fin tasted blood, _he's split my lip!_

He pushed Fin off the chair so that she fell on her side, she had freed her hands now but kept them behind her back, so that Herrick didn't suspect. Herrick rolled her onto her back and parted her legs, pulling and ripping at her clothes, Fin would wait until he was in a vulnerable position before making her move. Fin waited, she pretended to struggle, receiving a few more blows to the face. He had pulled his trousers down fully now and was working on pulling hers down, while he lowered them, Fin slowly brought her hands round, he climbed back up to rip her underwear off...

"Herrick?" Fin said gently.

Herrick looked up at Fin. With one swift, violent move, Fin drove her knuckles into Herrick's left temple. He collapsed, out cold on top of her, Fin rolled him off and quickly pulled her trousers back on. She could hear that the shelling had started again. It was the perfect time to make her escape and get back to the American line, very dangerous, but she'd rather be blown up than face the Gestapo. Fin grabbed the papers from Herrick's desk, she quickly searched his drawers before creeping to the window and looking out, it was pitch black, rubbish for memorising Kraut positions, but much better for escaping. She would sabotage what she could.

...

Shifty peered out of his foxhole watching the Kraut line. He was going crazy thinking of Fin over there. He knew she was pretty good at looking after herself, but this was something even beyond any of them. He couldn't understand why she walked towards the Krauts, if only she had walked in their direction, there was a chance they could have got to her first. The only explanation was that she was angry because they killed Hudson when she was trying to save him, _still why walk towards the Krauts?_

She definitely couldn't credit him for her shooting out there either. There was definitely more to her, maybe the Red Devils taught her a few things? Shifty looked over to Bill in his foxhole, he was still seething, they had all approached Winters to launch a rescue, but he had dismissed them to Lieutenant Dike, who of course couldn't be found as usual.

He had feelings for her, beyond friendship, but he hadn't seriously let her know because she seemed so focussed on her job and he didn't want her to have any reason to leave Easy. They'd grown close those times they spent together at the shooting range, she'd lay her head on his shoulder and he'd tell her about his family, she liked hearing about normal things. Shifty smiled remembering.

Now he wondered whether he'd ever have a chance with her. They all knew the longer she was with the Krauts, the less likely they'd see her again.

"Hey" Luz climbed down next to Shifty, just in time, the shelling had started again. _At least Fin was safe from the shelling_ Shifty thought.

BOOM!

"TAKE COVER!" Bill shouted, he was fighting every inch of himself not to crawl out and find Fin. He threw his hands over his head and ducked down more as debris from the trees shattered all around them. He desperately missed her too much already. That afternoon they first met her, flashing her thigh, sliding that knife out! The same knife she used on the Kraut before they took her... she knew what to say or not to say, just what he needed when he found out about his brother. She was never offended by him and just about matched his potty mouth, he was proud to consider her as his sister, which made it all the worse for him, he'd lost his brother, had he lost a sister? Why couldn't they try and get her? It didn't make sense. The only explanation was that there wasn't enough of them for the front line as it was to allow for a rescue squad. _Why did she walk towards the Krauts?_ She had a temper, just like him the _damn broad._

BOOM!

Doc prayed that Fin was ok and they'd be no casualties after tonight's shelling, he needed Fin, he needed her to help. He hoped there was some underlying plan to her capture, although a stupid one if there was. He hadn't got round to telling her about Renee. He wanted to take Fin to the hospital in Bastogne to meet her. Fin and Renee could have met if Winters hadn't asked for Fin that day they were both sat in the jeep. Renee and Fin could have been friends and Fin would have had another female to talk to. The sad thing was, he'd found her a winter coat and now he couldn't give it to her. He hoped she wasn't cold. He hunkered down deep into his foxhole clutching Fin's coat tight to his chest.

BOOM! CRASH!

Tab looked at Buck, he had slipped into himself even more than before. Since Fin was captured, he'd noticed Buck had spent a lot of time with Winters and Nix, which was unusual, he normally spent most of his time with the men.

Out of everyone, Tab thought he was the most optimistic about Fin's return. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling, Fin would return. He refused to believe they had seen the last of her. There was something about her, she was no ordinary medic, no ordinary girl, in fact the Krauts were probably trying to make her leave, she's a handful that's for sure!

She was fun, dancing on tables when she drank too much, unable to walk though! Tab smiled to himself, Setting them up with girls, even chatting the girls up for them! Her beautiful, sexy singing voice, she certainly was great to have around when trying to get a dance or a date. She had to come back, he wanted to invite her to America, take her to see the sights. He ducked his head, pulling Buck with him, _fucking Kraut shells!_

BOOM!

Luz for once had not much to say. What could he say? there nothing good about this situation. Fin would have something to say, she'd think of something. She hadn't been herself recently, losing weight and not sleeping, he could tell from the dark circles appearing under her now dull blue eyes. Why didn't he check on her more, checked her mental state. She was obviously having a tough time, that's why she walked towards the Krauts. Everyone was asking that question, but no one had realised they weren't looking after her. He had and done nothing, letting her walk the line continuously for days. This place was tough on all of them, they should be looking out for each other more. Lip looked out for everyone, why hadn't he noticed a change in Fin?

BOOM!

Luz laughed to himself, The funny doll had brought that lingerie he left on her cot that morning with her, said she was going to wear it, teasing him! He laughed to himself, she got them back good, old school style! A bucket of water over the door!

He fucking missed her.

BOOM!

He grabbed Shifty's jacket again and pulled him back into the cover of the foxhole, staring out into the empty field wasn't doing anything and Shifty looking for what wasn't coming was starting to piss him off. If she some how managed to escape, did he really think she was just going to stroll across an open field while the Krauts shelled their position?!

...

Fin strolled towards the field, the other side of that open field was Easy company. She was so close but so far. She'd attacked a couple of cannon fodders and relieved them of their grenades sabotaging a couple of guns. Now the hard bit, to get across the field. Her plan was to just commando crawl and take all night if that's what was required. She could see the trees on the American side exploding from the shelling, _I hope they're all ok._ She needed to get moving, the grenades had gone off, it wouldn't be long before they would find Herrick and for all she knew the Gestapo had arrived. Her head hurt, her body hurt, she would have to work through the pain, get to Doc. She hit the ground and started her journey back.

...

The next morning, the Easy men, gathered around for something that resembled some kind of edible-ish breakfast and some iffy coffee. The mood was quiet and sad. A couple of new replacements had joined them, ripe for the picking Luz thought dishing out the food, but Bill was quiet, they all were. Everyone felt the same. They mulled around aimlessly, mumbling about the mess the Krauts had caused last night. No one mentioned Fin, it was like they were all too scared to say her name out loud, but she was on all their minds.

Luz looked up to dish some food into Lip's mess tin, he dropped his ladle, his mouth hung open. Lip looked at him, complete bewilderment across his face. "Luz?" Lip turned to the direction of his stare.

Fin strolled past them all on her way to Winters and Nix "Morning lads! I still don't know how you can drink that brown shit!"

Oh how she loved to make an entrance! Although she knew they would definitely give her a right bollocking for it later.


	17. Chapter 17

Fin reached Nix and Winters at their foxholes, moving away from the lads pretty damn quickly. She would have been a right sight, but she walked tall and gritted her teeth through the pain.

"Fin!" Nix looked incredibly relieved to see her "You look like shit!"

"Thanks for that Sir and I spent ages getting ready as well!"

Nix sighed shaking his head.

"Fin, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you!" Winters said grabbing Fin and then frowning at the state of her. Fin's face was nearly completely covered in dried blood and red marks, her hair was matted with more blood and she was hunched over, holding her ripped jacket together.

"Here" Fin handed over the documents she swiped from inside her jacket, revealing her ripped shirt as well. "I carried out sabotage orders and made a mental note of positions as much as I could in the dark..." Fin informed "...I'll translate those papers when I wake up..." Fin trailed off swaying, a tear ran down her cheek, the dizziness suddenly became too intense.

"Wake up?" Nix asked confused.

Doc reached them catching Fin just as she passed out.

...

"I'm going to request no more missions for the time being, she's doing too much, she's fucking exhausted!" Nix said quietly.

"I agree" Winters nodded crouching down over Fin, where Doc had laid her carefully on the ground.

"I need room!" Doc shouted.

"Buck! Get the men back to their Foxholes, we'll update them later" Nix ordered. The Easy men had followed Doc and had seen her collapse, they had all started coming closer, crowding round. Nix then grabbed Luz "Let Lieutenant Speirs know she's back"

"What's the diagnosis Doc?" Winters asked

"Head wound from that rifle butt, it's clotted but I'll still need to pop a couple of stitches in. She's been punched and slapped in the face, doesn't look like anything is broken, just her bottom lip is bust." Doc sighed, shaking his head. "Mainly exhaustion, dehydration, she needs a decent meal, Sir"

"Her clothes Doc, has she been...?" Winters asked tentatively not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I don't know Sir, I'll have to do a full examination and I don't want to without her consent"

"No of course, we'll keep her here, until she comes round" Winters answered covering Fin in more blankets.

...

Luz ran towards Dog company, he had no idea why Nix wanted Speirs to know except maybe because he had been there and was worried like the rest of them. Hopefully he wasn't in a bad mood, the man terrified him.

Speirs saw the technician from Easy running through the trees, he stepped out into his path causing the man to slip and fall over. "Flash" he smirked.

"Shit!" Luz mumbled as he got up from the snowy, cold ground "Thunder! Er...Sorry Sir"

"Do you have news?" Speirs asked expressionless, ignoring Luz's mistake.

"Captain Nixon told me to let you know that Corporal Finney is back" Luz said breathing heavily and brushing the snow off his pants.

Speirs fought the urge to run to her "Is she ok?"

"Don't know Sir, she walked through our line all casual and happy, ya know, but she looked a right mess. All covered in blood, her clothes were ripped and then she collapsed when she got to Captain Winters and Captain Nixon Sir, she's out cold"

"Thank you, Luz isn't it?"

"Yes Sir"

Speirs walked past Luz and headed to Winters and Nixon at a steady pace.

...

**Aldbourne**

Edie was tired, she leant back in her chair and raised her feet onto her kitchen table, rubbing her shoulders, she let out a groan as she stretched. She didn't have much time before she'd need to get herself dressed. She hadn't had a letter from Ron in a while, Edie's Uncle Hugo had said that all routes were cut off at the moment, therefore no post was getting in or out. Edie was concerned, his previous few letters were only ever about the pregnancy 'how is the baby?' 'are you eating enough?' 'are you getting plenty of rest?' There was no intimacy from him, nothing about her as an individual, nothing about their future or them as a couple. She wrote plenty about them, she had mentioned her Uncle's cottage in the Lake District for their honeymoon when the war was over, two letters ago! and he hadnt even commented on it! He didn't even humour her. He'd married her for the baby and now Edie had a problem, a very big one...there was no baby, there never had been one.

...

**Belgium**

"Do we need a jeep?" Nixon asked Doc growing more concerned for Fin the longer she lay unconscious.

"No, we need to keep her here, she has intel" Winters said regretting his selfish tone.

"I think she'll be ok here, she's just resting" Doc replied, ignoring Winters.

Speirs strolled up to them trying to hide his concern at the sight of Cara, the medic from Easy was cleaning up a lot of blood from her face and hair.

Nix looked at Speirs and furrowed his brow, Speirs ignored him and crouched down. "How is she?" he asked sternly, but quietly.

Doc barely glanced at him, concentrating on Fin " Head wound, she's been beaten pretty bad, she has bruising to her stomach, I saw it through her ripped shirt, bruising to her face, nothing broken though, bust lip. I'm guessing she is exhausted and dehydrated mainly Sir" Doc continued to gently wash the blood from Fin.

Speirs was crumbling inside, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. The rage was building too much. He didn't know if he could control himself any longer... Doc saved him. "I'm just going to get more water and a clean rag, stay with her, make sure she doesn't get cold Sir"

Speirs nodded. Winters and Nix had moved away a little, discussing something. Speirs looked back down at Cara. _Her jacket and shirt were ripped_ he could see the bruising that Doc had said about, he pulled the blanket back over her. They were all thinking the same thing _had she been sexually assaulted?_ He immediately stopped thinking about it, he couldn't think that, he'd go insane. He took Fin's hand in his and lightly stroked it, noticing the marks round her wrists, she had been bound. He gently rubbed the bruising. "Cara" he whispered "Wake up beautiful, you're ok" he sighed. Speirs lowered his head, he hated seeing her like this, it was tearing him up. He bent down to whisper in her ear "Cara, wake up, for me"

Doc returned, Speirs moved to allow him full access to her again.

Speirs stood up and walked to Winters and Nixon. "Did she say much before she passed out?"

"No, we'll interview her when she's well enough" Nixon replied.

...

**Aldbourne**

Edie thought about telling Ron she had lost the baby and that he may stay with her out of pity, but because all his letters were just about the baby, his heart didn't lie with her, therefore that wasn't an option. She had to get pregnant and only had a small window of time to do it in. She could easily fool him over the dates, he would never work it out, _the man didn't even ask how far she was gone when she told him the news!_

In the meantime, she had received word from Uncle Hugo, that the blonde medic was being worked hard and that it would only be a matter of time before she cracked up or wound up dead. She hoped this would be soon. With her out of the picture, maybe Ron's letters might change and he would write more personal things to her and forget about fucking Corporal _dead girl_ walking Finney,

_Get pregnant, get rid of the medic!_

Edie's thoughts were interrupted by the mantle clock chiming. She had to get ready now, Paul would be here soon, _he was getting lucky tonight!_ Edie chuckled to herself. She had spent a good week chatting up tall men, with dark eyes and brown hair, only men with similarities to her Ron. If anyone could describe a trait about her, then it had to be that she was indeed very thorough!

...

**Belgium**

"IT'S A TRAP!" Fin sat bolt up right, coming out of her sleep.

Quickly climbing to her feet. " it's all duff!" She added.

Winters, Speirs, Nix and Doc all stared at Fin speechless at her sudden awakening.

"Fin?" Doc walked over to her. "Here, stop, you need to slow down!" he said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Can't believe I've just realised!" Fin continued.

Sensing that Fin might blurt something out in her erratic state in front of Speirs that he shouldn't hear, Nix walked over and grabbed Fin's jacket, he fingered the rips "What happened Fin?"

Fin looked down "Er...nothing Sir"

All three men were in close to her now "What?" she asked

"Fin were you..."Winters began gently

"Raped Sir?!" Fin finished his sentence to looks of horror on all their faces "No I bloody wasn't! Do you really think the British would send a woman to the front line and not train her on how to stop a rape?!" Fin ranted feeling offended "Can't believe you all under estimated me!"

Relief from the men hung heavily in the air, although they now had a very pissed off Fin staring at them with her arms folded across her chest, throwing them all daggers.

"Sorry Fin, we just, well you're a woman, you can't protect yourself from everything" Winters said gently.

"I beg to differ Sir!" Fin replied angrily.

"What happened?!" Speirs demanded

Fin looked at that handsome face of his, that handsome _MARRIED_ face of his! She took a deep breath...

"We had a good old chinwag about the latest fashions in Paris over tea and scones, argued over whether you should put the cream or jam on first. We disagreed, it's obviously the Devonshire way, cream before jam, stupid Nazis don't know anything. Outnumbered, I came off a bit worse in the scuffle, Sir."

"GOD DAMN IT CORPORAL!" Speirs snapped angrily.

Trying to hide his grin, but realising that Fin was obviously still pissed off with the married Speirs and Speirs was quite capable of wringing Fin's neck right now Nix turned to him and motioned him to step back. "We need to talk to her, I'll find out what's happened and I'll see you later" Nix said as a friend rather than an Officer, he knew that Speirs cared for her, he could tell even through that icy exterior of his. Speirs nodded, glancing angrily back at Fin who was now talking with Winters and Doc quietly.

Fin watched Speirs walk away out of the corner of her eye, she didn't like fobbing him off and Winters would probably have reprimanded her for talking to an Officer like that, but he knew they had to get rid of him so she could talk about what really happened.

"You're braver than me talking to Speirs like that!" Doc grinned at Fin. "I got you another uniform by the way and a coat!"

...

Nix, Winters, Harry, Buck and Fin all huddled round.

"It's all a bit too suss Sir" Fin started "I knew the SS commanding Officer Herrick Brandt, he had no interest in interrogating me, I didn't think at the time, I was too busy trying to figure out an escape before..." Fin paused, a few tears appeared and escaped before she could stop them, she quickly composed herself "... the Gestapo arrived"

"The Gestapo! Hey Fin it's ok!" Winters reassured putting an arm around her.

"I don't want to get arrested by the Gestapo Sir" Fin whimpered ever so slightly.

"You won't Fin! Why were they called?" Nix stated, not wanting to contemplate the possibility of losing Fin to Hitler's secret police.

"I'm on the most wanted list Sir, I knew it was a possibility they would be called, but usual protocol would be for Herrick to have started the interrogation in case I had an L tablet" Fin continued.

"Why are you on the most wanted list Fin?" Harry curiously asked horrified at the thought of Fin taking her own life.

"My dashing good looks and incredible sense of humour Sir"

"Obviously!" Nix chuckled "Seriously though Fin, why? We have worked out that we don't have your full military record, so spill!"

"Not enough time to go into detail now Sir, but my missions were to be an utter nuisance to the German Army and frustrate the Gestapo by continually evading capture" Fin quickly replied "I heard Herrick order for the Gestapo right away, I have a feeling he was expecting me to be arrested or to escape and he wasn't going to do too much in between."

"What are you saying Fin?" Buck asked

"I think they were expecting someone! When Herrick saw it was me, he had to call for the Gestapo, but I think the original plan was to let the allied soldier escape and deliver duff intel back about Foy"

"Shit this is serious stuff!" Nix sighed " I need to speak to regiment"

"Sir, I think there must be a mole working at special branch, Herrick knew about a mission I had carried out in '42, there's no way he could have known without an informant" Fin concluded.

"I agree, Your methods for collecting intel were working fine up until now, I don't believe our brass would send you to be deliberately captured when things were working well as they were." Winters added.

"If you weren't interrogated why did they beat you?" Harry asked

"Herrick and I go way back, I royally piss him off Sir"

"Like you do with Speirs?!" Nix whispered in Fin's ear.

Caught off guard by Nix, Fin whispered back "I piss Lieutenant Speirs off for other reasons"

"Ok, Fin you return to medic duties for now, leave this with us." Winters ordered.

"Yes Sir" Fin headed back to her foxhole, she would now have to explain everything to the lads, well, a version of everything.

...

Fin walked back to her foxhole when the shelling and gunfire started again.

BOOM! CRASH!

Fin ran towards the lads, she wanted to be close for any medic calls, she winced from the bruising to her stomach. She scrambled, trying to avoid falling branches. Suddenly she was tackled and brought down heavily into a foxhole. Fin cried out as her back hit the hard ground in the hole, winding her. A firm weight, was on top of her, pinning her down.

BOOM! CRASH!

Fin looked up to see falling branches partially cover the foxhole she was in. She turned to the face of the soldier on top of her, _Speirs_

"You need to let me out Sir!" Fin shouted

"You're going nowhere!" Speirs shouted back protecting Fin from the blasts and falling debris.

"The men might need a medic Sir!"

"Wait for the calls!" Speirs instructed.

"Why aren't you over at Dog company Sir?" Fin questioned

"If we're back to formalities Corporal, then I don't need to explain myself!"

"Can you shift yourself a bit, you're hurting my bruised stomach Sir!" Fin winced

Speirs lifted himself slightly, but staying on top of Cara, he lifted his head and stared into her eyes. There was still no twinkle. She looked a little better now though, the blood was cleaned from her face, although it hurt him to his very core to see the marks on her from the beatings she had endured.

Fin looked into Ron's eyes, they were full of concern. She didn't quite know what he was playing at, regardless of his feelings towards her, he shouldn't have acted on them considering his marital status.

Speirs brought his hand up and moved some hair from Cara's face, tucking it back into her helmet, her hair was always falling into her face he had noticed. He wanted her, he knew she wanted him, only allowing her morals to stop her. "It killed me seeing you thrown in the air, you lay there for only a few seconds, but it was too long!" he whispered in her ear. "I tried to get to you!" he continued. Fin lay there, not knowing what to say in return. A blast went off just outside their foxhole causing Speirs to hold her more tightly again.

"You tear me apart Cara, how did you escape?"

"What do you think you've done to me?" Fin replied into his ear, failing to reveal how she 'escaped'

"Why did you go to the Krauts!? You should have come to me! WHY?!" Speirs was feeling the rage bubble again "Always fucking come to me!" He shouted over the noise of the German artillery.

"I thought about you" Fin croaked "While they held me, it was you, I tried not to, you're a bloody, fucking , married bastard!" Fin yelled, trying to wriggle free. Speirs still held her tightly, like he promised himself that he would until she gave in.

He tipped his helmet back, so he could get at her. He leant in and kissed her. He was gentle, very aware of Cara's cut lip. She struggled underneath him, trying to push him away before pathetically giving in and kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck once again. He was careful not to get too carried away, she was hurt, he just kissed her carefully, pulling away sporadically trying to control her desperation to kiss him harder.

BOOM!

The shelling continued; Fin had wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs round his. She had resisted at first, but he was her Achilles heel and she hated that she did this when he had a pregnant wife waiting for him. She urged into him closer, she had no care for her physical pain. She felt him hold back, unsure if it was because of her bruising or his guilty conscience for his wife.

Speirs groaned as Cara wrapped her legs round him. He pushed, rubbing up against her, feeling her trying to press her kiss onto him more forcefully, tightening her grip with her legs. _Fuck!_ he rubbed up against her again and again as she arched her back, she craved him... he was losing control...

The shelling stopped.

"MEDIC!"

Speirs jumped off Cara and pulled away the debris covering the foxhole. Without looking at him Fin climbed out and ran towards the screams. Guilt washing over her, _what the fuck did she think she was doing, when men were being blasted to pieces! Give your damn head a wobble girl!_ She scolded herself.

...

The attack restarted...

Trees were still falling, dirt and debris was flying up everywhere, large branches hit the ground as Fin weaved her way through, ducking, trying not to become a casualty herself. Fin got to a foxhole "Are you ok? Who needs a medic?"

Malarkey and Skip poked out "Fin!" They exclaimed happy to see her

"Are you ok?" she repeated.

"They peppered my helmet!" Skip said showing the holes in his helmet to Fin.

"Get down, protect your head!" Fin instructed as the ground by her was sprayed with bullets.

"MEDIC!" it was the same voice as before, Fin carried on running towards it.

It was Penkala, Fin jumped down to him as a shell blew some snow up by them, Fin ducked over Penkala protecting him.

"It's an artery Fin!" Penkala screamed

Fin looked him over to see him holding his wrist. "Let go! I need to see" Fin shouted over the noise of gun fire. "Let go Penkala! I can't blimin help you if you don't let go!"

"I'm gonna bleed to death Fin!" Penkala moaned.

"Let her see your arm!" Bull groaned next to Penkala looking through the sights of his rifle.

Penkala finally let go and Fin got a good look, getting out a bandage to wrap around it "It's not an artery you daft sod, you're going to be fine!" Fin grinned.

Doc arrived skidding to a halt by them both. "I'm not going back?" Penkala asked. "I'm not going to the Aid station with all this going on!" he added.

"Well you're in luck Penk, because we don't have an Aid station!" Doc laughed putting his hand on Fin's shoulder as he stood up and nodded at her as he ran off to check for any more wounded.

The attack finally stopped. Fin looked around to assess the damage _what a fucking mess!_ "Hand over any med kits you've got lads, we're short" Fin asked, holding her hand out.

...

Fin tentatively walked over to where the lads were eating dinner. Some of the lads were having a laugh about Lieutenant Peacock looking for Dike. She hung back, listening in knowing that they were all going to bombard her with questions as soon as they saw her.

"...try battalion CP Sir!" Malarkey suggested.

"Try Paris", Muck muttered out of ear shot from Peacock.

"Try Hinkle" Malarkey laughed.

"Stop lurking and get you're ass over hear and start explaining Fin!" Bill called over noticing Fin leaning the other side of the tree that Doc was sat against smoking a cigarette. Fin looked down at Doc _help!_

Doc smirked "Good luck!"

Fin walked over and sat amongst Tab, Luz, Bill, Toye and Shifty as the others walked closer to listen in.

"Before you start Fin, none of this talk about you should be doing dangerous stuff because you have no family, we're ya fucking family, ya hear?!" Bill started.

Fin smiled "Thanks Bill"

"Well what's with choosing the Krauts over us then?" Bill questioned.

"They invited me over for a slumber party, it would have been rude to have declined the invite" Fin replied to the looks of raised eyebrows from the lads. "Ok, ok! Sorry lads, lost my head for a minute, Hudson was doing so well and then they just shot him, I lost my temper!" Fin explained.

"Ok, where did you learn to shoot like that? Not looking and just randomly shooting over your shoulder?" Shifty asked

"Oh, it wasn't random, Hudson was instructing me, it was pure luck really that it worked, I needed to apply pressure to his bleed and stop the Krauts, made it all the worse when they shot him"

The men looked like they were accepting Fin's version of events, much to her relief.

"Ok, we can all see they beat the shit out of ya, how did you escape?" it was Luz's turn to ask.

"That's was just luck as well, they under estimated me, I played the helpless female medic and they didn't even tie me up. Questioned me, slapped me round for a bit and then left me on my own. I took a chance to escape and made it back" Fin lied.

"What were they like?" Shifty asked.

"Loud!" Fin laughed "They just shouted and barked at me all the time!"

"Did they hurt ya other than beat ya?" Bill pressed, remembering fin's ripped uniform.

"No!" Fin said convincingly.

"We're gonna have to put you on a lead!" Luz joked

"Any excuse for a bit of bondage, hey Luz!" Fin laughed elbowing him.

"You could put the lingerie on!" Luz suggested laughing and hugging Fin.

"I hear you're pissing needles?" Fin turned her attention to Bill.

"Yeah"

"We've really got to talk about boundaries if we're going to get married!" Fin laughed.

Bill laughed back. The lads started to chat amongst themselves, Bill pulled Fin's sleeve back "Didn't tie you up hey? Care to explain these marks then?"

...

Regents Park, London

"Himmler isn't happy"

"False intel will be delivered to the Americans though"

"He doesn't care, for personal vendettas. He has caught ten female agents so far and you denied him his eleventh!"

"We know where she is now, it's only a matter of time before we have her again."

"Make it sooner rather than later, He has special plans for her, unlike the other agents, she won't be fortunate enough to end up in a prison camp."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Titanium by Sia, but without any music.

Arse! Arse! Arse!" Fin muttered annoyed "Bloody hell!"

"Morning Fin!" Winters greeted her as she walked past muttering to herself much to his confusion. He was pleased that her face was healing and she seemed almost like her normal self again.

"Morning Sir!" Fin replied briefly before continuing on her way "It's Arse!" she muttered once again shaking her head.

Winters turned to the sniggering men sat around eating breakfast "Explanation anyone?" turning his sight back to Fin who was walking towards Doc.

Luz looked up from his mess tin "Fin said 'ass' instead of 'arse' Sir!"

Winters laughed "We'll make an American out of her by the time this war ends!"

"She said we all swear too much Sir!" Shifty chuckled.

"I think her exact words were 'you buggers fucking swear too much!'" Luz laughed imitating Fin's British accent.

"She's definitely the kinda gal you can take home to meet your mom!" Tab laughed.

Fin grinned, hearing the lads talking to Winters as she approached Doc. "Did you manage to find boots for Toye?" she asked

"Yeah I did. Next time I go, you oughtta come with me" Doc replied

"Why?"

"I think you need to get off the front line, even if it's for a short while" Doc said with concern in his voice. He had noticed Fin getting 'itchy feet' as she called it. Medic duties didn't seem enough, she had started wandering again, it's like she needed action to stay sane. Taking her to Bastogne she could meet Renee and maybe have a little normality, another female to talk to.

"Maybe" Fin murmured turning her attention to another conversation she could hear.

Martin and Lieutenant Peacock were discussing a patrol to work out German positions, Fin immediately approached them, reconnaissance is what she did! Walking away from Doc, Fin's full attention was on Peacock. "Not so fast doll face" Bill said grabbing Fin's shoulder "You ain't going!"

Fin snapped her head round "Why not?"

"Winters and Nix say you're not to do anything extra until you're fully recovered from the Kraut capture"

"I am fully recovered"

"Still some marks on your face and you ain't explained your wrists to me yet, so you ain't going anywhere!" Bill said asserting his authority and rank over Fin.

"Fine, but don't think this sort of talk will sit well when we're married!" Fin replied smirking.

Bill laughed "Don't think you're getting out of telling me about your wrists either!"

Fin rolled her eyes.

...

Fin, Doc and Bill had moved forward of their line with the patrol, but held back at a safe distance. Fin had persuaded Bill to let her join Doc in case the squad needed more than one medic, it was almost guaranteed they'd come into contact with the Germans.

The patrol had gone terribly wrong. Fin knew this as soon as she saw Lieutenant Peacock returning without the rest of the men. She edged forward in their direction under the watchful eye of Bill, he wasn't letting her out of his sight.

Suddenly the rest of the squad returned, running and shouting. German shots peppering all around them, forcing Bill, Doc and Fin to take cover. Fin couldn't make out what they were saying, then Wells went down, hit. Fin released herself from Bill's grip and ran to him. Doc skidded by her side. Dirt flying up in the air all around them.

"Fin!" Babe ran up "You've got to help I know you can!"

"Take Wells" Fin instructed Doc "What's wrong Babe?"

"Julian got hit, we couldn't get to him, we had to leave him! We've got to go back!"

"Where is he?" Fin demanded

"Upfront, you can't miss him!"

"Stay here and fall back, you all need to get out of here! Help Doc with Wells!" Fin shouted over the gun fire as she ran forward withdrawing her side arm.

"We hit their line and lost Peacock!" Bull shouted over to Bill unwittingly distracting him away from Fin.

"Peacock is back!" Bill answered suddenly realising that Fin was no longer in sight, but he was pinned back down by a spraying of more bullets.

Fin ran back to where the squad had come from, actually taking cover at times, her so called luck had been playing on her mind again, if she had to stay alive for anyone, it was for the men not herself. There was a lot of gunfire, but then they had hit the German line. She could hear German voices, she crept to the side and used the trees to move forward. She didn't have to go far, they had all been so close to the Germans it was almost unbelievable. She crept to another tree and crouched down into the snow, being careful not to breathe too loudly she pulled her scarf over her mouth and nose to hide her breath from being seen in the cold air. She peeped round the tree, there was Julian, he wasn't moving and there was a pool of blood to the side of his neck that had flowed to the ground where his head lay.. There were two German soldiers walking away from him _either checking he was dead or finishing him off_ Fin thought. Fin took a moment to decide what to do, take out the Germans or give it a minute and approach Julian when they had gone. Judging by Julian's stillness, the blood loss and the German reaction, Julian was almost certainly dead, but for Julian, Babe and herself she needed to check and make sure.

Fin for once took caution, it was too soon after her tête-à-tête with Herrick, she couldn't be captured again.

The Germans disappeared and Fin moved closer careful that her boots didn't squeak the snow underfoot too much.

Julian was in reach, not too far out in the open. Fin got down on her stomach and pulled herself over to his position. She got to him. She felt for a pulse. He was dead. He had bled out. Alone. She reached over and carefully undid his jacket sliding her hand underneath the fabric and placing her fingers between the buttons of his shirt, feeling for his dog tags. She pulled them with a sharp action, snapping them off. She then checked his pockets and found a wallet. She took that as well, she would give it to Babe. Fin briefly pulled down her scarf and kissed two of her fingers and placed them on Julian's lips and closed his eyes. _Sleep well dear boy._

Fin crawled back to the trees and carefully made her way back to the American line. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Babe.

...

"Doc is going to Bastogne later, you're going Fin" Nix said with a nodding Winters next to him.

"Go on a med scrounge with Doc at the hospital and stay for a while, get a hot meal and just get off the line for a bit." Winters ordered.

Fin's little mission to Julian was appreciated but not approved of. Winters and Nix hadn't bollocked her for it, they just wanted her away for a little bit, they thought things were getting to her, they weren't, they just didn't understand that what Fin did was just what she did. If the Americans were going to have American women on the front line then they would have to learn to treat them like the men. Fin only agreed to go to Bastogne with Doc because they did actually need med supplies and Doc was going. Not that she really had a choice to stay anyway. She did have one thing to do before she went though.

...

Fin leant against a tree and waited, they hadn't seen each other for a while. The last time was in passing and they had both agreed to calm things while they were out on the front line. At least that's what Speirs thought, Fin also wanted to see what his intentions were towards her and his marriage. There would be no more repeats of the foxhole performance, although Speirs had managed to get Fin to agree to the occasional meet, just so he could check on her and maybe steal the odd kiss, which was why she was waiting for him now. She heard the crunch of boots on the frozen ground approaching her. Speirs came into view.

"Hey! You looking Führer good time?" Fin winked.

Speirs grinned.

"Well you've come to the Reich place!" she said blowing him a kiss.

He smiled shaking his head at her lame jokes, he walked straight up to her without slowing down until he was inches from her, placing one hand round the back of her head and drawing her in for a passionate, lingering kiss. He never knew how he could kiss her and just stop, his will power was better than he thought. Still ignoring England for now, he'd bide his time. No post was getting in or out still, therefore he had time to build something solid with Fin before he actioned his divorce. He thought about waiting until after the baby was born, he didn't want Edie and the baby under any stress directly caused by him.

Speirs pulled away, he looked her up and down. He was checking for any new bruises, or marks to her face, rips or blood stains to her BDU's. There was nothing much to his relief.

"Are you ok?" Fin asked looking him over as well.

"You've been up to your old tricks" Speirs stated intertwining his fingers with Fin's .

"What tricks?"

"Disobeying orders!" he said letting go of her hand.

"Have you been following me? Because I did Nazi you coming!" Fin continued to tease.

"Hell Cara! I'm being serious!" Speirs scolded, trying not to smirk.

"What orders have I disobeyed?" Fin asked

"Julian" Speirs replied.

Fin frowned "I didn't disobey any orders, I was told I couldn't go on the patrol, which I didn't" Fin replied matter of factly. "I went after" Fin finished lowering her voice.

"You know you shouldn't have gone!"

"I am a medic, if there had been any chance he was still alive...I couldn't just ignore that!"

"You could have been taken prisoner again!" Speirs turned his head and got out a packet of cigarettes offering Cara one first. She took it much to his annoyance, he didn't like that she now smoked, he didn't like that she was changing, no matter how small the changes were.

"I won't let that happen again!" Fin smirked to herself taking a drag, she was perfecting Eve's style.

"Won't let it happen! You mean you went willingly last time?" Speirs snapped his eyes down at Fin, lighting his own cigarette.

Ron was always picking up on every detail of what she said, _far too clever_ Fin thought "Yes, you Yanks were beginning to bore the crap out of me!"

Speirs sighed, her annoying trait of never answering with a straight answer tired him. He would have straight answers from her one day, he'd make sure of that.

"I've got to get back, Doc's taking me out on the town, I think you lot call it a date" Fin said with a fake serious expression and a wink. Speirs smiled lowering his head "You're a fucking pain in the ass!" he took another kiss and this time Cara lingered much to his joy, _she always had him smiling._

Fin walked away feeling Ron's eyes on her back. She had completely fallen for him, but she held back, not revealing her full feelings, there was still a very high chance of him completely shattering her heart. They hadn't discussed his pregnant wife, both ignoring the fact, but she wouldn't be ignoring it for much longer.

...

**Bastogne**

The jeep stopped just outside the hospital. Fin and Doc jumped out. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet" Doc said grabbing Fin's hand and leading her into the building. Fin followed Doc into the makeshift hospital in a large Church. The place was heaving with wounded men and very little staff by the looks of it. Doc lead Fin in until he caught sight of a female nurse desperately trying to stem the bleed in the side of a soldier. Fin pushed past Doc and grabbed the gauze trying to help. Doc appeared by her side and together they did there best to stop the bleed to no avail. The nurse lifted her head and wiped her brow, transferring some of the soldiers blood to her forehead.

"Eugene!" she smiled sweetly

"Renee, I'd like you to meet Fin"

Renee turned her gaze to Fin "Good to meet you, I have heard a lot from Eugene"

"All good I hope!" Fin replied eye balling Doc "Lovely to meet you too" Fin said turning her attention back to Renee. " I think we're fighting a losing battle with this poor sod" Fin pointed out sadly at the lifeless body lying in front of the three of them.

"It is all I seem to do, mop up blood with no hope" Renee sighed

"Your touch soothes the wounded, it's a gift from God" Doc said gently to Renee.

"I wouldn't call it a gift, I must constantly be around dying people"

"Renee, can I help?" Fin asked, it was obvious the hospital most definitely did not have enough medical staff.

"I'm under strict orders to get you a hot meal Fin" Doc said turning his gaze from Renee to Fin.

"That can wait, let's collect supplies, you take them back and I'll stop here for a bit, once you've dropped them off, come back for me." Fin suggested.

Doc raised an eyebrow mulling over Fin's suggestion in his head.

"I could really do with some help" Renee asked interrupting Doc's thoughts "and I could help with your supplies, give you what I can spare"

"Ok, but Fin make sure you get a meal" Doc said wiping his hands and following Renee.

Fin looked around and jogged over to a screaming soldier who was just being brought in.

...

Doc placed a box of supplies in the jeep and headed back. He wasn't overly happy to leave Fin there but Renee was exhausted and Fin wanted to help. He wouldn't be long and would return as soon as he'd dropped the box of supplies off. Winters and Nix were keen for Fin to get off the front line, so he figured it would be ok. The jeep pulled up and Doc jumped out grabbing the box.

"Where's Fin?" Nix said strolling over.

"I left her there, thought I'd drop the supplies off and then go back for her, give her a break like ya wanted Sir"

"Good idea" Nix replied.

Doc left and went to find Spina to share out what Renee had spared him. "Hey Doc! Did ya hear!" Luz said as Doc strolled past Luz in his foxhole.

Doc stopped.

"The Krauts have asked us to surrender, General McAuliffe replied with 'Nuts!'" Luz laughed bringing a smile to Doc's face.

"Merry Christmas Krauts!" Luz laughed some more.

 _That's right it was Christmas Eve!_ Doc had completely lost track of the days. "Hey Spina, I've got supplies"

...

**Bastogne**

"Come on, let's take a break" Renee said grabbing Fin's bloodied hand. "You've worked non stop for the last few hours and you haven't had that meal!"

"I'm really not hungry now!" Fin replied letting Renee lead her outside.

"Not even for some chocolate?!" Renee smiled waving a large block in front of Fin.

"Well I can always make time for chocolate!" Fin smiled, she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten some.

"Well it's a nice treat for Christmas Eve!" Renee smiled turning two chairs upright so the two girls could sit down, amongst the rubble and broken furniture.

"Christmas Eve! Wow! I never even remembered!" Fin exclaimed _she wouldn't be getting drunk this year that's for sure!_

Renee broke off a few chunks and gave them to Fin. Fin gladly took them and popped one in her mouth. The chocolate melted, it was the best chocolate she had ever tasted.

"What's it like on the front line?" Renee asked

"It's scary, boring and I worry about the men all the time" Fin replied truthfully.

"It's not much better here, I never want to treat another wounded man again" Renee sighed

Fin could definitely see that she was weary. She was exhausted and over worked, she was a pure caring soul and probably hardly ever took a break. Fin admired her, she was a civilian, she didn't have to be here, but she did what she could to help her country. They were completely surrounded by the German Army, this must be playing on Renee's mind. Fin worried for her.

"Do you have a husband?" Renee asked

"I'm not married, how about you?"

"No, I would like to have one and a family" she replied lowering her head and breaking off another chunk of chocolate.

"The war will end, the Allies will win and you will have a normal life" Fin said smiling reaching over and squeezing Renee's hand. Renee looked up and smiled at Fin when they were interrupted by the rumble of planes approaching.

...

Doc returned to the jeep, he'd have to get going if he was to collect Fin before it got dark. He looked up at the sky, his attention drawn to the rumble of planes flying overhead.

Doc lowered his sight and looked around, seeing Nix talking to Lieutenant Speirs "Are they ours Sir?" Doc asked hopefully.

Speirs and Nix looked up, the fog had cleared, but they couldn't see the planes, they must be under cloud cover. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of explosions.

"They're German " Nix exclaimed his face turning white "they're bombing Bastogne!" he realised.

"Fin's there!" Doc cried as he jumped into the jeep, joined by Nix and Speirs.

"It's Christmas Eve, her family were wiped out by the Luftwaffe on Christmas Eve!" Speirs informed the two men as Nix instructed the driver to get them to Bastogne faster than a fat kid chasing an ice cream truck.

...

**Bastogne**

The first bomb dropped causing Fin and Renee to dive to the ground as it exploded onto the road not far from where they sat, they covered their heads from the falling debris. Fin had stupidly left her helmet in the hospital.

Fin and Renee both jumped up instinctively running back to the hospital. _Go to Bastogne they said, have a break from the front line they said!_ Fin shook her head at the irony of it all.

She couldn't believe the Luftwaffe were bombing her on Christmas Eve... again! _They had come back for her!_

The girls scrambled over the falling bricks and mortar, Fin tripped as another bomb dropped, the explosion causing her to misplace her footing. She quickly got back to her feet and followed Renee into the hospital. There was panic all around, men were screaming and begging for help, Fin quickly grabbed the first soldier she got to, flinging his arm over her shoulder and grabbing his waist, she heaved him onto his feet and dragged him outside. She continued to drag him into an open space, hopefully a place where he would be safe from debris. Renee followed shortly after with a soldier draped over her. Fin ran back in, grabbing the next soldier... she ran back in grabbing the next and the next. Fin and Renee didn't stop. The Luftwaffe were bombing the shit out of Bastogne. _There's going to be nothing left soon!_ Fin thought as she grabbed her sixth man. As Fin left the hospital with him, Renee ran back in for her seventh wounded soldier. Fin let her soldier down gently on the ground as she ran back after Renee, flinching from the explosion of another building not far from the hospital.

Fin never made it, a bomb dropped right in front of her on top of the hospital, destroying it. The blast knocked Fin back as rubble hit her, partially burying her. She battled to keep conscious as the bombing continued. _At least it feels like home..._ she thought.

...

The jeep stopped at the edge of Bastogne, there was no clear way in, the three men jumped out and ran. The bombs were still coming down. The place was already a pile of rubble. They'd be lucky to locate the hospital let alone locate Fin. Speirs was filled with dread, if she survived the bombing, what would it do to her mentally? He couldn't think about this just yet, _find her alive and worry about that later_

Doc lead them to where the hospital was or what was left of it, as they got there, the bombing stopped and the planes left. Fires broke out in the partially stood buildings, heavy smoke filled the air. Nix ran over to a group of wounded soldiers lying in the road. "Have you seen a blonde medic?!" he shouted desperately.

A soldier looked up in a dazed state "She went back to the hospital" he murmured in pain.

Nix ran over to Doc and Speirs, "Fin went back to the hospital!"

"There is no hospital!" Doc quietly stated in shock pointing to the bombed out church. He slowly walked over and pulled Renee's blue hair smock out of the rubble where the entrance to the church had been. His heart sank.

Speirs ran over and desperately started to pull rubble away. Doc joined him. They pulled and grabbed, throwing what they could carry. It was an endless task, they were making no progress at all.

"Stop!" Nix shouted at them "This is pointless!"

"We can at least try!" Speirs shouted. He never wanted to give up on Cara, never

Nix grabbed Speirs' shoulders and pulled him away. Speirs stood there staring at what was once the hospital. Grief entered him and his mind started to drift somewhere dark. He would not handle this at all, crouching down he placed his head in his hands, _never give up on her_

...

Fin moaned as she came to, she yelped as she pushed the rubble off her body, coughing, she tried to clear her lungs of the dust. She looked at the soldiers her and Renee had evacuated out of the hospital. They seemed to have not sustained any further wounds. _Renee!_ Fin couldn't see her, she made out two figures standing and one figure crouching over at where the hospital was. Fin winced as she climbed to her feet, brushing herself down she walked over to the hospital _please, please don't let Renee be under that!_ As she got closer she realised the two standing figures were Nix and Doc and the crouching one was Speirs. _What were they all doing here? she was only expecting Doc to pick her up._ As she closed in on them Fin noticed Renee's blue hair smock hanging from Doc's hand. _NO!_ Fin collapsed down onto her knees, her hand covering her mouth trying to prevent herself from crying out loud too much in shock. _Not Renee!_

Speirs turned around hearing a muffled cry.

 _Cara!_ Without thinking he ran straight over and scooped her up and held her close in his arms, he held her tightly. "I'm here, I'll always be here" he sighed in utter relief placing a kiss on her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

...

Doc had checked Fin over and remarkably, she was fine. "A few bumps, bruises and she'll probably be coughing up for a bit, but she's gonna be ok" Doc informed Winters, Nix and Speirs.

"Bet she's going to give us shit for a while for sending her to Bastogne!" Nix said light heartedly.

"She's a bit upset about the Belgium nurse" Doc replied.

"And you" Nix had observed Doc's face when he found the blue hair smock.

"She was a good nurse" Doc replied.

Fin appeared from behind Doc and gently squeezed his arm in comfort, walking away from Winters. "I'm going back to my foxhole" she said solemnly.

Speirs looked at her and Fin gave him a smile to let him know she was ok. She would like nothing more than to lie in his arms all night, but that wasn't meant to be.

Fin turned and headed to her foxhole. She hadn't known Renee long but that was another person she knew and was with on Christmas Eve who died. _Everything happens in three's, will they finally get her on their third attempt?_

...

All Fin could hear was that damn same old sound a soldier's boots made on this damn frozen ground _crunch, crunch, crunch_ as she walked back.

As she reached her foxhole, she could hear voices. Her foxhole was crowded, Bill, Toye, Tab, Shifty, Luz and Buck were all there. "Hey doll, there's still room for a little one" Bill said.

Fin smiled and climbed down.

"You ok?" Shifty asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I am now I'm back with you lads"

"What the fuck are they singing?!" Bill snapped at the sound of the Krauts

"Christmas carols" Fin replied.

"Can you sing us something?" Buck asked

Fin looked over to him, he looked even more withdrawn, she needed to take better care of him. She really didn't feel like singing though.

Buck pulled out a small picture from inside his coat, he passed it to Bill "She finished with me" he said softly.

"Just in time for Christmas hey" Bill replied handing it back.

_The post was getting through, bringing bad news..._

Fin began.

"You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, those bulletproof guns

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium"

Fin finished. Her voice had been beautiful and full of emotion. Her thoughts had been with Julian, Babe, Renee and Doc the whole time.

"Not very Christmassy Fin" Bill tried to laugh, but they were all feeling the sadness, he dropped his head down.

A round of applause got their attention. It was coming from the German line.

Then a shout came.

"Frieden heute Abend!"

"What the fuck are they shouting?" Bill exclaimed angrily, lifting his head back up.

"Peace tonight" Fin translated.

...

On his return to Dog company, Speirs received some post. _Edie's handwriting on the envelope._ He contemplated ignoring it until morning, but he needed a distraction from not being the one to comfort Cara tonight.

_The baby is fine, but I had a scare. I'm on full bed rest for a short while, the doctor thinks I'm stressed._

Speirs sighed heavily. He'd read the rest tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song 'Hitler Has Only Got One Ball' was sung by British troops during WW2, it is sung to the tune of the Colonel Bogey March.

_Fin lay there, crippled with fear. The walls crumbling all around her. The air thick with dust, smoke and fumes, suffocating her. Her eyes burned, melting under the intense heat. There was no way out, fear held her, beneath the surface. Her bones crushing under the weight of the falling debris, her skull slowly caving in. She felt incredible pain, it stopped her from crying out. The walls continued to crumble in, fear wouldn't let her leave, this was her slow end..._

Fin's eyes snapped open, it was pitch black, she was in her foxhole, still in Shifty's arms. Her dream... it was a dream, wasn't it? Being crushed to death, was that to be her death? No...

It hadn't been Fin's day to die.

...

"Hitler has only got one ball  
Göring has two but very small  
Himmler has something sim'lar  
But poor old Goebbels has no balls at all"

Fin sang quietly to herself.

Bill looked at Shifty "I don't know who's more crazy, Fin singing that annoying song over and over or Doc being silent as the dead!"

"Hitler has only got one ball  
The other is in the Albert Hall  
His mother, the dirty bugger  
Cut it off when he was small"

Fin continued quietly.

"They're up all the time, I don't think either of them have slept properly in ages" Shifty replied listening to Fin mumbling the song under her breath.

"Do you think we could hire some new medics?!" Bill wondered out loud.

"They always come through Bill, you're being too harsh" Shifty scolded, although Bill did have a point, he was worried about Fin, lack of sleep was a form of torture and she'd been holding out for a while now. "It's funny anyway, not annoying"

"It's only got two fucking verses!" Bill sighed throwing his arms in the air. "and she's been singing it for days, it ain't funny any more!"

Doc scooted over to where Fin was stirring her food around her mess tin, staring into it, singing the same song repeatedly, just above a whisper. "Hey Fin, you look tired"

"I'm a front line medic, I'm pretty certain this is just my face now" Fin replied not looking up "You're tired too"

Doc nodded, he was tired, very tired "You and Speirs hey?"

Fin looked up "Huh?"

"That got your attention!"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you both in Bastogne, he may have had his back to me, but I'm pretty sure he kissed you" Doc claimed

"He kissed my forehead, it didn't mean anything" she replied showing no signs that it was something more. "Come on everyone has a soft spot for me!" Fin smirked.

"Are you sure? He's not even in Easy, why would he be close enough to have a soft spot for you?" Doc questioned "He was frantic when he thought you were buried under the hospital "

Fin liked hearing that, in a sick sort of way, _he was frantic!_

"Oh you know me, I emanate charm and men are just naturally drawn to me" Fin joked "I know you are too!" Fin chuckled stirring her food around again.

"Well, ok, but ya know he's married right? So am I, so behave!" Doc teased as he got up and walked away.

"Don't worry, I'm not a home wrecker" Fin mumbled before returning to her song.

"Oh no you fucking don't!" Bill stormed over to Fin, grabbed her face with both hands and planted a passionate smacker on her lips "shut the fuck up doll! You're driving me crazy!"

...

**Hyde Park**

"An American attack is imminent"

"She'll be with them"

"A separate squad has been sent to deal with her"

"Alive!"

"Yes"

"Oh, by the way, her codename is Loralie, it's never been Ema!"

"Loralie? Very fitting!"

...

**Ardennes Forest**

An explosion towards the Battalion CP caught Fin's attention. She stood up in her foxhole and looked over in the direction of the noise, she could see trees on fire. Fin watched the flames, not really thinking about them or anything gets else for that matter.

"MEDIC!" the shouts started.

Snapping herself out of the trance, she quickly hauled herself out of her foxhole and ran to the shouts as more German artillery exploded all around her.

She saw Winters standing in front shouting "MEDIC!"

"Who's hit?" Fin shouted as she approached him.

"Harry! What took you so long?!" Winters shouted, directing Fin over.

Fin saw Harry lying by a pile of snow with slight plumes of smoke escaping out. She could see that he had been hit in the thigh. Fin skidded to a halt and kneeled over. "Hi Sir, doesn't look too bad!" Fin said grabbing her sulfa, tearing open his trousers more and pouring it onto his shrapnel wound. Fin got out a syrette and administered it, then scrambled around for a decent bit of bandage from inside her jacket just as Doc arrived. "Do ya need morphine?" he asked

"Done it" Fin smiled at him "You got a bigger bit of bandage though?"

Doc pulled out a bandage and Fin abandoned hers and took it. "He needs an ambulance" Fin said

"On it!" Doc called standing and grabbing the radio.

"Ahh! Fin!" Harry screamed as Fin tightened the bandage round his leg.

"Stay still! You're going to be fine" Fin reassured. "Had a little fire going to keep you warm?" Fin questioned, eye balling the fading smoke.

"It's ok, we were in a dell" Harry mumbled out in pain.

"That makes it ok then!" Fin answered sarcastically, shaking her head.

Harry calmed as the jeep arrived, Nix helped Doc load him in and Doc accompanied Harry to Bastogne, Fin was reluctant to go again if she didn't have to, she didn't want to see the devastation the Luftwaffe had left.

"What took you so long?" Winters repeated his question to Fin. "You should have been quicker!"

Fin snapped her head at Winters, she knew she had dithered in her foxhole, but she still got to Harry before Doc. "I came as soon as I could Sir" Fin was annoyed, they were the ones who had lit a damn fire! But...she had dithered...

"You can go now Fin" Nix said, patting her on the back.

...

_The MP's burst through the doors of the club, whistles blowing causing a panic of men running in all directions. She didn't have a pass. She jumped down off the rear of the stage and headed for a back door. She looked over her shoulder to see one hot on her footsteps. He would definitely catch her in her dress uniform and heels. She made a run for it regardless. She entered the corridor as a hand reached out of a side door and grabbed her arm pulling her inside the room. "Shh!" he said as he gently closed the door and locked it. She could hear the MP's run past on the other side._

_"Thank you Sir"_

_He smiled._

_They stared at each other._

_She walked over to the door to leave._

_"No" he commanded pushing her back until she bumped into a table._

_He grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her hard._

_"Sir! We can't " she gasped trying to break away._

_"The more you call me Sir, the more you turn me on"_

_"Yes Sir..."_

_He groaned feeling for her hips and lifting her up onto the table, parting her legs, stepping between them. She pulled him in closer, wrapping her arms round his neck. Kissing him again._

_She pulled away and bent her head back allowing him full access to her neck. He desperately kissed and nipped at her neck, biting, she let out a pained, passionate moan. His hands slid down her thighs, then back up, pushing her skirt to her waist, he felt for her knickers, urgently pulling at them, they ripped. She returned her lips to his as he undid his trousers, quickly he grabbed her lifting her onto him. She arched her back and let out a gasp. He buried his head into her breasts as she moved up and down against him. His breathing became heavy, he moved with her more frantically, thrusting harder inside her, he tightened his grip round her waist. She leant back placing her hands behind her as she pushed harder onto him, letting out a loud moan, he placed a hand over her mouth to silence her. She gripped him with her thighs, he forgot himself and fucked her harder, the table banging against the wall..._

_Composing himself, he opened the door to two MP's._

_"Lieutenant Speirs! Sir!" the one said surprised. "Sorry to disturb you!"_

_He smirked. They quickly walked away._

_He closed the door and turned "Stay where you are Corporal!" he ordered "I haven't finished with you..."_

Fin jumped, waking up with a startle, she opened her eyes quickly scanning the foxhole, Luz was lightly snoring. Fin smiled, she'd have to get Bill to kiss her more often if they brought on those kind of dreams! She sighed, _much better than her last dream._

...

**Baker Street, London**

Eve sat in her office flicking through the paperwork on her desk. New orders for the agents. One order caught her immediate attention.

_Codename: Loralie_

It said at the top.

As Eve read down the document, she became incensed! She would deal with this in person, she did have other news as well, so she would deliver it verbally. Eve picked up her phone "I need a drop into Belgium!" she barked "As soon as possible!" she slammed down the receiver and sat back. Frustratingly, she knew she wouldn't get out there immediately.

...

**Ardennes Forest**

Much to Fin's relief, Easy had been ordered to move position, it meant a stroll through the forest at the very least. Lieutenant Dike had made himself even more unavailable and Fin found that Buck and Lip may as well be in charge now.

Fin watched in amusement as Buck and Lip consulted a map using Malarkey as a table. Buck repeatedly poked the map causing Malarkey to moan out loud at him. Buck threatened to nail it to him, immediately shutting him up.

"Move out!" Bill shouted at them all as Buck finalised his decision.

Fin knew exactly where they were and had a good idea where the Germans were as well despite the false intel they had probably tried to plant on her; she wondered if Herrick was still there or whether he had been moved, the Gestapo would not have appreciated her escape and they would have held Herrick responsible. She wondered if she would see him. Herrick had plenty of chances to kill her over the years, but never did. She wasn't scared of him killing her anyway, but she was scared of him handing her over to the Gestapo, he'd definitely do that. _What was worse? The Gestapo slowly torturing her to death or being slowly crushed to death in a bombing?_ Hopefully she wouldn't find out about either of them.

Easy arrived at their new position and began to dig in, _oh joy digging another foxhole._

Fin finished her foxhole with Luz. "I take it you're safe from Speirs after your drunken out burst?" Luz asked, he hadn't had a catch up with Fin in ages.

"God, I'd forgotten all about that!" Fin laughed "I've seen him since and he hasn't mentioned anything, so no worries, I hope!"

"Maybe he liked it! Most men would!'

"Maybe, but I think I'll keep the drinking to a minimum from now on, never know what trouble my mouth might get me in next!"

"Your mouth gets you in trouble without the alcohol!"

"Well, I'm just buggered then!"

"It's good to see you back to your old self again, thought you were slipping away from us" Luz said gently.

"Never! I'll always be here for you lads" Fin said approaching Luz and bringing him in for a cuddle.

"I'm really fucking glad you've stopped singing that tune though!" Luz whispered into Fin's ear.

"Bastard!" Fin laughed.

"Put him down Fin!" Buck called "I need to find Dike, fancy keeping me company?"

Fin nodded and smiled at Luz as she joined Buck. She was pleased that he enjoyed her company, she could keep an eye on Buck without making him feel like she was watching him.

Buck and Fin walked stopping at foxholes in the hunt for the elusive Lieutenant Dike. "How are you?" Fin asked Buck.

"I'd be better if I knew where the hell Dike was!" Buck sighed.

"You know i think he's better than me at disappearing!" Fin chuckled.

"Would give you a damn good run for your money! That's for sure!"

"Maybe I'll ask him for some tips!" Fin replied sarcastically.

"Let's ask Lip" Buck suggested spotting Lip and Shifty digging in.

"You seen Dike?" Buck asked Lip as they neared. Shifty looked up and smiled at Fin, she returned the smile and turned to Lip, smiling at him too.

"Around..." Lip answered.

"We're all 'around' any specific landmarks that we can look for to help locate him?" Buck asked chuckling at himself.

"No Sir" Lip grinned.

"No one has seen him all day, not even when we walked through the woods Sir" Fin added.

"Anyone know the body count then?" Buck asked.

Fin did "two" she was still keeping her promise to herself.

"Damn" Buck sighed.

Before Fin could add anything more, they were interrupted by the sound of a single gun shot..

Fin reacted, running to the sound, hovering her hand over her side arm.

"Why is it her immediate reaction to run towards danger?!" Buck barked at Lip and Shifty, after the three of them had dived into Shifty's foxhole. Buck climbed out and dashed after Fin.

As Fin ran, the call came out "MEDIC!"

"Fin! It's Hoob! He's shot!" Hashey called seeing Fin running to their position. "He fucking shot himself Fin!"

"What the bloody hell?" Fin exclaimed arriving at them.

Hoob was laying on the ground, squirming. "I didn't mean to..." He choked "went off in my pocket!"

"What!" Buck shouted arriving by Fin's side. "Why was it in your pants Hoob?"

"Where are you hit Hoob?" Fin asked desperately, not seeing anything obvious damn winter clothing!"

"My leg Fin!" He said pointing down.

Fin grabbed her scissors cutting into the trouser fabric, removing layers, it was slowing her down, Fin was worried "You're doing terrific Hoob" She smiled briefly looking up at him.

"My leg", he groaned.

"Looking good Hoob, Fin's got ya!" Buck added.

"I'm so sorry Fin! It hurts, fuck it hurts so much!" Hoobler cried.

Fin ripped through Hoob's layers. She finally got to his leg, it was an artery, there was so much blood. She desperately tried to get to it, she needed to stop the blood flow, he'll be gone soon if she didn't.

Lip and Shifty arrived. "Hey Hoob, you're doing great!

"Fin?" Buck looked at her for answers.

Fin faintly shook her head so as not to draw Hoob's attention, although he was fading. "We need a jeep, the artery is withdrawing, I can't reach it, there's too much blood" she whispered to Buck. Fin battled, digging her hand into Hoob's thigh, desperately trying to locate the retracting artery. Hoob didn't even flinch, he'd stopped moving, stopped making a sound.

Fin looked down at the stillness of Hoob's body. "I'm so sorry fella, I tried" she whispered placing a kiss on his forehead.

The men all froze; staring down at Hoob's lifeless body.

"That's three now" Fin confirmed to Buck.

...

Buck and Fin later confirmed Hoobler's death to Winters. "He just had too many clothes on Sir, I couldn't get to him in time. He hit a major artery" Fin explained.

"Sounds like it would have been the same outcome without the layers Fin" Nix said trying to comfort an obviously devastated Fin. She was covered in Hoobler's blood still with no signs of her making any attempt to remove it.

Fin wasn't as close to Hoobler like she was with some of the other lads, but she was on him quickly, all the worse really, making her attempt to save him completely hopeless. The Krauts were killing her lads without even pulling the trigger themselves.

She walked back to her foxhole, Luz was wrong, she wasn't herself, she didn't feel like herself.

 _Speirs, he'd be a welcome distraction right now,_ _but Dog company were too far away from their new position._

...

Speirs walked Dog Company's line, annoyed that he was unable to meet Cara again before Easy moved out. He needed to talk to her. He needed to tell her he wanted her and that he would divorce Edie after the war, explain it properly, so that Fin would know he wasn't stalling, it was just for the baby, not Edie. Cara hadn't asked him once about Edie or the baby, she'd only stated the fact that was what he had. Edie's letter had decided this. He couldn't ask for a divorce until he could go back to England.

He worried about Cara, she was devastated by the death of that Belgium nurse. He didn't know if people dying around her was the main cause of his worry for her or whether it was the Luftwaffe bombings. Either way, he wanted to be there for her, but he couldn't. He took out her photo from his inside pocket and stared at it as he lit a cigarette.

...

Fin stood with the lads as they ate. "You ok beautiful?" Shifty asked handing Fin her mess tin.

"Cheers, yes I'm fine thanks, a little sad you're not in my foxhole" Fin replied

"Hey, am I not good enough?" Luz asked walking over

"Always! I was just being polite!" Fin laughed winking at Shifty

"Hey!" Shifty exclaimed

"Digging myself a bit of a hole here!" Fin chuckled thankfully being saved by Bill making himself known.

"Look who I found!" Bill announced, it was Toye. Fin went over and hugged him, "Good to see you lad" she smiled "How are you healing?"

"Just fine Fin" Toye replied smiling.

"Where did you get hit?" Webb, a new replacement asked.

"Joe got hit in the arm!" Bill replied for him.

"Have a lot of you been injured?" Webb asked.

"It's called "wounded", Peanut. "Injured" is when you fall out of a tree or something!" Martin scoffed, making Fin giggle.

"Don't worry, there's plenty to go around, you'll probably get hit at some point, don't want you feeling left out now, do we!" Fin said to Webb.

"Most guys here have at least been hit once, Alley is a two timer, Bull got a piece of exploding tank, Luz though, never been hit, you're a lucky a bastard!" Skip added

"I'm not lucky, I want a hit in the ass, then Fin can look after me, she likes a good ass!" Luz laughed teasing Webb.

Fin nodded " I do, I'm definitely an ass kind of girl...arse! God damn it!"

The men laughed.

Skip continued "Liebgott, took a hit in the neck in Holland, Popeye, that guy there, he got shot in the ass in Normandy, Buck got shot in his rather large butt in Holland and Fin well she's just a fucking pin cushion!"

Buck turned around, lifted his jacket and pointed to his ass.

"It's an Easy Company tradition, being shot in the ass", Penkala said

"Where were you wounded?" Webb asked Fin.

"It would be easier for her to tell you where she hasn't got a wound!" Luz laughed elbowing Fin.

"First Sergeant Lipton over there", Skip added, "he got pieces of shrapnel in Carentan…one chunk in the face, another chunk almost took out his nuts".

"How are those nuts, Sarge?" Bill inquired.

"Doin' fine Bill", Lip laughed, "nice of you to ask."

"Could always ask Fin to check?" Bill teased

...

Orders came through for Easy to move back to their original line, just outside Foy. Fin knew an assault on Foy could be imminent any day now. This excited her. There would be some proper action at last, she hated digging in waiting to be hit.

A few of Easy were to stay back with Dog company to help hold the line.

Fin stood to the side as the men filed past her, it was a perfect opportunity to ask if each of them were ok and if they needed anything. She stood over Perconte, Christenson and Webb who were in their foxhole holding the line with Dog.

"I'll save you a spot next to me!" Luz said as he walked past high fiving Fin.

"Nah, spot next to me doll!" Bill said winking at Fin as he went past.

Toye was next, looking down at the three men in the foxhole "Been nice knowing ya!"

"I wouldn't drink too much if I were you", Moore laughed as he was next to walk by.

Webb looked at Perconte who was brushing his teeth, Christenson smirked, confused, Webb turned to his attention up to Fin. Fin shrugged her shoulders at him, hiding her grin.

"Becareful if he offers you a cigarette" Malarkey laughed as he was next to pass by.

Fin, Perconte and Christenson laughed.

"If who offers us a cigarette?" Webb asked looking at each of them in turn.

"Speirs", Christenson answered.

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Speirs, the stories about Speirs are all bullshit anyway".

"What stories?" Webb probed looking at Fin again, only to receive a smile from her in response.

"Well, he shot a Sergeant of his for being too drunk"

"You're shitting me!" Webb exclaimed again looking at Fin for confirmation, but Fin just made a gun with her hand and shot herself in the head causing them all to laugh except Webb.

"There's another one saying that Speirs gave cigarettes to twenty German POWs and then shot them!" Christenson added.

"Fuck! Twenty POWs! That's unbelievable!" Webb muttered.

"It was thirty!" Fin thought she'd add her two pence worth.

"Thirty?"

"Yeah, I know lad, who knew a lad, who knew another lad that was there" Fin smirked rising a chuckle out of Perconte.

Out of nowhere, Speirs appeared. "Christenson" he didn't make any eye contact with Fin.

Fin stared at him, he'd heard everything! She was pleased that he looked ok, he had a bit of stubble going on, Fin liked it. She thought she'd hang on a bit to see how this all panned out.

"Lieutenant Speirs" Christenson replied.

"I got the name right, didn't I? Christenson?"

"Yes Sir"

"What are you men doing out here?" Speirs asked.

"We're watching the line Sir" Christenson replied.

"You keep up the good work, while you're at it, you might wanna reinforce your cover"

"Oh actually Sir, Lieutenant Dike said we didn't have to bother, that we're only gonna be here one day" Perconte answered.

"Lieutenant Dike said that huh?" Spiers enquired glancing quickly at Fin who seemed to be enjoying this little exchange between him and the men. "Then forget what I said, carry on" he said turning away.

"Oh any one care for a smoke?" Speirs asked turning back to them

The men all shook their heads vigorously causing Fin to muffle a laugh. Hearing Fin, Speirs turned his attention to her "You?" he asked offering out his pack.

"Cheers Sir' Fin replied walking up to Speirs and placing the cigarette in her mouth. Speirs stepped in closer and lit it. He looked into her eyes; he thought he detected that twinkle, he wasn't sure.

Speirs turned and left, stalking back through the forest. He would have liked to have spoken with her properly, but the situation didn't allow.

Fin winked at the three men and walked in the opposite direction.

"Bet she's sleeping with him!" Webb said a little too loudly for both Fin and Speirs to hear.

Fin spun round first walking back up to the foxhole. Speirs hung back to see how Cara would handle it.

"I beg your pardon Webb!" Fin glared at him " I am most certainly not sleeping with Lieutenant Speirs!" She hissed.

The men stared at her, nervously.

"It's just blow jobs!" She quipped turning on her heel and sauntering off after the rest of the Easy men.

Perconte choked on his toothbrush before laughing, joined by Christenson.

Speirs grinned, _Cara was back!_


	20. Chapter 20

Shifty watched on as Fin, Winters, Nix and Dike huddled at the edge of the forest looking across the field towards Foy. He watched intently as Fin filled the Officers in on whatever it was she knew about the German position, she'd place binoculars over her eyes, lower them, say something, pass the binoculars, the officers would take it in turns to look and then hand them back to her. He observed her pointing to a map and then drawing something to the nods of agreement from the officers.

She was unlike anything he had ever known. Right now she looked like an experienced General instructing her officers on how to carry out the assault. Other times she looked like she should be dead, covered in blood, cuts and bruises, then there were the times she was the caring nurse with her gentle soothing voice and touch. His favourite type was when she was happy, joking around, laughing and singing, that's when she seemed to be the most normal, but she was never a normal girl. That's what he liked, she was unique. Even without a war he didn't think she would have been a normal girl. Her looks would always attract attention, but her personality out shone her looks and that took some doing.

He wondered if he ever could be the one for her? He didn't want to be her friend too much, but he wanted to be close to her all the time, it was a fine line that he battled with daily.

He didn't think he was the only one to notice, but he had suspicions that Lieutenant Speirs had a thing for her and maybe she had one back for him. A few of them had seen her when she came back from Bastogne after the bombings, curled up in the arms of Speirs in the back of the jeep. It looked more than an officer comforting an enlisted soldier. Shifty wouldn't have been so suspicious if Speirs was in Easy company, everyone in Easy company had probably hugged Fin at some point. He wasn't though, he was a platoon leader in Dog company, at what point should he have ever gotten close to Fin?

There was definitely more to this girl. She wasn't just a medic, her marksmanship skills proved that. They all had their guesses, but as long as she was on their side, it didn't matter. Shifty knew he'd find out what she was really about before this war ended.

Shifty looked caringly at Fin again. He knew she'd be going into Foy with them. Dike would definitely be demanding her by his side. Shifty looked at the field again. There wasn't much cover, there were some large hay bales, but nothing really until they would reach a building. Was there any way he could make sure Fin got to a hay bale, it was a hell of a run through open field up to that point though.

They had finished, Fin walked over to Shifty's position. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so, it's heavily protected, it's going to be a hell of a fight" Fin replied.

"Your intel any good?"

"Not sure, I've drawn a map and positioned the German artillery I know about on it, but I'm guessing they would have moved it"

"Minus the ones you sabotaged!" Shifty smiled.

Fin cocked her head, surprised that Shifty was aware of the guns she disabled.

"We saw the explosions Fin!" Shifty replied seeing Fin's confused look.

"Why would you think that was me?" Fin asked

"It wasn't us!"

"They've got us heavily targeted here" Fin informed Shifty changing the subject.

"Are we moving back?"

"No we're to hold the line"

Just as Fin finished her sentence, the shelling restarted. "FIND COVER!" Fin shouted to the men as she dived into Shifty's foxhole with him.

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Fin and Shifty ducked down as far as they could. Dirt and snow splattering over them. Fin felt the heat of a burning tree near their foxhole, the warmth would have been welcome if it wasn't so dangerously out of control. "We may have to move!" Fin shouted at Shifty drawing his attention up to the flames. He nodded in acknowledgement.

The shelling subsided. Fin popped her head out "Get down!" Shifty shouted grabbing her arm "It's temporary! They just want us to think it's over and then they'll hit us again when we all get up!"

"I need to listen out Shifty, someone might be hurt!" Fin replied breaking free of Shifty's grip and peeking out again.

"Help!"

Fin listened carefully, she thought she heard something but it was quite faint.

"Help!" it was louder, Fin sprang up and ran in the direction of the call.

"MEDIC! Help!"

It was Toye! Fin picked up her pace. The shelling started again. It whizzed over her head towards Toye.

"Fin! Get down!" Buck screamed as she came into view of his foxhole.

"It's Toye!" Fin screamed

"I know, Bill's gone to him, I can't let you go while we're under attack!" Buck grabbed Fin as she ran too close to him, she tried to side step him but to no avail. He pulled her in. The shelling continued. The ground shook violently. Once again the earth flew up, spluttering up all over them. Fin peeked out "I'm going!" she shouted, jumping out of Buck's foxhole. She had a knack of escaping the men's grasp when needed, much to their annoyance.

"She ran towards where she last heard Toye's voice coming from. She saw Bill! He was dragging a bloodied Toye. The dirt flew up in front of Fin pushing her back. Bill looked up at her "Come on!" she shouted. They weren't far from Buck and she could hear him shouting for all three of them over the noise of the German artillery exploding all around them.

"Come on Bill!" Fin begged. She could hear Buck screaming for Bill behind her. Another explosion nearby caused Fin to stumble back further away from Bill, who was struggling with Toye. "Bill!" Fin screamed as the dirt flew up into Fin's face temporarily blinding her from the sight of Bill and Toye. She sat on the ground and wiped the dirt from her face. The shelling stopped. Buck appeared by her side, helping her to her feet. They both looked at each other before running to Bill and Toye. They were just a few feet in front of them. They were both lying on the ground, the snow had turned red around them both. Fin stood in shock for a matter of seconds, staring at them both, there was so much blood. Neither of them were moving, both with a serious leg wound.

Doc arrived as Fin jumped into action. "I got Toye!" Doc shouted. Fin nodded, grabbing Bill. She pulled him and sat him up against a tree.

"You two just have to do everything together don't you!" Fin said trying to distract Bill from his leg. _Fin observed it was both of their right legs!_

Bill mumbled, he wasn't quite fully conscious. Fin quickly assessed his condition, he was breathing, his leg! there was far too much damage. It couldn't be saved. The most she could do was stop the bleeding and make him as comfortable as possible until he could be evacuated.

Bill came to suddenly grabbing Fin's shoulder and darting his eyes down to his leg. Fin stuck the syrette in, Bill slowly untensed releasing his grip. "You're doing great Bill, I've got you!" Fin gently, reassured him. He managed a strained smile.

He looked at Fin again, their eyes met. Fin smiled at him stroking his face lightly. "You're going home my darling" she said softly. She returned her attention to his leg.

"Do you think you could ever love a man with one leg Fin?!" Bill gasped desperately looking at Fin securing the bandage.

Fin continued to concentrate on Bill's leg "Sorry Bill, no I don't think I can!" Fin quipped.

"Shit Fin!" Bill coughed "Don't make me laugh until the morphine has kicked in!"

"How's Toye doing?" Fin called over to Doc

"Just fine!" Doc replied.

"Tell me one thing Fin" Bill asked "What are you?" Regaining Fin's attention.

Fin looked at him forcing a puzzled expression.

"I know you're more than a medic"

"British Special Forces" she replied thinking the morphine and shock was enough for him not to remember anyway.

"Shit Fin, you be careful without me!"

"Don't worry about me, get yourself well" Fin demanded.

"Thanks for the good times, I'm gonna miss ya doll!" Bill murmured

"I'm going to miss you too, thanks for taking me to my first brothel!"

"No one can ever say I don't know how to treat ya right!" Bill spluttered trying not to laugh too much.

Fin pulled Bill's head into her chest and held him tight until the stretcher arrived. She was crushed, Bill was leaving her.

...

Fin watched Bill and Toye being carried away. She fought back the tears, she couldn't believe she had lost them both for the rest of the war now. _Her Bill_ she would miss him terribly.

"Fin!" Doc snapped Fin out of her thoughts. "Would ya go talk to Buck, he's... well he's not himself"

Fin turned to Buck's foxhole, before even seeing the full emptiness on his face, she knew he was lost and there was no turning back. It had got him, he'd seen and dealt with too much. Fin was too late. She crawled into his foxhole and pulled him in tight to her small body. He wrapped his arms round her. She didn't know how long they stayed wrapped up in each other, but before Fin knew it, Buck was gone, he was off the line.

Fin was informed that the official reason stated a severe case of trench foot.

...

In a matter of crazy moments Fin had lost Bill, Buck and Toye. Fin was in a daze. She carried out her duties professionally and perfectly, but she did it on auto, she feared she might lose the plot like Buck did. She couldn't do that. She could handle this, she had dealt with worse and dealt with loss. These men were special though, they had grown so close. She wiped away the tear that escaped. _Pull yourself together girl!_

Fin wandered. She bumped into Winters. He hugged her. He knew she'd be ok, she needed a bit of time. The Foy assault was soon. "Take a breather Fin" he said gently. He had watched her closeness to the men increase, they were her brothers, he even suspected more so than the Red Devils. Fin pulled away "Thank you Sir"

Fin walked away

"Don't wander too far" He called.

Fin wandered close enough to reach Easy company quickly, but far enough to be alone. She really needed to see Ron right now, she'd take the chance and head in Dogs direction in the hope that he might be out walking his line. He may have this scary exterior, a natural killer, but he had a softer side and Fin had begun to experience that side of him a lot more. Just to be in his arms for a few moments would be all she needed.

"Fin!"

Fin turned to see Shifty approaching her. "What ya doing out here?"

"Just going for a walk, clear my head"

She was walking to Dog Company, Shifty wasn't stupid. He could see she was upset at losing Bill, Toye and Buck, he was too. "Come here" he said pulling Fin in for a hug. Fin accepted. Shifty was a good lad. He was a comforting , gentle soul.

Speirs had seen Cara coming through the trees, he had heard what had happened on Easy's line after the barrage from the Krauts. He wanted to hold her, he knew how close she'd been to those men. Shifty got there first though. This pissed him off, she was his to console not Powers. She wanted him why else would she have been walking towards Dog company. Why did Shifty follow her? He would definitely be keeping a closer eye on that trooper. Speirs painfully watched as Shifty turned Fin around and put his arm around her shoulders as he directed her back to Easy. Fin briefly looked over her shoulder in the vain hope Ron might have been there, just a glimpse would have to do, but she couldn't see him.

"I'm fine Shifty, losing three men in one go like that...well it's not great for morale."

"I hear ya Fin" Shifty squeezed her "Are you going to be ok for Foy?"

"Most definitely!" Fin said surprisingly spritely _she wondered if Herrick would still be there, it didn't matter though._

...

Days later Fin was back in the game and concentrating on the task ahead. Fin and Easy stood at the edge of the Forest while Winters briefed Dike.

Speirs slowly made his way over to Fin, drawing no attention to himself, he needed to speak to her before the assault, just to hear her voice if anything, to check she was ok, this was the only opportunity he had since seeing Shifty console her. She was stood slightly away from the rest of Easy company, her arms folded across her chest, staring out across the field at Foy. She had her red cross patch on and no rifle. He hoped this meant that she would be going in at the rear.

"When are you going in?" Speirs asked, he stood along side her, dreading her answer.

"I'm with Dike" Fin replied looking up at him.

Speirs sighed.

"Although it was suggested at one point, that I stay behind and paint everyone's nails" Fin added.

"I'd prefer that!" Speirs smiled, looking into her once again twinkling blue eyes.

"But don't worry about me, I know exactly where each German gun is, so it's just a walk in the park!" Fin reassured, turning her gaze back to Foy.

"Thought you said it was likely they fed you neg intel?"

"There is that too" Fin smiled teasingly.

Speirs shook his head "You're not very good at comforting me on your welfare"

"You really have no need to worry, I have a fool proof plan"

"And what is that?"

"Close my eyes and leg it!" Fin smiled at him. " You know, hope for the best and all that poppycock!"

Speirs looked around to make sure no one was listening, he leant in "Blow jobs hey?" he questioned with a knowing look.

"Corporal! Get over here!" Dike shouted interrupting them.

Fin turned to Speirs grinning "Hold that thought Poppet!" she said before jogging off to Lieutenant Dike.

Speirs grinned to himself as he slunk back into the tree line with Dog company. Cara looked confident and ready, but Dike didn't look like he would ever be ready, Speirs scowled, Dike had better not put Cara in any more danger than she would already be facing.

...

"Keep it moving!" Lip shouted " Keep moving!"

Fin ran across the field towards Foy, she was close to Dike, he wanted her by his side, it was down to her possible accurate intel, specialised training and the fact she was a medic. Bullets zipped passed them and mortars exploded all around, _this is pure fucking luck_ Fin thought amazed that she hadn't been hit yet.

Speirs watched with his heart in his mouth.

"Covering Fire!" Winters ordered.

Fin looked across to Luz who was on Dike as well, his radio strapped to his back, at least he had a rifle though. Winters and Nix had decided Fin was officially only a medic on this assault. Fin looked up to the buildings in Foy, she could see some of the guns were where she had said, they hadn't moved too much then, obviously not worried about any intel she took with her.

A bullet whizzed by Fin _Snipers!_ She looked around to see men going down, they were being picked off one by one!

"Keep running! Keep running!" Lip shouted again

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Fin stumbled as she felt the first of the eighty-eight's fire on their line. She'd only managed to disable two of them during her escape. She should have stayed and taken more. Dirt flew up into her face, regaining her balance she narrowly missed a crater.

"Krauts in the open!" Lieb shouted, Fin and Luz looked over to see German troops running towards a hut, Easy opened fire on them as they closed the door behind them.

Dike turned to Fin slowing down, "Keep with me!" he yelled

"I'm right here Sir, but we've got to keep going!" Fin urged.

Dike erratically started to turn his head in all directions, practically coming to a standstill "Where's Foley?" he shouted as they ducked down from the German gunfire.

"Where's first platoon?" He shouted at Fin but before she could answer, he held up his hand "Hold up!" he shouted over the noise of the artillery. Fin crouched down along side him " We can't stop here Sir!" she advised sternly.

"We're sitting ducks here Fin!" Luz shouted at her

"I know Luz!" Fin exclaimed " Sir! Please, we've got to go!" Fin turned to Dike almost on top of him now. Bullets peppered to the right of them, Fin grabbed Dike and pulled him out the way. He was completely oblivious, still wildly snapping his head around.

"Keep moving!" Lip shouted again

Dike was screaming now, Fin was no longer feeling confident, this man was going to get them all killed "Easy Company! HOLD UP!" Fin and Luz pulled in their position to a motionless Dike. _Fuck this is not good!_ Fin thought as Easy company just squatted in the grass out in the open awaiting orders from Dike.

Speirs edged forwards, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Easy Company had stopped in the open! Cara was crouched next to Dike, she wasn't shouting but she was speaking to him with urgency from what he could tell. It was taking every bit of his will power not to run out there. He held his breath hoping he wouldn't see a bullet rip through her.

Winters, Nix, Sink and Strayer stood there in disbelief at the sight of Easy all crouching down. Winters moved forward of his position in the tree line. "WILL YOU MOVE!" Winters shouted, "MOVE! GET OUT OF THERE!" He waved his hands at Dike, but Dike wasn't paying any attention.

Speirs looked over at Winters shouting and waving his arms wildly at Dike. His heart skipped a beat, they all knew what would happen if Easy didn't get moving.

Fin didn't dare look over her shoulder back at the tree line. She could imagine what they were all thinking. "Fin get me Luz!" Dike shouted at her

"He's right here Sir" Fin replied gesturing Luz closer.

"Get me Foley on the radio!" he shouted.

"We need to take cover!" Fin shouted as an explosion hit just in front of them covering the three of them in dirt.

Fin grabbed Dike's arm and pulled him up "Come on Sir!" she shouted. The three of them ran and took cover behind one of the large hay bales.

Luz handed Dike the radio "Foley Sir"

"Foley!" Dike screamed "Foley you get back here where I can see you God damn it!" Dike threw the radio back at Luz.

Fin looked up, she was just able to make out Winters waving at the tree line.

First platoon moved their position closer to Dike attracting the attention of the Krauts.

Fin saw Foley and Lipton make it over to their hay bale "What are we doing Lieutenant?" Foley asked Dike.

Lip turned to Fin and Luz "Why have we stopped?" he demanded

Fin couldn't answer, she actually didn't fucking know " I have fucking no idea!" she replied.

Dike flinched, sinking lower as the barrage bombarded them all around, the Krauts knew exactly where to target.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Dike panicked "Fall back! Fall back!" he screamed.

Luz held up the radio to Dike " What's the plan Lieutenant?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" he screamed

 _Not a time for indecisiveness!_ Fin thought as another barrage of eighty-eight's hit nearby.

BOOM! BOOM!

Suddenly all the men started shouting at Dike, Fin could see him slowly withdrawing into himself, not being able to answer any of them.

"Captain Winters Sir!" Luz shouted holding up the radio receiver to Dike.

"What's going on?"

"What's the plan?"

"Lieutenant Dike Sir!"

The questions and shouting continued.

"Ok, ok! Foley, you take your men around the back of the village" Dike ordered "and attack it from the rear!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"You want first platoon to go around and attack the back of the village by itself?!" Foley asked.

"We will provide suppressing fire!" Dike shouted.

"We're gonna be kind of alone out there, Lieutenant" Foley snapped back.

Dike looked at Foley for a split second "Fin!" he screamed

"Right here Sir!" Fin replied.

Dike grabbed Fin ripping off her red cross patch and chucking it away, he then slammed his rifle into her arms " There, you've got an extra one!" he screamed at a shocked Foley "We will provide suppressing fire!" he repeated screaming once again.

Foley looked at Dike in disgust then turned to Fin, "On me!" he said as Fin got up with another first platoon trooper and followed Foley.

Winters, Nix and Speirs couldn't believe what they had just seen! Dike ripping off Fin's patch and giving her his rifle, they then watched as she moved out with Foley, as soon as they were clear of the hay bale, Fin was shot by a sniper, she went down, Foley continued without her. She got up and ran after Foley again. Speirs almost lost it, _she got up, she got up!_

Absolutely livid, Luz shouted at Dike " You need to speak to Captain Winters Sir!"

Dike remained motionless and unresponsive.

Winters was raging, his anger increasing tenfold by the second. He watched as Foley and his men now with their extra trooper made their way to the back of the village, being targeted and picked off by snipers.

 _Oh how I love a suicide mission!_ Fin could all but entertain herself through the pain of the bullet in her arm. She had managed a quick look. She wouldn't be bleeding out thankfully.

Foley turned to her "You ok?"

"Dog's bollocks Sir!" Fin winced through the incredible ache.

"Not sure what that means Corporal, but I'm gonna take it as you're ok!" Foley replied amused.

Fin gave Foley the thumbs up as she ducked from a peppering of bullets by their feet. Foley motioned for them all to move forward. Fin aimed Dike's rifle up, spotting a sniper. She took him out and followed. They rounded more buildings, being pinned down every now and then. They moved when the Krauts concentrated on Dike and his hay bale. Foley pulled them to a stop by a wall. He looked over, Easy were on one side of Foy in the field and they were now on the other side. There were Krauts and a Kraut tank between them.

Foley turned after receiving a message via the radio. "Snipers in the building with the caved in roof!"

Fin manoeuvred herself and began firing. Her arm was killing her, she'd need to treat it soon before it was fucked.

"We need to keep moving!" Lip shouted at Dike, but it was to no avail, Dike was well and truly out of it, clinging onto his coat, his helmet now lying on the ground. Their Officer was of no use. _Shellshocked_

Speirs watched as Dike slunk further to the ground, flinching every time there was an explosion. He moved himself closer to where Winters stood. He was itching to get out there, they were lambs to the slaughter, how long could they all still stand here watching it?

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"You've got to keep moving!" Winters shouted aimlessly, he marched forward with his rifle at the ready, he was going to go...

"Captain Winters!" Sink shouted preempting Winters move towards Easy "God damn it you cannot go! You are the battalion commander! Now come back here!" He barked.

Nix watched as Winters hesitated at Sink's command, then just as quickly as Sink finished speaking Winters shouted "Speirs! Get yourself over here!"

Speirs was there in a flash

"Get out there and relieve Dike and take that attack on in!" Winters ordered

Without hesitation Speirs ran out of the tree line straight across the field towards Dike.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Speirs ran through the gunfire like he was bulletproof, a mortar exploded right in front of him, he didn't stop, jumping through it and emerging through the smoke to the amazement of the men taking cover behind the hay bale. He didn't slow, he sprinted all the way, skidding to a stop by Dike.

Speirs looked directly at Dike who stared straight ahead, he grabbed his coat "I'm taking over" he informed calmly. Speirs immediately turned to Lip "First Sergeant Lipton, What we got?"

"Most of the company is spread out, first platoon are trying a flanking position, but they're now pinned down by a sniper, I believe he's in the building with the caved in roof"

Speirs quickly within a matter of seconds assessed the situation, scanning his eyes around "I want mortars and grenades on the building till it's gone, when it's gone I want first to go straight in, forget going around, everybody else follow me!" Speirs stood up and ran towards the village.

"Yes Sir!" Lip smiled, at last a good leader!

Speirs ran and dived down the side of a building, the Krauts targeting where he was. Lip caught up with him.

"What do you see Lipton?" he shouted.

"Infantry…a lot of infantry!" Lip shouted back.

"I Company is supposed to be on the other side of the town, do you see them?!" Speirs shouted

"No Sir! I think they're gonna pull back if we don't make contact somehow" Lip replied.

"Wait here!" Speirs ordered, without hesitation he ran out into the open, he needed to get to I company and knowing that a wounded Cara was with them, he needed to see that she was still ok.

Lip looked on in awe as Speirs ran through the Kraut line towards I company to make contact.

The Germans didn't fire at him at first, they were too shocked at his bravery and audacity.

Speirs ran past the Germans standing with their mouths open, he kept his gaze straight towards where I company was. He threw himself over the wall and made contact. After delivering his instructions, Speirs looked round quickly, searching for Cara, he saw her further up, firing on some snipers in another building. "Is Corporal Finney wounded?" he asked Foley.

"Yes, but she's ok"

Then the most remarkable thing happened. Speirs jumped back over the wall and ran back. The Germans shot at him but nothing hit him.

...

They had taken Foy. Speirs stalked through checking on the men, a few were gathered on a tank singing and being filmed. He was looking for Cara, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"SNIPERS!"

Fin pressed her back against the building away from the gunfire with Shifty and Lip. "We need to get both of them at the same time!" Lip called

"I'll take this one!" Fin said pointing to the sniper closest to their location in the top window of a small house. "Shifty can take that one" Fin pointed to the other sniper further away in the top window of a larger house.

"Are you sure Fin?" Lip asked

"Absolutely"

"Signal when you're ready and I'll run out as bait, don't you both miss now!" Lip instructed.

Fin hunched down, ran across to her target, Lip watched her before suddenly realising. "How the hell is she gonna take out the sniper?" Lip shouted at Shifty "She ain't got Dikes rifle any more!"

"Her side arm?" Shifty shrugged concentrating on his target.

Speirs watched in shock as he witnessed Fin climb up the side of a small house with ease despite the bullet wound to her right arm. Swinging and throwing herself up the wall. She reached the roof in seconds and then crouched down moving silently to the dormer window where the sniper was. She nodded her head and Speirs followed her line of sight down to Lip. Lip then ran out into the open, in a synchronised action, Shifty stepped round the corner of the building he was behind and fired a shot killing his target as Fin holding onto the window frame swung into the window where her target was, a shot fired out and Fin appeared in the window waving her arm signalling it had been a success. Lip sat down on the ground relieved.

Speirs immediately walked out towards the building Fin was in, only to be stopped by Winters and Nix. "We have some good news for you Lieutenant" Winters smiled immensely proud and pleased to have found a decent CO for Easy finally.

Spiers smiled then looked back up to where Fin was, but she had left the window.

Nix noticed "Oh and we have some information to fill you in on, regarding Corporal Finney"

Catching his attention back, Speirs nodded and followed the two men.

...

"Congratulations Captain Speirs!" Winters and Nix shook his hand. Speirs was very pleased at the promotion to Easy CO.

"You have information about Corporal Finney?" Speirs enquired.

"Ahh yes, well you may want to sit down for this!" Nix smirked gaining a smile from Winters as well.

"I'll stand" Speirs stated unimpressed, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, Fin didn't come to us as a medic, that's just her cover to the enlisted men, apart from Doc, although a very useful one as she is a trained medic" Nix began.

Speirs remained expressionless, still not impressed .

"Fin is British Special Forces. She was working with the Red Devils on covert reconnaissance missions and that's what she has been doing for us amongst other things we haven't ordered!" Nix laughed.

Speirs finally raised an eyebrow _that explains a lot_ he thought, _walking towards the danger! God damn woman!_ he always knew there had to be more to her. _British Special Forces_ he could deal with that. _She was obviously the masked American soldier taking out snipers and jumping out of buildings as well! Oh what a fucking conversation they were going to have, she was in so much fucking trouble when he got hold of her!_

"Just to top it all off, Fin started her career as an SOE Agent, although at present she is inoperative." Winters added. "And her capture was an order, she let the Krauts take her prisoner"

Speirs shook his head in disbelief "She fucking what!' he snapped.

"We weren't happy about it either, it hadn't gone how we planned." Nix replied.

"No one predicted Hudson getting hurt" Winters chipped in. "And Fin said she'd be in control and no danger"

"We were reassured by Baker Street that she's quite the escape artist, so not to be concerned" Nix informed trying to placate a fuming Speirs.

Speirs was raging _how could she let herself get captured and beaten! He had been beside himself and she had walked towards the Krauts intentionally knowing that he could do nothing but watch!_

"I know it's a lot to take in, but she's not to carry out any SOE missions while under contract with us." Nix reassured knowing that Speirs' reaction was probably more to do with the fact he was in love with the girl more than anything else.

"Will she be operative again?" Speirs enquired trying to suppress his anger

"I doubt it, she disobeyed orders on a mission and they were pretty pissed about it" Nix replied.

"What were the orders?"

"To sleep with an SS Officer for information and once she had the intel to leave quietly" Winters replied.

"She extracted the intel without sleeping with the Nazi and well, she didn't exactly leave quietly, she stabbed him and he stabbed her in the leg!" Nix concluded.

Speirs was seething _how could she not have even hinted at this to him!_ "That scar at the top of her thigh and her demotion?" Speirs stated managing to keep his rage inside his head.

"You got it" Winters confirmed.

_My God that woman was going to find out how fucking angry he could get! A fucking agent! He thought they had something! and she didn't even feel it appropriate enough to mention that she's an agent! He'd heard rumours about SOE and what they got up to!_

Nix could see Speirs' eyes darkening and his face fighting the anger that was obviously building up, He felt that maybe he should try and diffuse the situation.

"Her SOE training does come in handy, she's very good at acquiring Kraut alcohol!" Nix laughed

"Oh so that's where all those bottles came from!" Winters smirked shaking his head.

Nix's little Kraut alcohol revelation didn't seem to appease Speirs. In fact Nix sensed it could be making his anger worse.

The door burst open "Sorry Sirs!" Luz said breathless

"What is it?" Speirs snapped.

'Fin's missing!" Luz replied.

...

Herrick and a small squad of six men had been waiting downstairs for Fin. If she didn't know any better, she would have said her sniper was a trap. She looked at them all, Herrick stepping forward smiling. "We meet again so soon!" he smiled, removing Fin's helmet.

"Who are they?" Fin demanded looking at German dead bodies in the corner of the room.

"They were sent by the Gestapo to arrest you. You are mine to deal with, no one elses" Herrick grinned "Now put your hands up where I can see them Ema!"

...

Fin was marched through the building out towards the rear. They walked through the kitchen and out the back door. Herrick held the barrel of his Luger painfully into Fin's back as she walked in front of him with her hands held up high, her arm throbbing, but her adrenaline keeping her going. Three troops marched in front of them and three behind them. Fin wondered how she was going to get out of this one. They continued walking until they reached a stone out building on the edge of Foy, well away from any attention she could get from the Americans.

Herrick finished tying Fin's wrists, tighter this time and he removed her watch as well, after the tip off he had received. He looked at her, she just smiled sweetly at him. The girl was insufferable! He whipped out a bandage and tied it tightly round her eyes.

"I am actually saving you Ema, this way is much kinder than what the Gestapo will do to you" Herrick informed Fin. He was aware now that her name wasn't Ema, but to him she would always be Ema.

"Duly noted" Fin replied "Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Yes"

"It's just all getting a bit kinky and I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Shut up Ema!" Herrick barked pulling Fin roughly back against a wall "Stay still!"

"Don't I get any last words?" Fin enquired.

"No!"

"That's not fair! Don't you want to hear what I've got to say?"

"No!" Herrick barked "Not really"

"But I've been perfecting what I've wanted to say for years!" Fin whinged "Just in case I was ever given this opportunity!"

"This is an execution Ema! Not a job interview!"

"Please!"

Herrick was curious "Fine, be quick!" he barked. "I'm only humouring you because we are old friends!"

"Thank you Herrick, although, personally I would use the word 'friends' very loosely!"

"Do you want to speak?" Herrick threatened.

Fin straightened herself up and cleared her throat. "For today's execution, I would like to recite a poem" Fin began.

Herrick sighed loudly.

"I will first recite it in English and then for those of you who don't speak English, I will then recite it in German..."

"Ema!" Herrick shouted. "What are you doing?!" he shouted continually throwing his arms up in disbelief at her stalling.

"Need I remind you that this is my execution Herrick, not yours! Pipe down and stop trying to steal my thunder!" Fin scolded.

"Continue" Herrick sighed putting his head in his hands, he didn't know why he entertained her lack of respect, it was an unspoken game they had always played. He would 'capture' ( _another word to be used loosely he thought!_ ) her, she would irritate him, he would beat her. The same old cycle. Maybe he let it happen, maybe he wanted her to escape each time. Not this time though... the game was over.

"Thank you Herrick" Fin acknowledged calmly "The poem has taken a great deal of time to perfect and memorise, therefore I hope I don't make any mistakes now that I'm in the spotlight! I have to say I am a little nervous!" Fin giggled.

Fin cleared her throat again.

"Does anyone speak Latin?" Fin asked " It sounds musical in Latin"

"Ema!" Herrick was getting annoyed, he only let her continue out of his insatiable curiosity for her.

"Ok, Ok!" She cleared her throat a third time, just for effect and to annoy Herrick.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

I've been using my fingers

But thinking of you!"

Fin took a bow. "Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience!"

Fin heard some muffled laughter _Ahh! Some of Herrick's men understood English!_

Herrick's men exchanged glances, grinning at each other, but none of them dare laugh out loud and face Herrick's anger.

Seething with rage, Herrick closed in on Fin and punched her hard in the stomach causing her knees to buckle and she fell to the ground. She choked and spluttered from the blow. Herrick grabbed her hair pulling her up, forcing her to stand. Once on her feet, she struggled to breathe properly, but refused Herrick the satisfaction and hid her pain from him.

"Ema! Do you not take anything seriously? I'm going to execute you!" Herrick shouted angrily.

"Of course I do Herrick, but, you do realise that if you kill me, the Gestapo will kill you." Fin gasped catching her breath.

"That is true, but I think it's our time now Ema" Herrick replied gently, he had given up on surviving this war for some time.

He stroked her hair, running his hand down the side of her face "Good bye Ema" Herrick walked back towards his men. He admired her, even in her last moments on this earth she showed no weakness, she stood there with dignity. It was a shame it had finally come to this.

"See you on the other side bud!" Fin replied trying to sound cheerful, she composed herself.

"BEREITMACHEN!"

Fin heard the German squad lift their rifles.

"WAFFEN BEREITEN!"

"Good bye Ron" Fin whispered bravely, her thoughts taking over and her regret of not having Ron washed heavily over her. Was she going to die happy? No, she hadn't even had him! Her dying thought would not be of the mind blowing sex she had hoped for but of only a few stolen kisses, a rub up in a foxhole and a fondle! Bloody hell woman, you're not even going out in style. You didn't even get as far as telling him you love him!

Fin felt a great sadness overcome her, eventually to him she would only be a distant memory, someone he once knew...

Fin stood tall, her head held high, she silently thanked Herrick for the blindfold, it hid her tears, not tears of fear, but tears of regret.

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

"ABFEUERN!..."

Pop!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Sigma featuring Birdy 'Find Me' but the version I would like you to imagine is by Kait Weston (I found her version on Youtube and loved it)
> 
> When you read Eve's story of her and Fin's first mission, I wrote this while listening to Britney Spears 'Work Bitch' but without the lyrics. It's a good tune! In my own story about Fin the description of this mission is a lot longer and more detailed, but it would take up a whole chapter on its own, so I've cut it short for this story.

Fin fell to the cold, hard ground.

...

Speirs ran into the small house where he had last seen Fin, followed by Lip, Shifty, Tab, Luz, Bull and Lieb. He quickly discovered the dead Krauts in the corner of the front room. _That couldn't have been her? Surely?_ He really couldn't eliminate any possibility when it came to Cara now.

He ordered the men to all split up and search the house. Speirs immediately went to the kitchen in the back, the back door was open. He shouted for the men to follow him. They jogged through the garden and out of the gate into a field. Speirs raised his hand to stop them. He listened, he was sure he could hear German voices. He signaled for them all to move forward quietly, he was finding it difficult to stay calm. They jogged across the field, Speirs didn't know what he was running into, a POW capture or an execution, either way he knew they wouldn't have much time to rescue Cara from either situation.

The voice got louder prompting Speirs to slow the men down. It was coming from a stone out building, he couldn't see anyone, _they must be on the other side_

He signaled for two men to go right, two men to climb onto the roof of the building and two men to follow him and take the left flank.

Speirs rounded the building, taking cover, he saw a Kraut firing squad lined up facing her. _There wasn't a worse sight he could think of that he could endure!_ She was blindfolded with her hands tied behind her back. A German SS officer was standing right by her side. They were speaking to one another. Speirs looked to check that everyone was in position. He signaled for them to hold their fire. The officer was too close to Cara for them to take all the Krauts out without risking a shot fired at her. He'd have to bide his time until the Officer moved back to his men to order the execution. _There was no room for mistakes; he had to get this right._

Speirs listened in, hearing Cara whining that she wanted some last words! _What is she thinking? she's going to wind the Nazi up! She'll end up with a bullet in her head any minute!_

Speirs turned to Tab, who was stood beside him sniggering at Fin's conversation with the Kraut. Tab immediately stopped after seeing a very unimpressed Speirs glaring at him.

Speirs heard some more muffled laughter from his men as Cara disrespected the Kraut, they knew each other! He obviously realised this was a plan of hers to stay alive for as long as possible, _but he could think of better ways to do this than risk her life with every damn word that came out of that God damn smart mouth of hers!_

Then, Cara's poem came, even he had to fight to suppress a little laughter, she was fucking trouble that's for sure, he didn't know how she wasn't dead yet. Then Cara was punched...hard, she fell to the ground and then dragged back up by her hair, Speirs moved, briefly forgetting his own order, Tab's hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back, they all felt the same, but they couldn't move yet.

"Have each of you pick a man, I take the officer, wait for my signal" Speirs whispered his order to Tab who immediately relayed it to the others.

Speirs crept over to a wooden cart to get closer to where the Kraut officer would stand for the execution. He went unnoticed with the Kraut's backs to him and Cara blindfolded.

He put his rifle on the ground and drew his side arm. He watched with pure hatred as the Kraut officer stroked Cara's hair and face. The Kraut Officer then walked towards his men. Timing was now paramount.

Speirs wasn't fluent in German, but knew enough to recognise the commands.

"PREPARE!"

"PREPARE WEAPONS!"

Speirs gave the signal. Easy company open fired…

Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!

Fin threw herself to the ground. She spoke German and she knew that the gunfire went off before the final command, not that she would have avoided a moving bullet if it had been the Krauts. Diving to the ground would hopefully help her escape any Kraut shot that might have been fired in her direction though.

Speirs walked out as the men shot the Krauts. The SS Officer turned and faced him. Speirs punched him knocking him to the ground. He grabbed the Kraut Officer's jacket and pulled him to his knees. Speirs then took great pleasure in pressing the barrel of his pistol hard into the officer's forehead. The Kraut looked him in the eyes and smiled. Speirs squeezed the trigger.

Pop!

...

 _Six bullets! Six bullets in her chest, one bullet in her head just for good measure. Seven bullets riddled her body, then the one in her arm. Eight bullets._ This would be the thought that would haunt Fin, this is what could have been.

There was silence. Still blindfolded Fin rolled onto her back. Then she heard boots on the ground approaching her.

"FIN!"

It was Tab! Fin was more than relieved to hear his voice.

"Sorry to be inappropriate and all that, but you look kinda hot all tied up and blindfolded!" Tab laughed.

"Well, I am feeling rather sexy right now!" Fin croaked, _banter, it was her comfort; make a joke of it, that's how you cope._

"Apart from the blood on your arm, that's a bit of a mood killer!" Shifty chipped in

Fin laughed "Are you lads going to finish rescuing this damsel in distress? Or leave me rolling around on the cold ground?!"

"Well it might be fun to leave you!" Fin could hear Luz.

"Nice poem Fin!" Martin laughed

"Shame the Kraut didn't think so!"Fin replied

"How's your stomach?"

"I'm a little winded, but fine"

Someone crouched down and pulled her up to a sitting position and began untying her blindfold. Fin was shaking lightly, she thought that maybe she could pass it off with being cold and not the truth that she was in shock, she was so beyond relief that her body didn't know what to do.

"She's coping amazingly well" Shifty whispered to Luz "Do you think she knows how close this all was?"

"Yes, look at her! She's fucking scared out if her mind" Luz whispered back.

Fin's blindfold lifted and she saw a smiling Tab. "Hey doll, you ok?" He then moved behind her and untied her hands, Fin winced as he did so, the rope had dug into her skin causing bloodied abrasions from the struggling she had done to try and free herself. Fin looked up, Shifty, Luz, Lieb, Bull and Lip, but she heard seven gunshots.

"There are only six of you? But I heard six rifles and one pistol?" Fin asked

"Captain Speirs killed the Kraut Officer who punched you" Luz replied turning to show Fin, but all she saw was Herrick lying on the ground and no Speirs in sight.

"Captain Speirs?" Fin questioned.

"Yeah, Easy's new CO, we'll tell you about it on the way back" Luz replied staring at Fin as she thanked Tab for untying her and then rubbed her sore wrists transferring the blood all over her hands.

"Where has he gone?" Fin asked worried, _why didn't he stay? He saved my life! I need to see him!_ Fin felt panicked, _no regrets, no matter what he thought or felt she would not put herself in a position of regret again. She was shaking more now, why would he leave her?_

"He just ordered us to get ya to Doc and then back to the Company CP, Guess he maybe a little pissed that the first thing he does as Easy CO is rescue your skinny ass from a firing squad!" Luz chuckled.

Fin shook more, it was uncontrollable, she tried to stop but she couldn't.

Fin looked at a relieved expression of Luz's face then without warning she burst into tears. "Shit Fin, it's ok, he ain't gonna save your life and then kill you himself!" Luz reassured.

Fin couldn't stop though the tears flowed and flowed, she put her face in her hands still sat on the cold ground. After a few seconds Shifty sat down next to her and pulled her into an embrace, then Luz joined him, then Tab, before Fin knew it she was under a big pile on. Laughing she gasped "I'm wounded lads! You're crushing me!"

"Thank you" Fin cried as they hugged her tighter again.

...

Speirs walked away as soon as the Kraut dropped. He stopped briefly at Sergeant Talbert ordering him to sort the Corporal out and to take her to the Aid station and then when she was ready to the Company CP for a debrief. He turned to look at her, she had rolled onto her back, she knew she had been saved. He walked away. He was now her CO, that meant things had to change. He heard crying and stopped to look back. _Cara was crying!_ He composed himself _it broke his heart to walk away from her._ Speirs scolded himself, _if it had been any other trooper he would have stayed._

...

Speirs walked into the temporary Company CP.

"Where's Fin?" Nix and Winters asked jogging over from the other room after Speirs made himself known on his arrival.

"She's alive, they tried to execute her by firing squad. She will be going to the Aid station first to be checked before here for a debrief." Speirs stated.

"What? I'm going to head over there and see her" Winters exclaimed shocked "A firing squad! She must be in a right state!" Winters quickly left, brushing past Speirs as he did so.

Nix turned to Speirs "Are you ok?" Nix knew rescuing someone you love from a firing squad was more than enough to mess with your head.

"What kind of a question is that?" Speirs growled

Nix furrowed his brow, leaving briskly after Winters, Speirs was obviously in no mood to talk.

…

Fin ignored the shouts from the men to go to the Aid station first and headed straight for the Company CP. That was where she would find Ron. She pushed open the door, hoping that no one else was in there, she needed him, she needed to be in his arms, to tell him she loved him and that they would work something out. They could make this work.

Fin was relieved to see no one else there. He had his back to her. His broad shoulders reminded her of the strong, brave man that he was. He ran through the German line and she couldn't help but think that it may partly have been for her. Speirs slowly turned round and perched on the edge of his desk with his arms folded across his chest. His handsome face expressionless, Fin admired his rugged looks, his stubble and his dark wavy hair, _her hero, her rescuer._

She dismissed his lack of emotion and his departure from her rescue; she walked straight up to him and stopped inches from him. She looked into his eyes, she could see that they were troubled, regardless, she placed her hands on his shoulders but he didn't move. "Thank you, thank you for coming for me" she whispered leaning up to him. Fin placed her lips on his. She kissed him gently hoping to feel his eagerness for her once again...but it didn't come, he was firm and motionless. Fin broke away "Ron?"

Speirs stood up straighter and pushed her gently away from him. He turned his back and started shuffling some paperwork on his desk. "Have you been to the Aid station Corporal?"

 _Corporal?!_ "Ron? What's the matter? I'm ok? You saved me! I'm ok!" Fin said in a tone just above a whisper, the shaking had started to return, but ever so subtly.

"Your wounded arm, you need to get it seen to Corporal" he replied without a hint of emotion in his voice.

Fin walked to the side of him and tried to make eye contact, she placed her hand on his. He immediately moved away. "You need to get seen by Doc and then return to debrief myself, Nixon and Winters"

The shaking increased, Fin stepped back to hide it from his view. "Ron, are you sorry you saved me?"

Speirs snapped his head round and made eye contact "Don't be ridiculous, I would do the same for any trooper under my command!"

"Any trooper? Is that what I am?" her stomach sank and the nausea set in. She wrapped her arms around herself. "But, I love..."

"Stop! Do not say anything that you may regret and would be deemed inappropriate to a married officer" Speirs stated stopping Fin from keeping her promise to herself.

"There is nothing I could say that I would regret Sir, it's only the things I don't say that I will regret" Fin coughed, her breathing was still difficult from the punch Herrick had given her "I love..."

"I order you not to finish that sentence!" Speirs growled at her.

Fin began to feel dizzy _he doesn't love me? I thought he did, Bastogne! He was frantic, Doc said so!_ Fin began to feel panic.

"Near death experiences make you think differently Sir" Fin whimpered " I need to tell you this! You were my last thought..."

"You've had plenty of near death experiences; someone like you attracts trouble Corporal!"

"But Bastogne and Ardennes? We...we... well I thought it meant something?" Fin stuttered becoming desperate at the painful rejection she was experiencing.

"You were a distraction during times of boredom on the front line" Speirs replied bluntly.

Fin stumbled back into a dresser; she placed her hand on the top and steadied herself. _It's not true! It's not true! Why was he doing this?_ The tears flowed, Fin couldn't stop, the pain was too much, she couldn't breathe. Her eyes red and her skin pale she looked up at him; he had turned his back and was shuffling with the papers on his desk again. _No! No! This isn't happening._ Fin sobbed, _how is this happening!? He was supposed to take her in his arms, she was his, he had said so._ Her cries were quiet but desperate; she placed her hands over her face to stem the tears. _If she had known Bastogne was the last time he would hold her in his arms, she never would have left them._

"If that's everything Corporal, you can return for the debrief after you've been to see Doc at the Aid station" Speirs reiterated.

Fin stumbled to the door and walked out into the freezing cold air, but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. She slowly lost her vision through her tears. She couldn't focus and barely managed to stay standing as she swayed in the doorway.

How could a love she had never consumed in its entirety hurt more than anything else she had ever felt before?

...

Speirs dropped the papers and leaned heavily on to the table, hanging his head shamefully. He had crushed that twinkle in her beautiful blue eyes, reduced her to a shaking wreck. She had bravely stood in front of a firing squad and he had inflicted more pain onto her than she could ever have felt from the bullets. That was possibly the worst thing he had ever done. He rejected the one person he loved more than he thought he could ever love anyone. Had he made the right decision? He thought so, for him to do his job properly, he couldn't be distracted by watching her every move. Seeing her facing a firing squad almost destroyed him. He could only keep her safe by treating her as he did the other men. She just had to be another trooper; she was only to be a medic. The war was at a turning point and he would be damned if he'd let her be so close to death again.

...

Doc managed to get Fin to the Aid station without attracting attention from anyone else. He had heard everything. After Tab had ran to him letting him know that Fin had gone straight to Speirs, he had hurried over, he didn't know what sort of state she was in apart from the wound she received in the Foy assault. He could fix her physically, but he didn't know if he could help her mentally. Speirs had devastated her. Fin stared at Doc, her eyes stinging red, her body shaking through shock.

Unrequited love it was the worst kind of love. Doc couldn't believe that Speirs had used her; he'd seen him in Bastogne when he thought Fin was buried under the hospital and he had been distraught! He could only think he did it because of his new position and maybe a discovery of morals for his pregnant wife. Speirs didn't have to do it the way that he did though. Doc would help her through this, a firing squad and rejected love in one day, that's a hell of a beating for one person to take.

…

Doc took Fin over to the Church after he patched her up. She had hardly said a word, she only winced occasionally. He thought she should have felt more pain, she hadn't even had morphine. The only thing helping her could have been her body's own natural painkiller, adrenaline and she must have had a lot of it. Now, though, she was numb, she couldn't feel anything. She wasn't even excited when he found her a half decent cup of tea and that usually delighted her. It was going to be tough bringing her out of this darkness she had immersed herself in, but it was still raw, she just needed a bit of time.

Doc opened the door to the church. He saw Speirs sat near the front next to Lip. Doc looked behind and saw a space on a pew next to Tab. He held Fin's hand and guided her over. She sat down next to Tab who immediately put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. The choir singing was beautiful and Doc hoped it would soothe Fin. She needed to sleep.

Speirs had noticed the door of the church open, but he refused to look up. Fin hadn't been in here when he arrived and therefore he guessed it was her entering now.

Fin looked up and scanned the men sat quietly appreciating the heavenly voices. She was at least able to keep one promise she made herself. They came to Bastogne with 145 men not including herself and now they would leave with only 63. She had written every single name down in her pad while she drank the tea, Doc had found her. Not all were dead, but it felt like a little bit of her died, especially when she lost Bill, Buck and Toye. She turned her head to the choir and caught sight of Speirs as he stood up talking to Lip. Fin quickly slunk back down into Tab, who was more than happy to return his arm back around her. Fin closed her eyes and tried to drown out the voices of Speirs and Lip by concentrating hard on the choir, but she was tuned into him.

Speirs rose out of his seat and started back before noticing Lip staring "What is it?" he wasn't really in the mood for a conversation, he need to get back to Battalion.

"Nothing"

"You want to ask me don't you?" Speirs said eyeballing Lip.

"Ask you what Sir?"

Speirs rolled his eyes "You want to know if they're true or not…the stories about me. Did you ever notice with stories like that, everyone says they heard it from someone who was there. But then when you ask that person, they say, they heard it from someone who was there. It's nothing new, really. I bet if you went back two thousand years, you'd hear a couple of centurions standing around, yakking about how Tertius lopped off the heads of some Carthaginian prisoners."

Lip smiled "Well, maybe they kept talking about it because they never heard Tertius deny it."

"Well, maybe that's because Tertius knew there was some value to the men thinking he was the meanest, toughest son of a bitch in the whole Roman Legion!" Speirs smirked and turned to leave catching sight of Fin asleep on Talbert.

"Sir" Lip distracted Speirs' sight of Fin "These men and lady! Aren't really concerned about stories. They're just glad to have you as our CO. They're happy to have a good leader again"

Speirs abandoned his gaze on Fin and turned back to Lipton "Well, from what I've heard they've always had one. I've been told there's always been one man they could count on. Led them into Bois Jacques, held them together when they had the crap shelled out of them in the woods. Every day, he kept their spirits up, kept the men focused, gave them direction. All the things a good combat leader does." Speirs smiled "You don't have any idea who I'm talking about, do you?"

"No Sir"

"Hell it was you First Sergeant, ever since Winters made Battalion, you've been the leader of Easy. Oh and you won't be First Sergeant for much longer."

"Sir?"

Speirs grinned "Winters put you in for a battlefield commission and Sink approved on your behalf. You'll get the official nod in a few days, congratulations Lieutenant."

Fin smiled, Lip certainly deserved those words and the promotion. Speirs was good with the men, she couldn't fault that. Speirs she had already stopped referring to him as Ron. She now hoped an order would come through for her, she needed to take the horse by the reigns and get back into some action. She knew then and only then she would get better. She closed her eyes again taking herself back to her and Eve's first mission together, the fun they had back then. _No heartache, heartache wasn't fun._

Speirs glanced in Fin's direction as he made his way out. She didn't look up. He wanted to see her face, to see how she was doing. _He would actually sell his soul to be Talbert right now for a brief moment._ Winters had also put in a promotion for Cara, but it couldn't be approved without British say so and they denied it, apparently, she hadn't done anything exceptional in their eyes, God knows what she would have to do to get a promotion. As far as he was concerned then, she would be staying a Corporal.

…

"Hey Fin" Tab nudged Fin gently. "There's a piano up there, you can play right?"

Fin nodded.

"Give us a song seen as though the choir has finished."

"Don't think she's quite up to it" Doc chipped in for Fin.

"It's ok" Fin said getting up, she welcomed the distraction. She walked up the aisle and placed herself on the stool and ran her fingers across the keys to check the tuning.

Speirs heard the piano and Fin's voice as he lit a cigarette outside the church, he stopped for a moment to listen and regretted it instantly. Her song choice was fitting of her emotions. He couldn't listen further and headed to Battalion.

"We said goodbye, that's what you told me once  
So many times we've made our peace  
But this is love, I'll never give you up  
I know your love has come home to me

Like a river, always running  
I keep losing you  
Like a fire, always burning  
I'll be here for you

If you're ready, heart is open  
I'll be waiting, come find me  
If you're certain for forever  
I'll be waiting, come find me

I see you, you're in the darkness  
Blinding light right where your heart is  
If you're ready, heart is open  
I'll be waiting, come find me

Come find me  
Come find me

I see you, you're in the darkness  
Blinding light right where your heart is  
If you're ready, heart is open  
I'll be waiting, come find me

We've lost our way , that's what you told me once  
But tears they come and go  
This is us, I'll never get enough  
It's taking losing you to know

If you're ready, heart is open  
I'll be waiting, come find me  
If you're certain for forever  
I'll be waiting, come find me

I see you, you're in the darkness  
Blinding light right where your heart is  
If you're ready (if you're ready)  
Heart is open (heart is open)  
I'll be waiting, come find me

Come find me  
Come find me

Run  
Run to me and never leave me now  
Run  
Run to me and never leave me now

I see you, you're in the darkness  
Blinding light right where your heart is  
If you're ready, heart is open  
I'll be waiting, come find me

Come find me

If you're ready (if you're ready)  
Heart is open (heart is open)  
I'll be waiting, come find me

If you're ready, heart is open  
I'll be waiting, come find me"

…

Speirs approached Battalion and heard an uproar of laughter. He pushed the door open to see a crowd of Officers facing away from him and a female voice.

Nix turned and saw Speirs walk in, prompting the crowd to part and Eve appear at the fore front. "Captain Speirs! Congratulations!" she announced in referral to his promotion. Speirs nodded and walked directly to Winters.

"Now that your privy to our special girl, Speirs, you need to hear some of the stories Eve has here!" Sink announced.

Speirs just nodded, he didn't want to hear a thing.

"How's my Fin, Captain?" Eve asked walking over to him

"What are you doing here?" He asked perplexed.

"Well, I'm a pigeon carrier today, information too important to bring by any other method!" Eve teased "And obviously I couldn't miss the chance to see my Fin and Nix, now could I?"

Speirs shrugged.

"Eve sweetheart, tell us about you and Fin and I'll dig out some wine!" Sink requested "Put that paperwork down Speirs, you can relax slightly tonight."

Speirs reluctantly did as he was ordered and sat himself down on a chair next to Winters and folded his arms across his chest, a position he had seemed to adopt a lot lately when he did things he didn't want to.

Eve had heard briefly from Nix that all wasn't well as far as he could tell in the Speirs/Fin camp after her rescue, therefore Eve decided to tell the men about her first mission with Fin, in the hope it might get Speirs blood pumping. She wasn't here to deliver good news, therefore she needed Speirs in a better mood.

"Ok boys! Our bedtime story shall begin!" Eve laughed

"Picture Paris, Summer 1942 boys!" Eve started.

"I was in training and assigned as Fin's driver. It was a lovely cool evening. Fin sat in the back, she was dressed in the most beautiful long silver evening gown, it had thin straps and a low v-neck, the satin brushing lightly over her breasts, I remember informing her that I could see her nipples through the fabric…" Eve paused to amuse herself at the American men's expressions, although she was disappointed at Speirs.

Eve continued…

"She just laughed and said "Good!" Her hair was down, clipped to one side with a crystal slide. Her bright red lips stood out, she looked stunning. We pulled up to a casino and Fin thanked me and got out. I followed her and rounded the side of the building to a window to observe the mission. Fin straightened her dress and confidently strode up to the entrance. She pushed open the double doors and stepped inside commanding the attention of everyone in there, which she received. She stepped forward and placed her hands on the banister and looked down onto the casino to the faces of a room full of Nazi Officers staring back at her. She smiled and strode to one end of the stairs. She stroked her fingers down the hand rail as she descended to the floor.

At the bottom, she popped a cigarette in her mouth and the Nazi officers tripped over themselves to light it for her. As the men parted, she spotted her target and swiftly sauntered over to him. The man couldn't believe his luck as they made eye contact and she continued straight for him, never breaking his gaze. She sat on his lap and stroked his face. They spoke and he smiled. She continued to talk to him running her hands down his jacket. He whispered in her ear and she stood up. He took her by the hand and leading her across the dance floor to the rear of the casino. They disappeared."

Eve paused to see the men engrossed in her story.

"Only a few minutes later, Fin emerges without him and calmly walks back across the dance floor, side stepping and avoiding the advances from the other Officers. As she reaches the end, a waiter runs in screaming, pointing at Fin. An Officer stands up and shouts at her. She stands there with her back to him and then turns around calmly, she flicks the skirt of her dress up revealing to long slits up each side, where she accesses a holster strapped to each thigh. She pulls a gun from each holster and with little effort starts firing both of them at the Nazis. She backs away as she does this.

As they scrambled to take cover and return her fire, she skips up the stairs and at the top, starts firing again, shooting the crystal chandelier down for fun. They return fire, missing her. She backs into the front entrance doors; she drops her guns, retrieves two grenades from the holsters and throws them down onto the floor in front of her. She pushes the doors open and skips down the steps of the casino to the explosions behind her. She doesn't even flinch. I raced back to the car and I barely reached it before her. I started the engine and we drove off to our safe house with the French resistance. She had successfully retrieved a list of Allied POWs and their locations. Mission successful. The Nazis didn't know what she took because she planted a grenade in the room with the officer she had killed.

The purpose was to retrieve the list so that we could orchestrate the best POW escape artists to be placed in one camp where they could cause the most nuisance and take the most resources from the German Army. They did just that."

Eve finished to a round of applause.

"And I didn't even exaggerate that tale!" Eve laughed.

"My God you women are something else!" Sink smiled

"Churchill's secret Army at your service Sir!" Eve winked

Speirs got up, that was the last thing he wanted to hear and the story did nothing but anger him, regardless of how much of it was true or not. Every man in this room was now picturing Cara in a way only he should be allowed to picture her.

"Speirs wait, Eve has orders for Fin, and you need to hear this as her CO" Winters instructed.

Speirs stopped another thing he wouldn't be happy with no doubt.

Eve ushered Speirs, Winters and Nix in closer "I'm afraid it's not good news and I was so angry myself I felt the need to come out and deliver it in person, I would like to see Fin tomorrow to tell her"

"What is it?" Speirs sighed impatiently

Nix shot him a look of disapproval.

"Fin has been recalled and reinstated. She is from 2400 operative…but on standby" Eve informed them.

Speirs felt his anger bubble up in the pit of his stomach "On standby?"

"She's under contract with us though" Winters stated

"If they need her for a mission, they can call her up and supersede any contract or orders you have" Eve informed. "I'm afraid I've had to bring with me her identification papers and her L tablet" Eve sighed. "Let's hope she doesn't get called up, but I will have to tell her tomorrow"

"We could always lose any orders that come through for her as an operative agent" Nix suggested

"They are very likely to have another agent deliver them and the only way you will know is because she has disappeared." Eve said sadly.

"I'll speak to Sink about this" Speirs said, he was not having Cara disappear back as an agent, how was he supposed to keep her safe then?! He kept himself calm, _standby, she's only on standby!_

"I doubt he'll have much influence, but it's worth a try" Eve agreed.

Speirs immediately stalked off to Sink. Eve turned to Nix "Well come on lover, lead the way to heaven!"

Nix smiled "Excuse us Dick!"

Outside, Eve turned to Nix desperately "There's something dodgy going on, Fin was blacklisted, she should never have been reinstated!" she exclaimed grabbing the top of Nix's arms. "Also, I don't think Speirs' wife is pregnant, I don't think she ever has been!"

"Jeez Eve, that's a lot of important information to take in!"

"You have to help me!"

"You know I'll do anything for you and Fin!"


	22. Chapter 22

**London**

Eve stretched in her uncomfortable wooden chair and pushed away from her desk in her dark office, very little light reached in from her tiny window, the tape across the glass didn't help. How she hated being a pen pusher, she longed to be Darcy, a field agent again. Grabbing her handbag, she got up and left her office "I'm going out for lunch" she said to her curly haired secretary Pauline, on her way past. Pauline nodded. Eve stepped out and headed for her favourite haunt, the King's Head for a liquid lunch. It would no doubt be full of servicemen and women, but Eve enjoyed the atmosphere and the chatter. Over hearing other people's conversations was as exciting as it got for her at the moment. It was a pleasant dry day for once in London, Eve noticed a lack of smoke from last night's bombings, that's good news she thought, it hopefully meant there wasn't much damage from the Luftwaffe.

Eve reached the pub and smiled at the two US Airmen standing outside smoking. "Hi there!' One said tipping his cap at Eve.

"Good afternoon boys!" Eve replied pushing through them and into the pub. Normally she'd hang around and chat them up, but something different had happened to her, she already had an American of her own, one she couldn't stop thinking about.

The pub was indeed busy. Just like she had predicted. Eve put her arm up towards the bar and caught sight of Michael the landlord who acknowledged Eve, he would bring her favourite tipple over to her. Eve spotted a rare vacant table with one seat _the advantage of lunching alone_ and made a bee line for it, perching herself on the chair before scanning the room. Eve was a people watcher and an eavesdropper and she was excellent at both.

"Your usual Eve" Michael said placing Eve's gin and tonic in front of her. "Thank you darling"

Michael didn't stop to chat, the pub was far too busy today.

Eve took a sip and took in the room. _Mainly Americans today, Tommys must have shipped out._ As Eve scanned the room, her attention was caught by the back of a balding head. Eve stretched her neck to get a better look. _If she wasn't mistaken that was Jonathan Taylor, senior officer at SOE._ What is he doing here? Eve thought he'd be in France. Oh well Eve wouldn't let him know of her presence, he was a bit of a boring ponce. Eve watched as he turned profile on and she confirmed that it indeed was him. She couldn't see who he was talking to, but he was saying his good byes to whoever it was and left shortly after Eve had spotted him.

Eve took another sip of her gin and ran her fingers through her silky soft, dark hair. As she avoided eye contact with the American men, her mind wondered to Lew. Oh how she missed him. His handsome face, she bet it was covered in stubble right now, she could imagine how it would tickle her face when they would kiss, leaving a little red rash on her chin. She smiled. He was fun, forward, she liked a man who was sure of himself. Many British women were shocked at how forward the American men were compared to British men, but Eve liked it, what's the point in beating around the bush?

A loud giggle interrupted Eve's thoughts, immediately gaining her attention. Eve turned her sights to where the noise came from. She couldn't see, too many Americans in the way. The giggle sounded again. Eve craned her neck, she thought she saw a flash of red hair. One of the American men moved to the bar, and yes, she had seen red hair.

 _It was Edie!_ Eve was a little surprised to see Edie here, not exactly a suitable place for a respectable, married, pregnant lady. Eve looked her up and down, not even a slight bump! She had to be at least 4-5months? Maybe more? There would at least be a hint, Eve thought. She was drinking! There was no mistaking that Edie was holding a Whiskey in her hand. Eve watched as Mrs Speirs knocked back the drink and took another one off an American airman. Well, what an interesting lunch break this was turning into, Jonathan Taylor and Edie Speirs, two people Eve knew and didn't expect to see here of all places!

 _Time for a little fun!_ Eve thought, she grabbed her drink and rose out of her chair, walking over to the red head.

"Edie! Darling!" Eve announced her arrival to a very shocked, suddenly sick looking Edie.

"Erm..." Edie mumbled nervously

"How are you? How's the baby?" Eve asked loudly watching as the airmen slowly stood back. "Are you missing Ron?" Eve asked not letting Edie get a word in edge ways.

Eve turned "Do you know him?, Edie's husband? He's a US paratrooper, nicknamed Sparky?" Eve addressed the men. "He has a temper you see!" Eve laughed as the Airmen backed off some more.

"I miss him terribly" Edie replied composing herself.

"Yes... I can see, I think" Eve shot back.

"This is just to calm my nerves, the doctor said a couple wouldn't hurt the baby" Edie informed Eve holding her Whiskey up. "I've had a couple of scares with the baby" she added patting her non existent bump.

Eve eye balled Edie suspiciously.

"A crowded pub isn't really a safe place for a lady in your condition" Eve advised.

"I was meeting my Uncle, he suggested here" Edie replied honestly.

_Her Uncle? Jonathan? No it couldn't be._

"Where is your Uncle?"

"He just left, I was just about to leave myself when you came over" Edie said bluntly "Oh did you hear? My darling Ron got a promotion to Captain, he is now the Commanding Officer of Easy company." Edie boasted.

"Oh my dear friend Fin is in Easy Company, oh how lovely!" Eve teased.

Edie's face dropped. "If you'll excuse me, I just remembered I need to let my Uncle know something!" Edie snapped as she aggressively shouldered Eve out the way and stormed out of the pub.

...

**Foy, Nix's Quarters**

"You see Lew? I think Jonathan Taylor is Edie's uncle and I have my suspicions that he is the one orchestrating Fin's missions out here. Do you know that not one official knew of Fin's orders to be captured!" Eve exclaimed undoing Lew's shirt buttons as she straddled him.

Nix nodded "It certainly would make sense, but seems a little far fetched just because she might be jealous"

"Speirs dumped her though and women are not stupid, it doesn't take an evil genius to work out that he probably broke it off for another woman!"

"Yes but if you believe this Taylor might be a mole, why would he be playing silly games for his niece?"

"If he's a Nazi spy Lew, he won't give two shits, Fin is a wanted SOE agent, he'll score big points handing her over to the Gestapo!"

"Was it the casino job that got Fin on the most wanted list?" Nix asked "Are you on it?"

"I may be on it, we don't have intel to suggest either way, No it wasn't the casino job for Fin, although it wouldn't have helped!" Eve smirked, "it's something else" Eve answered seriously wondering if she should have said anything at all.

"What did she do? kill a whole battalion?!" Nix joked.

"She's not on the list for any killings she carried out, it's much bigger than that, much bigger"

"What is it?" Nix asked lifting Eve's shirt up over her head.

"I'm sorry darling, that really is information for after the war"

Nix sighed, but knew better than to pursue it "What do you suggest then Eve?" Nix asked leaning forward of the head board and placing his hands under Eve's bum to lift her onto him.

Eve gasped excitedly "Find out where Fin's orders come from when they get through here and I'll monitor Taylor's movements my end. I need hard evidence if I'm to hand him over, he's too high up for just hearsay and suspicion."

"Should we be informing Fin of this?" Nix asked squeezing Eve's thighs.

"No, she is probably already suspicious herself" Eve answered.

"Then why hasn't she questioned it or raised any concerns with me?"

"Because she can be a bit smug and over confident at times, she likes to boost her own ego, it's probably a challenge to her!" Eve replied annoyed, thinking of some of her friend's personality traits.

"And what about Speirs and Edie, do you think Edie could be a spy?" Nix leaned in nibbling at Eve's neck. "You need to be careful, I'm not sure I want you involved with a Nazi spy" Nix added, worried for his Eve.

"No definitely not, she's a little too simple! But I do need to find out for certain on her condition though, but it will have to wait. Keeping Fin alive is our priority." Eve said "Don't worry my darling, this is nothing compared to other stuff I've done!" Eve winked pulling away and leaning in to kiss Lew on the lips, his stubble lightly tickled her face _leaving a little red rash on her chin._

...

**Foy**

They had received orders to move out to the town of Hagenau. Fin headed out to help Doc, she had stayed with him that night, not wanting to be with the rest of the lads and joking around. Doc had let her sleep and now she felt all flustered. The one thing she was going to do and that was to pull herself together and remember why she was here, she was to help fight a war not to find love. This was her punishment for taking her eye off the ball. It did grate on her that Captain Speirs had said she attracted trouble, if she ever got the chance, she would correct him that she was ordered into trouble, how could he talk anyway when he ran through the German line in Foy, now that is attracting trouble! _Blimin hypocrite! Of all the stupid things to do! And brave…what if he had got hurt or God forbid …killed! Ok, snap out of it Fin!_ She scolded herself, stop thinking about him for starters if you want a chance of getting out the other side of this with your head in the right place.

"Corporal Finney!" Speirs shouted interrupting Fin's thoughts and journey over to Doc. She turned around.

"Sir?"

"CP now" he ordered turning back in the direction of the Company CP.

Fin reluctantly walked over, this was the last place she wanted to be considering the last time she was there.

Fin walked tentatively into the building.

"Eve!" Fin shouted in delight at the sight of her best friend standing next to Nix. "What are you doing here?" she exclaimed walking over and embracing her dear friend. _Eve couldn't have timed her visit any more perfectly!_

"I'm here on official business unfortunately" Eve frowned. Hugging her friend tightly.

"Wait a minute, how did you get here, Oh my God Eve did you jump?" Fin demanded.

"It was the quickest way to get to you" Eve mumbled, knowing Fin was about to reprimand her. Although Fin was now a Corporal, Eve had always known Fin as her superior officer and that's how she had always treated her.

"We agreed, no more jumps and especially none unless I'm there with you! Christ's sake Eve what if..."

"Why no more jumps?" Nix interrupted the girls conversation. Speirs looked on in interest.

Fin turned to Nix "She busted her ankle on her second jump. It had healed by her third, or so we thought. On her landing it went again. I only managed to make it to her in time before she was... well I don't want to say it out loud, but it involved a small squad of drunk Nazis" Fin said sadly remembering that night as if it was yesterday. Fin narrowly missed losing her best friend, something she never would have coped with or allow to come close to again.

"It's true, Fin saved me from a potential horror and I won't say out loud what we did to them either!" Eve smiled taking Fin's hand and squeezing it in both of hers.

"I don't think I want to know the details!" Nix said, he had fallen head over heels for Eve and the thought of her in harm's way worried him. "I agree, no more jumps without Fin or me!"

"Promise me! No more jumps Eve!" Fin begged.

"I promise" Eve smiled. Looking at her two favourite people in turn.

Speirs sighed, sitting back in his chair, pretending to look uninterested in their conversation. He didn't want to hear stuff like this. _Why couldn't Cara be in Boston wearing an apron waiting for him to come home?_

"Anyway down to business darling." Eve began, bringing everyone back to reality, an unwelcome reality though as far as everyone was concerned "Congratulations as of 24:00 you were reinstated as an operative SOE agent, codename Loralie is now active...once again...but you are on standby, to stay with Easy Company until orders come through"

Watching Fin smile a broad smile Eve wondered if maybe it was a welcome reality for her.

Fin was secretly delighted; this was her chance to escape her heartache from Captain Speirs. She would be devastated to leave the rest of the lads, but that was a heartache she could cope with until she saw them again. Pity she was just on standby.

"Well you don't have to look so pleased while I'm handing you your suicide pill!" Eve scolded Fin.

Fin and Speirs made eye contact and Fin's smile grew as she placed the pill in her jacket inside pocket, patting it affectionately. Speirs looked away, _the woman was pissing him off, how could she so calmly accept that pill? He knew why they carried them, torture would be too much to handle, he hated what Fin was! Hated it!_

"It'll be sad to leave the men, but I'm eager to get back in the field for SOE" Fin thanked Eve taking her false identification papers, looking at her new name for the next mission and raising an eyebrow before placing them in her other inside pocket.

"You're on standby my darling, I'll be hoping and using whatever influence I have to make sure you don't end up in the field for SOE" Eve replied smirking at Fin. Eve knew exactly what game Fin was trying to play, but Eve wasn't having any of it, they could annoy Speirs another way. "Are you going to miss Herrick?" Eve winked, changing the subject.

"Do you know what, I think I will a tiny bit, it's an end of an era!" Fin replied smiling well aware of Eve's plan.

"Who is Herrick?" Nix asked

"He was supposed to be my executioner" Fin replied nonchalantly before turning back to Eve

Speirs stood up and walked over to another table to busy himself, _she better not be ungrateful, he saved her fucking life…then tore her heart out…_

"Erik is still alive according to recent intelligence, maybe you'll bump into him?" Eve chatted comically

"Maybe, his temper is shorter than Herrick's though" Fin grinned "I wouldn't get away with him what Herrick let me get away with."

"Yes, true, maybe Maxim, then? He was always good for a laugh and a tease"

"Maxim is still alive?!" Fin asked surprised

"Barely, but yes he's still kicking up dirt somewhere on the western front"

"Well I have to say I am surprised at that!" Fin was genuinely surprised "He always seemed like he needed his mother to wipe his arse!"

"Er... ladies, how many Nazis do you know?" Nix asked unhappy with their chatter, he was uncomfortable with the 'relationship' they seemed to have built with several Germans, both of them had obviously got close and spent time with these men.

"Only a few!" Eve replied, looking over at Speirs who had his back to them, but she had been watching him and could see him tensing during their conversation, turning back to Fin " Oh Helene is alive!"

"No way! She needs a good kick in the..." Fin stopped short of finishing her sentence, causing both women to laugh hysterically.

"Oh do you remember when that young SS trooper walked in on us tying his officer up!" Eve laughed hardly being able to get the words out.

"Yes!" Fin laughed, nearly doubling over.

"Er... what happened?" Nix asked wondering if he'd regret his question.

"He caught us off guard, which is rare for us may I add" Eve giggled "Well we'd put our weapons down to tie up this particular nasty character in his office…"

"What were you both doing in his office?" Speirs asked turning around and staring at Fin.

"Now, see if we told you that, we'd have to kill you!" Eve winked at Speirs who looked like he could become nastier than the Nazi they had tied up.

"Anyway…" Eve continued noticing Fin wouldn't look at Speirs even though she must know he was staring at her "when his orderly walked in on us. He had us there with our hands up, his side arm pointing at us; he was panicking, hesitating even though Heir Nasty was barking at him to shoot us both! We needed to distract him so that I could grab the iron poker by the fire place, to give him and his superior a good old whack. Of all the things Fin could have come up with and she comes up with…" Eve laughed looking at Fin bury her face in her hands"… Well she lifts her shirt and flashes him!" Eve and Fin creased up laughing "The poor boy nearly fainted!"

Nix laughed, Speirs struggled but maintained his icy exterior. He was pissed that she had this whole other life that he probably would never find out about properly.

Knowing when to stop, Eve turned to Speirs.

"Do I have time for a cuppa and a proper catch up with Fin before you move out?"

Speirs nodded. "You got ten minutes"

"Brilliant, lead the way my darling" Eve said grabbing Fin's arm, the two best friends left the CP.

"Got our hands full with those two!" Nix winked at Speirs.

"You've got your hands full" Speirs corrected Nix

Nix furrowed his brow at Speirs "At least I'm on the right side of Miss deadly and Miss deadlier" he smirked before leaving an obviously fuming Speirs to wallow in his bad mood.

...

"Well darling , it's not all well in your camp is it?" Eve asked sipping her rather rancid cup of tea. She put it down pulling a face of disgust. Perching on a wall not far from the company CP.

"You get used to it" Fin commented noticing Eve's reaction "I'm fine, ok that was my first firing squad, but it's not like I've never had a gun pointed at me before"

"I wasn't talking about that!" Eve smiled " And you know it, of course I'm not bothered about the firing squad! Get talking!"

"Well, in a nutshell, we sort of got together, found out he has a pregnant wife, I threw a wobbler, we made up regardless of his pregnant wife, I nearly got shot, he dumps me"

"Ahh, clear as mud!" Eve laughed "Do you think it has more to do with him being your CO now?"

"Don't know"

"Well if he regains his senses, will you be willing to give him a chance?"

"Oh I don't know Eve, he still has a pregnant wife, so maybe this is all for the best"

"Come on Fin, you live for complication, you'd be bored mindless without it!"

"Ok, what if I do? We get to the end of the war and he goes home to his wife and child. Eve, we're sort of in the same boat here, what are you going to do?"

"I know Lew isn't happy in his marriage, but he is a father, so I'll be leaving the ball firmly in his court" Eve was extremely tempted to inform Fin of her suspicions about Edie's so called pregnancy, to let Fin know that their love lives might not be so similar, but if and when she confirms it, she'll be telling Speirs first.

Fin smiled 'I'm so happy that you're happy" but the difference was that Eve and Nix were in a full on relationship, she hadnt reached that far with Speirs.

"Bloody Yanks!" Eve smirked

"Tell me about it, they turn up late, whisk all the British girls off their feet, leaving very little for the humble Tommy and now they'll probably take all the credit for the war when the Allies win!" Fin chuckled.

…

Shifty pulled Fin up onto the truck while Speirs looked on. He could see she was sad to leave her friend. If she was still an officer, he would have her ride with him in the jeep, but then that probably wouldn't have been a good idea. She must hate him. He sighed as he watched Shifty cosy on up to her.

**Hagenau**

Fin had bunked up with the lads inside an abandoned building under the sporadic shelling from the Germans in Hagenau, the Krauts were on one side of the river and they were on the other. The Krauts would send over the odd shell if they spied a worthy target. They were sat near the window around a splintered wooden table. Fin had given Shifty, Luz, Tab, Lieb, Malarkey and Bull an offer they couldn't refuse.

"I didn't teach you that!" Shifty eyeballed Fin suspiciously as she fanned the deck, dealt out the cards and announced the instructions.

Fin grinned mischievously and pursed her lips at him sending a kiss over.

"Hang on a minute Fin! I felt sorry for you and let you win those cigarettes in the woods!" Shifty exclaimed as Fin trickled the cards between her hands displaying some fancy card shuffling skills.

"Never let a woman fool you into thinking she's incapable darling!" Fin teased blowing Shifty another kiss.

"Right girl! You're getting naked!" Luz laughed to the jeers and agreement from the rest of the men.

'Let's play!" Fin announced popping a cigarette between her lips as Luz grinned, leaning over and lighting it for her.

...

Speirs walked over to the Aid station in search of Cara, he could ask for Doc, but he'd use any excuse to have Cara close to him. _She wasn't there!_ It was her break apparently. Doc suggested he tried her living quarters with the men. She had better be there, he had things to do and didn't want to be worrying about where she had gone now.

Speirs crumpled the letter in his hands. It was a letter from Edie. Private Vest had delivered it, earlier that morning. Everything seemed well with the pregnancy once again, which was a relief and she was pleased with his promotion _although he was unsure how she knew about it without him writing to her_ But, she was very unhappy about him being Easy Company CO. She was completely paranoid about Cara, she did have good reason to be, but not any more.

…

Completely oblivious to the boots climbing the stairs up to their room, Fin and the lads were in full swing of their card game.

"Oh lads! It's a good job we're not playing for money!" Fin teased cheerfully as their building was rocked by some shelling nearby, but not deterring any of them from their game in the slightest. The door swung open.

"What's going on here?" Speirs barked angrily at the sight of half a dozen semi naked troopers and a fully clothed Cara all jumping to attention, knocking their chairs over as they did so.

"It would seem that Corporal Finney does know how to play poker Sir" Shifty answered. Fin stood smirking with her lit cigarette dangling from her lips.

Speirs glared over at Fin "Lipton needs a medic Corporal, get over to the Company CP now" he ordered turning around and slamming the door behind him.

...

Fin walked into the Company CP with a special cup of hot coffee. "Oh Sir! Look at the state of you!" she said looking at Lip who was obviously no better from his fever. She walked over and crouched down by him as he reclined on a sofa. "Here drink this"

"What is it?" he smiled

"It's going to knock that fever right out of you!" Fin winked.

Lip took the mug and sniffed the drink "Woah!" he pulled back shocked at the potency "What is it?" he asked again laughing.

"It's that brown shit you lot call coffee, with an added something that I acquired!" Fin grinned, winking.

"What did you acquire?!" Speirs barked at Fin upon entering the CP and overhearing the conversation.

"Er... nothing Sir!" Fin replied jumping up and turning to Speirs.

"Give me that mug!" Speirs demanded

Lip quickly downed the drink thanking his lucky stars that it wasn't very hot "Sorry Sir, I've drunk it" he replied spluttering and gagging, saving Fin.

Fin accidently let out a sigh of relief too loudly promptly gaining an angry glare from Speirs who grabbed Fin's elbow and pulled her in close "You forget I know all about you now!" he hissed "don't think you can get up to anything under my command and think I'll just let it go!"

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir" Fin replied _she should show him more respect really,_ Fin felt a little ashamed of herself. As Speirs walked out of the CP, Fin walked over to Vest, where he had set up a few supplies and grabbed a blanket for Lip. Walking back, she sighed "You need to go to bed really, it's probably pneumonia" Fin draped the blanket over him as he coughed.

Fin perched herself on the edge of the sofa and mopped Lip's brow. "You my private nurse?" Lip smiled

"Yep, you can ask anything of me!" she winked.

"Hey!" Luz announced walking into the CP, now fully clothed "Look who I found!" Webster came in sheepishly behind him.

"Finally got out the hospital?" Fin enquired getting an elbow in the ribs off Lip.

"Look at you? Comfortable are we?" Luz laughed at Lip suggestively.

They were interrupted by another set of boots walking in "Is this Easy Company CP?" the voice asked. Fin looked up to see a young Lieutenant staring down at her. Fin rose to be told to stand at ease by the young Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Jones looking for Captain Speirs" He said

"On his way Lieutenant, make yourself at home" Lip answered coughing, Fin leant over him and patted his back.

"Easy's medic?" Lieutenant Jones asked

"Yes Sir, a 24 hour service is available" Fin replied smiling.

"What platoon are you in?" Lieutenant Jones asked turning to Webster

"Waiting to find out Sir" he replied

"I should get you to bed" Fin said again smiling at Lip

"Well that's an offer I can't refuse!" Lip grinned.

Fin heard boots behind her again "Captain Speirs this is Lieutenant Jones" Lip said looking over Fin's shoulder.

Fin heard a 'clunk' turning around she saw Speirs had been looting, _that's an idea, why didn't I think of that?_ Speirs put down a large clock on the piano and turned to Lip and Fin "For Christ's sake would ya go out back and sack out, there's beds with fresh sheets back there" he ordered "Corporal, get him back there, I didn't ask you over here for a social gathering!" Speirs continued, ignoring Jones and Webster.

"Yes Sir!"

Fin turned back to Lip "Come on Sir" she said her face dropping from cheerful to sadness.

"What have you done to piss him off?" Lip whispered

"Existing, I think" Fin said quietly.

They were interrupted by Winters and Nix walking into the CP and Jones standing to attention. Both men walked straight over to Speirs "Regiment wants a patrol, prisoner snatch" Winters started "Not my idea, this comes straight from Colonel Sink"

"Straight over the river" Nix added looking over at Fin and smiling as she continued to try and convince Lip to go out back before she was reprimanded again.

"What's the plan?" Speirs asked gruffly

"There's a three storey building just up the embankment on the Kraut side, we know there will be soldiers in there. You can pick fifteen men, well fourteen and one woman. Think who you want to lead this, we'll have full covering fire to assist" Winters said.

"One woman?" Speirs questioned quietly, Fin hadn't yet heard the full conversation being distracted by Lip.

"Fin goes, direct orders from Sink himself" Nix replied.

"She's tired, she needs a rest" Speirs argued

"I agree, but there is no negotiation, she goes, she speaks German and she may be able to identify someone of worth" Winters sighed not liking it either "she's probably the only one we don't need to worry about"

"I don't know, she's been a bit erratic lately" Speirs replied knowing that her behaviour was his own fault.

"Well, I feel sorry for the Germans then!" Winters quipped.

"When?" Speirs asked ignoring Winters comment.

"Tonight, 01:00" Nix replied.

Winters was more worried about Fin and the men than he was letting on "Speirs, I want this as safe as possible"

Speirs nodded, he wanted it as safe as possible more than anyone. He stared at Fin, "You hear any of that Corporal?"

"Enough Sir" Fin would actually look forward to this, a prisoner snatch, at least she was seeing some action. Once she had Lip in bed, she'd head straight over to the river and start planning. She knew she wouldn't be leading the mission, but she always liked to have her own plan, as a back up.

Nix turned to the young Lieutenant "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Jones Sir"

"Oh yes, our West Pointer" Nix moved closer to him admiring his clean uniform "When did you graduate?"

"June 6th Sir" Jones said "D-Day Sir"

Fin nearly choked, Nix turned to Fin and smiled, turning back to Jones "Don't get hurt!" Nix left soon after and Fin finally walked Lip out back to a bed.

Fin tucked Lip in "I'll come check on you in a bit" She said softly and walked back into the main room where Lieutenant Jones was requesting permission to join tonight's patrol. Winters ignored him and turned to Speirs "Do you think nom-com could lead this?" Winters asked eyeing Fin as she walked back in.

"Maybe Martin, not Finney" Speirs replied bluntly noticing where Winters line of sight was.

"Fin is probably the most qualified" Winters correctly stated

"She's used to working alone though" Speirs fired back, he didn't want her in a difficult position for this patrol.

"True" Winters acknowledged Speirs' point. "Ok, have a think about the rest, we'll speak in an hour"

Speirs nodded as Fin followed Winters out the door "Where are you going?" he snapped at Fin

"To the river Sir, reconnaissance Sir"

"You stay on this side! Do you hear!" Speirs hissed

"Loud and clear Sir"

Fin walked outside, she knew where she stood with him, he didn't have to snap at her so much. She strolled down to the river, she ignored the mortar whizzing over her head. Fin crouched down on the river bank. She looked over. _The German's were comfortable, they were, everyone had a roof over their head, why were we risking this so late in the game?_

Speirs stepped out after Cara and followed her, he watched as she walked down to the river and looked over to the other side. He wished he could read her mind, he didn't trust her one bit to go on the patrol. He turned and walked back to the CP, _Liebgott can speak German, Cara really didn't need to go._

...

**Hampstead Heath**

"She'll definitely be on the prisoner snatch, I've seen to it personally"

"She better had, we're running out of time"

"You do realise it won't make any difference when she is captured"

"No, but it would be satisfying"

"I'll be going off the grid soon"

"So will I"

…

**Hagenau**

Winters and Speirs approached the river. Speirs could no longer see Cara. He immediately started to concern himself, whipping his head around in all directions looking for her "Luz!" he called who was setting up a bazooka "have you seen Fin?"

"Up there Sir" Luz shot back pointing up to a tall barn.

Winters and Speirs looked up and could just about make out Fin lying on the roof with binoculars over her eyes looking in the direction of the German line, she was almost camouflaged.

Winters grinned "Fin!" he called up "Care to join us?"

Fin lowered her binoculars and looked down to see a smiling Winters looking up at her and an expressionless Speirs. Fin shuffled herself to the edge of the roof, sat up and dangled her legs over. She then dropped down catching a ledge with one hand before swinging her body and dropping to the ground, she landed in a crouch, rose and walked over to Winters and Speirs straightening out her uniform.

"You always amaze me how you don't break anything!" Winters grinned.

Ignoring Speirs glare, Fin addressed them both "I've been watching the Krauts and I can do the prisoner snatch on my own Sirs, it'll only be one at a time, but I can go back for a second and a third"

"Absolutely not!" Speirs snapped

Winters nodded in agreement "It would be an idea Fin and I have every confidence in you, but these are direct orders"

"I could go now though Sir" Fin replied she didn't see why they had to put several lives at risk when she was quite capable on her own. "and then again for a second prisoner tonight"

"Didn't you hear? No Corporal!" Speirs angrily said. _The woman had a death wish, how on earth was he going to keep her safe?_

Winters turned to Speirs a little surprised at his reaction "Just out of interest Fin, how exactly would you get over there now without being seen?" he asked slowly turning his head to Fin.

"Oh quite easily Sir, firstly, I would..."

Before Fin could continue, they were interrupted "Captain Winters?" They all turned to see Private Vest and Lieutenant Jones approaching.

"Request permission to join the patrol Sir, I haven't seen any action yet and I'd like to see some before this is all over" Vest asked

"Granted" Winters replied "Briefing in the CP in five"

Vest nodded and walked away

"Permission to join the patrol Sir" Jones then asked

Speirs turned "Observer only" he replied, Jones thanked him and headed over to the CP

"Come on, we all best get over there" Winters said forgetting his question to Fin. Fin walked ahead to be joined by Speirs who grabbed her upper arm and pulled her off to the side as Winters, Vest and Jones walked past them to the CP.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing?" he hissed.

"Sorry Sir, I don't quite understand the question"

"Being on tonight's patrol is more than enough, don't put ideas into Winters' head about you doing it alone!"

"I was just thinking about the safety of the men Sir"

"Think about your own safety!" Speirs sighed "or I'll have you pulled off tonight's patrol"

"You can't do that Sir, direct orders remember"

"Don't fucking underestimate me!" Speirs snapped aggressively tightening his grip on Fin's arm before releasing her and stalking off ahead to the CP.

 _If he still cared, he had a funny way of showing it!_ Fin thought.

Fin slowly followed,

"Hey Fin!"

Fin turned to see Penkala standing there, she smiled and stopped.

"Where were you to sort my bullet?" he laughed turning around and bending over.

"I know! I'm gutted I never got to see your arse!" Fin called over, taking care to say 'arse' and not 'ass'

"Corporal Finney! Would you get your God damn self over here now!" Speirs shouted from the entrance of the company CP.

Fin waved good bye to Penkala and jogged over to Speirs.

...

Fin sat next to Webster around a table as Winters began the brief, the rest of the men sat back on their chairs and were resting their feet on the table, Fin considered joining them, but last time she did that the back legs went on her chair and collapsed, maybe not risk it during a brief.

"We have assembled 15 of you for a prisoner snatch tonight at 01:00. There will be four rubber boats to take you all across the river. Staff Sergeant Martin will be leading this mission, Lieutenant Jones will be there an observer. Translators will be Finney and Liebgott" Winters took two whistles from his pocket "We will have the whole battalion assisting your return, when we hear these whistles from you, we will open fire, so I expect you all back in the boats with the prisoners" Winters eye balled Fin.

Fin was offended as if she wouldn't be on the boats, she daren't look at Speirs!

"I want some ammo on a time delay in the out post as well. I want this carried out quickly, get in, get out, all of you!" Winters looked round them all making eye contact "Remember you're there to capture prisoners, so don't shoot the first thing that moves! Ok is everyone clear?"

"Yes Sir!" they all said in unison.

"Good Luck!" Winters nodded at them all, then left, followed by Speirs.

"Hey Fin, I speak German too, they don't need three interpreters on this patrol" Webster said leaning into Fin's ear "I'm gonna go mention it"

"Right-o" Fin answered "Webster!"

Webster stopped and turned "Make sure they give Lieb a break" Fin requested.

Webster walked outside and approached Winters, Speirs, Nix and Martin.

"Full moon, therefore no helmets" Nix said to Speirs sighing.

"Excuse me Sir" Web addressed Winters

"Yes"

"There are 16 of us, included in that are three translators, I can speak German Sir"

"And?" Winters questioned.

Speirs stepped in "Hey Liebgott, you want to sit this one out?" He asked as Liebgott walked past.

"Yes sir" Liebgott answered turning to Webster and thanking him.

Speirs would have preferred to have Cara sit this one out, but she had been the only named soldier on the orders from Sink, there was no getting her out of this one.

...

Fin crouched down by the river bank. The night was lit by the moon and the German searchlights hoping to spot Allied aircraft. It was eerily quiet. Fin was fine though, this shouldn't be difficult. Fin looked over to Lieutenant Jones as he put one of the whistles round his neck and tucked it into his jacket nothing shiny on display. Fin tucked a few loose strands of her blonde hair behind her ears. She'd been slowly losing hair grips through the war. Fin looked around, behind her the whole battalion was there, ready for them on their return. Fin looked for Speirs, just a glimpse of his face before she climbed into the boat. It should be straight forward this mission, but you never know when your time is up, so just one look at him before... but she couldn't see him, he was there though, she knew that.

Fin made her eay down to the first boat and climbed in. Martin looked at her "Ya good?" Fin nodded and watched as the three other boats filled with men.

Fin grabbed the rope with Shifty and they started to pull the boat along the water. Fin looked ahead, all quiet on the German front. Their silence was interrupted.

"Oh shit!" and a splash. "I can't swim!"

Fin looked back to see the last boat flipped over with three men desperately trying exit the freezing cold water. They all managed it to the bank safely. Fin looked at Martin who motioned her to keep going.

They reached the Kraut side, jumping out, each boat was hauled up slightly out of the water. It was freezing, Fin's boots and trousers were already wet through, but she ignored it the best she could. Shifty grabbed her arm and hauled her up the bank with him where Martin was cutting through a barb wire fence. Fin lay on her stomach, her rifle in front.

...

Speirs watched Cara until he could no longer see her on the other side of the river. Her blonde hair shone under the moonlight, he worried, she'd stand out a mile as a target for the Krauts. With three men no longer on the damn patrol, meant she may have to be even more involved. He saw her look around before she got in the boat, he hoped she was looking for him.

...

Fin crawled under the fence and ran to her position. She was to go in first, she was more stealthy than the rest and besides Shifty, her aim was on point. Fin ran toward their target, she pressed herself against the wall upon reaching it. She looked back to see that the lads had taken their respective positions

Fin made eye contact with Martin who ran forward and joined her. He signalled for her to take out the window. Fin moved, shattering the glass CRACK! They were soon joined by Vest, Jackson, Ramirez, McClung and Webster.

Martin fired another shot sending off a small explosion. Fin moved to run up the stairs and through the door to enter. Jackson pushed past Fin and threw the door open, throwing in a grenade, but entered too soon after before it had even gone off. Fin lunged forward and grabbed him, but it was too late

BOOM!

Mayhem ensued, Jackson took the brunt of the blast. Very briefly looking at Jackson Fin shouted "We need to evacuate him!" She then moved forward pointing her rifle at three Germans screaming at them.

Fin shouted back "Hände hoch!" as one of the Germans held up his pistol towards them all, waving it between her and Webster "Lass deine Waffe fallen!" Fin instructed the Germans.

"Halt die Klappe!" Fin shouted as the men moved closer to corner them. The German holding the pistol finally dropped it as Martin threatened him with the butt of his rifle.

As the lads secured the prisoners, Fin turned to Jackson, his face was severely wounded from the grenade and his breathing was laboured. "We need him out of here now!" Fin pleaded over the shouting from the Germans and the lads. Martin quickly instructed Vest and Ramirez to take Jackson "He's going to go into shock if we don't get him out of here now!" She added.

Seeing the distress in Vest's face, Fin grabbed his shoulder "Stay calm, you need to for Jackson" Vest nodded and started to move Jackson along with Ramirez.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Martin shouted.

Fin pulled out her knife and threatened the three German prisoners "Kein Klang!" She barked, before putting it away.

Martin handed Fin a bag "take the chargers and set them!" He ordered. This wasn't supposed to have been Fin's job, but with three men less and Jackson seriously wounded, it was all hands on deck.

"Let's go! Let's go" Martin repeated.

"You ready Fin!?" Martin called as he made the command for them all to move out. Fin nodded and moved forward to follow Martin through the door. Fin moved out and onto the stairs when the Krauts opened fire, forcing Fin to fall back through the door of the building. Fin got up and moved for the door again to have shots peppering at her feet, again forcing her back inside.

What the fuck!? What was going on? She must have been spotted. Fin turned to the back of the building to find another way out. There was the window round the side they had shot through. Fin headed over to it, but before she got there, she was pushed roughly to the ground, her face slammed into the wood floor. A body on top of her, a knee in her back, they were trying to grab her arms. Fin let out a cry as she desperately tried to get them off her. They were in the advantageous position right now and Fin needed to amend that quickly.

...

Speirs saw the flashes from the Kraut suppressing fire, they were on their way back They needed to blow those whistles, then he would be able to relax a little knowing that Fin was on the boats.


	23. Chapter 23

She was still on her front, struggling but not yet down. He still didn't have her arms secured.

Fin heard the piercing sound of whistles oh shit! They were on the boats! Immediately after, Fin heard their covering fire open up. _If she got through this alive, it would be a miracle! Kraut fire and friendly fire!_

 _Right enough of this!_ Fin squeezed her arm under herself and felt for her knife, as she lifted her head, the assailant grabbed her hair, slamming her head hard into the floor. Fin now had to move quickly, he was aiming to knock her out.

...

Shifty ducked low into the boat pulling it over across the river. Fin wasn't with him, but he knew she was right with Martin, _she probably got in another boat._

...

Luz scrambled down to the water as the boats pulled up. He helped Vest and Ramirez with Jackson, he turned to Shifty who was scrambling up the frozen ground as he picked Jackson up "Where's Fin?"

"She's with Martin" Shifty answered

Luz sighed a big sigh of relief.

Martin ran up the bank running ahead to the barn, "Get Jackson in here! Someone get Doc, Fin's gonna need help with Jackson!" he shouted.

Upon hearing Martin shout Fin's name, Speirs relaxed. _She was back_ but it didn't sound too good for Jackson. He needed to report to the CP but he'd get straight back over, soon as.

The Kraut prisoners were marched into the same barn where Jackson was taken, chaos erupted inside. Vest was screaming, Jackson was crying, coughing and spluttering.

Doc ran in, not thinking about why Fin wasn't there he quickly attended to Jackson. "Hold his legs!" he called to Lieutenant Jones, who swiftly did as he was told.

"He's gonna fucking die!" Vest screamed. Vest turned and lunged at the prisoners. Lieutenant Jones grabbed him pulling him away "If you kill them, we'll have to go back!" he yelled.

"I need quiet!" Doc shouted

"What can I do Doc?" Martin asked.

"An ambulance!" Doc shouted "and Fin! Where the fuck is Fin?"

Martin stood frozen _Fin, she was right behind me!_ He scanned the room, she wasn't here

"Ambulance!" Doc shouted at Martin snapping him back

"I don't wanna die!" Jackson whimpered struggling to breathe.

"Stay with me!" Doc said softly

"I don't wanna die!" Jackson choked his last breath.

Martin ran out to request the ambulance.

"Shit! Where's Fin?" Shifty shouted "Who was on the last boat?"

"I was, she wasn't with us" Webster replied.

"What the fuck..." Shifty was interrupted by Speirs entering the barn.

Speirs walked straight over to Jackson and frowned. "You did your best" he said turning to Doc and a little surprised not to see Fin, _she must have taken herself off, upset..._

"Where is Corporal Finney?" Speirs asked anyway.

"We can't find her" Martin replied coming back in. He went and requested the ambulance and then ran down to the river, there was no sign of her

"What?!" He shouted "What do you mean you can't find her?"

"She wasn't on the boats Sir" Martin replied dreading Speirs' reaction.

Speirs stood for a second _there was no way they'd get back across the river now to rescue her. Fuck! She's received orders! She's gone!_

…

Just as Speirs' world crumbled around him, the doors burst open.

"Fin!" Martin shouted relieved as she ran in, dripping wet.

"Jackson!?" she exclaimed desperately avoiding eye contact with Speirs and ignoring Martin's concern.

Doc looked up and shook his head sadly.

"No!" Fin called running over and pushing her way through to Jackson, who lay motionless in front of her. Fin stroked his hair "You darling boy" she whispered bending down and kissing his forehead. She tried to get to him as soon as she could. The water was freezing and it took her breath away as she swam across under gun fire from both sides. Doc patted Fin as Jackson was removed and taken outside. Fin leant against the wall and sighed, she couldn't believe they lost Jackson the way they did. _She tried to stop him._

"What happened?" Martin demanded, approaching Fin, he was especially annoyed that they had left her behind under his lead.

"Corporal!" Speirs called, approaching her as well, trying not to sound too pissed considering they had just lost a young trooper. "Why weren't you on the boats with everyone else?" he demanded

"It seems you Yanks like to leave on time and well... I'm used to British transport Sir" Fin answered, not really wanting to deal with this now.

Speirs rolled his eyes trying to suppress his anger. _Did she have any idea how worried they all were? How worried he was? How close he was to going over there to find her, regardless of whether he thought she had orders come through or not._

"You're soaking wet!" Martin observed grabbing Fin's heavily laden jacket. "You swam back?! It's fucking freezing out there!"

You lot took all the boats!" Fin tried to sound light hearted as her teeth chattered uncontrollably. "Besides, Captain Speirs has already proven it can be done in these temperatures"

"You were supposed to be on the last boat! What happened?" Martin snapped angrily.

"Save it! I want a full debrief at the CP now!" Speirs barked at Martin.

Ignoring Martin and Speirs, Fin approached the two German prisoners, she thought they grabbed three?

"Wir sollten die Amerikaner fragen, wie sie im Schlafzimmer ist" one of the German prisoners said to his friend sniggering at Fin. Overhearing, Webster stalked over ready to defend Fin, but Fin put her arm up and stopped him. Walking up to the German soldier herself instead, Fin played with the buttons on his jacket and sweetly replied "Sie würden es nicht wissen, versuchen Sie stattdessen Ihr Vater zu fragen" Webster laughed and patted Fin on the back as she walked past him, leaving the lads to deal with the prisoners, she left the barn.

"What was just said Private Webster?" Lieutenant Jones asked, Speirs stepped in closer to listen in.

"The Kraut prisoner asked whether they should ask us what Fin is like in bed Sir" he answered

"And what did the Corporal say?" Jones asked

"She said we wouldn't know but to try asking his father instead, Sir" Web smirked.

Lieutenant Jones smiled, but it made Speirs angry. He was finding it very difficult to suppress his feelings for her, he should be finding it amusing like the others, but his immediate reaction was making him question whether he could just treat her like any other trooper. As Web marched the prisoners past him, he barged into one, knocking him down to the ground, when he tried to get up, Speirs pushed him back down with his foot, before backing off and walking after Fin.

"Corporal Finney!" Speirs called as Fin was disappearing into the dark.

"Sir?" Fin stopped and turned around to face her CO, he'd better make this quick, after losing Jackson she didn't want to play silly beggars.

Speirs marched up to her stopping in front of her, too close for comfort "I thought you had disappeared! I thought you had received orders" he said unable to hide the concern in his voice.

"Nope, not got rid of me yet Sir!" Fin grinned, shivering violently. She tried to act like she did with all the lads, although it was just an 'act' with Speirs. Her heart raced and she felt butterflies in her stomach whenever he looked her way or spoke her name.

"How can you act like nothing has ever happened between us?!" Speirs demanded out of the blue.

"Err... pot boiling the kettle black there Sir!"

Speirs shook his head "Women! So fucking confusing!"

"What!" Fin said a little too high pitched. "Me? Confusing!?"

"That's right!" Speirs said facing away from her.

Fin couldn't believe what she was hearing, did he have amnesia?! She was so angry, she just couldn't find the words suitable enough " What! You... err... Scheiße Kopf!" Fin blurted out.

Speirs snapped his head at her " My German is better than you know!"

"Comment est votre branleur Français?" Fin replied angrily.

"Get over to the CP for a debrief, NOW!" Speirs ordered unable to translate her French, but he was guessing it was along the same lines as her German.

"Do I have time to brew up first Sir?" she asked calmly.

"Fucking hell! No Corporal!" Speirs shouted, shaking his head in disbelief "Stop using every fucking spare second to make tea!"

"Yes Sir, heading to the CP now Sir" Fin grumbled, she was freezing, soaking wet and could murder a cuppa right now.

…

Back in the Company CP, Martin debriefed the Officers. "We just lost Jackson, he took a grenade to the face, followed in too soon after he threw it!" Martin sighed "Fin tried to grab him, but it was too late"

"The mission was well executed" Winters commented, meaning it even though Fin swam back. What did he expect though? "You can go Martin" Winters ordered him out leaving just the officers and Fin.

Fin felt particularly upset over the explanation into Jackson death, but it seemed she wouldn't be given any time to come to terms with it. Speirs turned to Fin "Care to explain why you weren't on the boats?"

"I was providing covering fire, so the lads could get Jackson and the prisoners onto the boats Sir"

"Did Martin order you to do that?"

"No Sir"

"Why did you feel you were in a position to make such a decision?"

"I didn't Sir, I acted instinctively"

"Don't reprimand Corporal Finney, Captain Speirs Sir" Lieutenant Jones piped up as Speirs laid into Fin for not being on the boats.

"Why?" Speirs snapped at him.

"I gave her the order to hang slightly behind to make sure we got the prisoners and Jackson on the boats, I didn't realise she had stayed as far back as she did"

"You weren't leading the mission!" Speirs shouted pointing his finger aggressively at the young Lieutenant.

"I realise Sir and I apologise"

"Lieutenant Jones is just covering for me Sir, I took it upon myself to hang back" Fin said defending the young officer.

"No you didn't Corporal" Jones replied.

"Shut up both of you!" Speirs snapped.

"Lieutenant Jones, you are dismissed" Winters ordered. Once Jones had left, Winters turned to Fin "What happened?"

"I'm a liability Sir, it was an attempt to capture me" Fin started to the shocked expressions on Winters, Speirs and Nix's faces. "I was pinned back down into the building by German fire aimed directly at me. I was then attacked" Fin lifted up her hair where she had carefully brushed it over to hide the blood matted hair underneath.

Winters sighed.

"I know you're on the most wanted list Fin, what the hell did you do, for them to try and risk capturing you?" Nix asked knowing Eve had already hinted at this.

"I'm bound by the official secrets act Sir, I'll tell you after the war" Fin replied sheepishly

Speirs scowled, at least there was a secret none of them were privy to.

"Ok, Fin, but I think we'll be making sure you keep a low profile for the time being" Winters replied "Do you need me to send Doc over?"

"No, it's only a scratch" Fin replied down playing her wound slightly.

Speirs stared at Cara so hard he nearly bore holes into her, he was incredibly pissed off with the whole mission, he didn't think a prisoner snatch was necessary or worth it, considering the loss of Jackson and now Cara was nearly captured as well. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Cara's teeth chattering. Guilt washed over him, she must be freezing, she was still in her soaking wet clothes.

"Get out the back and get a warm shower Corporal, before you get sick" Speirs ordered. He felt bad, he'd been taking his anger out on her ever since he became her CO, he'd try and talk to her, try and smooth things out.

...

Fin reluctantly stepped out of the shower and grabbed the white fluffy towel left in the bathroom. It was slightly larger that her Army issue one and with her weight loss, she felt cosy as she wrapped it around her. Still no second towel for her hair though. Patting herself down so she didn't drip water everywhere she then stepped over to the mirror and rubbed the condensation away. She didn't look half bad she thought. No signs of the bruises that she had received from Herrick on her 'capture' her eyes were no longer red from crying over her CO, the gash to her head was smaller than she had originally thought and her skin was flushed pink again, no doubt from the hot shower she just had, but it didn't matter. Looking a little decent made her feel better. Walking away she opened the door to retrieve her uniform from the bedroom, a new clean one. As she stepped in and walked over to the bed, the door to the bedroom opened, momentarily freezing Fin to the spot at being caught in just a towel again.

Speirs stepped into the bedroom immediately seeing Fin standing in the middle of the room like a rabbit caught in headlights. The sight of her was incredible. How could he have given that up. He was instantly aroused, he wanted her. Fin suddenly started to shake her head "No! No!" she said sternly to him holding her towel tightly in place with both hands. He stepped closer to her, grinning. Fin's heart raced he had a naughty, but predatory look on his face and she'd be damned if she was going to give him what he wanted "Don't you dare Sir!"

Speirs ignored Fin and stepped in closer again, he wasn't going to be able resist her. Fin turned to run back into the bathroom, but Speirs was ridiculously quick and got there first, reaching out he pushed the bathroom door shut in front of her before she could make it, pinning her between him and the closed door. Fin could feel his body brushing against hers and his heart pounding even through her fluffy towel. She felt his breath on the back of her neck sending a shiver of ecstasy down her spine. He nuzzled his nose and lips into her wet hair, taking her in, then placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"Don't do anything that would be deemed inappropriate of a married officer!" Fin hissed using some of his own words against him.

Speirs smirked "Sir" he added.

Fin gasped as he went straight for her neck, kissing her lightly, teasingly. She lifted her head to allow him more access in order to delay his journey to her lips, she hadn't yet decided if she was going to let this happen. His hands slid down, holding her firmly by her bare upper arms. She knew she had promised herself that there would be no more regrets, but would there be a new regret if she let him seduce her? Fin didn't know if she could persuade herself otherwise, she knew this was wrong, he had broken her and now he thought he could just have her? But was she strong enough to stop this? She wasn't in control and it didn't sit well with her. He needed to let her go, but could she let him go? She was in love with him. _Bloody bedroom politics, she'd gone from being damn sure he wouldn't have her to wondering whether she wanted him to stop._

Fin let out a moan as he ran his hands over her breasts and round the back of her, tugging at her towel, desperately trying to touch more of her, but she still held the towel firmly in place. He sighed kissing her temple and moving softly to her cheek "you're killing me here baby" he pressed himself against her irritated by her lack of affection towards him.

_Time to make up your mind girl,_

_You could make this an incredible, but heart breaking memory... or leave this room frustrated, but at least with your heart still holding it together..._


	24. Chapter 24

Fin continued to wrestle internally with herself. This was just going to be sex, there would be no feelings here after what happened tonight. Fin tried not to think about Jackson, the way he ran into the blast, the thud as he hit the ground... How could Speirs want anything more from her than just sex right now? This was his pent up frustration and anger over losing a trooper tonight. What should she do? Open her legs and let him go where he belongs or push him away?

What would Eve's advice be? _Do it, remember what's to come!_

Fin and Eve both knew that if Fin made it far enough in this war, there was always one last mission that would be awaiting her. No one else would be allowed to do it, only her, the primary agent. A very important mission. Fin was already partially briefed at the very beginning of the war. Her future already written and she didn't want to reach that point without...

Fin released her grip slightly on her towel to the immediate groan of approval from Ron, _Ron, he was Ron right now._

She moved her head and looked into his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, he wasn't going to let her change her mind.

"We need to talk" she whispered. She was willing at this very moment in time to tell him everything, to let him know who he was involving himself with.

"I know" he whispered back "Not now, please not now"

Their foreheads touched and he let out a heavy sigh, he wanted her so much, he was desperately trying to hold back, otherwise it would be over before it started.

She moved her lips up to his and kissed them gently, he felt the softness of her, it was all too much, he slammed his mouth into hers. She struggled to reach her hands round, but pushed through and undid his jacket, he released her briefly, taking his jacket off, she grabbed her towel to not let it slip, much to his disapproval. He undid a couple of buttons and pulled his shirt over his head. She smiled, his chest! those abs!

"Drop that towel" he ordered.

She did as she was told.

He took in her body, she was perfect, pert, toned. _He ignored his knowledge of her scar on her thigh, the one on her back, the two on her arm, she wasn't a soldier, she never felt pain, she was his girl, the scars didn't exist._

He grabbed her around the waist and drew her roughly into him, _skin touching skin._

They kissed, desperate longed for feelings rushed through them both. He backed her into the bed where she willingly fell onto it. She moved herself up, lying down, as he removed his trousers.

She tensed and felt herself get wet at the sight of him.

He kneeled on the bed, parted her legs and crawled between them, pinning her wrists with his hands up by her head. He leaned down and felt her breasts with his mouth, her body spasmed and relaxed in response to his touch.

 _He had five years on her_ He would take control, his experience over hers. He rose and smiled down at her, she guessed he sensed her wetness too. He pressed his weight onto her wrists as he lay down on top of her, she liked that he restrained her.

Penetrating her, she gasped. He was hard and intense and she got wetter.

Ron's breathing accelerated. Fin squeezed him with her thighs, tighter into her...

...

**London**

Eve was knackered, she hadn't long returned from Belgium, but she had no time to lose. "Pauline get in here" she bellowed to her curly haired, middle aged secretary. Pauline wandered in "Ma'am?"

"What I say now stays between us two, do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Dig out everything and anything there is at headquarters on Jonathan Taylor" Eve instructed. "Don't let anyone know what you are doing"

"Yes Ma'am" Pauline didn't ask questions, she knew better than that working at SOE headquarters.

"I'm taking another trip, just a short one, I'll be back in a day or two"

"Yes Ma'am"

Eve rose out of her uncomfortable wooden chair and strolled past Pauline, she turned back "If you need me, you can track me down in Aldbourne"

...

**Hagenau**

It was still and quiet, Fin had sneaked out of Speirs' room while he slept, not actually realising it was his room in the first place, she had just picked the first bathroom she came to, it only happened to have a bedroom adjoining it. Fin hoped Speirs didn't think she orchestrated their liaison.

She made her way back over to her quarters with the lads. No more regrets, if anything happened to her now, she would die happy. Even if the war didn't kill her and he went back to his pregnant wife, she thought she could live with that as well. _She had him and she would forever leave an impression on him too._

Fin entered the shell damaged building and climbed the stairs, she opened the door to find them all in their bunks asleep. She smiled and walked over to her bed and sat on it.

"Where have you been Fin?" Tab asked barely opening his eyes in the opposite bed to hers.

"I've had a shower and then checked on Lip" Fin half lied

"Have you heard, they're talking about another patrol tonight" Tab filled Fin in.

"Shit" Fin sighed, she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"They're even saying same men and you, I thought they'd leave you alone after you swam back!"

"They're more likely to send me again, make sure I can follow orders and get back on the boats with everyone else!"

...

**Crystal Palace, London**

"I told you I was going off the grid, don't contact me again"

I'll contact you as long as I know you'll still turn up!"

"What do you want me to do? She evaded capture again!"

"There will be one more patrol, our last chance I suspect"

"What is the point? The war has turned direction, it's a matter of time now"

"Himmler is insistent and I do not want to repeat what the Führer said"

"If you don't get her this time, then that's it, I'm not helping any more, I have to make arrangements for myself now"

...

**Hagenau**

Fin hadn't seen Speirs for most of the day, neither had she heard anything more about that night's patrol. Neither worried her. If she treated Speirs like a one night stand then any reaction from him better than that would be a bonus, but he would need to acknowledge her at least. She wouldn't accept the same behaviour she had experienced from him after the whole kerfuffle with the firing squad. She walked over to the river once again. Fin felt quietly amused, Speirs and herself had something unique in common, freezing river swimming, except she was obviously better, coming out of it with no bullet in her arse and no pneumonia.

Fin felt a presence, she turned and found that most of the lads from the prisoner snatch had joined her. They all must be feeling the same, except her, Fin was walking on air, her only worry was not losing another soldier like they lost Jackson.

"Hi lads" Fin greeted them solemnly, her thoughts turning to Jackson. She hated herself for not being there, but what could she have done? She could have held his hand tried to calm him, there was plenty, she hated herself.

Fin received nods and shoulder squeezes in return from the lads. "Sir" Fin acknowledged Lieutenant Jones.

"Fin, hope it all calmed down for you last night" Jones said

"It did thank you Sir"

"We all learn to just accept that what happens to Fin just happens to Fin Sir" Shifty added.

"What's that?" Fin asked moving further down the bank towards the water. "Shit, someone is over there!" Fin exclaimed just making out a body squirming on the other side.

"It's the third prisoner" Cobb replied

"He was too hurt" Jones sighed.

"I wondered what happened to him" Fin said "Why have they just left him there? He needs help"

"Maybe we should put him out of his misery" Webster suggested.

"Fuck him!" Cobb snapped, turning and stomping off

 _Not every German is a Nazi. Some only joined the German Army because their families were threatened, they didn't want to be here any more than they did._ Fin kept her thoughts to herself, they wouldn't be welcome, she had found that information out on some of her missions when she spoke to German infantry.

"Briefing in 5 minutes" Lieutenant Jones said looking at his watch.

Fin nodded as the lads walked off. Fin stepped closer to the waters edge, he was crying, he was in pain. Fin stepped out, the ice cold water lapping at her feet.

"Don't you dare" Shifty warned placing a hand on Fin's shoulder "Come on"

Cobb reappeared next to Fin "I can't stand listening to him moan!" Cobb threw a grenade.

In slight shock Fin and Shifty witnessed the German put out of his misery.

...

Once again, they were all sat round the same table, minus Jackson. The mood was tense and uncomfortable, Fin felt she was the only one relaxed. _Why was that?_ She thought _they had done everything they could to capture her, but they couldn't do it! She was unstoppable_ Fin felt smug, but she didn't care. She crossed her arms and put her feet up on the table, praying her chair legs wouldn't give way.

"Do you want a coffee Fin?" Lieutenant Jones asked offering Fin a cup

"Don't offend the tea drinking Tommy Sir!" Martin quipped. Fin laughed.

"I'm fine thanks Sir" Fin wouldn't drink that stuff if her life depended on it.

Shifty cocked his head "You look kinda different Fin" he commented, not really knowing what he meant by asking.

'Oh it's probably because I had sex earlier" Fin replied nonchalantly to the sound of Jones spluttering his coffee out against the wall.

"She's a wind up merchant Sir, you'll get used to it!" Shifty chuckled, making Fin chuckle too, _even when she told the truth no one believed her!_

Fin wondered if Winters would let her go alone on this patrol, last night proved that it was too much for them all to do it again.

Their chatter was interrupted by Cobb slurring a threat at Webster on the other side of the room "What ya looking at?" Cobb leaned against the wall eyeballing Webster. Cobb held a bottle in his hand _where the fuck did he get that from?_ Fin thought.

Webster didn't bite, keeping his cool and his mouth shut.

'That's what I thought college boy!" Cobb slurred some more.

Fin wondered if she should say something to him, would she just wind him up more though? Fin looked round at the lads, some were obviously thinking the same as her, some were avoiding making eye contact with Cobb while Jones was looking like he was deciding whether to reprimand him or not.

Lieutenant Jones spoke up "Are you drunk trooper?"

 _Here we go_ Fin thought.

"Leave me alone!" Cobb snapped swaying against the wall, swishing the alcohol around in the bottle he was holding.

"You will answer the question and address an officer properly!" Jones demanded.

Fin and Popeye made eye contact, both wondering where this was all going to lead.

"Yes, I'm fucking drunk, Sir! Fucking sick of patrols!" Cobb replied with hostility apparent in his tone.

"Shut the fuck up Cobb, it's boring to hear!" Martin shouted turning and walking over to him.

Cobb lunged forward, holding the bottle by the neck he raised it to strike Martin. Without hesitating, Fin stood up and quick as a flash, drew her side arm and shot the bottle out of Cobb's hand. The room fell silent as the bottle shattered, shards of glass scattering down to the floor, leaving Cobb unhurt with just the contents of the bottle splattering his face and jacket, dripping from his hand. He was frozen on the spot, shock etched across his face. The cork rolled and stopped just short of Martin's boot.

"Ok if we leave the bullshit for another time Cobb?" Fin asked calmly, sitting back down in her chair.

Cobb nodded unable to change the expression on his face.

"Thanks Fin" Martin grinned, bending down and retrieving the cork.

"No worries" Fin replied popping a cigarette in her mouth ignoring the stares from the lads. Shifty leaned over and lit it for her "You're gonna tell me where you learnt to shoot" he stated. Fin smiled a sly smile.

No one in the room had noticed Winters, Nix and Speirs entering. The three of them just in time to see the whole episode.

"Ten Hut!" Martin called, suddenly realising the three officers present.

Fin jumped up, wondering how much they had seen. She looked over to Speirs, the mere sight of him was turning her on. All three men were staring at her, Winters and Nix looked amused, but Speirs was his usual expressionless self. He was giving nothing away.

"At ease" Winters replied. Fin slunk back into her chair and took a long drag from her cigarette, avoiding Speirs' stare, she could feel he was still looking at her. She wouldn't know if he was angry or lustful, the latter hopefully.

Winters grinned and leaned on the table as everyone who was standing came closer, including Cobb who still looked a little bewildered. "It was an excellent job well done last night , I'm proud, we're all proud" Winters lowered his head and stared at the table for a few seconds then raised it, looking at them all again "Colonel Sink is proud, so proud that he wants another patrol tonight" Winters looked around the room to gauge the reaction of the troops. Only Fin was smiling _typical, Sink's orders once again said she had to go no negotiations._

A collection of sighs filled the room, faces dropped, everyone looked so tired, tired physically, tired mentally, _tired_

"The outpost should be going up any time soon, isn't that right Martin?" Winters asked looking at his watch and then to Martin.

Martin turned to Fin "Can you confirm Fin" he said as Speirs continued his gaze at Fin, she had set the explosives? Was that why she didn't make it to the boats? _She was last to leave enabling the Kraut attacker to corner her?_

Fin looked at her watch as well " Yes Sir"

"Unfortunately that would mean you all have to move further into the town tonight, Captain Speirs, map please" Winters continued.

"This will be the next target" Winters pointed to the map that Speirs had folded out on the table, brushing his body against Fin as he did so. They all got up and closed in. Fin was dangerously close to Speirs, she was proving to have some excellent self restraint right now. "We still have the boats, therefore you will all set off from the same point" Winters stated.

"The same point Sir?" Fin questioned

"Yes" Winters confirmed.

Fin didn't like that, the Germans would be on guard, ready for another attack. They needed to change things, element of surprise always worked for her.

"It's ok Fin, I know what you're thinking, but you'll be setting off an hour later" Winters added.

Fin frowned that wasn't good enough and he knew that.

"Is everyone clear?" Winters asked the room.

Yes Sir!" they all replied together.

Fin would definitely be requesting a solo mission or at least for her to go over first and recce the town for an easy target.

Winters looked at Fin knowing exactly what she mulling over in her mind, he smiled. He turned back to the rest of the men. Fin felt a brush up against her leg she lifted her head slightly away from everyone else "Don't even think about it" the hushed gruff voice said in her ear, sending a welcome shiver down her spine, _Speirs_ she wondered if anyone else could hear her heart pounding loudly as she felt his breath on the side of her neck.

"That's good, because I want you all to get a good night's sleep tonight!" Winters happily announced to the confused looks on his troops. Fin looked up him, it suddenly dawning on her.

"In the morning Martin, you will report to me that everyone made it across to the German side, but you were unable to secure any prisoners" Winters looked at each trooper in turn to gain their understanding. Fin shook her head laughing silently to herself as Shifty reached over and squeezed her hand that was resting on the table under the deathly glare from Speirs.

"Does everyone understand?" Winters sought verbal confirmation from them all.

"Yes Sir!" they said in unison, half believing, half a little still confused.

"We're moving off the line tomorrow, I want you all bright eyed and bushy tailed!" Winters grinned folding the map and leaning over to hand it back to Speirs.

Winters and Nix turned to leave with Speirs, Fin sat down to a room of happy chatter and laughter, she was pleased although a little disappointed. If they were moving off the line, which would mean little action, would this question whether she would be staying with Easy Company for much longer?

Nix popped his head back in "Fin!" he called motioning her to follow him.

Fin jogged past Nix "Er... Fin?" he observed confused, he asked her out here!

Fin looked over her shoulder and tapped her watch "The fireworks are about to start, I want a good view of my handy work!" Fin joked back.

Nix broke into a jog to join her as the pair of them ran past Winters and Speirs who were actually waiting for them both, a bit perplexed that neither of them stopped.

BOOM!

The building lit up across the river, exploding into the air, debris falling and even hitting the river.

Nix put his arm around Fin "That was a good one!"

"I can go over and set another one?" Fin asked.

"No!" Nix laughed.

Fin turned seriously to Nix "You need to keep me busy, they may pull me out of Easy if they think it's all gone quiet"

Nix shook his head placing each hand on Fin's shoulders "You're with us until SOE show up, but we're working on that not happening" Nix was worried, he had found out that it wasn't Sink signing Fin up to the missions, the order was coming from higher up. It would take some damn good sneaking around for him to get to the bottom of this.

"It will be ok if SOE show up, you know" Fin reassured

"No it won't, especially not now you and Speirs have left first base!" Nix winked.

"What the fuck Nix!" Fin whispered glaring at him, she didn't think for a second Speirs would boast about his conquests, she on the other hand would! But she hadn't said anything to Nix.

"I came looking for you last night, I had an inkling to check where Speirs was and let's just say, a virgin would have guessed after hearing what I did!" Nix grinned enjoying himself "Don't worry your secret is safe and don't tell Speirs I know, the guy scares the hell out of me!"

Fin grinned "Ok, but no teasing otherwise I will tell him!"

"Thank you for giving in to him here in Hagenau by the way, Eve owes me now!" Nix laughed

"And I bet you're not talking about money either!" Fin laughed back.

Winters and Speirs walked up to them both as Nix let go of Fin's shoulders and stepped back "Don't worry about the paperwork, I'll enjoy doing it" Nix smirked at Speirs.

"Ok" Speirs replied staring at Fin wanting to know what the two had been talking about before Winters and himself had arrived.

"What happened with Cobb?" Winters asked.

"He got a little lairy. He was going to clunk Martin on the head with the bottle, so I removed it so he couldn't" Fin replied.

Winters and Nix laughed and Speirs managed a smirk. "Ok Fin, but maybe try to keep a lower profile, the men are already gossiping about you and little stunts like that don't help us keep your cover" Winters advised

"Yes Sir"

"Come on back to the CP, including you Fin, someone is back from the hospital and has been asking after you" Winters said heading off.

Speirs took in step next to Fin as they passed Lieutenant Jones "join us" he said. Speirs placed his hand on Fin's lower back, he wanted to let her know that it wasn't going to be like it was after her rescue, but this is all he could do to try and get the message across until they could talk. He felt Fin tense as he did so, he liked the impact his touch had on her.

Fin enjoyed the walk over to the CP too much. On entering she caught sight of who Winters was talking about " Harry!" She shouted leaving Speirs' touch and skipping over to him, who happily greeted her with open arms. " How are you?" she asked looking him up and down "You look great!"

"I am doing great Fin, I'm real happy to be back with you all" He smiled holding both of her hands. "I'll tell you what, me and you are a little bit famous! Facing down a tank has got round a bit, the story has changed some what to you running towards the tank in your underwear!"

Fin laughed "You're kidding me!"

"No, maybe about the underwear!" Winters and Nix have been filling me in on your little adventures!" Harry eyed Fin "Your fake capture and the firing squad?!"

Fin rolled her eyes " It's all good"

"How many lives have you got girl?"

"A lot apparently!"

"You sure you're ok after the firing squad though? Even the toughest soldier might not come out of that ok?" Harry asked concerned, he couldn't believe it when he was told.

"I haven't lost my marbles yet. You've just got to move on from these things quickly and not dwell on them. The more you think about what could have been, the more it messes with you" Fin replied, actually quite impressed with herself, she should give herself advice more often.

"My door is always open if you ever need to talk" Harry offered.

"Thank you" Fin looked up to see that Speirs had probably listened in on the whole conversation. They definitely needed to talk, although his hand on her back made her think that everything was alright. Fin watched as the officers came together and Lip was handed his official battlefield commission. "Congratulations" they all said.

Lip looked over and made eye contact with Fin she mouthed a congratulations and he shot her a smile.

Fin watched as the officers made a joke at Harry's expense as she wandered over to Luz who was helping to sort supplies.

Luz looked up and smiled, motioning Fin forward he pushed her over the table to see a box on the other side, inside were bottles of wine. Fin looked at him and smiled. " A little celebration tonight for coming off the line!" he winked.

"Looking forward to it!" Fin grinned back.

Speirs looked over to see Fin spread across the supply table, her legs dangling off one end and Luz with his arm round her shoulder, they were conversing over something. _She'd better not be up to anything, he had plans for her tonight._

Fin slid off the table to overhear Lieutenant Jones get a promotion to Battalion. "Fin!" Winters called her over.

Fin turned and congratulated Lieutenant Jones as he walked past her.

"I have made several attempts to get you promoted Fin, but the British block it each time, you should be an officer again by now!" Winters said, wanting to explain, they all knew she deserved recognition for what she had done.

"That's ok Sir, they're pretty pissed at me" Fin replied

"It's not that though is it Fin? Why won't they allow your promotion?"

Fin sighed, she could get away with the partial truth "No paper trail Sir, field SOE agents can't have a paper trail"

"So they must have been planning on reinstating you long before any of us knew then?" Winters asked.

"Probably Sir"

Speirs sighed _if Cara was an officer it would be a hell of a lot easier to fraternize with her!_ He was choosing to ignore her profession right now.

"Well that's a shame Fin" Winters said smiling.

"Hey Fin can you give me a hand with these boxes? If that's ok with you Sir?" Luz called over.

Winters nodded, Fin turned and gave Speirs a lingering look before walking over to Luz to help him deliver the party supplies to their room.

...

**Aldbourne**

Edie skipped downstairs to answer the door, she was expecting her Uncle, they were going to take a little trip. That was two things she was happy about, the other being she finally suspected she was pregnant. All she could hope now was that Ron had no interest in working dates out.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Mrs Speirs! How are you and the little one?" Eve cheerfully greeted Edie stepping forward and patting Edie's 'bump' herself.

"What...what are you doing here?" Edie stammered, flinching away from Eve's hand.

"We need to have a little chat" Eve said pushing her way past Edie and into the house.

...

**Hagenau**

Fin put the box down in their empty room, the rest of the lads must be outside somewhere, Luz placed a blanket over the boxes next to Fin's bed "Hey!" she protested

"Oh come on they won't chew you out like they would one of us!" Luz argued back

"Yes you're right" Fin laughed, she'd take the blame if the alcohol was found. Just then the lads all started to pile in, "can't believe we're off the line tomorrow!" Tab announced coming in first.

"Care to celebrate?" Fin asked as Luz uncovered the boxes and pulled out a bottle of wine as it clinked against the other bottles. Bull came in last seeing the bottles he closed the door, "pop em' open then!"

A couple of bottles later Fin was dancing with Shifty to imaginary music. "To Jackson!" she toasted taking a swig out of her third. "To Jackson!" they all chorused.

"Fancy strip poker again Fin?" Luz winked

"How about ibble dibble?" Fin suggested.

"What the fuck is ibble dibble?" Shifty asked.

"It's a really funny game and we can spice it up!" After explaining the rules several times Fin tried to confirm that everyone knew what they were doing "So I'm ibble dibble one with no ibble dibbles" Fin said pointing to her clean face as she burnt the end of one of the wine corks with her lighter.

"Yeah ok, we get it, so if we say it wrong we get an ibble dibble, a shot of wine and remove a piece of clothing?" Luz repeated.

"Spot on!" Fin said.

Not long later they were all laughing so hard, their sides were hurting.

"Ok, I can fucking do this" Tab said barely able to hold his head up. "I'm fu...fucking ibble dibble five, with three ibb..."

"No!" they all shouted laughing "You've got four ibble dibbles!" Luz laughed

"No he's got six Luz!" Bull laughed "See them there!"

"He's got four Bull!" Shifty pitched in "I think your vision has blurred!"

"Drink and strip!" Fin instructed Tab through the laughter.

Several black dots, shots of wine and discarded clothing later, the door opened and they all panicked but too drunk to really do anything about the state they were in. Fin sighed a little relief that she still had her shirt and trousers on.

Speirs walked in on _another fucking game and they were all pissed!_

They all stood up at attention on the arrival of Captain Speirs, Fin barely made it up before tipping forward and nearly falling on her face, Shifty who stood beside her, grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up right, continuing to hold her just in case.

Speirs didn't get angry, not enough to show anyway, he would turn a blind eye just this once considering they were moving off the line. "Corporal Finney, you're needed in the CP" he ordered, waiting for her.

Fin carefully walked over to Speirs the best she could in a straight line making it a little too obvious that was what she was doing by slightly raising her arms out to gain balance and looking at her boots as she put one foot in front of the other. He rolled his eyes at her and then eyeballed the rest of the men, to make sure they all knew he was only letting them off this one time.

Speirs closed the door behind them to the eruption of laughter from the men after their exit. He carefully helped Cara master the stairs. At the bottom he grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the unoccupied back rooms, pressing her against the wall, he kissed her passionately, cupping her face, but softly, he'd be more gentle with her this time. She slid down the wall, he broke away "Are you going weak at the knees for me or are you just too pissed to stand?" he asked amused, hoisting her back up.

"Weak knees" Fin mumbled too pissed to stand properly. He looked at her through the broken light from the moon coming in the window. "What the fuck is on your face?" he asked confused looking at the black dots scattering her face. They all had black dots on their faces he had seen.

"Burnt cork" Fin replied pushing her hands up and playing with his hair.

"What? Why?"

"We're playing ibble dibble"

"Do ya know what, I'm not even gonna ask!" Speirs smirked. "I was coming to get you to take you back to my room, but you're far too pissed!"

"That... shouldn't stop you!" Fin slurred

"I'm not having you fall asleep on me!"

Fin giggled "don't you ever get drunk?"

"Yes, but when it's appropriate"

"It's never appropriate to be drunk!" Fin hiccupped

Speirs smiled, stroking her face "By the way baby I noticed that you didn't have dog tags, where are yours?"

Fin suddenly felt quite sober at his question "Not allowed to have any, if I die in the field as a member of the Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare, then it has to be an unmarked grave, no identification, no dog tags"

"Hell Cara, wish I never asked, you have no idea what your job does to me" Speirs sighed leaning in and kissing Fin's forehead and lingering there for a moment. _She scared him so much, too much._

"Don't think about it, just think about the good stuff! We're going to be off the line!"

"Thankfully" he could now keep her safe.

Fin nodded her wobbly head narrowly missing head butting Ron, but he was quick too move out of the way. He cupped her face again, steadying her.

"When you're sober, we need a proper talk" he was very amused by drunk Cara.

"Yes Sir!"

Speirs smirked, she was a handful, but he loved the challenge, she was unlike any girl he had been with before, not just in her career, but in bed, he wouldn't ever be letting her go easily. "I'm going to let you return to the men tonight, but next time, you're mine, all night and you have to do anything I say!"

"Ok, as long as you don't ask me to do any strange shit, like act like an animal or something!" Fin looked serious.

Speirs laughed at her ridiculous request "Deal, I'm glad, we have agreed on the ground rules this early on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N in real life, Cobb actually assaulted Foley when he was drunk. When brought before Sink, Sink said to Foley that he should have just shot Cobb and done them all a favour. On this note, I thought it might be fun to have Fin shoot the bottle instead!
> 
> Also speaking of true events, a few of them did throw grenades at the wounded German soldier they left behind on the prisoner snatch to put him out of his misery, but apparently it was Cobb's grenade that killed him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hagenau**

Fin looked up at the waning moon, the air was cold, but surprisingly welcome as she sat outside of her living quarters amongst the rubble and debris. She had sobered up not too long ago. She had stopped drinking after Ron had returned her to her room. She felt guilty and regret for being too drunk to go back with him. She had let herself fall in love with him, a deep love, one that there would be no return from, she knew this now. How could he feel the same way about her though? He didn't and she knew this even though he had said nothing. It was just sex, he had been passionate, he had wanted her, but it was lust not an act of love. How could it have been anything but lust? He was a soldier, a natural killer with a wife and a child on the way, how could he show love to someone else in the middle of a war? It was easy for Fin, she didn't have anyone else, her feelings for him hurt, they hurt because she knew that one day she would have to cope with those feelings alone, away from him. As long as there was a war, she had him, what a selfish girl she was. She would always love him and hang onto him for as long as she could until the war ended and he returned home to his family. A tear rolled down Fin's face. _I love him._

A figure sat down next to Fin and their legs brushed. She looked up to see Nix managing half a smile at such an early time of the day. "Here" he handed Fin his sunglasses "You're gonna need these more than me"

Fin took them, he was right, she would, she could feel the mother of all hangovers starting.

"Reality dawns on you, doesn't it" he said looking straight ahead.

"Yes"

"Strange how you meet the right person in the most hopeless of places"

Fin smiled, he had it spot on "Yes, this is such a hopeless place"

"Things will work out, hang in there"

"I doubt they will, but I intend to hang on for as long as possible"

Nix held up his flask and Fin took it.

Fin was sure he was talking about Eve and Ron. He was, his contemplation had been due to the fact that he would be making a jump soon. They sat there in peaceful silence, a comfortable silence for a while. Dawn had started to break. Fin put on Nix's sunglasses took a swig from his canteen and handed it back.

"I'll be going soon Nix" Fin blurted out quietly.

Nix snapped his head at her "What do you mean?"

"There is one last thing I have to do, I'm not sure when, but I know it's coming"

"Eve hasn't mentioned anything to me"

"She wouldn't"

"Will you be back?"

Fin paused "...yes...I'm determined to come back"

"Good because I think a certain Captain will go out of his mind otherwise"

Fin smiled at Nix's romanticism, Eve was a lucky girl. Fin slipped her hand up her other sleeve and played with the bracelet Ron had given her for her birthday.

...

Fin had an overwhelming urge to see Ron, Nix has left her and she had turned to the Company CP. _Will he welcome an early morning visitor?_ She had to see. She didn't feel right. She needed his arms around her.

The CP was empty. Fin walked to the back and through to the corridor where Ron's room was, taking off the sunglasses and slipping them into her pocket, she stood outside his door, contemplating whether she should knock. Fin held up her hand and hovered it over the door, she took a deep breath.

The door opened without her knocking. "I saw boots under the door" Ron said smiling, standing in front of Fin, shirtless, ruffling his bed hair. Fin was speechless; he realised she has nothing to say and grabbed her hand pulling her inside his room, shutting the door behind them. "Are you here to talk or something else?" he asked.

Fin stared at him _they should talk really_ "Something else" she answered.

He smiled taking her other hand now and pulling her in close to him. Fin leaned in and kissed his chest, releasing her hands from his she placed them on his shoulders. She ran her hands down to his trousers, she unbuttoned them, taking his hand again and pulled him to his bed. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her in, kissing her, softly, he eased her lips open and explored her mouth. "I'm going to be gentle this time" he whispered pulling away from their kiss.

Fin pushed him down on the bed as he stepped out of his trousers, Fin slowly undressed, teasing him as she slipped out of her trousers and then her shirt, revealing the underwear he saw in Aldbourne. Ron smiled, _she looked incredible_ Fin crawled up him as he propped himself up against the headboard. She stopped and straddled him. He fingered her knickers, wanting to rip them but at the same time not wanting to so he could see her in them again. Fin rolled her hips down onto him, leaning forward and kissing him softly, biting his lip. He barely restrained himself as he flipped her over onto the bed, pulling her knickers off and then moving his hands up and under her bra. He massaged her breasts, gently, he didn't want to be rough with her this time, he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He couldn't say the words. How could he bestow such important words on her when he can't make her his yet?

...

She knew he loved her now. She didn't know whether this would make things easier or worse when he found out, but there would be no stopping it, he would eventually find out.

...

"I think we should talk now" Ron said rolling over and gathering Cara up into his arms, so that her body wrapped over his and her head lay on his chest "We haven't got much time, we'll be moving out soon"

"What do you want to talk about?" Cara asked running her fingers up and down his chest. Could she stall him? She knew this conversation would lead to some lies from her and she didn't want to lie.

"Us, the War, after the War" Ron sighed _why was she so difficult?_

Cara nuzzled her face into his chest "I really think that is up to you" she mumbled "You're the attached one"

"I'm going to deal with my marriage after the baby is born, I'll file for a divorce" he confirmed to Cara hoping that it would be enough for her.

Cara lifted her head and looked at him "Are you sure that is what you want?" _should she let him go through with a divorce? He may regret it._

"Of course, I never wanted to marry her in the first place, her being pregnant was the only reason" Ron was getting frustrated "all this is your fault ya know!" he accused.

"My fault?! Please enlighten me!" Cara replied placing her palms on his chest and resting her chin on the back of her hands, staring up at him.

"If you had never joined 101st then I would never have had to distract myself from you!" Ron admitted remembering that day she walked past him in her dress uniform, she hadn't even noticed him, why would she when there were so many men vying for her attention. He had grabbed the nearest girl that night in the English pub, danced until Cara looked his way while she sang and then she winked at him, he had finally caught her eye. Despite his personal circumstances now, here she was in his bed, she still went to him, she loved him.

Cara laughed "My fault! Maybe you should have some self restraint Captain Speirs! Look at the mess you've gone and got yourself in!" Cara grinned.

Ron shuffled down and cupped Cara's face, leaning in and kissing her gently. "All I know is that I want you and no one else, how we work it out, I suppose we cross that bridge when we come to it. I just want us to enjoy being together."

Cara smiled a smile that she had never done before. It was more than she expected to hear. She didn't see him as a man who would say 'I love you' out loud, therefore these words he spoke were more than enough for her right now. Just to make sure in her messed up head though, she had to ask "Your reaction to my execution and the fact that you're my CO, do we have a problem?"

Ron's smile disappeared. "Your execution shocked me to my very core, you have no idea what I went through, timing your rescue with a very narrow window of success to work with..." he looked away from Cara "I can never go through that again Cara! Christ! Do ya hear me? Never again!" he said turning back to her and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. Cara sighed, she hadn't realised it had affected him so much. She had only thought about herself. She should check on the lads too.

"I'm sorry" she whispered pulling away from him before returning to his warm lips briefly. "I didn't realise, how it would effect other people, I have always dealt with my brushes with death on my own, this was maybe the first time I've needed rescuing...I think"

Ron frowned, he really wanted to pretend she had no dices with death. He released Cara, "Coming off the line makes being your CO a bit easier now, but make my job easy Cara, don't do anything stupid"

"I can't promise that, stupid is my middle name" Cara quipped, smirking.

Ron furrowed his brow "You will promise me! I've read all I can on you that they have up at Battalion and yes your middle name is stupid!"

"Remember everything you disapprove of have been orders!" Cara defended herself.

"I didn't see orders that required you to walk towards gun fire, I didn't see orders to take down a tank, I didn't see orders to cross the line and relieve the Krauts of their wine! I'm only naming a few here!"

"Harry ordered me to face down the tank"

"No he didn't , he confessed to me" Ron replied with an evil smile, he had a way of making people talk just by looking at them. Harry buckled pretty quickly without the need to threaten him.

It was Cara's turn to roll her eyes "You know I work for the SOE, are you really surprised?"

"No not surprised, I just don't like it"

 _If you don't like this, then you're not going to like what SOE didn't release to Battalion!_ Cara thought "You've done some stupid things too! Brecourt, late night swim resulting in getting shot and pneumonia, oh and Foy! Let's not forget your 'I'm bulletproof, I can run through the German line' stunt!" Cara mocked.

Ron laughed "Seems we have some things in common, I can recall your river swimming and 'bulletproof' moments too!"

"You know there's not a lot I can do about my 'stupidity'" Cara grinned.

"I know, Nixon told me about how you don't collect points, that the British government owns you"

"It's not as harsh as it all sounds. Nix caught me off guard that day, being back in England makes me want to stay there, I was just moaning about my military restrictions"

"How about America? Do you think you would like it there?" Ron asked, a premature question, but he would like to see what she said any way.

Cara raised an eyebrow _don't get excited girl, he still has a wife..._ "Ahh... well...you see I really don't know...what's the tea like?" she smirked.

"Very good" Ron smiled leaning in to kiss Cara once again "Excellent in fact"

...

Fin approached the truck and looked over to see Captain Speirs approach his jeep, his parting words to her were "don't have too much fun with the men" he was serious! He didn't like her playing games where removing clothes were involved. She liked that he was protective or maybe it was possessive? Either way she liked it. He had nothing to worry about they wouldn't be playing those games in the back of a truck...anyway.

Tab held out his hand and hauled Fin in "Sit next to me" Fin smiled and did just that. "Ever been to Germany?" he asked.

"No" Fin lied, she had in fact been a few times. She wished she could be more honest with them all. They knew less than Speirs, how would they all take it when they find out? Fin was planning on telling them all as soon as she had the official nod from her superiors. Luz plonked himself down next to her propping his arm round her shoulder. "Ya know what doll, now that Guarnere is out the way, I think me and you should hook up!"

"Is that right?" Fin laughed

"Well, ya did say I was the sexiest soldier in the world!" Luz teased Fin much to her brief horror of his gag. Fin swiftly elbowed Luz.

"Hey, you best not have said that!" Tab complained. "Everyone knows I am!"

"What about me Fin?" Shifty questioned "Thought I was the sexiest? We dance good together ya know!" he winked sitting opposite her.

Fin laughed, she had no answer, but Luz better watch his back, she would be seeking revenge!

Speirs stood to the side of the truck, he had walked over wanting one more sight of Cara before they were separated for the journey. He didn't like the teasing she had with the men, he knew it meant nothing, but it annoyed him, he wanted her next to him, to tease him. Jealous was an understatement to what he was feeling right now. _Keep your hands off her, she's mine._ He hesitated to leave, but stopped to the sound of laughter from the truck, they were cracking jokes now, he felt slightly better.

"Why do they bury Nazi's 20 metres underground?" Luz piped up.

A chorus of "dunnos" replied

"Because deep down they're real nice!"

A host of groans replied.

"Hey Fin!" Perconte asked sat next to Shifty. "You got any jokes?" the truck's engine started "Don't think I know any British ones"

"Yes I've got one" Fin replied as she gained the attention from the rest of the lads in the truck.

"An RAF Group Captain was about to start the morning briefing to his staff.

While waiting for the tea to finish brewing, the Group Captain decided to pose a question to all assembled.

He explained that his wife had been a bit frisky the night before and he failed to get his usual amount of sound sleep.

He posed the question of just how much of sex was 'work' and how much of it was 'pleasure?'

A Wing Commander chimed in with 75-25% in favour of work.

A Squadron Leader said it was 50-50%.

A Flight Lieutenant responded with 25-75% in favour of pleasure, depending upon his state of inebriation at the time.

There being no consensus, the Group Captain turned to the Corporal who was in charge of making the tea. What was his opinion?

Without any hesitation, the young Corporal responded, "Sir, it has to be 100% pleasure."

The Group Captain was surprised and as you might guess, asked why?

"Well, sir, if there was any work involved, the officers would have me doing it for them."

Laughter broke out. Speirs groaned outside the truck, _her joke had to be about sex didn't it!_

...

**Near Munich, Germany**

Fin stood on the opposite side of the road smoking her cigarette as she watched Ron move through the crowd his arms laden with silver candlesticks, trays and alike. Fin smiled and chuffed to herself, he was certainly an opportunist. Fin had looked, but nothing had really caught her eye, she wasn't one for knick knacks _why was that?_ Probably because besides from her parents house, which was no more, she never had another house, nowhere to put knick knacks. She wondered where Ron was sending it all, to his own house? To his parents? _To his wife?_ Fin's thoughts were interrupted by a jeep speeding through and nearly taking Ron out causing her to stop breathing for a second.

Speirs scowled at the jeep for a brief moment before stalking into the APO. He walked over to the counter and placed his looted possessions on it, adding a stack of cigarette packets with them. _He was pleased with this morning's loot, although he had a slight shock walking in on Janovec with that blonde German girl. At first glance at seeing the blonde hair, all he saw was Cara. That was his shock, his absolute dread of ever of seeing Cara with someone else. Luckily for Janovec he had things to do and let the boy have some fun._

"Good Morning Sir!" Vest addressed Speirs cheerfully as he placed a stack of letters in a pigeon hole and walked over to the Captain.

"Morning" Speirs replied much less cheerfully "You got a box all this can fit in?"

"Yes Sir I do" Vest eyed up Speirs' haul "Same destination Sir?"

"Yeah" Speirs hesitated as he fiddled with one of the candlesticks "Yeah, same destination" he had been splitting the loot between Edie for the baby and his parents home in Boston for safe keeping until his return. He had started to plan a future for himself and Cara.

"I'll make sure it goes out first thing in the morning Sir" Vest assured Speirs

Speirs turned and stalked back to the door "Thank you Private"

"Your parents are sure going to have a hell of a collection by the time you get..." Vest rattled off until he realised Speirs had stopped and was glaring at him, Vest gulped "...home...Sir" he regretted his words instantly as Speirs' glare continued to intimidate him.

Speirs continued his glare get home he wondered when that would actually happen. He wouldn't be going anywhere without Cara, that he was sure of. He opened his mouth 'Finder's Keepers" he smirked mischievously.

...

Fin watched as Nix jumped out of the jeep still in his jump gear looking extremely unhappy to say the least. Fin didn't even know he was making a jump. It had gone wrong, that was obvious.

Fin crossed the street, back to the Aid station, she had been kept very busy there along with the other medics since they arrived leaving her hardly any spare time. That meant no time with Ron and no time with the lads. She wanted a bit of down time but they all had jobs to do.

Fin made her way through the crowd, it seemed the whole 101st were out on the streets today! crossing the street, Ron stepped out of the APO smiling a sly smile. "Sir" Fin addressed him correctly.

"Corporal" his smile turned to a friendly one. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the Aid station Sir" Fin replied squinting in the pleasant sunshine, she was certainly enjoying the warmth on her skin, enabling her to undo a couple of top buttons on her shirt.

Speirs looked around, no one was paying them much attention, a few looks, but most of the troopers averted their eyes quickly on realising it was him standing there talking to the pretty medic "I need some looking after" he said in a low gruff tone, smiling at her, staring at her neck, her soft skin exposed.

"And what is wrong with you Sir?" Fin replied playing along.

"I've been neglected since arriving in Germany and it's making me feel very tense" Speirs thought back to catching Janovec earlier.

"In that case Sir, I recommend a massage" Fin grinned "There's a curvaceous, middle aged Fräulein working out the back of one of those 'bars' just down the road, she's a bit rough, but satisfying, so I've been told!"

Speirs laughed briefly, then abruptly stopped "I have a poker game tonight, I expect to find you in my room after it" he walked away, brushing his body into the side of hers, leaving Fin feeling electric.

Fin looked over to Nix's jeep, he was gone. She was tempted to go and see him, but she was due back at the Aid station.

...

"Hey Doc! Where's Fin?" Luz called into the front entrance of the Aid Station.

Doc looked up from the man he was treating for severe blisters on his feet, an actual welcome relief to the wounds he had been dealing with in this war. "Fin!" he shouted towards the room behind him. Fin popped her head round spotting Luz standing in the entrance, she smiled.

"Your escort, to today's current events m'lady!" Luz announced bowing to Fin.

"Ha!" Fin laughed "Spina can you finish off here for me? Fin asked to a groan from her patient behind her.

"Yeah sure Fin"

"Thank you!" Fin frowned at her patient " Sorry lad"

Fin skipped over to Luz and accepted his arm and they walked back out into the sunshine. "Still only Yank current events?"

"You're with the Yanks, so yes!" Luz grinned.

Speirs watched as Cara and the technician walked arm in arm through the street as he stood in the doorway of the CP. How he looked forward to the day he could openly walk with her like that. Although he knew they were only friends, he still envied the man, to a stranger they could pass for a couple in love. He longed for the day she would be an ordinary woman with an extraordinary past, hanging off his arm.

Luz lead Fin to the square where they took their seats with the other men. Fin sat herself between Shifty and Luz. "Feel like I hardly see you now that we've arrived in Germany!" Shifty said leaning over.

"Aid station keeps me busy, sorry Shifty, maybe we be can make some time?"

"I'd like that" he replied smiling.

"...You'll be happy to know that Oklahoma is still playing on Broadway!" Nix mentioned flipping the pages on his clipboard while Luz broke out into the tune from the show. Nix looked up smiling and mimed the actions of a conductor.

"Ooooooklahoma! Where the wind comes sweeping down the plain!" the other men joined in much to Fin's amusement, although she didn't. "...where the waving wheat can sure smell sweet, when the wind comes..." George abruptly stopped the singing behind a new replacement O'Keefe who unfortunately had continued on his own.

"...right behind the rain!" he sang in an unusually high pitched tone

"You sitting on your bayonet O'Keefe?" Christenson teased causing an uproar of laughter, including Fin who laughed a little bit harder than necessary.

"You should leave the singing to Luz and Fin!" Tab poked fun at O'Keefe.

Nix chuckled and looked back down at his clipboard as the laughing died down " Rita Hayworth is getting married"

"Oh Rita! Say it ain't so!" Luz chimed in.

"It's ok, Fin is still unattached!" Tab announced looking over at her. Nix looked up at Fin and made eye contact with her grinning, for they knew differently.

"Marry me Corporal!" Christenson piped up at Tab's so called fact.

"How can I refuse such a romantic proposal!" Fin laughed turning to Christenson "Why it's a yes!" Fin replied to a host of wolf whistles and humming to the wedding march tune.

"Noooo! I thought I was on a promise!" Luz announced elbowing her.

"Alright! Alright calm down boys, I'm sure Fin will let you all have a turn!" Nix quipped to an eruption of more laughter.

"Hey I have no problem with that!" Fin joined in.

"Ok, back to reality" Nix quietened them all down "War news! Looks like there is little resistance now and could be a break out soon, apparently the Krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges before heading back over the Rhine" everyone cheered. "Ok, that's it for now" Nix finished looking up from his clipboard "Fin, Winters wants you in the CP, can you head over there now?"

"Yes Sir" Fin smiled and stood up.

...

Fin knocked on the door to Winters office.

"Enter"

Fin walked in to see Winters and Speirs standing by a map on the wall and Winters' orderly typing away on the typewriter. Winters looked up and smiled "Over here Fin" Fin joined them standing so dangerously close to Speirs that she thought she could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat quicken on her approach.

Winters pointed to the map "Another reconnaissance job for you Fin" she nodded to catch Speirs scowling from the corner of her eye "...They'll be across the river by now Fin, check it out" then he turned his eyesight to Speirs "on her return send out another night patrol and check out the embankment on the other side"

"Yes Sir" Fin replied and Speirs nodded keeping silent.

"Fin" Winters started concerned, Fin turned to him equally concerned for his tone "We have picked up a morse code message, it seems like it could be a British message according to intelligence, but we have no idea what it means and why it is being repeatedly sent. Battalion think that it's deliberate, aimed for us to pick it up" Winters handed Fin a piece of paper from his inside jacket pocket "Can you shed any light?"

Fin looked at the single word typed in the middle of the page _'Gobble'_ she knew exactly what it meant "I have no idea Sir, how very confusing" Fin replied staring at the word. _It was nearly time._

"Corporal?"

Fin looked up, Speirs looked her in the eyes, she was lying "Are you sure you don't know?" he asked taking the piece of paper from Fin.

"Yes Sir"

"If anything comes to light, you must inform us" Winters ordered.

"Yes Sir"

The door to the office swung open and Nix entered, they all looked up "The president's dead" he informed. Winters and Speirs looked at the floor for a brief second taking in the news.

"What?" Fin exclaimed "Roosevelt is dead Sir?" Fin needed confirmation.

"That's right Fin" Nix replied perplexed at Fin's reaction.

"Oh my God!" Fin mumbled walking towards the door in a slight daze, brushing past Nix as he turned to watch her walk out, not waiting to be dismissed, she had been completely distracted by the news.

"Don't you think that's a little bit of an over reaction from a Tommy?" Nix asked Winters and Speirs turning to them.

"Yes" Speirs stated.

"What you got there?" Nix asked walking over to Speirs.

"Coded message from the British we think" Speirs replied. Nix took the sheet of paper and looked at it _'Gobble'_ he stared at it and then walked out in silence still looking at the word.

"Don't you hate how those two have this skill for leaving us confused?" Winters said turning to Speirs.

Speirs nodded, glaring at the empty doorway, _what the fuck just went on?!_

...

Fin walked out into the dark, heading over to Speirs' room, she didn't know what time he would be finished playing poker, but she could get a bit of sleep in his room while she waited. As she crossed under a street light a figure standing in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Fin turned and recognised the silhouette immediately. Grinning Fin changed her direction and walked towards the figure.

"Eve!" she excitedly greeted her best friend "What are you doing here?" she asked grabbing both of her hands.

"Fin darling, the signal has been triggered" Eve blurted.

"I know, I've received it, what are you doing here though?"

"I managed to get myself on the extraction team, I want to be as close to you on this as possible" Eve replied in desperation.

"Thank you, you are a dear friend." Fin smiled "Are you going to see Nix?"

"No, I don't really have time, I needed to see you in case the agent came for you sooner rather than later, no one knows who it is and when they'll come." Eve replied, it was more than the truth although she did need to speak to Speirs at some point soon.

"Thank you, it means a lot, please don't worry though this isn't going to be a problem" Fin tried to reassure her friend, not really being able to convince herself just yet.

"This is the big one Fin, please just do the job and don't deviate! Promise me!"

"I promise" Fin replied as the two women hugged, hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

"Ok I better get going, I don't want them to notice I'm missing"

"Ok my darling Eve, you stay safe please" The two ladies let go of one another reluctantly and parted ways. Eve walked back into the darkness and Fin turned back to the CP.

...

Speirs looked over at the clock on the mantle place, he wondered if Cara was already waiting for him, the poker game had gone on longer than he had anticipated and they were already through too much beer and Whiskey. He had no problem being drunk, he just didn't want to be too drunk, as well as having Cara tonight, he wanted to 'interrogate' her over that British coded message and her reaction to the Roosevelt news. He knew she knew what it meant and it worried him that she wasn't being honest. She was under American contract, he was her CO and if he had to pull rank on her then he damn well would.

"Pair of Queens bets" Lip called

The conversation was flowing quite nicely considering they were all beyond tipsy now. 'Alright, Two bucks" Speirs said throwing the notes onto the table.

"Nix?" Lip questioned as Nix emptied the last drops of Whiskey into his glass

"Nah I'm out" he said getting up and leaving the room.

"Alright, well I'll call your two" Lip replied ignoring Nix and throwing his bills onto the table to the sound of Nix clinking empty bottles in the next room.

"Oh! I can't believe we're not going to drop into Berlin!" Harry sighed taking a drag from his cigarette.

"No shit!" Speirs mused.

"Ike's gonna let the Ruskies have it!" Harry blew out his cigarette smoke, nestling back into his chair.

Speirs was amused "Ha! Ruskies!"

"God damn it!" Nix cursed as he pulled the room apart looking for Whiskey.

"I'll tell ya something else, this war isn't about fighting any more, it's about who gets what" Speirs added.

The three officers all stared at their cards as Nix re-entered the room.

"Why don't you go ahead and deal me out the next hand" Nix suggested as he put on his jacket and walked past the men heading outside.

"What about your money?" Speirs called after him but without looking up.

"Are we waiting on him again?" Harry asked motioning his hand holding the cigarette in Nix's general direction.

"Yep" Lip sighed.

Nix walked outside, standing under the porch to shelter from the pouring rain, while he lit a cigarette. He stepped out into the darkness unaffected that he would get soaked through and strolled down the road.

He stopped outside a shop window.

Nix turned to the jeep parked beside him and grabbed the Jerry can, he swung it, letting go, it smashed through the shop window.

CRASH!

He stepped through the window as a dog started to bark and an upstairs light went on and a window opened, a German man leaned out shouting. Nix climbed back out and ever so briefly looked up before muttering and moving on through the street. Angry at finding nothing he walked between a couple of jeeps as troops jumped out dressed in ponchos "Sir" they addressed him as they jogged past. Nix carried on his stroll until he was stopped by two obviously female figures standing in the dark just ahead of him. He stepped back into a shop doorway and waited. He could just make out the voices Fin and Eve! His recognition was confirmed as the two ladies said farewell and Fin jogged past him as he slunk back into the doorway so she couldn't see him. He stepped out and hurriedly chased Eve down.

...

Speirs walked up to his room, he was looking forward to his late night visitor. He opened the door and walked inside to be greeted with bitter disappointment. She wasn't there. He looked around to make sure, although it was unnecessary. He walked over to his window and pulled the curtains shut, it was chucking it down with rain, _where the fuck was she?_ Just as he felt his rage increase twofold in a matter of seconds the handle turned on his door. Cara slipped in closing the door behind her "Oh I was hoping to get here before you!" she said wiping the rain drops from her face and removing her soaking wet field jacket.

"Why weren't you? Where have you been?" Ron snapped, regretting his instant reaction.

"Sorry darling, but I'm here now!" Cara grinned ignoring his mood.

"What delayed you?" Ron replied softening slightly, not wanting to ruin tonight.

"Oh just secret spy stuff" Cara teased. "I need warming up before I catch my death!" She teased him some more.

Ron grinned walking over to Cara he grabbed her pushing her hard against the wall, pulling at her wet clothes, "You'd better stop lying and tell me what you know about that coded message, otherwise you are not going to be able to walk tomorrow by the time I've finished with you!" He threatened.

"In that case, I think I just became a compulsive liar!" Cara smirked slipping her hand down the top of his trousers.

...

"Eve!" Nix called stopping the female dead in her tracks.

The brunette turned round "Lew!" she happily greeted him through the rain as if it was normal for her to be there.

"What! You're here and you haven't come to see me?" He demanded dropping his cigarette to the road.

"I'm here on business Lew" she replied placing her knapsack over her head as a makeshift umbrella.

"You can have a gossip with Fin knowing I'm here and then just leave?" Nix was sobering up quickly, Eve was just what he needed right now.

"Oh darling it's not like that, I was planning on coming to see you, I was... I just had a pressing matter with Fin first" Eve was starting to feel guilty, she wanted to see him more than anything, but she didn't really have the time.

"I know what the message means!" Nix blurted out gaining Eve's immediate attention. He had worked it out before the poker game, but had so far kept the information to himself.

"What message?" Eve played dumb.

"You know! it's why you're here isn't it?"

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Eve asked

Nix pointed back to the Officer's living quarters and together they walked over. Nix ushered Eve upstairs and into a lounge at the end of the corridor. Eve walked in and sat herself by the lit fireplace in a large leather chair to dry and warm up.

"Time for answers Eve!" Nix shouted "Why is Fin jumping into Berlin?"

"You got that from the message?" Eve tried to divert Lew.

Lew scowled making sure Eve knew not to mess him about. He walked over and stood over her.

"Ok, Ok darling, please keep your voice down, this will explain it all" Eve replied removing a brown folder from her knapsack. She didn't like seeing Lew angry, but all will be revealed soon enough.

"What is that?" Nix demanded.

"Fin's real military record" Eve replied coyly.

"What the fuck did we have then?"

"One of her many decoy records, but you Americans did have one that had more truths than untruths in it!"

Nix took the folder and opened it, all he had to do was read the first line and suddenly everything became clear "You're fucking shitting me!" looking up from the folder, he looked down at Eve in utter disbelief.


	26. Chapter 26

**Near Munich, Germany**

Nix headed over to the APO, he was still struggling to get his head round the information Eve had given him last night. He didn't know how to react, he didn't expect it at all. Most things made sense, he still had questions, but they'd have to wait. Eve and himself had decided they wouldn't tell Winters and Speirs until Fin had left, it would be safer that way. Eve also had other news for Speirs, he actually felt quite sorry for Sparky right now. There was one thing he knew for sure though and that he wouldn't be able to look at Fin in the same light any more.

"Morning" Nix mumbled at Vest walking inside.

"Captain Nixon, good to see you Sir" Vest replied cheerfully walking back to the other side of the counter. "Think I have some mail for you, yeah I was going to drop it off this afternoon with all the other sack of battalion mail, but since you're here, yeah" he finished shuffling through some letters before handing one over.

"Thanks" Nix replied briefly, dropping the letter on the counter "Listen, I'm having some trouble finding some Whiskey..."

"Whiskey?"

"Yeah, a particular brand of Whiskey..." Nix leaned down onto the counter.

Vest nodded "VAT69?"

"Exactly"

"Got to be honest with you Sir, that ain't gonna be easy to find here in Germany, pickings are kinda slim here" Vest smiled.

"Yeah don't I know" Nix replied standing up.

"Even if I do find some Sir, it ain't gonna be cheap!

"Well that won't be a problem..." Nix smiled, their conversation interrupted by Janovec throwing the door open.

"Hey Vest you heard the news!" Janovec called "...err...Sorry Sir I didn't realise you were here" Janovec saluted Nix.

Nix looked at Janovec unimpressed "What news?"

"300,000 Krauts just surrendered!" Janovec announced happily.

Vest whistled "300?"

"Yeah, we're moving out in hour"

"In one hour?" Nix questioned

"Yeah" Janovec confirmed.

Nix stalked out towards the door. "Sir! Your mail!" Vest called handing it out as Nix walked back and took it. As he reached the door again he turned "Keep looking!"

Outside, Nix stood for a second, his hangover making for a terrible mood, fumbling the letter between his fingers he stepped out, Fin walked past without stopping, she handed him a bottle and disappeared down the street. Nix looked down _VAT69_! Not surprised at all!

Fin headed off highly pleased with herself. She had heard that Nix had been looking for his precious VAT69 and being in Germany, it wouldn't be easy to find, but Fin had made friends with a certain curvaceous, middle aged Fräulein who just happened to know someone who knew someone else!

...

Nix walked out into the crowd of the 101st all preparing to pull out, bags and men loaded onto trucks and armoured vehicles. He caught sight of Fin being pulled up onto one of the trucks by Luz. He was in awe of her. How could she stay so calm? But really it was quite obvious now after what he had read. He was starting to wrestle with his conscience though, maybe Speirs should know now, he would want to know if the tables were turned and this was about Eve. He needed to calm down first, Kathy's letter had made him angry and he needed to think about the whole Fin thing with a rational mind. Maybe Eve was right, Speirs shouldn't know until Fin had gone. Fin couldn't have any distractions. He himself wasn't happy about Eve being on the extraction team, but at least they would get a first hand account of everything with her there.

Nix looked at Fin smiling and joking with the men. _All this time she had been with them and none of them had a clue!_

Nix got out the letter and read it over again, taking it in as he manoeuvred his way through the men and vehicles. "Jesus Christ, the dog!" he moaned.

"Lew?" Winters enquired coming up behind Nix.

"Kathy's divorcing me"

"I'm sorry"

Nix folded the letter and put it in his top pocket "She's taking everything, she's taking the house, she's taking the kid, she's taking the dog" Nix briefly stopped and turned "It's not even her dog!" Nix removed his helmet and slammed it down "IT'S MY DOG! SHE'S TAKING MY DOG!"

Winters averted his eyes, few men looked up, but continued on their way. Nix's shouting caught Fin's attention, she stood up and looked over _the VAT69 wasn't enough then?_

"Let's go! Load up! Come on!" A Sergeant shouted clapping his hands.

Fin crouched back down and helped haul the lad's bags up on the truck floor.

"Sarge! What do you have in here? Germans?" Ramirez asked hauling the heavy bag over to Fin. Oomph!

"Hey Perconte! You got a lighter?" Speirs asked approaching the truck as Fin fell back with Bull's heavy bag landing on top of her as the men watched laughing.

"No Sir I don't smoke" Perconte replied trying to protect his looted silver lighter. "Hey where we headed?"

"We're going to the Alps, let me see that lighter!" Speirs ordered.

"The Alps?" Perconte took his lighter from his pocket and reluctantly handed it over to Speirs, scowling as he did so.

"Yep"

Fin struggled under the bag not realising that Christenson had now sat down and was resting his feet on the bag, pinning her down, leaving her with no chance of moving it. Fin began to laugh as she struggled which wasn't helping her get up.

"Is that near Berlin Sir?" Bull asked as Speirs examined the very nice silver lighter.

"Nope"

"That's in Bavaria, birthplace of national socialism." Webster piped up from behind Speirs.

"So does that mean no drop into Berlin?" Luz asked playing with his baseball and glove.

"No drop into Berlin" Speirs confirmed looking up from admiring the lighter "Hitler ordered the Waffen-SS to hold up in the mountains, repel all the invaders, he wants them to start a guerrilla war" Speirs finished lighting his cigarette.

"Invaders! Damn I like the sound of that!" Bull said grinning in response.

"They'll die the last man trying" Speirs said turning to walk off, smoking his cigarette.

"Sir?" Perconte called holding out his hand.

"What?" Speirs turned to him.

"My lighter" Perconte stated hopeful.

Speirs looked at it, then back up at Perconte then back down at the lighter, then he tossed it up to him "Alright, nice lighter" Speirs looked past Perconte and scanned the truck "Where's Fin?" he had started to call her Fin just like the men did.

"Thanks" Perconte replied, catching his lighter, he looked behind him turned back laughing, pointing down "Sir" Speirs looked past Perconte to see Fin under a bag with Christenson pinning her down with his feet, both of them laughing. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, _she can sort that out herself!_ He turned and walked over to his jeep.

"Waffen-SS huh!" Perconte directed at the men and Fin who had finally been released and rescued by Luz "Hey looks like you're gonna get your wish anyway O'Flannery those guys fucking crazy!" Perconte teased swirling his finger to the side of his head.

"It's O'Keefe" he mumbled, looking up at a breathless, grinning Fin seating herself next to Luz.

Speirs looked over from his jeep, they had let her go. They treat her like _they would a little sister,_ much to his relief.

As all the vehicles set off, the men broke into song "Gory, Gory what a hell of a way to die, Gory, Gory what a hell of a way to die!" Luz elbowed Fin to join in "Gory, Gory what a hell of a way to die, he ain't gonna jump no more! The risers swung around his neck, connectors cracked his dome, Suspension lines were tied in knots around his skinny bones, the canopy became his shroud, he hurtled to the ground and he ain't gonna jump no more! Gory, Gory what a hell of a way to die..."

As much as Fin wanted to say it a out loud, she chose not to, but the German countryside was truly beautiful. She had only ever really seen Germany at night, always taking cover in safehouses during the daylight hours, it was nice for once to see it in the glorious sunshine. Luz put his arm round Fin's shoulder and smiled as they both still sung, she thought he was enjoying this too.

"Hey" Luz whispered nudging Fin with his elbow "I got a letter off Bill"

Fin perked up "You did?! How is he? And Toye?" Fin asked eager to hear news.

"Yeah they're both doing great, but he had something interesting to say about you!" Luz sounded serious, making Fin a little nervous, _did Bill remember what she said?_ "Said something about British Special Forces Fin...are ya?" Luz enquired but before Fin could answer he added "It would make a lot of sense to why ya good at some stuff"

"I received some training from British Special Forces, it was sort of mandatory for front line positions" Fin wasn't really lying, she just wasn't revealing the whole truth. "Ooh look!" Fin said pointing over to a field as they trundled past "Lovely shades of yellow" she admired.

"You can't distract me that easily!" Luz replied "I'll accept this explanation for the time being" he winked.

Fin offered the lads a cigarette and they all lit up. Ron still wasn't happy that Fin was smoking, he still had it in his head that she did it because of the stress he put her under when she found out about his wife and child but that wasn't the only reason, it had been bloody cold in Belgium and the minimal heat from a fag actually made her feel warm.

"First thing am gonna do when I get home is get my job back at the cab company in 'Frisco" Lieb said as Fin listened in on the conversation. "I'm gonna get me a nice Jewish girl with great, big soft titties..." Lieb was cut off by a nudge from Webster directing him over to Fin "Watch your mouth" he warned

"Now that's how long ya been out of the game Webster, Fin don't mind our talk!" Lieb said looking at Fin for confirmation.

"That's right Webster, nothing wrong with some big soft titties!" Fin laughed.

Lieb carried on "Marry her then I'm gonna buy a house with lots of bedrooms for all the little Liebgott's we're gonna be making!" he finished proud of his plan for the future. "Hey Fin, what you doin after the war?"

Fin stared at Liebgott pondering "Settle down maybe, haven't really given it much thought to be honest, I never thought I'd see the end of the war, been in it so long now"

Ignoring Fin's lack of enthusiasm Liebgott asked "What type of man do ya go for?" As the lads on the truck all suddenly sat up straight and grinned at her like she was to choose one of them.

"I like my men, like my tea, Strong and British!" Fin smirked to a host of boos

"Nah you love us Yanks really!" Shifty called over.

"Yes I do Shifty! I certainly do!" with that admission Fin got some unexpected, but pleasant kisses from the lads sat closest to her.

"Somehow I can't see you settled down, wearing an apron, cooking dinner for your husband" Luz looked at Fin with sincerity in his eyes "I think you'd get too bored"

"But maybe I need some mundane normality" Fin stated, her life had been far from normal and she always wondered whether she would ever know what normal was. Fin turned her attention to Janovec who was reading a newspaper, hoping that there might be something of interest.

"What are you reading Janovec?" Fin asked

"An article" came the reply

"No shit!" Luz grinned looking at Fin " What's it about?"

"It's about why we're fighting the war".

"Why are we fighting the war?" Fin enquired curious to know a newspaper spin on current events.

"It seems that the Germans are bad…very bad" Janovec replied not looking up.

"You don't say, the Germans are bad, huh?" Luz teased, nudging Fin, "hey Fin, this guy's reading an article that says the Germans are bad!"

"Oh that's a relief, I almost thought we were on the wrong side!" Fin smirked sarcastically.

As they drove further through the countryside they passed a sign with large white writing.

_You are now entering enemy territory_

_Keep on the alert!_

...

After a long journey, Fin was desperate to stretch her legs, her arse was definitely going numb from sitting too long, she started to fidget. "What's up Fin?" Luz asked.

"My arse has gone numb" Fin replied shuffling around on the bench in the little space that she had.

"I'll give ya ass a good massage if ya like?" Luz asked hopeful.

"I would actually let you!" Fin laughed, but both of them knowing full well it wasn't going to happen.

The 101st Convoy came to a stop in a small town. Fin jumped up and exited the vehicle. Overhearing the conversation Christenson followed "I'll massage your ass!" he offered.

"No I will! You never got to see mine, so maybe I should get to see yours?!" Perconte chipped in.

"If we're getting in line to massage Fin's ass, I'm next!" Malarkey announced as Speirs approached scowling at them all "Or not..." Malarkey mumbled hoping Speirs hadn't heard.

"We're here one night! We need to clear a building of civilians to occupy!" Speirs ordered. The enemy could be all around them and this was the best way to ensure they could stay safely.

The sun had started to set "On me!" Speirs ordered as the rest of the men jumped down off the truck. They all headed to a tall apartment building and entered through the door. Speirs led the way up the stairs.

"Fin get up front!" Speirs called behind him. Fin pushed through the men and was by Speirs' side in seconds. "We're going for that apartment there first" he said pointing straight ahead "I need you to translate what I say"

"Yes Sir" Fin acknowledged her orders.

Speirs broke through the door, a shocked German woman started shouting at them. "Tell her she's got five minutes Fin" Speirs ordered

Fin walked over to the woman "Bitte geh" Fin began "Du hast fünf minuten" Shouting broke out in the room they were in and Fin could hear shouting coming from the rest of the building too, English and German being spoken rapidly and angrily.

Fin caught sight of a scared looking little boy sat at the table. She felt instantly guilty, They were the innocents of war, her heart melted for his large blue doe like eyes. The German woman turned to Fin "Wir haben nirgendwo zu gehen" she said desperately "Das nächste haus ist besser"

"Sir, she says they have nowhere to go and that the next house is better" Fin called over to Speirs who had removed his helmet. Speirs stomped over and shouted "No! It's only gonna be one night! She now has four minutes!"

"Es ist nur für eine nacht" Fin replied more assertively knowing that Speirs would start to lose his temper with the woman soon.

The German woman argued and cursed at Fin, but Fin ignored her as she smiled at the boy trying to reassure him it's ok

When the family had left the apartment Fin walked behind them to see if the rest of the lads needed any help with clearing the building, before she left she looked to see Speirs making himself at home, it was just the two of them, but they both knew Fin wouldn't be able to stay. Fin smiled and walked out.

Speirs watched Fin leave, he fought the urge to call her back, there would be no way she could stay with him tonight without anyone noticing. He reluctantly let her go.

"You're staying with us" Luz called over to Fin as she approached him standing in the corridor outside of another apartment a few doors down from Speirs, "three bedrooms, me, you and Tab" Luz said. Fin smiled.

Later that night, Fin, Tab and Luz sat around the lounge in their apartment.

"Get a feel for the glove and ball Fin, you're gonna play with us as soon as we get a chance" Luz said chucking his baseball glove at Fin.

"So it's just like rounders right?" Fin replied catching the glove. "Why do you need a glove?"

"The ball is going very fast Fin, it protects your hand and assists the catch " Luz replied throwing the ball across the room to her gloved hand.

"We don't use gloves in rounders and cricket, the ball moves very fast especially in cricket" Fin answered, catching the ball and returning it.

"Probably not as fast as it does in Baseball" Luz argued back, chucking the ball harder at Fin, who was still catching it with ease.

"Bet it does" Fin replied taking the glove off and catching the ball with her bare hand.

"Well if ya want to break your hand Fin"

"That wasn't hard enough" Fin said chucking the ball back. "Is it because you're all soft?" Fin teased.

"What do ya mean girl?" Luz eyed Fin suspiciously.

"Well you Yanks are all padded up in American Football and Rugby is pretty similar if not more vicious and our lads don't pad up! " Fin chuckled.

"That's why Americans are better looking!" Luz quipped back.

"Well..." Fin began to argue back but before she knew it Tab had tackled her and Luz had jumped on top "Oi get off you buggers!" Fin laughed slightly in pain. Then Tab started to tickle her and Fin started to squirm uncontrollably.

"Someone's very ticklish!" Tab laughed going in harder.

Fin spluttered and coughed as she fought to breathe "Stop it!" she screamed!

The door swung open "Alright kids! Pack it in! Speirs is on the prowl!" Bull said laughing from the doorway at the eye watering mess Fin was in.

...

The next morning, they prepared to move out, Easy were ordered to move onto a town and search the woods.

Fin walked out of the apartment building heading straight over to her truck as Speirs stepped in front of her almost causing her to collide with him.

"What did I say about having too much fun with the men?!" Speirs growled quietly.

"Are you angry with me?" Fin asked, but Speirs didn't reply he just stared at her, Fin continued, "Because if you are, we get to have angry sex and everyone knows there's nothing better than angry sex!" Fin grinned.

Speirs smirked "Get on the fucking truck!" _she had a way of diffusing his temper quite quickly, one of the traits he loved about her._

...

Not long later they pulled up into the next town, civilians milling around looking sad at the arriving Allies, obviously disgusted by the invasion. Fin didn't care one ounce for their opinion right now.

Fin jumped out with the men."Finney, Perconte, Luz, O'Keefe, Christenson on Bull" Speirs ordered as he gave his instructions to the Sergeant. Bull turned to them "Listen in, we're sweeping the area, just stay alert"

"Yes Sarge" they almost chorused in unison. Fin looked over to Speirs eyeing her she could almost hear what he was thinking _stay safe_. Fin turned and jogged after her platoon as they entered the woods.

This was a pleasant kind of woods, the tree branches swayed softly in the light breeze and Fin almost felt like it was a normal stroll. Luz looked over at Fin "What's that smell?" he questioned. Fin hadn't noticed anything yet, she slowed and took in the air, he was right, there was an odd smell. Fin shrugged her shoulders.

Bull jogged up to Fin and nudged her, directing her eyesight to O'Keefe. "O'Keefe!" he called

O'Keefe looked up "Sarge?"

"Why are you so jumpy, boy?" He asked

"I'm not jumpy" O'Keefe answered nervously

"I can hear ya heart pounding in Arkansas" Bull laughed nudging Fin again.

"Hey Luz!" Perconte called over

" Yeah?"

"Kind of remind you of Bastogne?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. Except, of course, there's no snow, we got warm grub in our bellies, and the trees aren't exploding from Kraut artillery, but yeah… Frank… other than that, it's a lot like Bastogne."

"Right?"

"Bull, smack him for me please? Luz called as Bull dropped his step from Fin to line up with Perconte

Thump

"Thank you!" Luz chimed

Fin giggled, she loved these lads! They carried on their patrol in relative silence, the smell getting more and more apparent. Fin looked behind her to see the lads all sniffing the air, they thought this was all odd as well.

"Sure is quiet" O'Keefe observed out loud, saying what they were all thinking.

"It certainly is" Fin replied suddenly stopping "Sarge" she called. Bull jogged up to her "Look ahead, the place is untouched" drawing Bull's attention to the clear forest floor, no debris, no signs of humans "and listen, no birds" Fin felt unnerved.

Bull turned to the men "At the ready" he ordered as he lead the platoon forward. They didn't go far before a clearing came into sight, they cautiously approached the edge of the wood.

As they stepped out of the tree line, Fin first noticed the barb wire fence, then the rows of small hut like buildings, Fin's first thought _it's a prison_ then she noticed the smoke rising from the ground and from the top of some of the buildings and then... there they were countless skeletal figures approaching the fence _no!_ Fin thought _they were only rumours._ She forgot herself and ran forward.

"Fin wait!" Bull called running after her

Fin grabbed the fence "Juden?" she asked

A tall, man with almost transparent skin, his face sunken, his bones clearly visible replied "Ja"

Bull grabbed Fin pulling her away, clearly horrified at the scene unfolding before him "What is it Fin?"

"I thought they were rumours!" Fin blurted "It's a concentration camp" Fin broke away and approached the fence again she put her hand up to have it stroked by the man "Die Wachen sind gerade gegangen" he said

"Welche Richtung?" Fin asked

The man pointed his boney finger over to the woods, a bit further up from where they had come out of.

Fin turned to Bull "the guards have just left, we need to bring them in" Fin demanded. Hearing everything Fin said Luz and Christenson walked over "We'll go with ya Fin"

Fin turned back to a shocked Bull "send Perconte to get Winters and Speirs, tell them not to over feed these men, they will eat themselves to death if they do, give them water, small sips only" she instructed "Bull!" she snapped

"Yeah, yeah Fin" Bull sat down on the ground.

Fin turned to Perconte "Go get Winters and Speirs!" Perconte turned and sprinted back through the woods. Fin turned to Christenson and Luz "Let's go" the three of them sprinted in the direction the starving man had pointed.

"Fin, what is that place?" Christenson panted next to Fin.

"It's a death camp, to exterminate another race, Jews in this case" Fin replied disgusted at her own words.

"How do ya know this?" Luz asked keeping pace

"I heard rumours when I was with the Red Devils, but we thought it was just propaganda to scare us" Fin replied

"The Nazis were open about this?" Luz asked.

"No we were told by civilians, but we just didn't know what to believe, I mean if someone told you, it's hard to believe isn't it?" Fin asked looking for reassurance of her guilt for not listening to the rumours.

"It's unbelievable Fin" Christenson reaffirmed.

"We've got to get these bastard guards! They need to be held accountable!" Fin said as they ran deeper into the woods.

...

Speirs' jeep pulled up and he jumped out with Winters and Perconte. The first thing that hit him was the stench. He walked closer not believing what his eyes were seeing, dozens and dozens of scrawny, skinny men were standing at the fence, their faces sunken, they were crying. They were happy. _Liberated_ Speirs thought.

He located Sergeant Randleman and approached him "Where's Luz, Christenson and Finney?" Speirs asked Bull who was still sat on the ground in shock at the poor souls standing behind the barb wired fence.

"They went after the prison guards Sir" Bull mumbled.

"What? When?" Speirs tried not to sound too angry, they were in a hell of a position right now.

"That man over there told Fin, they hadn't long left, so Fin and the others took off after them" Bull mumbled some more, his eyes never leaving the prison camp fence.

Speirs quickly turned to locate Liebgott, finding him standing at the back by the truck he walked over "Ask the tall one by the gate which way the prison guards went" he ordered.

...

Winters ordered the gate bolt to be cut. The gates were slowly opened and the ragged, starving men slowly swarmed out, greeting the American soldiers with open arms and smiles, using far too much energy that they didn't have.

Fighting his own urges to go himself Speirs sent Tab and Shifty after Fin, Luz and Christenson. Speirs moved forward into the camp. The sight was stuff from nightmares. He walked over to a smoking pile to suddenly realise it was charred, burnt bodies, it wasn't the only pile. Speirs fought the urge to cover his mouth and nose to keep out the stench, for some reason he felt it would be rude to do so.

Speirs looked at his troopers, the pain and sorrow etched across their faces. None of them would ever forget this day. The men, _the walking skeletons_ started to hug the soldiers as they gave them water. Speirs needed Fin here, she needed to translate for him, German was being uttered and he couldn't respond, he needed to know what they were saying, he needed to help them.

Speirs approached Winters who was stood with Liebgott who was translating.

Bull stepped in front of Speirs "Fin said it's a concentration camp, she'd heard rumours about them but didn't think they were real. She said not to give them too much water or food, they'll eat themselves to death Sir"

"Thank you Sergeant" Speirs replied moving away from Bull to deliver the information to Winters. The man speaking to Liebgott and Winters confirmed what Fin had said about the place.

Nix joined them "Christ, there's piles of bodies everywhere"

"...they burned some huts first with men still alive inside, some men tried to fight back but they killed them" Liebgott translated.

Speirs shook his head in disgust.

"Why are they here?" Nix asked Liebgott

"Fin said it's a concentration camp for Jews" Speirs replied.

Liebgott turned nodding in agreement with Speirs, Liebgott felt anger and sorrow all at once, too confused he stayed silent.

"We need to get medical staff from Battalion here immediately" Winters ordered.

...

Fin, Christenson and Luz kept running, they had found tracks but still no guards, Fin was beginning to think that the guards had too much of a head start. "Fin stop!" Luz called

Fin stopped and Christenson stopped beside her "They're gone Fin, we can keep running all day and we probably still won't catch up"

Fin looked determined to keep going "We can't just let them get away"

"They won't, another patrol will pick them up Fin" Luz said softly pulling Fin over into a hug seeing the upset and distress on her face. "Come on Fin, you're medical, we need to get you back to that place" Fin agreed, she was a medic and she should have stayed at the camp.

...

They met Tab and Shifty on their return. Fin made the return journey in silence, arm in arm with Shifty who kept their companionable silence. Back at the camp, Battalion had arrived, Fin immediately reported to the Senior doctor and was set to work. They had to firstly and heartbreakingly move the men back in behind the fence. Fin crumbled.

Speirs watched as Fin returned and instantly set to treat the men. He could see she was in distress, the men surrounded her, eager to see a woman, they hadn't seen one in a long time. He could see Fin struggling to help them all, she wanted to help them all, he could see that.

...

The next day, Fin, Luz, Christenson and Bull were ordered to Speirs' Office. He had to discipline them, but he'd go gently on them. They had all been in shock.

"This wasn't an order from myself or Battalion, which one of you gave the order to track the guards?" Speirs asked more softly than his usual tone. He had to still maintain order amongst his men.

Bull went to speak up, but Fin spoke before him, no one was taking the rap for this apart from her.

"Sir, permission to speak" Fin requested.

Speirs snapped his attention to Fin "Speak"

"It was my fault, they didn't have a chance to protest or stop me, I took off without permission and they had no choice but to follow"

Speirs turned his attention to the rest of the men."Right, get out! You're dismissed" Speirs ordered Bull, Christenson and Luz "Stay where you are Corporal Finney"

Bull, Christenson and Luz reluctantly marched out leaving Fin on her own with Speirs. Bull wasn't happy, she may have instigated it but out ranking her, he did little to stop it, he felt the responsibility lay on his shoulders. She was only trying to do good.

The door closed. Speirs perched on the edge of his desk and folded his arms across his chest. "At ease" Fin relaxed. " What the hell do ya think you were doing?" he hissed.

"Sorry Sir, but I couldn't just let those bastards walk away after seeing what they had done, they weren't that far ahead"

"You could have got killed...AGAIN!" Speirs shouted then abruptly lowered his voice so that his orderly couldn't hear outside. "I thought we agreed you were to do nothing stupid!"

"It wasn't stupid Sir"

"Yeah it was, I'll have you locked up to keep you safe! Don't think I won't hesitate to give that order!"

"Yes Sir"

Speirs stared at Fin, he couldn't stay angry at her, he would have done exactly the same thing in her position, if it had just been the men that had chased after the guards, he probably would have praised them, but this is what happens when you fall in love with someone under your command. He could see that she was tired and devastated. Fin had stayed at the camp, working well into the night treating those men. He stood up and approached Fin. He backed her up into the table behind her against the opposite wall. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Fin returned his sensual kiss, raising her arms, she wrapped them round his neck and shoulders. She needed him, she needed his embrace, for the first time in a long time, she felt scared and vulnerable. What humans could do to other humans had shocked her to her core. It was a sight she never imagined she'd ever see and she was fighting a war, she had seen a lot of devastating sights already.

He leaned his head down to her neck, kissing her gently, comforting her "You really need to start keeping your promises. You drive me crazy when I don't know where you are" he whispered wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and lower back. He returned to kissing her neck. Enjoying his touch, Fin lifted her head and sighed in ecstasy, she felt safe. Fin glanced over at the door to his office and caught sight of a very shocked Tab. What was he doing here and why didn't he knock? Fin couldn't think straight therefore she winked and smiled _there was no point in panicking, she couldn't exactly undo what Tab was seeing!_

...

That night Fin slipped out, ordered to Ron's room, she was running late... again, the lads had kept her busy with questions about what she had heard about the camps. She approached Ron's building. Fin was interrupted, she turned to the hum of a jeep pulling up behind her.

"Loralie" the male voice spoke.

Fin looked over "Taylor"

"It's time" he replied smiling.

Fin looked up at Ron's window, he'd turned out his light. He had gone to bed, she smiled _stay safe my darling_ and walked towards the jeep and got in. Her only regret was she hadn't given him a proper good-bye.

"Will I be flying myself in? I haven't flown an aircraft in a while, I could do with the refresher" Fin asked hopeful.

"Didn't you fly that bomber just before you joined the Yanks?" Taylor asked turning the jeep back around.

"I wouldn't really say I flew it, more like prolonged it's fall!" Fin giggled as they drove off into the night.

Taylor laughed "No you're going to jump, Flying Officer Ainsworth will be your pilot, they're still shooting planes down. We've got to try and keep you alive until you land, then it's up to you"

"Freddie!?"

"He volunteered, he also happens to be one of our most experienced"

"Here take this" Fin said dropping her L tablet into Taylor's open palm as he drove one handed.

Taylor laughed "You're confident!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter was sung by British children in WW2 to the tune of 'ten green bottles'

**Previously in Aldbourne**

Eve seated herself at Edie's kitchen table and helped herself to a cup of tea from the hot teapot sat just in front of her.

"This really isn't a good time!" Edie snapped following Eve in.

"Sit down" Eve ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do in my own home!" Edie responded in an equally annoyed tone.

Eve reached inside her coat and withdrew her side arm and placed it next to her cup of tea. "Sit the fuck down" she repeated but more calmly.

Shocked at the sight of the gun, Edie pulled out a chair and sat down opposite Eve, unable to speak.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point, I don't seem to be feeling too well these days and would like to get back to London" Eve started "You're not pregnant are you? and don't spin me any bullshit about losing the baby because I am not in the mood for it"

Edie sat in silence refusing to answer.

Eve quickly realised it was going to be harder to get a confession out of the stupid witch, she picked up her gun and opened the chamber, Eve emptied all the bullets out apart from one. "Have you heard of Russian roulette?" Eve didn't wait for Edie to answer "We will be playing it slightly differently. You're the only player and you have until we find the bullet to confess your lies" Eve said pointing the gun at Edie and squeezing the trigger.

Snap!

Edie jumped "I am pregnant!" she blurted staring down the barrel of Eve's gun.

"How far along are you?"

"Erm..."

Snap! Eve squeezed the trigger a second time.

"Please!..." Edie begged.

Snap! "That's three, you're lucky!" Eve grinned.

"A FEW WEEKS!" Edie screamed

Eve slowly withdrew a pen and some paper from her inside pocket "Write a letter to your husband confessing all NOW!"

Eve pushed the pen and paper over to Edie still pointing her gun at her. Edie took them, her hands shaking, she began to write. Once finished Edie pushed the pen and paper back to Eve. "You're psychotic! Pointing a gun at a pregnant woman!" Edie barked.

"Takes one to know one darling" Eve replied reading the letter to make sure it was satisfactory. "Thank you Edie that will do nicely!" Eve got up from the table "Oh before I go" Eve opened the gun's completely empty chamber and showed it to Edie "I don't shoot pathetic pregnant women"

"But...but I saw you leave one in!"

"You thought you saw me leave one in darling "Eve calmly responded reloading all the bullets back in. Eve walked towards the door and stepped outside, pleased she dealt with that problem swiftly, she didn't want to bump into Edie's Uncle, if her suspicion was correct and her Uncle was indeed Jonathan Taylor, then there would most definitely have been shots fired. Edie walked down the path, she was certain that Edie wouldn't have been pregnant at all and that there would have only been one pregnant woman sat at that table, but she believed Edie, therefore there were two pregnant women sat there. Eve smiled and affectionately rubbed her slightly swelling stomach, pleased that she had only a couple of sips of her gin that day in the pub when she saw Edie, she thought her gin tasted funny! Eve was desperate to tell her best friend her wonderful news and maybe a little apprehensive telling her married boyfriend, but for now, no one would know, she needed to make sure they couldn't stop her from being on that extraction team.

...

**Undisclosed Location, Germany**

Taylor pulled the jeep up at a makeshift airfield. It was pitch black and Fin couldn't see the aircraft. She jumped out of the jeep at the same time as Taylor. Taylor grabbed a bag from the backseat and walked round to hand it to Fin. "Change in the aircraft, everything you need is in here, walk straight ahead, the aircraft will come into view and start on your visible approach." Taylor smiled.

"Thank you Sir"

"For King and Country"

"For King and Country" Fin repeated. She walked straight ahead until the twin engine Albemarle aircraft came into view. As Taylor had said the engines roared into life and Fin jogged to the open aircraft. Climbing aboard she pulled the door shut and immediately opened her bag.

Fin changed into the specially designed black jumpsuit. Attaching her weapons into their concealed but easily accessible compartments and securing her chute to her back, she approached the cockpit as the aircraft was about to take off. Fin sat herself in the co pilots seat and took secondary to the controls.

The dashing pilot briefly looked over at Fin and smiled "This is your Captain speaking, I would like to welcome you aboard this special chartered flight on this ridiculously early morning to Berlin. Please remain seated throughout the flight as we expect heavy turbulence in the form of ack acks. Unfortunately we won't be stopping, but on approach to Berlin, the door will be open for those of you wishing to take tea with the Nazis and Ruskies"

Fin laughed "Good morning Freddie"

...

**Landsberg**

Nix knocked on the door to Speirs' room. He'd be making the delivery quick. Speirs would be letting everyone know why he was nicknamed Sparky today, with all the information he'd be receiving.

The door opened "Nixon?" Speirs enquired.

Nix held out the letter that Eve gave to him. Nix hadn't read it but knew the story of how Eve obtained it...

Expressionless, Speirs took the letter recognising the handwriting to be Edie's on the envelope.

"Read it immediately and then when you're ready, you need to join myself and Winters in his office" Nix instructed turning and leaving. He had deliberately left out the fact that Eve would also be present in Winters' office. If Speirs knew this now, he wouldn't read the letter and head straight over. Nix felt it was better that Speirs knew that he wasn't going to be a father first before they filled him in on Fin.

Slightly perplexed, Speirs closed the door and opened the letter. He scanned through it.

_My Darling Husband_

_I have a confession, but know that I love you deeply. I am not pregnant with your child. I am truly sorry, I panicked, I needed a father for my baby and I know that you would make a wonderful daddy. Please forgive me and help raise my child that I hope you can call your own one day. I love you very much and this baby will love you too._

_Stay safe_

_All my love_

_Edie_

He smiled. He should be angry, but he wasn't, this had certainly been welcome after his disappointment with Cara being unable to get to him last night, _she probably couldn't get away from the men without causing suspicion_. He was now free of Edie and there would be no poor, innocent child of his caught up in a divorce. Speirs couldn'the help but feel for Edie's child though, he would let her keep the loot he sent and would offer his assistance in tracking the real father down. He read the letter again, feeling more elated. He would tell Cara as soon as possible, straight after his meeting with Nix and Winters. Today was going to be a good day.

...

Walking on air, Speirs approached Winters' office, the door opened on his arrival by Nix. Speirs stepped in and greeted his superior officer before realising the pretty brunette standing over to his right. Speirs looked at Eve and nodded his greeting. Eve managed a half smile in return.

"Speirs, Eve has information for us" Winters started as Nix closed the door. Speirs suddenly felt a sense of fear, _this was about Cara._

The three officers had naturally managed to position themselves together in front of Eve, _a little intimidating_ Eve thought, but luckily Nix already knew the important bits. "Fin has gone, they came for her in the very early hours"

Eve said the words Speirs had dreaded the most. His heart sank.

"Where has she gone?" Winters asked calmly.

"Berlin" Eve replied tentatively.

"BERLIN!" Speirs snapped.

Undeterred by Speirs' outburst, Winters was equally shocked " Berlin? Why? What will she doing there?"

Eve took a deep breath "She'll be infiltrating the Führerbunker"

"WHAT?!" Winters and Speirs exclaimed in unison.

"Why? What makes her the best agent to do that?" Speirs demanded, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Again, Eve opened her knapsack and took out the same brown folder she had given Lew "This is Fin's real military record, it'll explain, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you myself."

Speirs snatched the folder and laid it on the desk, he opened it and just like Nix, the two officers only had to read the first line...

Next to a black and white head shot of Fin was typed:

RANK/ NAME: Lieutenant Cara Rebecca Churchill

...

**In the skies above Germany**

"Eve tells me you've fallen for a yank?" Freddie shouted over the roar of the engines.

Fin looked over and smiled.

"I cannot believe you will not be giving me a second chance because of a yank!" he continued

Fin refused to respond, she wouldn't be talking to Freddie about Ron.

"If he doesn't treat you like a Queen I'll be waiting!" Freddie shouted above the engine noise.

To avoid Freddie, Fin began to sing...

"There were 10 German bombers in the air,

There were 10 German bombers in the air,

There were 10 German bombers, 10 German bombers,

10 German bombers in the air.

And the RAF from Britain shot 1 down,

And the RAF from Britain shot 1 down,

And the RAF from Britain, RAF from Britain,

The RAF from Britain, shot 1 down."

Freddie laughed and joined in..." There were 9 German bombers in the air..."

...

**Landsberg**

"Well, well, well..." Winters murmured brushing his hand to the back of his head.

"Is this a joke?" Speirs questioned glaring at Eve. Unprepared and unbelieving of what he had just read. He looked down and read it again.

RANK/ NAME: Lieutenant Cara Rebecca Churchill

"No joke" Eve replied "I can in fact confirm to you the true identity of Corporal Cara Rebecca Finney, to be Lieutenant Cara Rebecca Churchill. And yes that is THE Churchill family as in Winston"

Speirs sat down in the chair to the side of the table in complete shock. "What relation is she to the British Prime minister?" he asked almost unable to believe what he was actually saying.

"She is Winston Churchill's niece. The illegitimate daughter of his late brother." Eve said slowly allowing the men to digest the information. "Her father and mother fell in love but married other people due to Cara's mother being a commoner and her father coming from high society. Her parents had an affair with Cara being the end product. Fortunately, Cara's stepfather forgave and accepted her as his own. Cara's biological father provided financial assistance for her education, hence her fluency in French and German and her musical talents"

Nix laughed "Well that girl is just full of surprises!"

"How did she end up in SOE with her being Churchill's niece?" Winters asked confused.

Eve looked at Speirs who had buried his head in his hands.

"After Churchill found out that Cara had been orphaned, her biological father died in 1937 and then her mother, stepfather and half brothers in 1939, he became her legal guardian"

Nix laughed again "So when you told me she was under government care, that they owned her, you weren't lying!"

"That's right!" Eve laughed

"You mentioned two others girls though that day in the same position as Fin?" Nix continued.

"Yes, that was a lie!" Eve chuckled.

Nix frowned. "You're in trouble!" he winked.

"Continue!" Speirs mumbled from beneath his hands.

"Churchill likes to stroke his own ego and what better way to do that than sending his own blood to fuck with the Nazis? He quickly signed Fin up to SOE and rushed her training, Fin actually hasn't earned her jump wings, she never completed her training jumps, being sent into combat before she could."

"Ahh that's not right, no jump wings?!" Nix sighed.

Eve continued "It was also a fail safe for the family name. If it got out that his brother had an illegitimate child, then they could save face by releasing parts of her decorated military service."

Speirs couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was all too much! Did he really know the woman he loved at all?

"There were only a select few, myself included who knew of Fin's real identity, so when it started getting a bit hot under the collar, we all came together with Fin to plan her subordination and demotion which would then allow her to legitimately join the Red Devils. Churchill still wanted her on the front line where she could carry out extra missions with ease and be within easy access to Berlin for her final mission of the war. It eventually also became too dangerous under the Red Devils and that was when Churchill approached Roosevelt..."

...

**In the skies above Berlin**

"We're approaching the DZ" Fin said getting up and moving to the cockpit door.

"Don't I get a good bye kiss?" Freddie asked.

Fin walked towards the door ignoring Freddie's request. "Good-bye Freddie!" the last person she had kissed was Ron and that was how it was going to stay.

...

**Landsberg**

"This went all the way to Roosevelt!" Winters exclaimed "I suppose that explains Fin's reaction to his death"

"Yes of course, how else was Churchill going to get a British female accepted onto the front line with the Americans? Roosevelt helped conceal Fin and placed her with the best in the US Army" Eve responded nonchalantly "Churchill explained everything to Roosevelt in May 1943 at the Trident Conference in Washington. Roosevelt was very interested and intrigued by Churchill's secret Army and loved the idea of a direct relative to the British Prime Minister sabotaging the Nazis, therefore he put the idea and order through to General Marshall about having a trained female on the front line to carry out reconnaissance missions. It was accepted and then that's where you came in Lew, when you picked Fin up in France."

"That's a hell of a story!" Nix said blowing air out of his lungs loudly, Eve had only revealed Fin's true identity to him beforehand, he had worked out her mission to Berlin himself.

Eve continued "Churchill felt the Gestapo would find it harder to look for her amongst the Americans, she had caused quite an upset, Hitler and Himmler especially were very offended that a Churchill was running around mainland Europe causing a huge nuisance to the German Army. Winston Churchill had propaganda dropped into Hitler to wind him up, he wanted Hitler aware that it was as good as him fucking things up, they didn't know what Cara looked like to begin with, but they slowly narrowed it down." Eve took a breather, all three men were enthralled.

"Fin was safe with you Americans for a small amount of time, but we found a leak and that's when you all started to get concerned about Fin's lucky escapes. Unfortunately our suspected mole is still at large, he went off the grid some time ago" Eve finished.

"Is she in any danger from this mole?" Speirs asked looking up briefly. He couldn't believe that all this time she was somebody else.

"No, we don't think so, the mole has probably left Europe" Eve replied. "We believe the mole was feeding false orders through to Sink. Churchill had wanted Fin to start lying low, the War was changing direction and he wanted her to stay alive for Berlin and now you know why it always looked like she attracted trouble and was second on the most wanted list, she's a Churchill"

"What are Fin's orders when she gets inside the Führerbunker" Speirs asked dreading the answer.

"Intelligence tells us that Hitler would commit suicide therefore she's there to confirm his death" Eve said tentatively

"Shit!" Nix sighed. "that's going to be dangerous"

Speirs sighed, shaking his head "How is she to do that and not get killed?"

"How does Fin do anything?" Eve replied

"That's not an answer!" Speirs snapped.

"Ok, calm down Sparky!" Nix stepped in "It's not Eve's fault, Churchill doesn't trust anyone but his own niece to deliver the news of Hitler's death and how he died"

"She's expected to stay alive in order to deliver the information" Eve tried to reassure him.

"How is she delivering the information?" Speirs enquired

"She has a radio and a secure line"

"Therefore, she's not expected to stay alive long enough to deliver the information in person?" Speirs questioned angrily.

"SOE ordered the extraction team, therefore we are very confident we'll bring her back" Eve tried to further reassure Speirs and herself.

Eve looked at her watch " I can't stay much longer gentleman, I'm on the extraction team for Fin and my transport is leaving soon."

Winters nodded "Make sure she gets back safe"

"I will" Eve replied not really knowing how she could do that, Fin was on her own until she got out of Berlin. Eve and the team would be waiting for her on the edge of the capital city.

"What does _'Gobble'_ mean?" Speirs asked looking back down at the floor and ignoring the fact that Eve had to leave.

"It was Fin's signal to inform her the mission was a go. _Gobble_ means to eat one's food fast, another word with the same meaning is _wolf_ , to _wolf_ one's food down. Hitler's first name is _Adolf_ and _Adolf_ means _wolf_. When Fin read ' _Gobble_ ' she saw ' _Adolf_ '"

Speirs shook his head, _so obvious!_ Why hadn't he seen that?

"Ahh!" Winters nodded his head, the obvious answers were always the unexpected ones!

Silence fell in the room for a few moments with Eve checking her watch again.

"On a lighter note!" Nix grinned mischievously turning to Speirs "If you want to marry Fin, you're gonna have to ask permission from the British Prime Minister!" He laughed joined by Eve, but Winters looked incredibly confused at Nix's joke.

Speirs looked up and glared a death stare at Nix.

"Too soon!?" Nix quipped

Speirs stood up and walked out the office, he needed some air.

"Those two are very good at sneaking about! I had no idea!" Winters smiled realising what had been going on.

"Not that good, I found out!' Nix smirked.

"You're an intelligence officer Lew, you're supposed to be able to find things out!" Winters replied grinning.

"Do you think he's ok?" Winters asked knowing the answer was now obvious, but still in shock himself at everything.

"He just found out the woman he's in love with isn't the woman he thought he knew and the woman he's married to tricked him with a bollocks pregnancy, I think he needs some space!" Eve replied dreading what might happen when Fin returned from Berlin. Eve would need to warn her the secret was out.

"Speirs' wife isn't pregnant?!" Winters snapped his head at Eve

"Sit down Dick and I'll explain" Nix sighed.

...

Speirs sat in his room, his head back in his hands. Right now he was worried. He had seen how cocky Cara had been with SS Officer at her execution and now that he had found out she was a Churchill! How could he trust for her to just complete her mission and get the fuck out of Berlin without asking for more trouble?!

...

**Hitler's Office, Führerbunker, Berlin**

"Churchill"

"Goebbels" Fin replied pleasantly leaning back in Hitler's wooden chair with her feet resting on his desk. Hitler's office was relatively basic, a surprise for Fin, even in a bunker she thought it may have been a bit more opulent.

"How...how did you get in here?"

"You have a flaw in your security!" Fin smirked taking a cigar out of her front pocket.

"It does not matter! You are too late!" he smiled an evil smile, eyeing up the elusive Churchill girl who had caused so much suffering to his Führer.

"I am not!" Fin argued

"He is dead!"

"My orders weren't to kill him"

"What are your orders?"

"To record his death, come on you know Uncle Winston won't believe the Ruskies"

Goebbels sighed heavily, how he hated her but how he was also equally intrigued by her, that's why she was still alive, it was her gift. Although he didn't think she would be able to charm the Russians as much.

"But first, would you be so kind as to take a picture of me here at Hitler's desk?" Fin asked holding out her camera.

"That's very disrespectful to the Führer!" Goebbels barked.

"Disrespectful! Are you seriously throwing that at me after what you monsters have done!" Fin shouted glaring angrily at Goebbels "We liberated Kaufering IV sub-camp of Dachau, two days ago"

Goebbels face dropped, he stood indignant and stubborn to indulge Fin.

"Goebbels! Don't make me tut furiously at you!" Fin warned and then grinned with one of Uncle Winston's cigars hanging from her lips.

Goebbels reluctantly stepped forward and snatched the camera from Fin's hand.

"Cheese!" Fin smiled.

...

**Landsberg**

The rage was bubbling inside of him, his vision was getting blurred _two women! Two fucking women!_ Speirs thought back, how on earth was he made a mug of by two women! He didn't care much for Edie, she tricked him because he was too uninterested in her, he opted to keep her happy to make his life easier. Cara on the other hand, there was no reason whatsoever not to tell him her real name. Did she just think it would be ok to be a Churchill and not tell him?! How long did she expect to keep this up? He was finally free to tell her he loved her, to marry her, but now? Did she even deserve him? She obviously didn't trust him! She must have been having a good laugh behind his back. It all made sense, no dog tags because they couldn't say _Churchill_ and they couldn't say _Finney_ in case the two were linked. How could the British Prime Minister allow for his niece to face such danger? She was good, very good, but her body was still as fragile as anybody else. He'd only get the answers he really needed from her, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to even look at her when she returned...if she returned.

...

**Hitler's office, Führerbunker, Berlin**

"Right, seen as though it doesn't look like you're hospitable enough to offer me tea, I suppose I best go take a look at the piece of shit" Fin sighed heaving herself out of Hitler's chair to show her full British Army uniform that had been concealed under her black jumpsuit. Getting to the Führerbunker had been relatively straightforward. The remaining German garrisons were too busy being over run by the Russians and the Russians were too busy fighting house to house and looting. Fin had slipped into Berlin relatively covertly. Getting out on the other hand would be more difficult, she couldn't stay in the Führerbunker much longer, the Russian advance was almost on top of it.

Goebbels growled trying to suppress his anger "this way"

"I know where to go" Fin replied

"I'm sure you do" Goebbels hated the fact that she probably did.

Fin followed Goebbels out of Hitler's office and through to the adjourning door, Hitler's sitting room. There in front of Fin on a floral sofa was Hitler and his partner Eva, oh wife! Fin observed their wedding rings. Hitler was sunken back with blood showing out of his right temple and Eva was slumped away from him, her face showing signs of cyanide poisoning. _Efficient_ Fin thought. Fin immediately took her camera and started snapping. Feeling nothing towards the scene but hatred for the evil coward, she walked over to the pair and got a close up of their faces.

"Are you quite finished with your rude behaviour?" Goebbels barked

"Nope" Fin answered taking more pictures of Hitler's choice of weapon, his Walther PPK 7.65 pistol. Fin picked up the gun.

"Put that down!" Goebbels ordered raging at Fin.

"I'm taking this" Fin stated "Without question, if you want me to leave here without a fuss and let you continue your orders to dispose of his body and for you to carry on your unconditional surrender plans to the Ruskies" Fin threatened.

Goebbels sighed who did he prefer to have the weapon? The British or the Russians? It didn't matter if she took it, the Russians were less than 500 metres from the bunker, it would eventually end up in their hands when they catch her. They had lost, the war was over, no more fighting and he knew that he wouldn't win against the Churchill girl.

"Ooh! And this!" Fin spotted a ruby swastika ring on Hitler's finger. Fin grabbed his finger and tugged the ring off.

"Have you finished looting?" Goebbels asked.

"Yes, I'll leave you be now" Fin replied walking to the door

Goebbels turned to watch Fin walk out.

"Good luck with... well...err...dying I suppose!" Fin smiled waving her hand in good-bye.

After Fin was gone Goebbels wife walked in "Warum hast du ihr Leben lassen?"

"Ich habe noch wichtiger zu tun" Goebbels replied "Sie wird nicht an den Russen vorbeikomme"


	28. Chapter 28

**Landsberg**

Tab couldn't find Fin anywhere. He knew the officers knew something considering the foul mood Speirs was in. He needed to find her, was her disappearance something to do with what he saw? Did someone else see Fin and Speirs together and had reported it? Had Fin been transferred out? He was worried. Fin winked at him, she tried to suggest it was her way of getting out of trouble, but it was more than that, Tab had heard the conversation as well. Bull never closed the door properly. Could he ask Speirs where Fin was? Speirs didn't know he had seen, unless Fin told him. Tab was in a bit of shock if he was being honest, he never would have guessed. Also, wasn't Speirs married? He guessed the normal rules don't apply when you're at war.

"Hey Tab! You seen Fin?" Luz asked walking over to him in the road.

Should Tab tell him what he knew? No he needed to speak to Fin first. The officers would need to release an explanation soon, it wasn't just him and Luz that had started to notice.

...

**Berlin**

Fin had easily exited the Führerbunker, there was very little staff left due to Hitler and Goebbels releasing them to make their escape before the Russians came. It was all planned, Hitler knew he would die here. Fin was a little surprised that Goebbels had humoured her, but he had bigger problems than her to deal with and by the looks of things, he was expecting her to be picked up by the Russians. The Russians were dangerously close. Although they were 'technically' on the same side, Stalin would be less than pleased if he found out the British didn't allow the Russians to enter the Führerbunker first, it would be a diplomatic disaster. Fin quickly and efficiently changed into her third outfit of the mission for Operation Sandtrap. Brown trousers, a cream blouse and a brown Cardigan. Some imbecile, actually no that was an insult to imbeciles had neglected to pack her civilian shoes. Luckily her trousers covered her jump boots well enough, but if she was stopped and the soldier had a keen eye, she'd be rumbled. Fin crouched down behind a pile of rubble and let her hair out of its bun and flattened it down, securing a couple of hair slides to one side. She hid Hitler's pistol and ring in her clothes and strapped her side arm and knife on the outside of her trousers but concealed by her knapsack.

Her plan? Why she was simply going to walk out of Berlin...

...

**Landsberg**

Speirs stepped outside and leaned against the wall of the CP, he lit a cigarette and took a long drawn out drag. He needed to try and calm down. His feelings were torn, how could he love someone so much but right now hate them just as equally, why did she feel she couldn't tell him? He was going to drive himself crazy turning the same questions over and over in his head. _She needed to return NOW!_

His attention was caught by the British private sat in a running jeep just in front of the CP, talking rapidly into his radio, cupping the receiver with his hand to conceal his words. Speirs watched in interest as he abruptly stopped and jumped out and ran past him straight into the CP, without acknowledging his rank, the British Private seemed to not even notice him.

Eve looked at her watch again, she needed to go, but she wanted to say a proper good-bye to Lew first, but he was still explaining things to Winters. Eve heard a commotion outside the office door. Private Wilson burst through the door with Winters' orderly standing behind him angry at the intrusion.

"Ma'am!" Private Wilson called "We need to go, now!" he said breathlessly

Eve looked over "Yes I was just..."

"Now Ma'am, code amber has been issued" Private Wilson interrupted his superior officer

Eve's face drained of all colour, she turned to Lew and Winters "If you'll excuse me gentleman" Eve sprinted out after Private Wilson.

"What do we have Wilson?" she called as they ran out of the CP entrance, neither of them noticing Speirs.

"We've intercepted Russian chatter Ma'am" he replied.

Speirs stepped forward as he heard the private.

"Eve!" Nix shouted as he came out of the CP door a couple of seconds after her and Wilson, but Eve didn't look back as she jumped into the jeep. Wilson wheel spun the vehicle round and they sped off down the road, kicking up dust as they quickly disappeared out of sight.

Nix looked at Speirs "What was that about?" Speirs asked

"What is a code amber?" Nix replied.

"I guess it's something to do with some Russian chatter the Brits have intercepted" Speirs stated, dropping his cigarette to the ground. _It didn't sound good at all._

...

**Berlin**

Fin sniffed the air, it was a familiar stench burning bodies, although this time it was Hitler and his wife, Fin had took an educated guess. The artillery fire had resumed. Fin needed to make a move. _Avoid the Russians_ Easier said than done when you're British masquerading as a German civilian. Being still too close to the Führerbunker, Fin had found herself completely encircled by the advancing Russians. There had to be a way through, she needed to use the defending SS-Waffen as an unexpected ally.

Fin quietly ran from building to building, taking cover as she kept close to the Nazi's. It didn't matter if they saw her. She looked like an average German civilian to them.

Fin found an empty shop, it was deserted, she would radio in from there. Fin crouched down below a blown out window, the wall opposite peppered with bullet holes. She reached into her specially adapted knapsack _she couldn't_ exactly _walk through Berlin with a radio strapped to her back_ , and pulled out the transmitter and receiver.

"Easy tare, Easy tare, come in"

*static*

"Easy tare Easy tare come in"

A male voice came over the radio

"Easy Tare receiving, confirm identity"

"Able Love, over"

"Confirm status, over"

"Oboe Sugar is top of ladder"

"Ten Four"

"Roger Victor a go"

"Affirmative"

"Over"

"Good luck, over"

Fin packed away her radio and looked up and out of the window. Time to get the hell out of here.

...

**Landsberg**

Speirs and Nix returned to Winters office, deeply unhappy with Eve's departure. Even as an intelligence officer, Nix very much doubted he'd be able to find out what was happening. He was certain that the Americans would be aware of Fin's mission but he was guessing it would be at the highest level. Winters would need to speak to Sink. Nix and Speirs stalked past Winters flustered orderly, typing rapidly, still annoyed with the British Private's lack of courtesy.

"Don't ask!" Winters snapped as they entered staring him down "I've already phoned through to Sink, if he knows anything, he's not saying."

"I need to know what has happened to the mission!" Nix responded angrily.

"All I've found out is that it's called Operation Sandtrap. We know Eve is on the extraction team and we know that Fin needs to get out of Berlin, that's it, understandably, the Brits are keeping their cards close to their chest"

"So there is nothing we can do to help?" Speirs enquired keeping his feelings for Cara locked deep down inside. The more he heard the angrier he got.

"No, especially now we have new orders, we're moving out" Winters replied

"Without Fin!" Nix exclaimed "What do we tell the men?"

"We say she has temporarily returned to the Brits but will be joining us again at a later date. The Brits have liberated a women's camp and she was needed for translation and medical" Winters ordered.

Speirs turned to leave.

"Speirs, wait" Winters called "Nix can you leave us"

Nix nodded "I'll go inform the men"

After Nix closed the door, Winters turned to Speirs "Off the record because that girl means a lot to us all and this company. How long has it been going on?"

"Not long and it cooled when I became CO" Speirs replied without any tone at all.

"What are your intentions now?" Winters asked delving into the more personal side of Speirs, actually wondering if he would answer.

"None, I don't even know who she is" Speirs replied impassively.

"Look, I'm going to turn a blind eye, I feel we're at a position in this war where I can" Winters informed Speirs unsurprised by his icy reaction to the conversation. "We're going to see her again, she'll make sure of it, when we do, go easy on her... ok?"

Speirs remained silent.

Winters sighed "Remember she's been in this war a lot longer than us, she entered it very young and she was prematurely sent into combat. She's become conditioned. She probably wouldn't even answer to the name Churchill if it was shouted randomly at her in the street. She's Fin, Agent Loralie and she has been from the beginning." Winters gently advised, he realised Speirs had a lot to come to terms with, his wife had lied to him, his girlfriend had lied to him, he had a right to be angry. "She's a genuine girl, look at the relationships she built with the men! They adore her, they're going to be broken when they're told she's gone and they won't even know the real reason. If they did, every single one of them would forgive her, you need to as well"

Speirs without realising, shook his head, _she was apparently also known as Ema, how many identities did she have?_

"It's just a name, Speirs that's all it is! If we all knew, we may have treated her differently, compromised her and the company, think before you act"

"Can I go?"

Winters nodded having little hope that his words would have any impact at all. Fin couldn't help what she was born into. He was sure she was probably coerced into joining the SOE. She followed her orders to the bitter end and Winters hoped to God it wasn't the bitter end.

Speirs walked out of Winters office, he had absorbed everything Winters had said, he had a point, but none of it quelled his anger. She had let him down. She should have told him, he had no doubt about that regardless of her orders, her loyalty to her country. He wasn't the enemy and she should have trusted him. She was someone else and he wanted his Cara.

...

**Berlin**

Fin crouched back down ready to make her move, they were still firing at one another, but she could slip down the side of the buildings.

"Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?"

Fin snapped her head back into the building. A young boy, no more than 13-14 years old stood in front of her, he was obviously terrified. He was dressed in black shorts and a tan shirt with a red Nazi arm band on his left upper arm. His blonde hair messily parted to one side, his arms hung at his side as he loosely gripped a rifle in his right hand.

"Ja" Fin replied trembling her voice a little, _a civilian would be scared right?_

He looked her up and down, Fin shuffled, trying to conceal her boots. She knew for certain he hadn't heard her radio transmission. His eyes met hers again. Fin needed to hurry this a long.

"Kann ich Dir helfen?" he asked

"Wie verlasse ich Berlin?" Fin replied forcing a tear down her cheek

"Folge mir" he replied motioning Fin to get up. Fin obliged and followed him out towards the back of the shop. They stepped through the trashed store room and through a back exit. The boy lead Fin straight into a whole division of SS-Waffen!

...

**Landsberg**

Luz clambered up onto the truck assisted by Tab. "Can't believe she left without saying good-bye" he murmured sadly.

"I know, all seems a little sudden don't ya think?" Shifty replied sitting down.

Tab looked down off the truck "Sir"

"Yeah Sergeant" Speirs replied approaching.

"How come Fin left so suddenly? She didn't even take her stuff" Tab asked pointing at Fin's bag he had packed for her.

"She doesn't need that stuff, the British will give her what she needs" Speirs stated bluntly

"She didn't even say good-bye Sir" Perconte added

"Her departure was sudden, get over it" Speirs replied equally as blunt as before, stalking away to his jeep.

"Shit! That's the worst mood I've seen Sparky in for a while" Luz observed.

"Maybe she went and they didn't even ask, ya know him being her CO" Christenson took a guess.

 _Or maybe he's in a mood because he loves her_ Tab kept his thoughts to himself, they all loved her though. The feeling on the truck hung heavy in the air, they were definitely missing a limb. The truck rolled out of the town, heads down, the men fidgeting.

"I hope Fin finds her way back to us soon" Luz sighed.

Speirs could feel the men's sadness, he more than anyone was feeling her absence the hardest, despite his anger towards her.

...

**Berlin**

"Warten Sie hier" the boy said to Fin holding out his hand to stop her.

Fin felt nervous, she was completely and utterly surrounded. She prayed no one would look down at her feet. She observed as the boy approached a superior. The division was darting around all over the place preparing their defence by the looks of things. Fin hoped that they didn't have time to pay too much attention to her.

Fin heard the officer bark orders at the Hitler Youth boy "Schicke sie so!" the officer pointed in the direction Fin was to go, he didn't even look at her, much to her relief. The boy came back and ushered Fin to follow him. They walked right between the troops, Fin tried to step lightly, trying to disguise the heaviness of her boots, she kept her head low.

...

"Did you hear? martial law was declared, they're making all able-bodied civilians aged between 14-80 help with burying the dead at the camps" Webster informed the forlorn men sat with him.

"Good" Liebgott muttered.

The Convoy rolled into a devastated town. Luz looked over to see civilians milling around, tidying, collecting whatever use-able they could find amongst the rubble of the blown out buildings. They looked sad, tired. He wondered if they even realised what the rest of Europe looked like, it looked just like this, if not worse. The truck stopped. Speirs walked over as the men filed off "We're over seeing the clean up, then we'll be moving out again, stretch your legs" he informed "Christ, stop moping around!" he added before walking away.

The men sat on the balcony of a ruined building listening to a string quartet play down below. Shifty relaxed as much as he could. He missed Fin terribly. It didn't feel right that they were moving on without her. He hoped she was ok.

"Do ya think Fin would like this music?" Luz asked

"Yeah of course, Fin is educated" Webster replied

"All you need is a little Mozart!" Lieb added watching the Krauts making a good job of the clean up.

"It's Beethoven" Nix corrected joining them on the balcony. He sighed "Hitler's dead" he announced to surprised but quiet troops. He hoped this meant Fin was at the rendezvous point and that Eve and Fin were on their way back, if not back already. If Fin had still been in the bunker, he was sure they would have known something by now. "Shot himself in Berlin" Nix added.

"Is the war over then Sir?" Bull asked

"No, we're moving out, orders are sending us to Berchtesgaden" Nix replied.

"Should have shot himself three years ago and saved us a lot of trouble" Webster spat angrily.

"If only he had" Nix mumbled, Eve and Fin would be here...but they wouldn't, without this damn war, he never would have met Eve. _What a fucking double edge sword if there ever was one._

Nix turned to leave "Sir, any news on when Fin will be rejoining us?" Luz asked stopping him.

Nix turned slowly " Soon hopefully, we can't very well knock on Hitler's front door without her, can we?"

...

**Berlin**

Fin closely followed the boy as they weaved through the crowd of Nazi uniforms. Fin felt a bead of sweat roll down her temple, her heart beating faster as her body brushed against the Germans. She was nudged a few times as they rushed around preparing for another Russian assault. The division started to thin out, she was approaching the home run. The boy stopped "Weiter geradeaus fahren" He directed Fin over to an alley way between some blown out buildings "Geh weiter und du wirst sicher sein"

"Danke…"

"Bertie"

"Danke Bertie" Fin walked forward, quickening her pace she approached the alley way.

"HAULT!"

That wasn't Bertie. Fin kept moving, she could pretend the instruction wasn't for her.

"HAULT! Loralie!"

Now Fin knew that there was no getting away with pretending the instruction wasn't for her. She didn't stop, she took off down the alley way. All Fin could hear was the heaviness of her breathing and several boots behind her. The bloody Nazis were battling for Berlin and they still felt it necessary to chase after her?! She had a decent enough head start on them. She was getting back to Ron and the men, the Nazis can forget about capturing her.

...

Easy Company once again boarded their truck now headed for Berchtesgaden. Luz looked to his side, Perconte was sat there, it should be Fin. Perconte looked up at Luz and struggled a smile, he knew as well. After what Bill had mentioned in his letter, Luz was unsure of Nix's explanation to Fin's disappearance. It all felt too similar to when she was captured in Bastogne. Nix just didn't seem believable. Luz thought Speirs would know something more too, but he was unreadable and Luz was too scared to ask him.

...

**Outskirts of Berlin**

Fin ran out into some trees, they were quite dense, the branches snagging on her clothes, how she wished to be in her field uniform right now. Her boots trudged through the mossy ground. She could still hear the Germans behind her, but she could now hear gun fire and it wasn't aimed at her. _Russians! Ohhh! That is just not good._ Fin hoped they would sort the Germans out for her and not realise who they were chasing.

Fin was in sight of the rendezvous point. That extraction team would be a very welcome sight right now. It was now dusk, Fin would have to run a lot further before she'd see them in such low light. Hopefully they would see her first and get going with that covering fire. Just as Fin finished her thought, the sound of gun fire was now aimed at her.

...

Speirs chose to drive the jeep to Berchtesgaden himself. He needed to concentrate on something, not that he was giving the drive his full attention. He was constantly wondering where she was. The news of Hitler's death and no news of a British spy had given him some comfort.

...

**Outskirts of Berlin**

It was now or never. Fin could just make out the extraction team line, there wasn't a lot of them, but they were SOE and the handpicked best from the Red Devils and Green Berets. Fin kept running, the SS-Waffen that had followed her were hot on her heels with the Russians hot on theirs. Caught by the Nazis, she could expect a quick death or they might even use her as a bartering tool with the Russians. Caught by the Russians... she would have to shoot herself, they couldn't know who she was and why she was in Berlin.

Fin jumped a hedge without hesitation, stumbling on the hardened ground on the other side. The firing increased as she was approached a clearing. As Fin stared ahead at the non existent cover between her and the extraction team she knew that maybe her luck might just finally run out. She entered the open grass and started to zig zag making herself a harder target to hit. She could now hear her extraction team shouting at her, urging her to keep going, to get to them, they provided covering fire. Fin ran, she ran faster than she had ever done before, 400 metres... Fin continued to run, zig zagging towards them...

BOOM!

A shell exploded to Fin's left as she luckily zig zagged to the right.

300 metres...

"COME ON!" they screamed at her "RUN!"

Fin was exhausted, adrenaline pumping through her body, she struggled to catch her breath, but she kept pace. She felt the whizz of a bullet slice past her head. _Keep going you're nearly there, they are in reach..._

"FASTER, COME ON! FASTER!" the team screamed. Their hearts were in their mouths, Agent Loralie obviously wasn't aware of the scene unfolding behind her. They kept firing, but soon they couldn't wait for her.. They would have to prepare to withdraw without her. They couldn't compromise Operation Sandtrap.

Eve fired her rifle, tears streaming down her face, she knew they would be pulling away soon, they needed to get back to the plane with plenty of time to take off. The Russians couldn't find a whole team of Brits, dead or alive. _Please Fin find the strength, you need to run faster_

200 metres...

Fin realised they were pulling back, _she was late, she wasn't quick enough, she wasn't going to make it!_ The tears started, she didn't want to die, not now. _Stupid, stupid girl, why didn't you just take the photos and leave, why did you have to mess with Goebbels?_ Fin may only have messed with Goebbels for a few minutes, but a few minutes right now would ensure that she would reach the extraction team. The tears flowed. She wanted Ron, she wanted a life with him. _Please just wait a little longer, I'm nearly there..._

100 metres...

 _Keep going girl, You can do this!_ A tree in front of Fin blew up from artillery fire, lighting the extraction team line. The covering fire had stopped.

She couldn't see them any more, they had left.

Without her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Outskirts of Berlin**

Fin kept running and reached the team line, she ran through the under growth, she knew where the plane was waiting, she still had a chance. Even if they weren't there, she knew where to go.

"FIN!"

Fin looked ahead into the dark "Robertson!" Fin exclaimed happily, Robertson was her buddy in crime during her Red Devil days.

"Come on old girl, get your arse moving" he called light heartedly, running towards her and taking her elbow, assisting her as much as he could. "We had to withdraw, hell of a flap opened up behind you Ma'am" he informed.

"I guessed as much" Fin replied _how could she think they would leave without her?!_

"Agent Darcy isn't right, I think she's ill, she shouldn't be on this mission, Ma'am"

"Bloody woman!" Fin scolded "thank you Sergeant, I'll speak to her back at field HQ, is she back on the plane?"

"Should be by now Ma'am" Robertson replied as the pair ran down a gravelly lane.

"So Sergeant, have you ever had to chase after a moving plane under gunfire, narrowly escaping and jumping aboard?" Fin asked as the rumble of the twin engine Albemarle could now be heard.

"No" Robertson replied relieved that they were nearly there

"Me neither, was hoping to tick it off my list of things to do before I die!"

"Well you might get your wish!" Robertson laughed as bullets peppered the gravel behind them, both of them feeling the sting of the small stones that flew up hitting the back of their legs.

"You didn't think we'd leave you behind did you Ma'am?"

"It crossed my mind for a second, I was late"

"We can't get rid of you that easily!" Robertson laughed as they entered the field to see the green berets and remaining red Devils had set a perimeter around the plane.

Fin had never been so relieved to see that plane, _I'm nearly with you Ron,_ but they weren't out of the woods yet, they needed to take off.

Fin climbed aboard as the rest of the men filed on behind her. She quickly located Eve. "Are you ok?" Fin asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Eve raised her teared stained face, Fin could just make it out in such low level of light. Eve nodded "Are you?"

"We'll talk back at HQ" Fin replied sternly.

Fin walked to the cockpit and sat her self back beside Freddie. "I see you weren't shot down again, then?" she teased

"I see you barely made it again, then?" Freddie teased back tapping his watch.

"Touché" Fin laughed

"Right Fin, let's get the jolly well out of here!" Freddie shouted as they taxied down the field as the Russians came into view behind them. Fin could hear someone shooting from the open door in the back. Bullets zipped past the cockpit window and peppered the side of the aircraft.

"Come on Freddie let's get her up!" Fin shouted.

...

**Berchtesgaden**

The Convoy pulled up and stopped. Speirs sighed, _nothing could just be fucking easy could it?_ He jumped out of the jeep and walked forward eyeing up the huge boulders, blocking their way to Hitler's summer home. Speirs heard footsteps behind him. "What do you think Ron?" Winters asked "I wish he wasn't dead so I could fucking kill him myself!" Speirs replied angrily.

"What if we blew it up?" Harry said "Could get a bazooka, but I'd need Fin here to help me!" he quipped gaining a dirty look from Speirs in return. Speirs never really had forgiven him for letting Fin persuade him to face down that tank.

"It's an idea" Nix added

"Ron assemble some men, let's give it a go" Winters ordered.

...

**SOE Field HQ – Undisclosed Location**

Fin had barely stepped off the plane when Freddie grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back in. "It's really nice seeing you in civvies" He began as Fin furrowed her brow knowing that he was building up to something. "Look, I'm just going to say it...I made a mistake Cara, I shouldn't have let you walk out of my life. You know how it is, we were both wrapped up in our jobs but I should have tried harder." Freddie stopped trying to gauge a reaction from her.

Fin stood there letting him talk. She wasn't interested her heart well and truly belonged to Ron and she wasn't going to mess it up like Freddie had messed up with her.

"I've looked your Yank up... helps to have friends at the SOE" Freddie informed

"Hope it wasn't Eve" Fin replied not too pissed off at Freddie, it's something she would do.

"No it wasn't Eve, but I know your Yank is married, I'm not going to tell you what I think, I know what weapons you carry!" Freddie tried to make Fin laugh, but only raising a smirk out of her. "If it doesn't work out for any reason, I will be waiting for you. When I'm allowed to return to England, send me a message and I'll wait for you by our secret fountain, the one we found during your short stint back home, we carved our names into the stone..."

"I know which one Freddie" Fin hated that he was bringing up memories. They were good ones but she would concentrate on the bad ones.

"I know you know, I was trying to remind you of the good times" He smiled

"I know" Fin smiled. "It's going to work out Freddie, don't wait too long for me, find someone else"

"Not until I know for certain that I've lost you"

Fin pulled Freddie in for a hug "Please Freddie don't wait" Fin wasn't sure how long they stayed in each others arms, but Fin didn't pull away, this was closure, she forgave him. She only pulled away when Robertson interrupted them calling her to debrief Taylor. Freddie watched Fin leave, if he was a sensitive guy he would have cried, but he didn't, he would just hold on to that little scrap of hope that the Yank would stay with his wife.

Fin debriefed Taylor receiving a little bollocking for being late back to the extraction team. Fin didn't mention her photo at Hitler's desk smoking Uncle Winston's cigar, they wouldn't find out until the film was developed and then the first person seeing them would be her Uncle. Fin was sure Uncle Winston would be amused and remove the photo for the family album, therefore Taylor would be none the wiser. With operation Sandtrap being a success, Fin had been granted special permission to basically do as she pleased. She opted without hesitation to return to Easy company. She would carry out simple and short tasks for SOE while she did whatever Easy required of her. Taylor had tempted her with a big mission, Fin still had time to consider it though, but she'd wait for the confirmation of how many agents they had lost since the war started, that was the information that could sway her.

With that firmly put to the back of her mind for now, Fin marched over to the med tent where Eve was. Fin pushed through the door to find Eve sat up on a cot bent over.

"What's going on Eve?" Fin demanded.

"I'm sorry darling I thought I'd be ok, I needed to be there for you"

"You'd never purposely compromise yourself or anyone else on a mission Eve, what happened?"

Eve lifted her head up and rubbed her stomach "I'm pregnant" she sighed.

"You're what?!" Fin exclaimed "That's bloody brilliant!" Fin screeched with joy "I'm going to be an Aunty! Well sort of an Aunty but the child will call me Aunty!" Fin ran over and sat next to her friend hugging her.

Eve laughed "You are family to me Fin of course you'll be the child's Aunty."

Fin broke away and stood up coming to her senses she returned to being Eve's superior officer "You should have pulled out altogether, you shouldn't have been there tonight"

"I know, I'm so sorry, I really thought I'd be ok"

"Never again Eve"

"Never, but I'm sort of hoping that's it, rumour has it the German Army will be surrendering any day now"

"Yeah I heard the same from Taylor"

"Speaking of Taylor, I really thought he was the mole, I thought he was Edie's uncle" Eve informed Fin

"No definitely not Taylor, although it would be interesting to find out who Edie's uncle is" Fin pondered, _a trip back to England might be in order_. "Are you coming back with me, I think you have something to tell Nix!"

"I'll follow you in a few days, jeep rides are giving me travel sickness on top of this morning sickness, it should be renamed all day sickness!" Eve chuckled.

"Ok, well I'm going to run, Wilson is going my way" Fin said hugging her best friend again and darting out the door "please take it easy" she called over her shoulder.

"Oh shit!" Eve called but Fin had gone, she forgot to warn her, that the officers knew!

...

**Berchtesgaden**

Colonel Sink arrived in his jeep stopping by the officers as they all saluted him. "Right I have some messages, firstly, General Leclerc told me he was first into Paris and God he was going to be first into Berchtesgaden..."

BOOM!

Sink looked up at some men blasting the boulders "Fin says you're never going to get past those boulders like that, she says you're just chipping away, you need to drill into the middle and place the explosives inside, but that's where we need the God damn engineers, she certainly knows a trick or two, I'm guessing that girl has done this before!..." Sink smirked at the astonished faces of the men, each one of them itching to look around for her "She's not here!" he laughed, "She was, we were watching you, but I've sent her off to stall the French, now fire up and outflank that French son of a bitch!"

"Yes Sir!" Winters smiled "Is Fin ok Sir?"

"The official line of response from the Brits was SNAFU, apparently that's normal for one of Fin's missions!" Sink laughed again

"Doesn't she want to go to Eagles nest with us Sir?" Harry asked

"She'll join you there when the French are sufficiently delayed, she's been to Eagles nest before" Sink replied having his driver turn his jeep around. As the men moved out of the way.

"Of course she's been before" Speirs growled under his breath.

...

**Berchtesgaden**

The 101st entered into Berchtesgaden , a very picturesque town if there ever was one. White flags hung from the buildings. The pretty shuttered buildings and cobbled streets were completely deserted. Speirs didn't like it, it felt too quiet.

"Not a soul in sight!" Harry observed what Speirs was thinking.

"It's the only place you can't deny being a Nazi" Nix said.

"How's that?" Harry enquired.

"You have to be one to live here' Nix replied.

"We need to find somewhere to put the Colonel" Winters said looking around to Nix suddenly speeding up "How about there?" he pointed to a large grand hotel with stone pillars bearing down on the entrance, Red Nazi swastika flags flying high outside.

The officers walked inside the large foyer passing a bronze bust of Hitler, a German worker looking up at them grabbed the guest book and tried to run, Nix was on him "No, no" he said taking the guest book and setting it back down, he flicked through the pages. Harry and Dick continued through to the very luxurious and abundant dining room.

Crash!

A waiter polishing silver cutlery ran out, leaving it to fall back into its case. Harry made a bee line for it, immediately filling his helmet. "Kitty would love this, a wedding present from Hitler!" he laughed as Winters joined him "Come on, I can't take all this" Harry said to Winters who smiled, removing his helmet and started to fill it. Speirs walked in and stalked over to Harry and Winters looking into the case of silver cutlery "Oh no you don't!" Harry grinned blocking Speirs.

Not impressed Speirs stalked over to a cabinet which held silver cups and goblets, spotting the Nazi banner on the wall, Speirs ripped it down. He had to play catch up after sending a lot of his loot to Edie.

"Whatever Fin is doing, she's done it well, no sign of the French" Nix said walking over and joining them all.

"We've still got to take Eagles nest" Winters said as More walked in requesting to climb the mountain.

Winters smiled and turned to Speirs who was looking at him with interest "Head up the mountain, Easy will take Eagles Nest!"

Speirs grinned and hopefully now, Cara will make an appearance.

...

**Eagles Nest**

Speirs, Malarkey, More and Popeye threw the doors open and stepped inside, Speirs held his side arm out in front as he ordered the men with their rifles to search the place. They entered into a circular lounge. Speirs took a moment to look out the window before the corner of his eye spotted the body of an SS-Brigadeführer, he realised on closer inspection. Speirs kneeled down and turned the body over revealing the SS officer's pistol, which he quickly took, he stood up.

POP!

Speirs jumped, realising how much the place had spooked him, he huffed as he realised it was Malarkey opening champagne "here's to him!" Malarkey grinned, raising the bottle and then taking a swig.

More opened an album nearby and flicked through the pages. It showed the black and white events hosted at Eagles Nest. As he continued to explore the pages, a certain picture caught his eye. If he wasn't mistaken was he looking at a very young Fin? She was sat at a table with several young ladies, dressed in cocktail dresses from what he could make out, she was smiling with a glass of bubbly in her hand, held up as if she was toasting something. _What the hell?_

...

Fin slipped into the Eagles nest undetected by the men, she wanted to see Ron first, she was so desperate and excited. She saw Winters and Lip as she ducked into a doorway, she watched and followed them. They went outside on the balcony. Fin peeped round, the view was spectacular, it always was, she was never bored of seeing it over the few times she had been here. Fin watched Winters and Lip approach Harry, Ron and Nix, who were looking a bit worse for wear, surrounded by empty and unopened bottles of champers. _Drunk Speirs, this could be interesting!_ Fin grinned. She waited patiently, sensing that Winters was delivering news.

"I hope you don't mind, but we made ourselves at home!" Harry cheerfully slurred as Winters and Lip approached, he held out a bottle "have a drink! Just so we can say we saw you!" he laughed at Winters.

Winters smiled amused by his friend "Listen up, from HQ, effective immediately, all troops are to stand fast on their present positions"

Harry stood up straight holding back his laughter "standing fast!"

Winters laughed "Do you want to hear it?"

Harry nodded not moving the rest of his body.

"The German Army has surrendered" Winters merrily informed the stunned faces of Harry, Ron and Nix.

Fin leaned back away from watching the officers the war is over! _It's officially over! They had mentioned the possibility back at SOE Field HQ, but now Fin had heard it officially!_ She let out a long sigh of relief, she could hardly believe it, she would be going home soon! The war was over! My God it would be strange without it, experiencing the outbreak as a child living through the London bombings to being actively involved in it, what would life be like for her now?

Fin stepped out. "Sirs" she announced her arrival as they all spun round to see her.

They stared at her, Fin actually felt quite uncomfortable, not knowing if they were still stunned at the news or of her arrival. Speirs eyes were glazed over, he was definitely past the tipsy post.

Then Harry grinned a very big grin "Hello Churchie!" he laughed

"Oh shit!" Fin replied mortified, _how did they know?!_

Speirs stood up "Oh shit indeed!"

...

"Come on Lew, I have a present for you!" Winters said, he'd let Speirs talk to Fin first and he'd catch up with her later. Nix and Winters grinned at Fin as they passed, both placing a hand on her shoulder, they did so as a sign of affection.

Ignoring Harry and Lip, Speirs marched over to Fin and grabbed her elbow, turning her and leading her away from them. They walked through to the lounge and then through another door, into a small office. _A bedroom would have been better_ Fin thought

Facing each other, Speirs practically exploded "You FUCKING lied to me! You've been lying from the beginning! I don't even know you! I don't know who you fucking are!" He slammed his hand against the wall inches away from Cara's head causing her to flinch slightly. "Sneaking off into the night like a thief as well!"

"Yes you do, I'm the same person, I just didn't tell you my real surname! And you knew that SOE would come for me, I didn't have time!" Cara begged "That's all Ron!" Cara reached out to touch his shoulder but he pulled away.

"Please, Ron, I love you!"

"Love me? Fucking love me?!" Ron shouted "If you loved me you would have told me who you were!"

"It's not as black and white as you're making it out to be! Bloody hell Ron, there are so many grey areas I've lost count!" Cara snapped at him "You weren't exactly open about your life! I do recall you never mentioning your wife and child before you told me I was yours!"

"I never got the chance, I didn't want to lose you before I even got you!" He explained "Your secret... actually secrets! I've read your real military record! Who the fuck are you?!" Ron threw his hands behind his head in frustration.

He turned his back on her, he didn't know what to say, two women had lied to him, one he didn't care about, but Cara, how could she? He never thought a woman could hurt him so much as she had done, how could he ever trust her.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" Fin begged. "I have a lot of explaining to do!"

"You should of told me everything not Eve!" Ron barked not caring if Lip and Harry could hear them, they knew everything now thanks to Winters and Nix "A fucking Churchill!" Speirs mumbled shaking his head.

"You should have told me about Edie and the baby, not Buck" Fin fired back pathetically, it was getting a bit tit for tat and by Ron's expression he wasn't impressed with it as he turned back to her.

"I need some space" Ron replied walking out the door.

"Ok, take your time" Fin mumbled as he left, _time to join the men for some fun_ she thought and left after him in the opposite direction.

Ron looked back to see Cara leave. He was going to forgive her, of course he was, he was madly and obsessively in love with her. He reached for his inside pocket of his field jacket and pulled out a small black box. He opened the box and admired his grandmother's engagement ring, a family heirloom, it took some persuading, but his mother finally agreed to send it out to him. She had been afraid it would get lost or stolen, it was very valuable let alone sentimental, but it didn't, no one in their right mind would open a parcel addressed to him. He admired the large solitaire diamond set into a gold band, it would look beautiful on Cara's slender hand. She wouldn't be getting it yet though. He wanted to do things properly. If she had been a civilian in Aldbourne, he would have taken her out, he would have spoiled her. He would start again, with the German Army surrendering, he guessed they could be assigned to occupation duty, therefore he could expect a lot more free time. He would date her, talk to her and find out everything and not just what was written in her military record that Eve had left behind in her hurry to leave. Do things properly, act like they are normal and met in normal circumstances, dinner, flowers, walks, watching the sun go down and then rise again. That's what he would do.

"Hey Ron!" Harry called poking his head into the room, interrupting Speirs' intentions "Come on I think you could do with another drink or ten!"

Speirs followed after Harry and then frowned, in his temper he had forgotten to tell Cara about his letter from Edie. Speirs now smiled, he would enjoy making up with Cara later, hearing her scream his name, she did say angry sex was the best sex after all.

...

Luz caught sight of Fin first as she stepped out of the front entrance to Eagles Nest, he ran up to her pulling her into a bigger hug than he had given her after her capture. Fin pulled away and smiled. "Have you heard any rumours about me?" she asked, _there was no point in beating around the bush!_

"Just a few, well in fact we overheard Sink talking to the officers when we were trying to blow those boulders out. You weren't at a woman's camp were you?" Luz asked.

Confused as to where they thought she had been, Fin shrugged it off.

"I'm not who you think I am..." Fin started.

"huh?" Christenson said puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Perconte asked

"British Special Services?" Luz enquired getting confused looks off the rest of the men for his strange question.

"No, something else" Fin began nervously watching their inquisitive faces "I'm not Corporal Cara Finney"

There was silence, the men looked at each other confused as they all sat down where they had been standing.

"What do ya mean Fin? Who are ya?" Doc asked more confused as he thought he knew more than the others.

"My name is Lieutenant Cara...Lieutenant Cara Churchill" Fin informed sitting down with them.

"WHAT?!" several men shouted

"Sorry, as in Winston Churchill?" Tab asked shocked

"That's right, I'm his niece and I work for SOE"

"Shit! You're a spy?"

"Yes"

The lads just sat staring. Fin couldn't guess what their feelings were towards her right now, she hoped they weren't too angry as well.

"So you're actually saying that you are a Spy and you are a Churchill?" Shifty asked

Fin nodded again.

"You've got some explaining to do!" Shifty scolded.

"I know, I was never really a Corporal, it was part of my cover, the Gestapo were killing agents and they were hot on my heels, I needed to lay low for a while. I had to stay alive for my final mission" Fin went on to explain everything to them, how she joined SOE, how she found out she was a Churchill. Her role as an SOE agent, some of the missions she carried out. They all sat in the sun listening intensively as she spoke, interrupting every now and then to ask questions. They had taken the news a lot better than Ron had. They were all enthralled by her story. Some of them admitted they had an idea that she was more than a medic, but never in their wildest dreams had they thought she was a spy and a Churchill. Doc shocked them all as well, knowing more than the rest of the men up to this point.

"Hey Fin, can we still call you Fin or is it Ma'am now?" Luz asked

"Always Fin!" she smiled "In fact I'm seriously considering demoting myself to a Corporal officially, I've enjoyed being an NCO and spending time with you lads so much, probably a little too much!" She looked at each of them "Am I forgiven for lying to you all?"

"Of course Fin! We all fucking love ya!" Malarkey laughed throwing himself at her, sending her over onto her back.

"Just don't change into an Officer!" Bull laughed

"I've never acted like a proper officer anyway! It's not my personality, Uncle Winston won't have it any other way though!"

"Uncle Winston!" Tab laughed "Hey do we get to meet him?"

"I'm sure I could sort something out!"

Fin loved the lads so much, they were her brothers, how she longed to have her two brothers back and now she had many brothers. She was one lucky girl and she would do anything for them.

As they talked amongst themselves discussing Fin's revelation, More sat himself next to her. "Your news explains this then" he said pulling the photo out he had found in Hitler's album, he kept it separate, not knowing what to make of it. Fin smiled as she took it and looked at it. "I was scared shitless that day, I was with another agent, but this was my first mission actually infiltrating the Nazis, before my missions had been at a distance." She sighed remembering that day as if it was yesterday. "Can I keep this?"

"Of course you can, I've looked through the rest of the album, it's the only picture you're in."

"Thank you More."

"Fin! Can I have a word?" Tab asked motioning for her to follow him.

...

Tab and Fin walked off round the summer house as Shifty disapprovingly watched on. Tab stopped when they were out of sight and ear shot of the others.

"So what's going on between you and Speirs then Fin?" Tab asked quietly.

With most things out in the open now, Fin didn't feel the need to hold back "I'm in love with him" She replied

"Wow! Does he love you back?"

"I think so"

"Has he said it?"

"No, but..."

"Look Fin, don't jump the gun, don't fall for him until he says it, that goes for all men!" Tab advised. "Isn't he married? With a kid?"

"Well, yes, but he says he's going to ask her for a divorce"

"Shit Fin, you've slept with him haven't you?"

Fin nodded sensing where Tab was going with this "It's not what you're thinking Tab, he never wanted to marry her in the first place, he only did it for the baby"

"Look... was he pleased to see you like the rest of us?"

"We had an argument, he's not pleased that I didn't tell him my real name" Fin explained "He'll be fine, we'll be fine, he just said he needed a bit of space...probably just to get his head around it"

Tab ran his fingers through his hair and expressively blew air out of his lungs. He took Fin's hand and sat her down "Shit, Fin, I'm really sorry to have to tell ya this." He started to a puzzled look on her face. "When a man says to a girl he needs space, well it's sort of a nice way of dumping ya"

Fin blankly stared at Tab, _he had to be wrong_

"I'm really sorry Fin, by the sounds of things, I think he used ya and found the perfect excuse to dump ya, the war is over, he's going home to his wife"

Fin felt a sickness in her stomach "Really? Is that how American men finish a relationship?" she questioned.

"One way" Tab replied squeezing Fin's hand, he hated to be the one to break her heart.

Fin felt the tears well up, but she fought them, she didn't want to cry in front of Tab "Am I this out of touch with relationships that I didn't even recognise being dumped?" she muttered sadly

"I'm sorry Fin, he's a bastard for doing this to you" Tab replied "He's a man of little words, it's his way, I suppose"

"This is so bloody humiliating! Are you sure? I really didn't get that impression!" Fin was horrified, Ron had finished their relationship and she hadn't even realised! _Stupid girl!_

"I'm sure Fin, did he even hug you or kiss you when you were alone?"

It suddenly dawned on her, he hadn't shown her any affection at all, she had been so looking forward to seeing him that even having him angry was joyous to her.

"Take my advise doll, forget him, you're beautiful, you deserve someone who will treat ya right and not as a stop gap" Tab said giving Fin a gentle cuddle.

"I need some air" Fin said releasing herself from Tab and standing up. "Don't ever tell anyone I was ever with him" she said sternly.

"I promise I won't Fin, I'll come find you in a bit, I don't want you on your own too much" Tab replied watching Fin walk away. _After everything she had been through and now this_ Tab's heart broke for her.

Fin walked away, whatever life she had envisioned for her and Ron was now shattered. They say love is blind and she had truly not seen that coming.

...

Fin stood on the now deserted balcony, she couldn't stop the tears as one trickled down her cheek, and dropped off her chin , they were tears for losing Ron again. It was never meant to be was it? Her tall, dark, handsome and brave paratrooper. It was meant for films not real life. The tears now flowed for her Easy lads. She was so looking forward to staying with them, but now she would return to SOE Field HQ and accept the other mission they had offered her without the extra information, she didn't need swaying now. Fin wouldn't tell the lads that she was leaving yet, she needed a way out... in style. Wilson was still here, she needed to go find him. She hoped he was up to a challenge.

On her way, Fin approached Tab and gave him a parcel wrapped in brown paper " Will you make sure Captain Speirs receives this" Tab nodded .

...

Fin had managed to avoid Ron until the next day when they were given orders to move out. He had carried on drinking and eventually passed out. Fin checked on him, he had returned and fallen asleep on the loungers on the balcony with Harry. She took them both a blanket. Fin was safely on the truck, with no opportunity available for any last parting words with Ron, _or was she back to calling him Captain Speirs, well yes, he dumped your arse!_

The convoy rolled out, Fin looked at the lads all nursing serious hangovers, Fin however, for once had maintained a steady consumption and was feeling fine. Not far into the journey, Fin turned to all the lads.

"Ok, lads!" she said standing up on the truck "You know how I like to make an entrance?"

"Sure do, especially after you escaped in Bastogne!" Luz piped up

"Well I also like to make an exit" Fin grinned, catching sight of Speirs in the jeep behind them, looking at Wilson speed past him.

"I will see you lads very soon, I promise!" Fin announced to a truck full of confused faces. "I love you all" she called blowing kisses as she stepped up onto the bench and stood looking down keeping perfect balance as Wilson pulled the jeep along side the truck which was bumping around at speed along the road, he eased off the accelerator to keep a steady pace. Speirs looked up to see Fin standing on the truck, he manoeuvred his vehicle a little to see what the hell that British Private was up to in his jeep. To his absolute shock Fin jumped!

Fin leapt out as the men all gasped and threw themselves to that side of the truck, they looked down as Fin slid into her seat, Wilson then suddenly breaking hard, sent the jeep into a spin and they raced off in the opposite direction, narrowly missing Speirs who quickly pulled back behind the truck. Fin blew a kiss at Speirs, Winters, Nix and Harry as they passed them.

Fin smiled as she heard the lads cheering her.

"What the fuck!" Nix exclaimed clambering to look over his shoulder.

Speirs was speechless.

"I guess she accepted the latest mission SOE offered her" Winters stated laughing, he definitely needed her to stay in his life!

"What mission?" Speirs barked

"They lost 13 female agents to the Gestapo, Fin is off Himmler hunting" Winters replied grinning.

 _Why has she just gone and left me again without a word?_ Speirs thought as he literally felt his heart shatter, his grandmother's ring suddenly feeling heavy in his pocket. He gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter.

The breeze was refreshing on Fin's face as Wilson drove faster and faster, both of them laughing, high on adrenaline from pulling that little stunt off.

Fin had been fighting back her heartbreak ever since Tab had spelt everything out to her.

_Ron may not love me but at least he'll remember me!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Berchtesgaden**

"Have you managed to speak to Eve yet?" Speirs asked stalking over to Nix in their luxury Nazi lounge near the hotel in Berchtesgaden where they had housed the Colonel.

Nix looked up from his coffee "No I missed her, she apparently took off with Fin"

"And where did they take off from?"

"I have no idea, all I could get was that SOE HQ is at an undisclosed location and is already moving to another"

"Are they really going after Himmler?"

"I don't know, no one will confirm it to me, I've left a message for Eve, so she knows where to find me" Nix looked at Speirs' disappointed look "What happened?"

Speirs looked away and stared at a pretty watercolour hanging on the lounge wall "I don't know, we argued and then she took off"

"Maybe you both give the arguing a break and just put everything to one side?" Nix advised

Speirs stared at Nix now, _obviously! Cara took their argument to be more serious than what is was, he messed up and now he had to try and find the God damn elusive woman._

He walked out into the street looking to let off some steam, he bumped into Sergeant Carson "Fancy a joyride before I have to hand Goering's merc over to regiment?"

"Yes Sir!" Carson replied "Do you think the windows are bulletproof?"

"There's only one way to find out Sergeant!"

...

Tab walked over to the temporary APO holding the brown paper package Fin had left with him to deliver to Speirs. He didn't want to deliver it in person though, he didn't want to get involved in anything that concerned Speirs. He pushed the door open and looked around, Vest wasn't there. _Perfect_ , he'd leave the package here and Vest could deliver it. Tab walked behind the counter and looked around to see where he could put it, the system was confusing. There was a large bucket of parcels, Tab walked over and looked inside, _all parcels, maybe it just goes in here._ Tab heard voices, he quickly dropped the package in and rushed out the back door.

Vest hurried in followed by another private "We're moving out, here this lot goes to England" He said dragging out the large bucket of parcels over, as the other private stepped forward to help him. They dragged it outside and struggled to get the castors over the cobbles to the waiting truck. Vest yanked the bucket wedging it in the road, the bucket tipped over, spilling it's contents. "Damn! Go back inside and grab one of those big sacks!" Vest instructed the private.

...

**Near Lüneburg**

"Slow down Fin!" Eve shouted as the two women and Wilson sped to the Second British Army Headquarters in Lüneburg .

"Just hold onto something Eve, we've got to get there in time!" Fin shouted as she put her foot down once again as they came out of a bend.

"What happened with Ron?" Eve asked loudly

"Shh! Wilson is in the back!'?" Fin scolded

"It's ok Ma'am, I'm not listening" Wilson called over from the back seat.

Eve chuckled "Spill Fin!"

"He finished with me" Fin replied matter of factly keeping her eyes firmly on the road.

"He did? That's a surprise, are you sure?"

"He said he needed space, then Tab told me that was a nice way of dumping my arse!" She shouted over the hum of the engine.

"Oh Fin!" Eve flew her arms up into the air "He needs space? That means he just needs space! He hasn't dumped you!"

"Tab said that's how they do it, he didn't show me any affection when he saw me, we just argued"

"Wilson, what does it mean when a man says he needs space?" Eve called back

"Don't ask him, he's a man!" Fin laughed

"It's a grey area Ma'am needing clarification" Wilson called over.

"Oh very diplomatic Wilson!" Fin chuckled.

"Bingo! Wilson is correct, you need to speak to Ron, Fin, you shouldn't have just gone off Tab's word!"

"Oh it's too humiliating! I don't know if I can!"

"I know what this is about!" Eve replied brushing some fly away strands of hair from her face and back under her helmet. "It's about what Freddie did isn't it?"

"What did Freddie do Ma'am?" Wilson asked leaning forward to put his face between the two women's shoulders.

"I thought you weren't listening?" Fin questioned.

"He never showed up on their wedding day" Eve revealed, suddenly sending Fin back to that painful spring morning in the village of Walters Ash. She arrived on time at the village church in a pretty white knee length dress made from parachute silk amongst other scrounged fabric, her hair loosely pinned back with a few pink posies. It was a low key wedding, just Fin, Freddie, Eve and Michael, Freddie's friend and crewman. She waited for him for over two hours, even when Eve and Michael begged her to leave, she held out, hoping he was just late. She sat at the front of the church in the first row of pews and hoped and wished she would hear him bursting through those wooden double doors. How pathetic she was. Fin waited and waited, but her handsome pilot never arrived leaving her to take the humiliating walk out of the church alone, without a husband. She didn't cry, she wouldn't shed one tear for him, she burnt the dress, immediately returned to France and vowed she would never let another man get close again...but then Ron came along.

Eve put her hand on Fin's shoulder as she felt Fin's foot press down on the accelerator again. "Ron isn't like Freddie, he wouldn't do that to you"

"How do you know? It's better for me to take Tab's advice than face Ron spelling it out to me that it's over as well!" Fin snapped.

"You can't run away from awkward situations Fin, face him, you need to hear it from him, not someone else!" Eve snapped back "Stop running away! You'll regret it!"

Fin stared ahead, she was feeling the pain Freddie caused her, she thought it was gone, but now with her added pain from Ron, it was all flooding back. She felt as if it had been Ron abandoning her at the altar. Could she face him and beg for their relationship? Was she brave enough?

"It was really all too convenient for you, wasn't it?" Eve asked in a blunt tone.

"What?"

"Just assuming Tab was correct, it made your decision easier to come after Himmler didn't it? You wanted to come after Himmler, but you knew Ron wouldn't allow it, so instead of talking to him, you just took what Tab said and bolted!" Eve accused Fin. Eve knew Fin too well, she always looked for the easy way out. Eve understood, what Freddie did would scar most women, but Fin also enjoyed her job too much, hunting Nazis was too tempting. Thinking that Ron had finished the relationship was the easy way for Fin to decide and leave.

"In my defence I needed confirmation of our dead to sway my decision, but I do believe Tab had a point, Ron has never said he loves me, he showed me no affection after i returned from Berlin and we are all forgetting that he is married with a child on the way or even here, when is she due?!" Fin replied.

"He's married Ma'am?!" Wilson enquired in surprise still with his head between the two female officers

"You still there?!" Fin shouted over her shoulder light heartedly.

Eve turned her head at Fin _Ron hadn't told her yet? Stupid man!_ "Fin, it's not his child! She wasn't even pregnant! She tricked him!" Eve exclaimed as Fin swerved erratically after hearing the news.

"Woah!" Wilson called gripping the sides of the jeep.

"Not the kind of news to reveal when I'm speeding Eve!" Fin shouted "Well, that just proves he doesn't want me, he could have told me and I would have fell into his arms and never left, but he chose not to, once upon a time, boy meets girl, it didn't work, the end, it's not going to fly off the shelves Eve!"

"My God you're frustrating! Any excuse for you isn't it! Edie may have been mad as a hatter but at least she fought for the man she loved, buck your ideas up Fin! Would you just God damn well talk to the man!" Eve scolded Fin.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone?"

"Never, even when you sleep, I will hassle you!"

"Fuck sake! If I'm humiliated again, you'd better run and keep running Eve!"

"I won't need to, I'm right!"

"Lüneburg!" Wilson pointed out as they approached the German town.

...

**Zell am Zee, Austria**

Speirs chose to be a passenger to Austria and he was glad he did. He took in the beautiful scenery, rolling hills, white tipped mountains and luscious green grass. There was no sign of war, a very welcoming scene. The 101st Convoy drove through this wondrous countryside. They passed civilians running to the road, greeting them warmly. Unfortunately for Speirs there were far too many blonde women waving and smiling, constantly reminding him of Cara.

Speirs could hear the men cheering at the pretty girls lining the road, he would have his work cut out maintaining the no fraternization order with the Austrians. Occupation duty would mean boredom for a lot of the men which would lead to drinking and girls. He wanted to make the most of any free time himself, he didn't want to be constantly disciplining the men.

...

**Lüneburg**

Fin hurriedly pulled the jeep up outside the building that housed the Second British Army HQ and ran inside, darting past the soldiers, she was known and none of them stood in the way of her and her prize, she had chased after him all over Germany, well that's what it had felt like. Himmler had been stopped at a checkpoint by some Polish POWs and passed around several camps before reaching the British 31st Civilian interrogation camp where under interrogation he admitted who he was. Captain Selvester immediately contacted SOE and awaited Fin's arrival. She had now been informed that Himmler was receiving a medical. Fin ran down the corridor "I'm looking for Doctor Wells" she called to passing soldiers "Two more doors down Ma'am"

Fin thanked the private and skidded to a halt, acknowledging the two soldiers guarding the door, she turned the handle, composing herself, she walked in. Fin was met with a startled Himmler recognising her immediately, she grinned a cocky grin at him. The doctor turning briefly acknowledging Fin before returning to Himmler. Fin closed the door and stood back to let the doctor finish. "Open your mouth" he instructed Himmler, but he didn't, he continued to stare at Fin. "Open your mouth!" The Doctor instructed again. Himmler now grinned at Fin, revealing to her his cyanide pill between his teeth...

"NO!" Fin shouted lunging forward, but she was too late, Himmler bit down.

 _So close! So close to wringing that murderer's neck! Not only had he tortured and killed SOE agents but he was also one of a few directly involved in the murders of innocents in those horrific concentration camps._ It sickened Fin that he got off so lightly.

Fin walked back out into the sunshine and screamed in frustration, caring very little for the stares she received off the British soldiers milling around.

"Fin?" Eve said gently approaching her friend "There's someone here who would like to speak to you."

...

**Zell am Zee**

After temporarily settling into the large house now occupied for Battalion CP overlooking a beautiful lake, Ron made his way down to where they would be showing a short movie regarding the continued fight against the Empire of Japan. He would seek out separate lodgings for himself later, Nix and Harry had already commandeered a couple of houses for themselves nearby.

After the black and white movie, Speirs immediately sought out Winters, finding him outside on a balcony enjoying the heat from the sun. "When are we going?" he asked

Winters opened up his eyes and looked at Speirs "I don't know, but hopefully soon, if I'm going, I just want to get out there"

"Me too" Speirs agreed

"Don't you want to wait for Fin?"

"I don't know where she is and if she's even coming here"

"Well, knowing that girl, we'll probably find her in Japan!" Winters chuckled.

 _Don't say that!_ Speirs sighed "My biggest concern is for those men who don't have enough points to return home, we'll need to tell them the reality of joining the fight in the Pacific theatre."

"Most of us will have enough, we will all just have to decide what we're going to do. Get the men ready, shooting practise, physical training, you know what to do" Winters ordered.

...

**Lüneburg**

Fin walked over to find her Uncle sat on some rubble smoking his Cuban cigar with two British soldiers standing guard close by.. She sat down quietly near to him.

"Cara"

"Sir"

"Congratulations, your contribution to the war effort and the family name has been exceptional"

"Thank you Sir"

"Commiserations I feel are in order for not reaching Himmler in time"

Fin frowned.

Fin's uncle looked at her and then grinned securing his cigar between his teeth.

"I do like the photograph though, it has taken pride of place in my private study"

"I thought you might like it" Fin grinned back accepting a cigar from her Uncle, Fin popped it between her lips as her Uncle leaned over and lit it.

"I'd keep clear of England for a while, your Aunt Clemmie is less than impressed with both us at the moment!"

"The whole of England?" Fin enquired

'To be on the safe side!" Winston chuckled "With that in mind, how would you like another mission?"

"What Sir?"

"Helping T Force out alongside Operation Paperclip with the Americans?"

"I'd be honoured Sir!"

"Good"

...

Fin walked back to the jeep to find Eve and Wilson waiting for her.

"How's the Prime Minister?" Eve asked.

"He's fine, signed me up for a new mission" Fin replied.

"No, no, no Fin!" Eve raised her voice stepping out of the jeep "We're going to Austria!"

"Relax Eve, I'm sure these pregnancy hormones are making you more antsy" Fin chuckled immediately realising her mistake of teasing a pregnant woman, she quickly continued her news "I've assigned us both to T Force, and you Wilson" Fin said as Wilson looked up and nodded smoking his cigarette. "We'll be stationed from Zel am Zee, you can stay with Nix and let him know about the little bundle of joy and I'll go see Ron at some point. I'm going to cover all your jobs, T Force isn't really appropriate for you in your condition. No arguments!" Fin said wagging her finger at Eve.

Eve threw her arms round Fin "Good work girl! Come on let's get going, we have a hell of a bloody drive!"

...

**Zell am Zee**

Speirs looked over the men standing on parade in front of him, they had been carrying out occupation duties for a few weeks now. Every day he tried to find out where Cara was, he had constantly hassled Nix about Eve, but he hadn't heard anything either and Speirs could tell he was telling the truth. He learnt of a British battalion nearby, even after his investigations there, again nothing. The reality that she may have gone to the Pacific theatre was playing heavily on his mind now, it helped him make his decision, he would stay in the Army. He called the parade to attention as Winters walked out when he noticed a flash of blonde hair pass at the rear of the men. He craned his neck, but couldn't see anything.

"With many veterans lacking the required points to be discharged, on this day, the anniversary of D-Day a lottery has been organised!" Speirs called out in his gruff, authoritative tone to the men. Harry dipped his hand into a helmet held out in front of Speirs, grinning for they all knew there was only one name in there. "The winner is..." Speirs began "Serial number 13066266 Sergeant Darrell Powers!"

The men cheered and patted Shifty on the back as he grinned.

"Quieten down!" Speirs called "It has been confirmed that the 101st will be joining the war in the Pacific, as of tomorrow we will be training to go to war" Speirs watched as the news changed the mood rapidly, the joy over Shifty's ticket home now bitter sweet.

After the parade, Speirs personally congratulated Shifty before returning to his jeep, he had a case of brandy that he had swiped waiting for him. As he got in, he noticed that British Private who drove Eve and Fin. He immediately climbed out and stalked over to him.

"Private Wilson isn't it?" He asked

"Corporal now Sir" Wilson replied turning so that Speirs could see his stripes.

"Congratulations how did you earn the promotion?"

"Partly down to my excellent driving skills Sir" Wilson teased but keeping a serious facial expression.

"What are you doing here?" Speirs enquired, disapproving of Wilson's quip.

"Driving Agent Darcy Sir"

"Anyone else?"

Wilson felt for the man, but Agent Loralie wanted this done her way "No Sir"

Speirs' face dropped. "Where are you taking Agent Darcy?"

"I'll be driving her and Captain Nixon to his living quarters Sir"

"Thank you Corporal Wilson."

Wilson hadn't lied, he would be driving Eve and Nix, but he did feel guilty for failing to mention that he was here dropping Fin off to see Winters before she would be seeing Speirs himself.

Speirs walked off, he had to do something first, but he would head over to Nix's as soon as he had finished.

..

Fin enjoyed a brief catch up with Winters as Shifty joined them. Fin missed the men so much, not being around them every day upset her. "You must go see the rest of the men" Winters said his parting words as Fin left the two men to speak "I will, when I have a bit more time, I need to leave soon for another pick up" Fin replied.

Winters nodded, but disapproved of the mission Fin was involved with. These Nazi scientists should be standing trial not receiving immunity.

Fin stepped outside and headed for Wilson waiting for her in their jeep. 'Fin!" Shifty called chasing after her. Fin stopped and smiled as she turned to him. Shifty pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you Fin!" he sighed.

I'm going to miss you too, so much Shifty" Fin replied genuinely "Hey, if I make a trip to America, will you put me up and show me the sights?"

"Without a doubt Fin, I love ya so much"

"I love you too!"

Shifty meant it more than the friendship love that Fin had meant, but he wasn't brave enough to say it for fear of rejection. For now he would concentrate on returning home, he owed it to his family.

After saying goodbye to Shifty Fin jumped into the jeep with Wilson, he had dropped Eve and Nix off and returned to her. They headed back to Nix's quarters, Fin needed to change out of her no.1s and back into her field uniform, they were 'recruiting' a difficult one tonight, there would be no pleasantries, therefore Fin felt it didn't deserve her no.1s. Wilson pulled up "You may as well come in, we have time before we need to go" Wilson turned the engine off and followed Fin inside.

The pair walked in to find Nix and Eve laughing, "You've told him?" Fin beamed

"No! Not yet, but I guess now is the time!" Eve laughed.

"Come on Wilson let's make ourselves scarce!"

Nix looked at Fin and Wilson in confusion as they walked out towards the garden "What's going on?"

Eve took the glass of Whiskey out of his hand and put it down on the ornate wooden sideboard. "I'm not going to sugar coat this, so here goes...I'm pregnant!" She announced tentatively awaiting Nix's reply.

Nix stood and stared at Eve, expressionless doing a very good impression of Speirs. Nix opened his mouth "And...Kathy's divorcing me!" he revealed pulling Eve in and cupping her face he leaned down and kissed her gently on her soft lips.

"She's what?!" Eve asked pulling away.

"She found someone else!" Nix said happily "Leaves me free to marry you and raise our child!"

Eve smiled "What about your son?"

"We'll live in America, I can see him whenever I want, you will come to America won't you?!"

"Of course!" Eve screeched throwing her arms around him and slamming her lips back onto his for a brief moment "I'm not accepting that as a proposal though!" she laughed

"Of course not!"

"Can we come in?!" Fin asked peeping through the door

"Yes!" Nix and Eve said unison

"Congratulations!" Fin hugged them both. "Let's have a toast!" Fin walked over to the sideboard and poured everyone a Whiskey and a water for Eve.

The four enjoyed a short celebration, Fin, Nix and Wilson more than Eve sipping her water. "Right Fin, I've think you've stalled enough, if you go through the garden, out the back gate, Ron's place is just the other side of the small hill" Eve winked "Get a move on, you and Wilson have to go soon!"

"Ok, I'm going" Fin hoped to God that he would be pleased to see her.

...

Fin arrived at Ron's living quarters. He had picked a pretty, traditional Austrian home, a family home judging by the size of it. Fin smiled as she stepped over the little wooden fence and started down the hill towards the house. As she got close, she heard a jeep approach and park next to the house. Fin noticed there were two people in the vehicle, Ron and... and a beautiful blonde. Fin ducked down behind a hedge and peeped round. She watched as the beautiful blonde hung off Ron's arm, the pair laughing as they opened the door and stepped inside closing it behind them. Fin was too late, _she had lost him._

...

_*Knock Knock*_

Speirs opened the door to see a flustered Vest standing there. "Yes Private"

"Captain Speirs, Sir, I'm really sorry, this parcel is for you, It's done the rounds I'm afraid, almost got sent to England by mistake" Vest said handing Speirs a package wrapped in brown paper. He looked at it, he didn't recognise the neat, elegant handwriting "Thank you Private" he turned and closed the door returning to the blonde sat in the armchair opposite him "More brandy?" she asked in her sexy Polish accent.

"Yes please Antonia" he replied sitting back down and placing the parcel on the table to the side of his chair, _he'd open it later._

...

Fin walked slowly back to Nix's place, she was devastated and it was all her own fault, her parcel and note probably tipped him over the edge. Eve was right, she did take the easy way out and would regret it. Why wasn't she more like Eve. Eve was pregnant and happy before she even knew about Nix getting a divorce, she was just happy to play the hand one is dealt. Why did Fin have to push it? She refused to cry, she couldn't feel sorry for herself. _I hope she makes you happy Ron and if she doesn't please find me._

After briefly telling Eve the mess she had made of things, she quickly changed and drove off with Wilson, they couldn't be late for this one.

...

Speirs leaned back in his chair and eyed the parcel. He grabbed it and tore the paper off. Inside was a black box, he lifted the lid to reveal a pistol! A smaller black box lay next to the pistol. He opened it to reveal an opulent red Swastika ruby ring! He lifted the pistol out of the box and held it in his hands confused, as he did so, he saw a note which had been hidden underneath. Speirs put the pistol down and opened the note.

_Dear Ron_

_Please find enclosed the beautiful gold bracelet you gave me for my birthday. I feel it only appropriate to return it. I am unable to move on if I have a reminder of you, this has been a very difficult decision for me to make, but I feel it's for the best. With the war now over, I don't need good luck._

_Also, enclosed I give you Hitler's Walther PPK 7.65 pistol, it's the one he used to kill himself with and his Ruby swastika ring. I leave you these because I took them for you. They are the ultimate loot, I feel they can't be beaten. For your bravery in this war, you deserve them. (I wouldn't tell anyone you have them, they are already being looked for)_

_I'm sorry it didn't work out for us, more than you'll ever know. I love you with every fibre of my being. Maybe under different circumstances we could have worked. I realise that accepting the job I do is a hard pill to swallow and I fully understand why you decided to no longer continue our relationship._

_I wish for you a very happy future, you deserve to be happy. Maybe you could tell your child some stories one day, there is plenty in my military record for inspiration, as you would know._

_Always in my heart._

_Cara_

_P.s. maybe burn this letter, leave no paper trail to Hitler's possessions, you have no idea how much of a bollocking I'll get if they realise I took them and not the Ruskies!_

Speirs looked down and saw the gold bracelet, through her heartbreak she still managed some humour in her letter, something he was not able to do. He had to make this right, he didn't end the relationship and he'd be damned if he would let her go now. Fighting his anger, he was too quick to get angry, he walked out slamming the door behind him.

...

_*Knock Knock*_

"So you are here! where is Cara?" Speirs demanded forcing his way past Eve into Nix's living quarters, darting his head around the lounge for any sign that Cara was there.

"We've both been stationed here" Eve replied

"Doing what?"

"Recruiting" Eve stated.

"Recruiting?" Speirs questioned, walking around the room

"They're abducting Nazi scientists and shipping them back to Britain and the US" Nix informed as he entered the room holding a glass of Whiskey. "Don't say a word Sparky, I'm not happy about it either!"

"What the fuck?" Speirs shouted, he took a minute to digest the dangerous job before calming himself "So Cara is here and hasn't bothered to come and see me?"

"Oh but she did go and see you" Eve replied " You and your beautiful blonde hanging off your arm, she saw you both laughing as you went into your living quarters." Eve replied bluntly, feeling the pain her best friend went through after seeing her worst nightmare. "She thought it would be best to let you to continue to move on in peace"

"What?! What?" Speirs looked confused "Hell!" Speirs suddenly realised. "She's not with me! She's a Polish D.P. she's with my clerk Carson! I've given her a job as Easy company interpreter" Speirs took a breather, _she was so close and he didn't see her!_ "Antonio has been staying with me because she has a small child and my place is more comfortable than the D.P camp." Speirs explained the horror washing over him, it must have broken Cara seeing that. "I've lost her haven't I?"

Eve frowned shaking her head "this is all so fucked up!"

"Where is she? I need to straighten it all out" Speirs asked with slight desperation in his voice.

"She's on a job tonight, she won't be back until the early hours" Eve replied "She's doing my job, she covers for me" Eve added. "That's why she's been here a while but continually busy"

Nix walked over and rubbed Eve's stomach.

"Congratulations" Speirs said _how he wanted the same for him and Cara_ he was certainly green with envy right now.

"I'll return first thing in the morning then" Speirs said walking out.

...

Fin lay on the cold, muddy road, her abductee dead beside her. She played dead, the drunk American soldier, a replacement no doubt, still aimlessly waving his pistol about. She had been on her way to deliver her abductee to the airfield for transfer when they were waved down by the lone American. Fin instructed Wilson to roll out of the jeep and take cover, their mission couldn't be compromised in any way and she needed Wilson separate to apprehend their abductee if he tried to escape. She had stopped the jeep to find that the American had run out of fuel. She couldn't offer him any and that had made him very angry. She tried to quell his anger, he wasn't interested in a lift, he wanted their jeep. Fin had felt for her side arm and stepped out of the vehicle. She was reluctant to shoot him, enough men were getting hurt and killed and they weren't even at war now. She had heard about Janovec and this had caused her to be more cautious before shooting. This had been her mistake. Her abductee began shouting, thankfully in German, but because the American didn't understand him, he shot him. Then quick as a flash for someone highly inebriated turned his gun on Fin and without hesitation towards her gender or rank shot her in the side of her stomach. Fin had fallen heavily to the ground. Wilson stuck to orders and remained hidden, thankfully, as another jeep pulled up.

Fin barely opened her eyes, trying not to make a sound through her excruciating pain as she thought she recognised Staff Sergeant Grant approach the shooter.

"You ok Mack? Ya need some help?" Grant asked the replacement as he came up near where Fin was lying.

The soldier began to laugh "They wouldn't give me any fucking gas...Krauts!" he turned waving his pistol at Fin's 'lifeless body'

"I tried to explain...this fucking Limey wouldn't fucking, listen!" he hollered as he kicked Fin with his boot. Fin desperately held in her scream. "This Limey officer, is a woman" he added.

"Private, I think we have a problem here" Grant said.

"Do you have any gas?" he asked Grant

"Why don't you give me your weapon?" Grant asked holding out his hand, taking baby steps towards the drunk replacement.

"I guess I'll just use her jeep" he mumbled as he walked over to it barely missing tripping over Fin "I don't think she'll be needing it"

"Hold on a second there, right!" Grant called stepping forward.

Fin heard the pistol go off again.

Pop!

Thud!

She opened her eyes and dreaded seeing what she had feared, Grant lying on the road just in front of her bleeding from his head. Fin cried out in pain as she pulled herself closer to him as the replacement sped off in her jeep.

"Sarge! Sargeant Grant!" came a shout. Fin heard two sets of boots on the ground "Shit! No! Fin?"

It was Tab and More.

Tab knelt down by Fin "You need to help him, get him in your jeep!" she instructed whimpering in pain, holding her wound, stemming her own blood flow.

"I need to help both of you!"

"You will not, you can only help one of us and Grant is more seriously wounded"

"I can't leave you Fin!"

"I will be fine, my Corporal was following behind, he'll be here shortly, I'm not that bad" Fin tried to sound convincing.

Tab and More lifted Grant into their jeep before Tab returned to Fin.

"Get going now Tab!" Fin managed to shout

"I need to help you Fin!" Tab pleaded

"I am a British Officer and I am ordering you to leave!"

"I can take you too!"

"Grant is going to die if you don't get him to a surgeon now! There is one in the town, you have to leave!"

"But..."

"Don't let anyone know you saw me! Do you hear?! Absolutely no one, that's a direct order, so help me I'll do worse to you than a court martial if you disobey!" Fin threatened with venom.

Taken aback by a Fin he had never experienced before, Tab backed away to the jeep and jumped in. He couldn't believe he was leaving Fin, Easy's Fin lying, bleeding on the road. _Why the hell didn't she want him to help her?_ He wasn't a medic but he could see her wound was serious.

After Tab sped away, Wilson stepped out of the shadows.

"We need to dispose of him, leave no way for him to be identified" Fin ordered.

"We need to get you medical help Ma'am"

"Clean up first, protect the mission" Fin ordered her Corporal.

"Yes Ma'am"


	31. Chapter 31

Tab and More raced back, Tab was still fighting his guilt for leaving Fin, but she had shocked him, she spoke with such hostility that she almost scared him. She was a medic and a spy, she knew what she was doing didn't she? He tried to convince himself. They drove faster all the way to the Aid station. Tab and More carried Grant into the Aid station shouting for a doctor. "Go get Captain Speirs!" Tab shouted at More.

..

"Ma'am the area is secure" Wilson replied returning from disposing of the German body, his hands and clothes covered in blood. It was a messy, brutal task, but he had no choice, the body could never be recognised if found or linked to either one of them.

"Good job Corporal, we're going to Safehouse Baker" Fin ordered, desperately trying to talk through the pain. She was still lying where she had been since getting shot, she couldn't move on her own and was thankful no other vehicles had come past. Her side arm at the ready, she wouldn't have hesitated again.

"Baker? But there is no doctor at Baker!" Wilson exclaimed

"No, but the next best thing"

"Not really!" Wilson argued

"It's an order Wilson!" Fin strained to shout, she couldn't go to a doctor, it was too obvious, the mission was compromised, Tab wouldn't keep his mouth shut for long and after what Ron said about not being able to stand seeing her in front of a firing squad, well if he had any feelings left for her at all, she couldn't let him see her die.

Fin let out a cry as Wilson picked her up and placed her in the back of the American shooter's jeep.

...

Speirs looked down at Grant, it didn't look good, it filled him with rage, they were still dying, too much alcohol, free time and weapons and this is what you get. He held Grant's hand, patting it as a father would do to comfort his son.

The doctor looked down under Grant's bandage his cigarette dangling from his lips "Jesus!" he said looking back up and carefully replacing it.

"What?" Speirs asked quietly

"He's not going to make it"

"You can't operate on him?" Doc asked in his gentle cajun accent.

"Not me, you'd need a brain surgeon and even if you had one, I don't think there's any hope!" the doctor said taking a drag from his cigarette and walking away.

"There might be one in the town" Tab offered Fin's information over to a puzzled Speirs.

"You find the shooter I want him alive!" Speirs instructed Tab "Come on help me"

"What are you doing?" the doctor called as Speirs, Tab and Doc moved Grant to the door.

"We're gonna go find a brain surgeon!" Speirs shouted..

...

Wilson erratically pulled the shooter's jeep to a halt. They did have fuel, Wilson had taken the jerry can without the American noticing when he heard him ask Fin for gas, what a big mistake that was. He jumped out and ran round, Fin had been in and out of consciousness the whole journey, every now and then letting out a painful cry, Wilson could hardly bear to hear her in such pain. He gathered her up in his arms as she let out another pained cry and jogged gently over to the secluded wooden house at the dip of a small grassy hill, obscured from those on the road. Upon reaching the door, Wilson lifted his leg and kicked it open to a startled balding, portly, middle aged man sitting in his armchair. "Clear the table!" Wilson ordered waiting for the man to spring into action. The man heaved out of his chair and swept the wooden table with his arm, clearing the crockery onto the stone floor with a crash.

Wilson carefully placed Fin down as she raised her knees up and rocked onto her side, releasing an agonised groan.

"What happened?"

"She got shot, help her Edbert" Wilson demanded

"Why did you bring her to me? I'm a butcher! I can't help!"

"You know how to cut, now cut that bullet out!"

"I'll kill her! I don't know how to cut a bullet out!" Edbert protested

"If we don't get that bullet out, she will die!"

"I dispose of bodies, not save them! Edbert hollered "We need an officer. It's a code red situation, go and get one!" Edbert urged.

"You help her! I'll be back soon!" Wilson called running out the door.

Edbert leaned over Fin and affectionately stroked her hair as she continued her groans. He could see that they were against the clock on this one.

Fin could barely hear Wilson and Edbert arguing. From the tone she could pick up from them, things weren't looking good for her. She should have kept the bracelet Ron gifted her, some luck was certainly needed now. _Ron_ Fin needed to stay conscious, _let me see him one last time_ She was having difficulties though, she couldn't concentrate very well.

...

"Hey Lieb" Tab called walking with conviction down the corridor of Easy's accommodation "he wants a nom com guarding each road block and at least two men watching every road out of town. Bull, Malark, you each take a squad on a house to house search!"

"Do we shoot this bastard on sight?" Malarkey asked.

"Try and take him alive" Tab sighed knowing that it would be a different story if Speirs knew he had shot Fin as well.

"Where's Grant now?" Webster asked

"They've taken him to a Kraut hospital, see if they can drum up any good doctors"

...

Speirs banged on the door to a large house in the town. He banged again before a light went on and a curtain pulled back.

"Open up!" he ordered pointing his pistol at the glass.

The door opened.

"Come with me"

"Why?" he asked tentatively in his thick German accent.

"Get in the jeep"

The German grabbed a coat and put it on over his nightwear "Where are we going?"

"To the hospital, get in" Speirs said pointing his pistol at the German surgeon

"If you're going to shoot me, shoot me, if you're not put the gun away" the surgeon said nervously.

"Get in the jeep now!" Speirs ordered shaking his head.

The surgeon turned and looked at Doc then back down at Grant "What happened to him?"

"Got shot in the head" Doc replied

The surgeon looked under the bandages around Grant's head.

"Half hour ago" Speirs sighed. "Come on" Speirs shoved the surgeon's arm with his pistol.

"If you want him to live, you will help me, first by putting that away!" he said eyeing the gun.

Speirs opened his mouth, thought better of it and put his pistol back in it's holster instead. "Come on"

"Let me drive, we'll get there faster" the surgeon stated. Speirs hesitated for a split second then walked round to the passenger side.

...

Luz lit a cigarette and eyed the cards spread out in front of him as Tab shifted nervously opposite Tab looked over his shoulder towards the sounds of punching and groans coming from the closed door behind him "Jesus" he muttered.

"Who's taking a bigger beating? Me or him?" Luz gently joked as Tab looked towards the sounds again.

"Do ya want to play a different game?" Tab asked uncomfortably, placing the cards in his hands.

"Nah, just shuffle them up good""

Tab aggressively slammed the cards in his hands, agitated by the beating going on in the next room and that the bastard wasn't being punished for all his crimes.

"You ok?" Luz asked, his cigarette dangling from his lips.

Tab nodded "Yeah I'm alright"

"You want to go in there and join in?"

"No, I should stop this, he's not being punished for all his crimes" Tab looked back at the door where the punches being thrown could be heard. "It's...it's Fin" Tab mumbled quietly, refusing to make eye contact with Luz.

"What about Fin?" Luz asked confused "Is she back with Easy?"

"No, she...SHIT!" Tab cried "I left her, she was bleeding, she's hurt bad!" Tab blurted out.

"What the fuck do ya mean Tab?!" Luz was now worried, none of those words should be spoken with Fin in the equation.

"He shot her too, he shot her first, I left her lying in the road!" Tab stood up pacing the floor.

"What! Why did you leave her?" Luz joined Tab on his feet, placing his hands behind his head.

"She ordered me to, I think she was on a job"

"Shit, Tab, you still shouldn't have left her! Did she have help?"

"She said she had help on the way!"

"We've gotta go..." Luz was interrupted by the door swinging open and a foreboding presence from Speirs stalking in.

"Where is he?"

"How's Grant?" Tab asked

"Where is he?"

"Is he ok?"

"WHERE IS HE?" Speirs shouted stopping to look at Tab before hearing the commotion behind the closed door.

Speirs walked over and opened the door, the crowd of men parted each one looking at Speirs to reveal the perpetrator sat, tied up in a chair, his face or bloodied from the volley of punches inflicted on him. He coughed and choked on his blood.

"Is this him?" Speirs spoke calmly

Silence fell on the room

Bull looked over at Speirs "That's him"

Speirs crept forward glaring deathly at the soldier who was still coughing.

"Replacement, I company" Bull added.

Speirs glared straight at the soldier "Where's the weapon?"

"Wha...what weapon?" the soldier gasped looking up at Speirs.

Speirs raised his arm and struck the soldier hard across the face, blood splattering out of his mouth.

"When you talk to an officer you say Sir!"

The soldier coughed and spluttered, Speirs cocked his pistol, then raised it, pointing it directly at the soldiers head. The men stepped back. Perconte's mouth fell open. None of them would stop Speirs though, the bastard had it coming.

Speirs stood for a few seconds more, the rage causing his hand to shake. The soldier gasped and struggled for breath, Malarkey closed his eyes as Speirs' hand shook some more. Suddenly Speirs lowered his pistol and turned his hand to see the blood on it from where he struck the soldier. He wiped it on his shoulder as the replacement sighed in relief. Speirs turned and removed his cap, walking away. "Have the MP'S take care of this piece of shit"

"Grant's dead?" Tab asked as Speirs stopped

"Nope, Kraut surgeon says he's gonna make it" he replied putting his pistol back in it's holster.

"Tell him!" Luz urged Tab

Speirs stopped again, but kept his back to them.

Tab stepped forward "...Sir, I saw... I saw Fin!" Tab blurted "He shot her too and a kraut that was with her!"

Speirs didn't think, _he shot her too_ ripped through his head like a bullet. He didn't even look at Tab and Luz, he turned positively psychotic, turning around without a word he stalked back to the piece of shit he didn't shoot.

"She's alive Sir!" Tab shouted stopping Speirs dead in his tracks.

He whipped round "Where is she?"

Tab lowered his head "I left her on the road"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"She ordered me Sir, she was angry, so angry! she said I had no time to lose and had to get Grant to a surgeon, she told me there was one in the town" Tab replied sadly, he had made a mistake, he should have ignored Fin's order.

"Outside now!, you're taking me to where you left her!" Speirs ordered

...

Speirs and Tab pulled up to where the shootings took place. There was nothing there. They both jumped out and did a quick search of the verge at the side of the road. Nothing. Tab walked to where he had left Fin lying, _Blood, a lot of blood._

'Is this hers?" Speirs asked standing at Tab's side

"Yes Sir"

Speirs cupped his hands over his mouth _Fuck that's a lot of blood_ "I want you all back out, road blocks, house to house searches, look everywhere!" Speirs would concentrate on finding Cara, he wouldn't let his worry and anger take control, he wouldn't give up on her.

...

Speirs burst through the front door of Nix's quarters interrupting the meal him and Eve were enjoying.

"How is Grant?" Nix asked ignoring the intrusion

"Cara got shot and now she's missing!" Speirs blurted out.

Eve jumped up almost knocking the dinner off the table "What do you mean she's been shot and is missing?"

"Grant got shot because he confronted a replacement that had shot a British Officer and a German. The British Officer was Cara. She ordered Tab to leave her. We went back and everything had gone, including Cara, there was only blood on the road." Speirs quickly brought Eve and Nix up to speed.

"The mission is compromised, they cleaned up" Eve sighed shaking her head, pacing the floor. Nix stood up no longer hungry.

"Have you been to the hospital?" Nix asked

"Of course" Speirs snapped a glare at Nix for the stupid question, "no sign of her there or ever being there"

"They're gone to a safe house, if the shooter saw Fin with the German, then he can identify them both. T Force can't be identified, the immunity for the Nazi scientists is too controversial. They will go into hiding until something can be done" Eve revealed.

"He'll be executed for what he's done, but not without a court martial first" Nix added.

"Where would they have gone Eve?" Speirs urged

"I...I don't know, I don't know Fin's safehouses in Austria" Eve looked worried, she brought her hands to her face and slowly dragged them down while she tried to think.

"Won't she go to a doctor?" Speirs asked.

"Ok, she wasn't alone, she was with Corporal Wilson, therefore we have good news and bad news." Eve informed the two American Officers as she calmed and composed herself.

"What's the good news?" Nix asked

"Wilson is very good at his job, She'll be in good hands."

"What's the bad news?" Speirs dared to ask

"Wilson is very good at his job" Eve repeated

"You just said that was the good news Eve" Nix said confused, placing a hand on Eve's shoulder.

"He's very good at his job as in he will follow Fin's orders to the letter, meaning if she orders him not to take her to a doctor, then he won't" Eve explained.

"Shit" Speirs rubbed the back of his head, the more time they lost looking for her...well he didn't want to think about what would happen. "I have ordered more road blocks and door to door searches."

"That's a good start" Eve replied "Go see Taylor, Fin's superior Officer he may know her safehouse"

"Right you stay here Eve, in case she comes to you" Nix said rushing to kiss her cheek before darting out the door with Speirs.

...

**British Base**

"Where is she?" Speirs demanded bursting into Taylor's office at the British base, he had located SOE after his investigations into trying to find out if Cara was heading to the Pacific. It wasn't hard to find, maybe they had relaxed with the war now over. "I know who you are!"

Taylor looked up from his paperwork and lowered his glasses, peering over the top of them at Speirs, undeterred by the sudden intrusion, at this late hour "I presume you're talking about Fin or Eve or both?" he asked calmly.

"You know I'm asking about Fin!" Speirs hissed bearing down over Taylor's desk,

"She's temporarily working for T Force, they have different protocols" Taylor replied matter of factly not letting on any sign that he was slightly intimidated by the obviously raging yank officer.

"She's hurt and missing where would she go?" Speirs demanded.

"A Safehouse I presume, that's what I would do"

"I want a list of all SOE safehouses now!" Speirs growled slamming his hand down on the table, Taylor felt the wave of the violent vibration.

"Agents have their own safehouses, they are unknown to HQ in case there is ever a double agent. I don't know where Fin's are"

"You must have some idea!" Speirs shouted standing up and backing off a bit from the table.

Taylor got up and walked over to his filing cabinet "Look. If she lives, I'm sure she'll come and find you, if she doesn't, well...well she made an excellent contribution to the war."

Without hesitation, Speirs stalked forward and punched Taylor straight on in the face for his coldness towards his best agent. Taylor buckled down, grasping the cabinet for support. Nix grabbed Speirs and pulled him back, restraining him from punching Taylor again. He easily broke free from Nix and stormed out.

Nix glared at Taylor then quickly followed after Speirs, he hoped Easy company's door to door search was fairing better.

Taylor sighed and sat back down in his chair, he didn't care he was punched. He did care for his agents though, he just didn't show it. _How could he break down over every dead agent? He'd never get up again._

...

Wilson parked his jeep away from the house and jogged up under the cover of darkness. Upon reaching it, he scoped out to see if Eve was alone or not, she was. He walked round to the back door and found that it was open. He walked in to find Eve pointing her pistol at him.

"Bloody hell Wilson! You gave me a heart attack sneaking around like that!" Eve exclaimed lowering her pistol away from Wilson. " Where's Fin? Is she ok?"

"Code red Ma'am"

...

Fin thought she heard Eve, but she couldn't be sure. Fin couldn't be sure of anything. As much as she tried, she just couldn't think straight. A blackness was descending and Fin couldn't get away from it. The light was fading, Fin wanted to keep the light, but the blackness was encroaching more and more.

_Where did she go wrong? Could she have changed anything? She made bad decisions._

...

Nix burst through the front door of his living quarters, followed closely by Speirs " Eve!" he called but received no answer. Nix ran around the house looking for her, knocking several pieces of furniture over in the process.

"Nix!" Speirs shouted bringing him back to the lounge, he held up a note.

Nix grabbed it and read it out loud.

_Lew, darling_

_I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'm hoping it's for a recoverable while. I will be doing my upmost best to see to it._

_All my love_

_Eve_

"She's gone to Cara!" Speirs shouted slamming the palm of his hand into the wall.

"She didn't know where she was! Wilson must have come for her" Nix defended Eve, although right now, Speirs didn't care, he needed to find Cara. _His Cara, he needed to hold her hand, entwine his fingers in hers. She needed his touch and he needed hers._

_..._

Fin could hear whispering, the voices were talking about her. The ache in her side was now dull, Fin was unsure if it was a good or a bad thing, she was still having trouble concentrating. _Did they give me morphine?_ Fin has had morphine before, but right now she couldn't remember what it felt like. This feeling in her body was unknown to her.

"Her skin looks a bit grey" Wilson said to Eve, stroking Fin's hand.

"We need a doctor, a surgeon" Eve replied fighting through her tears. Her friend, her dear best friend, she looked... she was fading.

"There is one at the D.P. camp" Edbert said re-joining the conversation "Rumour has it that he didn't declare his profession in case he's kept here instead of being sent home"

"Why are you just saying this now!" Wilson snapped

"I...I don't...everything has moved on so fast!" Edbert stuttered feeling the guilt.

Eve jumped to her feet "What does he look like and whereabouts in the camp will we find him?"

...

Fin heard silence, _can one hear silence?_ She doesn't know why, the blackness is nearly all here now, maybe that's why it is silent. It's all too confusing for her. She wants to cry, but she doesn't know how to.

There is something the blackness doesn't like, it's trying to get rid of that last bit of light. That light was someone special, Fin is sure. Who though? Someone she loves? A man? His name? Fin can't remember. The blackness doesn't like that little bit of light.

The blackness is lonely, but now it will have her... it won't be lonely any more.

...

Speirs and Nix returned to the CP to see if any of the men had reported any findings back to Winters. As they approached, footsteps came running up behind them.

Ron!" Antonio called breathlessly, unaware of the evening's events so far. She held up her hand urging the men to stop.

Speirs turned around.

"The surgeon from the camp has been abducted!"

"What surgeon? When?"

"Not long ago, an eye witness said a man and a woman came, they were dressed as locals but had British accents" Antonio informed Speirs trying to catch her breath. "Is he in danger? his wife is beside herself!"

 _Wilson and Eve!_ Speirs knew it had to be them. They'd kidnapped the surgeon for Cara. They all had to be close by.

He could feel the panic starting to set in, Grant survived because he heard voices fighting for him. Cara needed to hear his voice, no one could fight for her like he could. Speirs drove off with Nix and Winters now joining the search, they would start house to house as well.

...

"How bad is it?" Eve asked tentatively, impatiently pacing the stone floor of the little wooden house.

"She is in a bad way, I can't promise anything, if at all" The Polish surgeon said shaking his head at the mess of the poor girl lying in front of him.

"You will do everything in your power to save her!" Eve snapped.

"I can only do my best in such barbaric conditions, a kitchen table and little surgical tools! don't hold out much hope for her!"

"It's not the first time she has survived on a table in less than favourable conditions, she will survive again" Eve replied not as convincingly as she had hoped.

"Fin stopped whimpering some time ago" Edbert sighed wiping a tear from his cheek

...

Creak...Creak... Creak... Creak...

"Cara" the melodic voice said softly.

"Yes?" Cara answered, rocking in her Grandmother's rickety old rocking chair. She is home. Cara stood and walked over to the window. Her brothers are in the garden playing football, they will both be leaving soon to join the war effort. She will miss them terribly.

"Cara" the same melodic voice said softly again.

Cara turned, it's her mother, her beautiful mother.

"Yes mother"

"It's not time to come home yet"

"Oh but I'm here now mother"

"I know my sweet, sweet girl, but it's not time"

"Can I stay for a little while?"

"No my sweet"

"But I'm tired"

"I know you are my daughter, but you need to be stronger now, more than you have ever been before"

"But, I don't want to"

"Somebody very special wants you to"

"You?"

"Think my sweet, try to remember"

Cara watches as her mother walks towards her, something isn't right, her mother doesn't look like mother any more. Her beautiful face is burnt, burnt beyond recognition. Her melted skin, her head caved in, her hair has gone. Mother holds out her arm, the burnt flesh and muscle sag off the bone Cara isn't afraid though.

Mother points her bone finger. Cara looks through the window again, her brothers are not playing football any more. They are standing still. Her brothers don't look like her brothers. Their faces are burnt too. Cara can't tell which brother is which. They point their bloodied, stubby arms at her, they have no hands. They fall down, they have no legs.

Cara turns to her mother, she is beautiful again.

"It's not time to come home yet" mother says.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this is one I used to 'sing' as a child, but it is era appropriate because it was sung by children in the forties as well (my Gran can confirm this, her memory is still good at 96 years old!) The lyrics can vary, so I've just gone with the ones I used. It's called 'Found a Peanut' and is sung to the tune of 'Oh my darling, Clementine'

"We ain't gonna find her!" Luz spoke angrily as he manoeuvred the jeep sharply through the winding roads towards the next set of houses.

"Yeah we will" Christenson replied "She couldn't have gone far, not with a bullet in her, she's got to be bleeding loads!"

"Don't fucking say that, if she's bleeding loads, she ain't gonna make it!"

"Doc said she'd have a better chance than most, being a medic" Christenson reassured.

"Hey Tab, you're a bit quiet!" Luz shouted back.

"I've messed up so much!" he called.

"Look we all probably would have hesitated" Luz lied, he wouldn't, at least he didn't think he would.

"It's not just about me leaving her" Tab started "Captain Speirs is really worried"

"We all are!"

"No, they're a thing! Speirs and Fin, well at least they were a thing! I told Fin he dumped her, but I think I was wrong!" Tab sighed heavily "The way he's been, he's gotta love her!"

"Ya fucking kidding me?" Christenson snapped his head round to Tab sat in the rear of the jeep.

...

"Found a peanut, found a peanut, found a peanut yesterday..." Fin mumbled the children's song to herself as she stood in her bedroom window watching the bombs fall down onto the black out lighting it up, waiting for the one that would hit her house. "It was mouldy, it was mouldy, it was mouldy yesterday, it was mouldy..."

The bomb arrived right on time. The explosion deafening "So I ate it, so I ate it, so I ate it yesterday, so I ate it, so I ate it, so I ate it yesterday..."

Fin crumpled, doubled over in excruciating pain as the house rocked and the ceiling fell in, ripping Fin apart. The heat was intense like a red hot poker prodding at her insides. Fin tried to scream, but she couldn't, she fell to her knees..."Got a stomach ache, got a stomach ache, got a stomach ache yesterday, got a stomach ache, got a stomach ache, got a stomach ache yesterday...

...

"Her pulse is weak" The Polish surgeon informed Eve as she wiped the sweat from his brow "the bullet is deeper than I first thought"

"Just keep going" Eve replied knowing nothing about removing a bullet.

"If she doesn't bleed out, She'll die of an infection, someone needs to find penicillin"

"Wilson, go and find some Penicillin!" Eve barked, completely exhausted and trying to avert her eyes from Fin lying on the kitchen table with her abdomen cut open. The dim light of the oil lamps did nothing to hide the amount of blood Eve was seeing.

"The morphine will subside soon, we need more"

"And morphine!" Eve shouted at Wilson who nodded and disappeared quietly through the front door.

...

Still dressed in civvies, Wilson took Edbert's small truck. He dipped his grey flat cap down to obscure his face and drove off towards the hospital, the sun would be up soon and he would no longer have the darkness to hide him. The hospital was a big risk, but the obvious and quickest place to get what they needed. He hoped the Yanks had given up on the hospital and he would take the back road to avoid the road block. Getting in and out of the hospital shouldn't be too much of a problem, you don't work with someone like Lieutenant Cara Churchill and not learn a trick or two!

...

"Went to the doctors, went to the doctors, went to the doctors yesterday, went to the doctors, went to the doctors, went to the doctors yesterday" Fin was paralysed, she could hear a voice and it wasn't her mother. The pain was too much, she didn't know if she could bare it much longer, she tried to open her eyes and tried to open her mouth, the damn voice needed to stop causing her pain!

Fin felt a boney hand clasp her own "It will go soon" mother said drowning out the other voice.

"Cut me open, cut me open, cut me open yesterday, cut me open, cut me open, cut me open yesterday..."

...

Wilson pulled up outside the hospital, he parked the small truck on the grass near the entrance. He looked around as he slowly left the concealment of the cab. He swiftly walked in don't make it difficult, _walk in like everyone else_ that's what Lieutenant Churchill had advised him once. _Don't draw unnecessary attention to yourself._

The hospital was naturally busy, the hustle and bustle of medical staff, military personnel and civilians should help him keep his cover. Wilson made his way down the long corridor trying to avoid any eye contact with an American uniform. He wasn't overly sure of who would recognise him and he definitely wouldn't recognise every soldier in Easy company.

Wilson walked past some wards, there would definitely be the drugs he needed in there, maybe in a side room, a store room of some sort. He picked a ward at random and walked in. No one seemed interested in his presence, the nurses all busy carrying out their duties and he could only see one doctor doing his rounds. Wilson whipped his head to the nurse's desk, there was a door to the side of it, he peered through the glass in the door _Drugs_ Wilson felt for the handle and pressed down. The door opened, to his relief. He stepped inside in one fluid movement, closing it quickly behind him. He quickly scanned the room and located his targets. Not knowing how much he needed he took several bottles of each.

...

Malarkey stood leaning against his jeep waiting for Luz. They were checking on Grant before continuing the search for Fin. Speirs had the most stunning photo of Fin passed round the replacements who didn't know her, there was no doubt they wouldn't be able to spot her a mile off after seeing that. The black and white picture only showed from her shoulders up, but you could see she was in that British dress uniform, the same one she wore when they all had first met her. He wondered where Speirs got the picture, her friend Eve was missing too, so it didn't come from her.

Malarkey stretched, he was knackered they all were, the night's events had been traumatic, but none of them stopped, and they wouldn't until they found Fin. It was now early in the morning, but the sun was already shining.

_*Clink, Clink, Clink...*_

Malarkey looked up to the sound of bottles hitting one another to see a man carrying some in his arms as he hurridly made his way over to a small truck. Malarkey watched as one of the bottles fell, rolling away, the man hadn't noticed. Malarkey ran over and retrieved it and jogged over to him. "Hey mack, you dropped this"

Wilson froze at the sound of the Yank accent, but quickly pulled his shit together, he turned around. "Thank you" he replied keeping his head low, hoping the grey flat cap was hiding his face sufficiently enough. He took the bottle from the outstretched arm.

"No problem" Malarkey replied as the man leaned over, dropping the bottles on the passenger seat before climbing into the cab.

Malarkey stood back as the truck pulled away, thinking nothing of the British accent that had just spoken to him. As the truck passed the entrance to the hospital, Luz stepped out. Wilson mistakenly looked in his direction.

"It's that British Corporal!" Luz shouted pointing at the truck as Wilson sped up, screeching the vehicle out of the hospital grounds. Luz ran over to the jeep "Malark come on let's get after him!"

...

"The morphine is wearing off" The Polish surgeon observed "She'll be able to feel me, she'll die of shock!"

Eve walked over to the window not wanting to hear the words. She stared out come on Wilson!

"Her breathing, it's slowing, she barely has a pulse"

"He's here!" Eve shouted running out to the approaching truck making its way too quickly down the hill. Eve ran out to meet it as Wilson skidded to a stop. "Morphine!" Eve shouted as she opened the passenger door and grabbed the bottles off the seat.

...

"So I died there, so I died there, so I died there yesterday, so I died there, so I died there, so I died there yesterday..."

...

Luz and Malarkey pulled to an abrupt stop on the road causing another jeep behind them to swerve round. Luz slammed his hands down on the steering wheel "How the fuck did he out run us in that shit heap of a truck?!"

"He had a head start and is pretty skilled, remember Eagles nest?" Malarkey stated the obvious to Luz's annoyance.

"We best go tell Speirs" Luz replied.

...

_*Bang, bang, bang!*_

Speirs thumped on the door to a large detached house. He paused to listen for footsteps. There were none he went to thump the door again.

"Just hold on a sec" Nix said, he decided to keep close to Sparky, he didn't think he was handling Fin's disappearance as well as he was putting on. Winters had gone to the next house, to speed up the search.

Speirs reluctantly held back as they eventually heard footsteps approach. An elderly man opened the door just a touch, Speirs stuck his boot in the gap "Open up, we're searching your place"

"No, there is nothing here for you!" the elderly man replied.

Nix nudged Speirs out of the way so that he could make eye contact with the occupant. He held up Speirs' photo of Fin "Have you seen this woman?"

"No"

"Get the fuck out the way!" Speirs demanded shoving the door open and storming past the protesting man.

...

Luz and Malarkey pulled up to where Tab said he'd last seen Speirs as the man himself stalked out of a large detached house with Nix following closely behind. Luz drove the jeep up alongside them. "Captain Speirs Sir"

Speirs looked at them both "Any news?"

"We saw that British Corporal Sir" Malarkey informed

"Where?"

"At the hospital carrying bottles, we chased after him but lost him at the crossroads"

"I want a full description of his vehicle and clothing and then pass the information around the rest of the men" Speirs ordered

"Yes Sir"

Speirs stalked off to his jeep, he was pissed that Luz and Malarkey had lost Wilson, but he wouldn't show it, they were doing their best to find Cara as much as he was. They all wanted her back. He could only hope now that Wilson was at the hospital getting supplies because Cara was going to be ok.

"Shit!" Luz sighed in relief "I really thought he was going to chew us out!"

"Yeah me too, but he just wants her found, he's a lot more concerned than I thought he would be" Malarkey pondered "I mean he ain't been around her as long as we have"

"He knows her better than us though"

"What do ya mean?"

"He's in love with her"

...

Speirs and Nix jumped into their jeep, they would head to the crossroads. An armoured vehicle pulled up blocking them slightly, preventing their departure. Taylor popped his head out of the hatch.

"Captain Speirs, Captain Nixon" Taylor greeted them both.

"Major Taylor Sir" Nix replied with Speirs managing a "Sir" for the superior officer.

"Look, I'm not stupid, I can see how much Agent Loralie is a concern to Easy company and especially you Captain Speirs..." Taylor waited for a reaction, but Speirs just tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "I still don't know where she is, I haven't heard anything and although I don't know anything..." Taylor sighed "I shouldn't even be saying that much... New orders have been sent through for her"

Now Taylor had Speirs' attention.

"Keep this gen to yourselves please gentleman"

Speirs stared at Taylor impatiently

"She's been reassigned to the Pacific, as soon as she reappears" Taylor informed immediately dropping back into the armoured vehicle and closing the hatch behind him.

"FUCK!" Speirs shouted gripping the steering wheel "Won't they just leave her the fuck alone!"

Nix put his head in his hands "Let's hope the Allies sort them Japs out pretty sharpish " he mumbled.

"Ya know Eve will want to go with Cara"

"I know Speirs, I know"

...

The Polish surgeon instructed Eve to administer the morphine and hold the plasma while he battled to stop Fin's internal bleeding. He would see this as a personal achievement to his skills if she survived. He was talented he knew that and he liked a challenge, but he was so very tired and lacked the assistance he would have in a hospital. The girl was hanging on by a thread, when her body really should have just given up by now, he owed it to her to fight for her.

...

"Went to heaven, went to heaven, went to heaven yesterday, went to heaven, went to heaven, went to heaven yesterday..." Fin sang as she scrunched her toes, the warm green grass under her bare feet felt good. She kneeled down in the garden, lifting her khaki green skirt up above her knees and picked the white and yellow daisies that scattered the luscious lawn. Fin pierced her fingernail into the stalk and threaded through another daisy.

"Mama!"

Fin looked up, but couldn't see where the little voice came from.

"Mama!" the voice came closer.

Suddenly little arms and a little body slammed into her knocking her slightly off balance, she dropped her daisy chain.

Fin peeled the little body off her.

She looked at the little boy, no more than toddler age, dressed in red dungaree shorts and a white blouse. His big brown eyes stared deeply into her bright blue ones. His mousy brown, wavy locks shone natural highlights in the bright sun.

"Mama"

Fin chuckled "I'm not your Mama, but I can help you find her?"

The boy looked puzzled "My Mama"

"Yes" Fin nodded "We'll go look for her" Fin stood and took the boy's hand, and looked up to the garden gate, the little boy must have wandered in.

"Here" the boy replied, sadness etched across his little angelic face.

"What does she look like?" Fin smiled

"You"

"Ok!" Fin chuckled, squeezing the little hand entwined in hers "Don't worry, she can't be far"

The boy looked up at her, tears welling in his big brown eyes.

Fin's heart wrenched, she squeezed his hand again.

"Dada!" the boy squealed in delight as he held out his other hand and pointed.

Fin looked up, but all she could see was a tall, dark figure, the sun shone brightly behind it, blinding her, she looked at the shadow the figure cast on the grass, it felt familiar to her.

"Dada!" the little boy squealed again releasing Fin's hand and running forward.

The figure crouched down and scooped the boy up and Fin could no longer see him either.

A hand rested on Fin's shoulder she looked down to see her mother's bone fingers.

Fin looked back towards where the boy and his father had been but they were gone.

Creak...Creak...Creak...Creak...

Fin sighed happily, she was back in the comfort of her Grandmother's rickety old rocking chair.

...

Eve stood over Fin and stared at her, she looked peaceful, but she had no pink hue any more, she was pale and her cheek bones appeared sunken. She could hardly see Fin's chest rise and fall with every shallow breath she took. She was alive but barely. Fin had been unconscious for five days now, the Polish doctor informed Eve that Fin was in a coma, his professional opinion being that she may not recover from it. Eve wanted to scold her, Fin put the job first and herself second. For the first time Eve was worried for her. Eve wanted to run and get Speirs but protocol and punishment by firing squad prevented her. Eve would gladly lay down her life for Fin to have a chance, but the little fluttering's in her stomach reminded her that she couldn't. Eve felt her voice and comforting words weren't enough. Fin needed more.

Eve sat down in the armchair that Wilson had brought through to Fin's bedroom. After her surgery on the kitchen table, they were able to transfer her to the comfort of a bed. Wilson and Edbert had spent a good few hours cleaning up Fin's blood. Eve assisted the tutting doctor throughout the procedure, she stayed quiet as he rudely barked orders at her. He wasn't angry that they had abducted him, he was angry that he had to work in such primitive conditions. The doctor checked up on Fin regularly, they didn't let him leave. None of them could leave until they knew the American didn't talk or that he had been killed.

Eve stretched, the pregnancy was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She rubbed her stomach and wondered whether she would have a little boy or girl. _It didn't matter as long as they met their Aunty Cara._

"Speirs is here!" Corporal Wilson called through the door interrupting Eve's thoughts. She rose from the armchair, glanced at Fin and followed Wilson out.

...

Creak...Creak...Creak...Creak...

Fin stood staring at her Grandmother's rickety old rocking chair. It rocked on it's own. Fin cocked her head _Speirs is here_

She didn't know what the words meant, but they sounded nice.

...

Dawn was breaking on another new day, Speirs was exhausted and no closer to finding Cara. The worry he felt was difficult to comprehend, every day that passed destroyed the hope he tried to cling onto. He had never felt so desperate. This situation was out of his control and he couldn't imagine anything worse. He was ready to give the house to house search a rest. He wanted to break into the holding cells, he wanted to break that piece of shit. That piece of shit shot her and now she was in hiding. He wanted to take her to a hospital, sit at her bedside and never leave her. She had no idea how he felt for her, her last image of him was seeing him with Antonio. It was an image he was trying to erase. Would she have the fight left in her if she thought he didn't love her?

The house to house search had deemed frustrating, it turned up nothing and some of the civilians had been difficult, he had forced his way in on several occasions when he wasn't offered access. He left Nixon and Winters with some of the other men, he needed to be alone. He stopped his jeep on the side of the road and stepped out and walked away onto the grassy verge. He watched the sunrise over the hill, he hoped that Cara was watching the beautiful crimson colours that shone down. The air was cool and there was a pleasant sound of the first morning birds chirping. He put his hands on his hips and looked down. There was something down the hill. Speirs stepped closer, a figure, a large figure was walking up towards him. The balding, middle aged man stopped just in front, puffing breathlessly.

"Is there a house down there?" Speirs asked wearily, ignoring any morning pleasantries.

"Yes and before you ask, you Yanks have already searched my place" the man snapped "I have a lot of tidying to do now!"

"They shouldn't have left a mess, I can send them back to help" Speirs replied not really caring for the man's house, he had more important things to do.

"That won't be necessary, just keep away!" the man snapped as he turned on his heel and walked back down the hill.

Speirs let out a deep sigh _where are you?_

...

Eve stared out the kitchen window, she could just make Speirs out at the top of the hill. He had either given up on the search or hadn't noticed the little wooden house.

"Go out to him Edbert, get rid of him" Eve had ordered. They weren't words she wanted to speak.

Eve watched nervously as Edbert steadily climbed the hill, she hoped to God that he could divert Speirs, she didn't want a confrontation, it wouldn't end well for any of them. Edbert wasn't long before he returned alone, Eve sighed in relief.

Edbert opened the front door and stepped inside, closing it carefully behind him. "He won't be coming down here"

"Was he suspicious at all?" Eve asked

"No, that's a broken and exhausted man up there" Edbert replied. He was tempted himself to tell the Yank where Fin was. Fin was one of his favourite agents, she was good at her job and she always made him smile. He didn't want her to leave this world like this. If the Yank could help...he couldn't say anything.

"Good" Eve turned and walked back through to Fin. She knew she was coming across as cold, but it was all she could be to stop herself from breaking down. She sat herself back in the armchair and repositioned the small cream cushion to rest against her lower back. She reached out and held Fin's hand.

"Ron was here" she said softly "He's looking for you, he loves you Fin" Eve sighed "I hope you can hear me"

Eve looked at Fin, her eyelids flickered. Eve eagerly leaned in closer "Wake up Fin! Ron loves you!"

Fin's eyelids flickered again.

...

"Wouldn't take me, wouldn't take me, wouldn't take me yesterday, wouldn't take me, wouldn't take me, wouldn't take me yesterday..." Fin sang as she stopped the rocking chair with her foot.

"Do you remember my sweet?" Mother asked

"He's looking for me" Fin replied staring at the chair, they were nice words, they made her heart skip a beat.

Fin lifted her foot.

Creak...Creak...Creak...Creak...

Fin put our her foot to stop the chair rocking again _he loves you Fin_ she withdrew her foot _Wake up Fin! Ron loves you!_

Fin turned and looked at her mother "Ron loves me"

"He does my sweet, are you ready to go now?"

...

It had been a good few weeks, Fin recovered in strength again, although she did still remain a little delicate. A small scar on the side of her abdomen would serve as a reminder for her to never hesitate again. The surgeon had surpassed himself, removing the bullet, stopping the internal bleeding and preventing an infection. Maybe Fin was lucky after all, except the surgeon begged to differ putting it down to his exceptional talent. Fin couldn't have agreed more. Credit where credit was due.

During her recovery, Eve had explained about Antonio, Fin knew even before this information that she would always want Ron, she would fight for him always.

"You look beautiful Fin!" Eve beamed

"Maybe I should do this quietly?"

"What?! That's not like you!" Eve laughed "We all know how you like to make an entrance!"

...

One of Sink's parties was the last place Speirs wanted to be right now, but seen as though it was for all ranks and not just officers, Speirs could occupy himself by keeping an eye on the men. He leaned against the bar and knocked back his whiskey, placing the glass down it was swiftly removed and replaced with another. Easy company had continued their search every day, carrying out occupation duties in between. Speirs was present when a local German regiment surrendered, he listened intently to the moving speech the General gave his men, wishing it was Cara translating instead of Liebgott.

Speirs looked at the men, they weren't themselves either. Their searches brought up nothing. Cara had completely disappeared. They'd only had that one glimpse of Wilson, but he managed to evade them, working with Cara, he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

All he could hope for was that Eve wouldn't come back yet, the longer she stayed away the better the chance that Cara was making a full recovery. That of course was no comfort to Nixon, the mother of his child was missing and hadn't been in touch at all. The band started up again, playing some up beat music, Speirs didn't pay enough attention to recognise the tune. Soldiers filed onto the dance floor with their dates from the D.P. camp, but not the Easy men, they stayed seated, knocking back drink after drink. Grant was recovering but still in the hospital for a good while yet, Shifty had been in a truck accident and now recovering in England and with Cara missing with no news on her recovery. The men were a bit lost.

Speirs looked over at Nixon, he wasn't fairing too good either, the longer Eve stayed away, the more he drank. The war didn't feel like it was over, not to Easy company anyway. Sink emphasised with them but he seemed in good spirits, he seemed to think that Cara would be fine and they would hear something soon. Finding out that SOE had reassigned Cara to the Pacific theatre fucking enraged him, but on the other hand it also calmed him, it meant that SOE thought she would be alive. The 101st would be going too, maybe not with her, but he'd find her. Cara may have managed to disappear this time, but if he was ever given the chance, he would never let her hide from him again.

...

"He's definitely more scary" Tab observed Speirs downing another drink at the bar, he leaned back in his chair.

Bull followed Tab's eyesight "love definitely breaks the most hardest of men"

"Wow, that's really quite poetic for you Bull!" Luz chuckled half heartedly. Bull nodded accepting it as a compliment.

"Still can't believe I had no idea that they were together!" Perconte chimed in.

"It's a damn shame!" Luz replied "Can't even challenge him, scary ass fucker!"

"Do ya think we'll ever see her again? She don't even know about Shifty" Christenson asked the group of forlorn men fiddling with their drinks and smoking their cigarettes down to the butt.

"Yeah we've got to, I can't go through life with the last image I had of her" Tab sighed receiving a pat on the back from Luz.

"I think we'll hear either way, she's a Churchill, They'd have to say something" Malarkey added to the conversation as he watched the other company soldiers swinging their dates around the dance floor. "Any news on that I company replacement?"

"Nah, nothing, or nothing they're telling us" Luz replied "Can't believe we're at a party with free alcohol without Fin, bet she'd be on the tables by now!"

The men chuckled picturing the times Fin had been drunk with them, which had been quite a few.

...

Speirs turned to a commotion from behind him. _It was Eve!_ But before he could react, Nixon had darted over to her pulling her into him. _He'll never let her go_. Trying to compose himself, Speirs let them have their reunion, he slowly walked over not sure if he wanted to or not. _Did she bring good news?_ Speirs hesitated, she wasn't smiling, but she wasn't sad. Speirs turned to the sound of several chairs moving behind him. The men had spotted Eve too, they were moving in her direction. Speirs held up his hand to stop them. They all returned to their seats. It was up to him to find out. He started the short journey over to Eve...

In the background, the band started the next song. Speirs steadily approached Eve. The introduction to the song halted him. He cocked his head, that song... it was Cara's song... then the voice started, that beautiful, haunting voice...

"Unforgettable, that's what you are  
Unforgettable, both near or far  
Like a song of love that clings to me  
How the thought of you does things to me  
Never before  
Has someone been more

Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too

Unforgettable in every way, oh, oh, oh  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why darling it's incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too"

Speirs snapped his head round towards the stage... it couldn't be?! He looked up and standing on the stage in her British Special Forces number 1s, the way she looked on her first day when she walked past him and his men in Aldbourne, when she sang this song in the pub...it was Cara holding the microphone, smiling as she sang, her eyes darting around the audience, seeking out her men.

Speirs stood frozen, he didn't know how to act, he couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe he was seeing what he had started to doubt that he would ever see again! His heart rate accelerated, it pumped so fast it could have burst through his chest.

He glanced back at a beaming Eve, she nodded at him.

Speirs turned back towards the stage and watched as the Easy men jumped to their feet, running to the stage. They climbed on. He could no longer see Cara, she was encircled by her brothers. Speirs could hear her giggles as the men took turns to embrace her, picking her up and laughing. He slowly walked to the stage, he was allowing the men to have their moment with her before he would have his. He didn't care who saw, who was watching.

He rounded the side of the stage and climbed the few steps up. He walked past the band, as the men sensed his presence, parting to create a path for him right up to her. She stood their grinning, she always did like to make an entrance.

He grabbed her around the waist with one hand pulling her sharply into his protective body. He raised his other hand cupping her lower jaw, he stroked her cheek with his thumb _perfect as ever_

He looked into those sparkling blue eyes of hers, there was that twinkle and then he kissed her and she returned his kiss. _He would never let her go again._

...

_*Knock knock*_

Fin walked over and opened the door of Nix's quarters and giggled. Ron was standing there with a big smile looking incredibly handsome in his dress uniform. He handed her a beautiful bouquet of pink and white. She took a step back to let him in. Speirs looked over to a grinning Eve and Nix, "Ron" Nix nodded at him "Lew" Speirs returned the greeting.

"Are you ready?" Ron asked returning his attention back to Cara, completely blown away by how beautiful she looked in her red floral summer dress, her blonde, wavy hair tumbling down below her shoulders. "You look stunning" he gushed..

Cara nodded "You are looking very handsome, Captain" she replied sweetly, holding up the bouquet and breathing in the lovely scent to hide her blushes.

"Before we go there's something I need to do first" Ron grinned as he got down on one knee...


	33. Chapter 33

Cara looked down at her handsome American officer as he held out his hands, he grinned mischievously up at her, she giggled.

Ron slid his hands up her leg, right up to her thigh and felt for the leather holster carrying her knife that he knew would be there.

Cara laughed.

He unbuckled it and pulled it out from under her dress "You're going to be a normal girl today!" he laughed, rising to his feet. "Give me your purse"

"Oh you don't need that!" Cara protested, gripping the beige clutch tightly. It was an inappropriate purse for a day time date, but it's all Eve could muster up at late notice.

Ron held out his hand and Cara very reluctantly handed it over rolling her eyes.

He took it, lifted the clasp and pulled out Fin's pistol, he put it down on the table to the side of him where he had placed her knife still in its holster. Raising his eyebrow in bemusement, again, he removed his hand from the purse "A grenade! Really Cara?!" Ron chuckled.

"They come in handy!" Cara argued.

"You won't need any of this" Ron smiled

"What if we get into some trouble?"

"I'm here! Now give me your watch!"

"It's new, I want to wear it" Cara begged "It's a replacement for my old one"

"Exactly Cara!"

She held out her arm and watched as Ron removed it and then turned it over and slid the razor blade from the brown strap "You're going to be damn well normal today!" he smirked strapping the watch back onto her dainty wrist "Anything else I should know about?" Ron asked turning to a chuckling Eve and Nix, Cara now realising that Eve had well and truly stitched her up.

"Oh the fountain pen!" Eve chuckled getting a look of disapproval off Fin.

"The pen?" Ron questioned going back into Cara's purse.

"It's a dagger" Fin sighed at Ron who was laughing and shaking his head "The SOE certainly kitted you out!" he said.

"Oh! the key in her purse, its not her room key" Eve remembered, calling over "It holds poison"

"Eve!" Cara protested, "I'm going to feel naked if he takes everything off me!"

"Anything else?" Ron demanded holding his hand out.

Cara stood with her arms folded across her chest, she stared at his brown eyes, they seemed lighter, not so dark as she had known. Cara glanced across at Eve who looked at her knowingly...

"Oh very well!" Cara whined as she undid a little flap of fabric on her dress to the side of her waist and pulled out a Garrote wire that was concealed around her, she handed it over.

Speirs laughed "Hell Cara! Do I need to pat you down?" looking at her weapon collection on the table.

"I think you've got everything now!" Eve laughed.

"Stop pouting woman! I'm taking you on a NORMAL date!" Ron said grabbing Cara's hand and leading her out the door.

Ron had a jeep waiting, like the perfect gentleman, he assisted Cara into her seat, much to her amusement, it was treatment she most definitely was not used to. She looked over at him as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine, glancing at her in return they shared a smile.

They drove through the beautiful Austrian countryside, passing rolling green pastures and the odd house dotted across the landscape. The day was warm already, but Ron hadn't picked her up too early, pre-empting her possible hangover as the Easy men had declared her the designated drunk for the evening, lining up the shots after they had all danced with her. Cara couldn't pass up the opportunity to party with her lads especially with the Pacific theatre looming over their heads. Ron had been very merry too, drinking heavily with them. Cara knew he disapproved of her ability to keep pace with the men, but he accepted it, he didn't want her to change, not even an inch.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere beautiful, like you" Ron replied reaching over and squeezing her hand "I came across the place when I was looking for you."

Cara squeezed his hand back "I'm sorry"

Ron's eyes left the road for a brief second "You're here now and that's all that matters!"

"I am" Cara murmured.

Ron glanced over at Cara again as she sunk back into the passenger seat. She had closed her eyes, enjoying the sun and breeze on her face with her red lips parted into a smile, she looked radiant. The rays from the sun made her hair look lighter in places, like natural highlights, he looked ahead at the road again. He would gladly have made a deal with the devil to swap places with her if she had died. Her life from now on would be one dreams are made of, he would see to that. He would never let her suffer again.

Cara placed her hand on top of Ron's and stroked it as he rested it on her leg and drove with one hand, only occasionally removing it to change gear. Everything was out in the open now. Everyone had seen at Sink's party. Cara had visited Sink beforehand and explained the relationship that she wanted with Ron, he was pleased although a little surprised that it was Speirs she had fallen for, he didn't doubt for a second that she would fall for an Easy company soldier, but like everyone else, he thought Speirs was married with a family. After Cara had explained about Ron being tricked, Sink was even more in favour of them, he felt they both deserved to be happy. Sink loved the way Fin wanted to come back to Easy, he liked her showmanship especially as it would be at his party making it even more memorable and he certainly liked to throw a party.

Cara glanced again at her handsome American officer, his eyes were on the road, but they both knew she was looking at him, he smiled, almost laughing.

Cara closed her eyes again. Ron had finally said it. He held her on that stage, holding her tightly. She had never felt so safe in a man's arms. His kiss was desperate, but passionate. He left her lips and rested his forehead on hers sighing in relief that she was alive.

He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes "I love you" He said gently and sincerely, never having said those three words to anyone else before.

Cara had wanted to hear his commitment to her for so long. In that moment, everything and everyone disappeared and it was just the two of them. Looking at each other, Cara's life had a true meaning, the man she loved, loved her back. The feeling was incredible, a sense of intense happiness and elation that she had never felt before.

He said those precious words in front of everyone. He said he could now and only hadn't before because he didn't want to cheapen them when he was tied to Edie. Cara had returned those special words immediately, "I love you too" even though she had said them before, she wanted him to be certain that she did. Their romantic moment was swiftly brought back into the real world when the Easy lads groaned at their declaration for one another, making them both laugh.

He led her off the stage and onto the dance floor where the band struck up and they danced in each others arms and for the first time in Cara's life she felt slightly uncomfortable with them both being the centre of attention. She melted into Ron's strong protective arms trying to shield herself. Ron pulled her in tighter giving her kisses on her lips and cheek. She didn't know how long they danced for, Cara lost track of the songs, but it was long enough for the lads to get antsy and request cut ins. Ron was reluctant at first never wanting her to part with him with only the little time they had before she would have to leave him again, but the men deserved their time with her. They all loved her and she loved them all back.

"I'd better be invited to the wedding!" Luz had growled jokingly that Fin hadn't made her feelings for Speirs known to him, twirling her around to a more upbeat song.

"Hold your horses! but you can be a bridesmaid!" Fin joked.

"I will be a damn good bridesmaid doll!" Luz laughed " One of many!" Luz turned Fin to catch the gaze of the men, smiling and tipping their heads at her.

"I'm so glad to be back with you all!" Fin sighed moving in and resting her head on his chest even though it was still an upbeat song.

"Don't go to the Pacific without us!" Luz pleaded quietly.

"How do you know I'm going?" Cara lifted her head surprised at Luz's unexpected statement.

"Speirs"

"I have my orders Luz, but I don't want to go without you lads either, hopefully we're all be deployed to the same area." Cara reassured

"When do ya go?"

"Couple of days"

"I wonder if there is any chance the Japs could surrender before then?"

"Here's hoping"

Ron sat with the men and watched his beautiful girl twirl around the dance floor, since he took her in his arms his life had become perfect. Yes she would be leaving for the Pacific soon but she had chosen to pretend it wasn't happening and so had he. When they danced, he tried to make her promise that she would never leave him again, but she couldn't keep that promise. The Easy lads were still waiting to hear when they would be joining the fight, but Cara knew and when she was leaving, she didn't even know if she'd be sent to the same area as them, but he promised he would find her and she promised she would find him. She had been upset to learn that he had opted to stay in the Army even though he had enough points to leave, he did it for her because she hadn't said when she would leave SOE and British Special Forces. But she wanted him to go home, she said one of them should be safe, but he knew it should be her not him. As long as Cara put herself in danger he would also, he'd follow her to the ends of the earth, wherever the fight took them.

Right now he didn't want to think about it. They were a normal couple. She wasn't in the military and he hadn't gone to war yet. How different his life would have been without the war, it was sad, he never would have met Cara and she probably wouldn't know she was a Churchill because her family wouldn't have died in the Blitz. Something so horrible had brought them together but had given them happiness. They wouldn't have been the only ones. Humans are the most destructive living creatures on this earth, but despite all the horrors they cause they can still bring happiness and love. Maybe the world will learn and be at peace. Maybe if he truly believed in this then he would leave the Army. Unfortunately, he didn't.

...

Cara was jolted from her happy thoughts of the night before as the jeep bumped along a dirt track up into the green hills. "Nearly there" Ron called over still wearing the same smile.

Cara was excited. They were finally having time together away from it all, just the two of them. Ron swerved the jeep through an opening and they entered into a beautiful meadow. It was such a heavenly scene, only green grass, wild flowers and a beautiful Eastern White Pine standing tall and proud. He stopped the jeep and cut the engine "We'll walk and settle by the pine" he instructed jumping out and racing round to take Cara's hand as she stepped out. "Wait here" Ron asked as he reached into the back of the vehicle and pulled out a picnic basket. He took her hand and they walked over, they settled in the sun, just short of the shade the tree provided. The grass was warm and dry, but Ron insisted that Cara sat on the wool blanket he laid out for her.

Cara watched Ron unpack the picnic. She watched how even doing a gentle, romantic task, he still looked powerful and protective. Cara loved that about him, she could truly relax and know that he could look after her when she couldn't. He'd styled his hair so neat and tidy today, his uniform pristine as if he was on parade. He was a proud man and Cara found it so endearing. She liked how he could take the piss one minute and then be straight as an arrow the next. He would always be the man for her, they would always be together. They would live happily with the odd argument, Cara would still enjoy winding him up with her ability to avoid a straight answer to his questions.

Cara giggled "Wow! You have been busy!" as Ron produced a white China teapot, cups and saucers hand painted with country scenes from the basket "Where did you find those?"

"I have a keen eye!" he winked

"I thought that 'keen eye' was just for shiny things?!"

"Shiny things, non shiny things, beautiful things!..." Ron replied leaning in and kissing Cara. He still had the ability to make her heart melt.

"We're keeping this forever, by the way" Ron stated, holding the teapot up, "It's a reminder of our first date"

"I like that you're sentimental, I am too" Cara replied fluttering her long eyelashes at him.

Ron brought out more things from the picnic basket, once again making Cara laugh. "How on earth did you manage them?!"

"You don't have to work in the SOE to be able to acquire difficult things!" Ron winked hinting at the gifts Cara had given him from Hitler "Oh and I have it on good authority that it's actually the Cornish way!" Speirs smirked now presenting Fin with scones, strawberry jam and cream.

"We're having a very British date" Cara deeply appreciated the effort Ron had gone to as he filled the blanket with more food, finally completing the lunch with a bottle of Champagne and two crystal champagne saucers.

"Don't worry I'll be Americanising it later!" Ron passed Cara a plate with a scone, with the jam and cream already applied, the Cornish way, Cara allowed his dig at her explanation to her capture, she'd get her own back another time.

"Before we get comfy, could you please put this back on" Ron asked presenting Cara with the gold bracelet she had returned to him. "You broke my heart when I saw it"

"I'm sorry, I really am." Cara felt ashamed, she had been petty. "I wasn't thinking straight. To be honest I don't think I've been thinking straight for a while"

"Yes, I'd agree with that"

"I don't know why, I just do things and then tend to regret them later"

"Maybe it's because you're a Churchill, The British Prime Minister is a bit cocky isn't he?"

"Cocky? I wasn't saying I was cocky!"

"You are"

"Yes ok, maybe a little" Cara reluctantly agreed.

"A lot"

"Alright Sparky!"

"Our first official domestic?"

"Looks like it"

"Time to make up yet?" Ron winked running his hand up Cara's dress feeling her silky soft skin until he reached her upper thigh, squeezing it gently.

"Ron this is our first date!" Cara pleaded innocently as if she were.

"I do recall you telling me you weren't very classy!"

"Well, I'm trying to follow first date etiquette"

"In that case, we'll pretend it's prom night, it makes it ok now!"

"Americanising this date already?!" Cara raised an eyebrow at Ron but didn't stop his advances. Ron leaned over and took the plate from Cara's hand and put it down, he then rolled her from her side and onto her back. He positioned himself above her. "I don't want to keep my hands off you" he sighed rolling off and pulling Cara back to her original reclined position on the blanket. "but I will, this date has hardly started and there's so much I want to find out about you"

"I have a load of questions for you too" Cara replied slightly disappointed that he had showed self restraint. He was definitely stronger in that department than she was.

"What are your family like?" Cara asked, elegantly taking a bite from her scone, careful not to cover her mouth in jam and cream.

"They're great and will love you immediately when they meet ya. I'm the youngest of five, my dad is called Robert and my mom is called Martha. I was actually born in Edinburgh"

"Wow really?"

"Yep, we moved to the states when I was four" Ron replied "They all live in Boston"

"Is that where you will return? To Boston?"

"Yep, to take you to meet them all" Ron said matter of factly "But we'll live wherever I'm based"

Cara blushed, she liked how he said the word 'we' "So you really are staying in the Army?" she questioned, not really surprised by that admission, he had said when they danced and he was a natural soldier after all.

"Yes, I always need to be able to get to wherever you are"

Cara leaned over and kissed Ron this time; he was so sweet to think like that.

"What are you doing Cara? I don't want to tell you what I want for you because I don't want to control you..." Ron sighed "Are you staying with SOE?" Ron watched Cara nervously as she mulled things over in her mind. "It's killing me that you go to the Pacific tomorrow, I don't know where exactly you'll be and that you're going without me"

Cara smiled and squeezed his hand "I'm staying with SOE for the time being, but I'm in a very good position" Cara paused to gauge Ron's reaction, but he had mastered that expressionless face of his. "As soon as the war ends with Japan, I can pick and choose, I was thinking of maybe getting a transfer to America, we have offices there"

"Of course you do!" Ron grinned, he wasn't entirely happy, but as long as she was on his side of the pond, he would be happy with that.

Ron poured Cara another cup of tea, noticing that she had finished hers. Cara sat back leaning on her hands behind her. She looked at Ron pondering her thoughts as he tried to read her expression, to give him some insight on what she was thinking about.

"Do you have a sharp knife on you?" Cara asked unexpectedly "Something a bit better than a butter knife"

Ron eyed Cara suspiciously, he raised his eyebrows "Why?"

"I need, actually want to do something with you"

"That's very cryptic Cara and a little bit worrying!" Ron chuckled, but retrieved a knife from under his jacket and offered it handle first over to Cara anyway.

Cara smiled and took the knife, she stood up and walked to the tree. She clenched the knife with her fist and began to carve into the bark.

Ron stood curiously and looked over her shoulder as she worked.

Cara had finished, she stepped back into Ron's arms as he wrapped them around her. He sighed and then kissed the side of her head "I think you're a romantic Cara"

Cara looked at her handy work, she had carved _Ron and Cara 1945_ surrounded by a heart. It would forever supersede the one her and Freddie had scratched into that stone fountain. "We can come back one day and it will still be here" The stone fountain may not stand forever but this tree would, _they would_.

Ron pulled Cara stepping back and seating them both on the blanket. He took the bottle of Champagne and popped the cork, pouring them both a glass. "Here's to you baby" he toasted.

"No, Here's to us!" Cara corrected him.

Cara finished her glass rather quickly and laid down, feeling the warm sun rays tan her pale pink skin. Ron laid down beside her feeling for her hand that rested down by her side. He stared up at the sky. It was a brilliant blue with a few scatterings of white clouds.

"Did you play that game as a kid when you looked at the clouds and guessed what they looked like?" he asked, gazing at her as she looked up.

"Yes"

"What do you see?" Ron asked squeezing Cara's hand

"A grenade" Cara replied pointing up

Ron chuckled "Ok, let's start again, no weapons or anything remotely to do with war or the military"

"Ok, but it does look like a grenade"

"Yeah I know"

They lay there playing the game, although Cara broke the non-military rule several times, each time making Ron laugh. Cara couldn't believe that they hadn't spent time with each other like this before now. He was a kind, thoughtful and romantic man, she had definitely struck the jackpot with him. _How was he not already taken?_

Ron stole glances of Cara as she pointed at the sky, she was beautiful and funny. She made him laugh so much, she didn't take herself too seriously and she was sweet and gentle. If he had the ability to create the perfect woman, then he would decline because she was lying next to him right now. He had less than a day left with her and he was going to cherish every second of it.

"Have you always known you were a Churchill?"

"No not until I was taken to my Uncle at his war rooms, a bunker beneath the Treasury building at Whitehall in Westminster. There I was shown my birth certificate to prove it"

"Wow, bet that was a bit of a shock?"

"Yes it was, believe it or not, I was quite shy and timid back then."

Ron scoffed.

"I was!" Cara pleaded "I was sat across a table from the most powerful man in Britain telling me I was his niece, it was pretty overwhelming"

"Yeah ok, I'll give ya that! What were his war rooms like?"

"Busy, stuffy, the map room was in constant use therefore I was never lonely and learnt a lot. It was a great playground for a 16 year old! I spent two weeks there until he decided what to do with me"

"How did he decide on the SOE for you?"

"Apparently I showed promising signs of being a damn nuisance"

"Well I can definitely believe that!" Ron laughed "How did you feel about joining SOE?"

"At the time I felt I had nothing to live for, so I threw myself into the job and quickly found out that I did indeed have a niche for being a damn nuisance!" Cara laughed causing Ron to laugh too.

"What's ya Uncle like?" he asked after they had calmed down.

"Well, I wouldn't mention you're a soon to be divorcee and can you do any other accents?"

Ron raised an eyebrow "Seriously?!" he sat up and looked down at a giggling Cara.

"Nope! He's fine, he won't give a shit!"

Ron leaned over and tickled Cara knowing that she was ticklish, stupidly ticklish actually. He lightly brushed her knee in bed in Germany with his fingers and she kicked out giggling. It was a good job he had been lying next to her and not on top of her! He liked that her skin was sensitive to his touch, he enjoyed seeing her goosebumps and watching her body move in ecstasy. She was the colour in his life. With the terrible events they had experienced, she would walk out amongst the rubble, colourising and brightening an otherwise bleak and grey scene. She had that affect on him every single time.

"So..." Cara sat up joining Ron. "If I had just been a normal girl in Aldbourne, how would you have chatted me up?"

"I would have just approached you and offered to buy you a drink, after that I would have sat you down and talked to you, like we are now" Ron replied "I don't have any lines, never needed them, the uniform sort of deals with that!"

'It certainly does!" Cara replied running her hand down the front of his jacket, he definitely made a uniform sexy "To be honest you wouldn't have needed any lines, just approaching me bold as brass is impressive enough"

"You are definitely not like any woman I've ever met, beyond modern in my opinion, would you approach a man and chat him up?"

"Damn well I would! In fact I did"

"You did?"

"Yes the night before my first jump I chatted up a British paratrooper, I didn't want to die a virgin, so that was my motivation!" Cara chuckled.

"Hell Cara! I don't want to hear that! Don't put images of you with other men in my head, you'll turn me crazy!"

"Sorry Ron!" Cara tried to stifle her giggles.

"Ok, so how would you have won me over if you saw me talking to another girl?" Ron asked taking a swig of his champagne after topping Cara and himself up. He aimed to distract himself and suppress his growing jealous rage over the faceless British paratrooper that had been lucky enough to have his Cara.

Cara once again leaned over and seductively ran her hands over Ron's chest "Oh I don't know...maybe walked up to you, stuck myself between you and the other girl... ran my hands down your lapels, looked up at your handsome face, licked my lips..." Cara brushed her lips against Ron's feeling the heat coming off him, she pulled away "...and shouted You gave me Syphilis you bastard!"

Ron choked on the bubbles "That wouldn't have won me over!" he laughed.

"No, but it would have got rid of the girl!"

"And every other girl in a 100 mile radius!"

Cara grinned "Mission accomplished!"

Ron laughed and put his glass down on the picnic blanket and leaned in and kissed Cara gently on the lips "We're not having girls, I don't think I'd live long if we had daughters and they turned out like you!" he teased.

"We're having children?"

"Lots, I've got to keep you busy!"

"I like the sound of that"

"I love you Cara"

Cara sighed blissfully, he said those words again, that was twice now Cara wondered how long they would be together before she would lose count, she hoped it would be soon.

"I love you too Ron"

"Come on, let's take a walk" Ron stood pulling Cara up with him. They held hands as they left the picnic by the tree and walked into the grass. They wandered in comfortable silence. Ron was savouring every moment, this felt like it was a good bye, which it was in a way, but this time they would be a couple waiting to return to one another. Ron looked at Cara as she appreciated the wondrous landscape that they walked through. He couldn't think of a more beautiful setting for someone so beautiful. He sighed quietly to himself, there was still so much to discuss, he needed to talk to her about Edie, but it could wait a while longer. Ron broke their silence.

"I'm guessing that if your presents to me are ever discovered, we're in big trouble?"

"The biggest"

"Well we best make sure we stay together and not piss each other off" Ron joked.

"I can promise I will always stay with you, but I may piss you off from time to time!" Cara returned the joke.

"Oh I know you'll do that, still can never give me a straight answer, can you?!"

"I'm afraid it comes naturally"

"Just the way I like you" Ron murmured "They're safe, you don't need to worry about them"

"Where are they?"

"I'll tell you soon enough, but for now you're safer not knowing"

"You're a protector"

"I wish that was true, but you're leaving without me and I won't be there to protect you" Ron hinted at a little desperation in his voice.

"Let's not talk about it, let's just enjoy the now" Cara stretched up and nuzzled Ron's neck, turning her body into him as he wrapped an arm around her, holding her in close as they slowed their pace.

They walked some more before Cara felt she should reveal her previous heartbreak, she wanted it to heal, if she were to heal fully from it then only Ron could do that.

I was nearly married" Cara spoke tentatively in a soft tone.

"What?!" That was something Ron was not expecting, it was also something he dreaded hearing, imagining Cara declare her love for someone else.

"He never showed, leaving me at the altar, I don't really like to talk about it, it's pretty humiliating, but I wanted to tell you" Cara dipped her head down, it still hurt.

Ron stopped and pulled Cara down to the grass, he put his arm around her, pulling her in close like that time when he found her with the laundry packages in Aldbourne. "I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. It's not humiliating, the man is a piece of shit!"

Cara sighed and laid her head on her wonderful man's chest.

"A piece of shit I could get on with though, if he hadn't done that, then you might not be here with me now, I need to shake his hand!"

Cara giggled "He did say if the Yank messed up, he'd wait for me!"

"Er...when did you see him?"

"He flew me to Berlin"

"Ok, well now I need to shake his hand for dumping you, punch him for trying to win you back and punch him again for flying you to Berlin!"

Cara laughed "I could arrange that you know!"

Ron chuckled kissing the top of Cara's head "I'm going to do things properly Cara, I know you don't think you're a lady sometimes but you are one..."

Cara pulled away and looked Ron in the eyes, she opened her mouth to speak...but Ron cut her off...

"... no protesting! You are a lady! And I will treat you like one!"

"Except when we're in bed!" Cara giggled.

"Yes, except when we're in bed!" Ron laughed amused with Cara's words "I'm going to be traditional, Hell! When we have children..." Ron winked "I want them to look at me and know how women should be treated by men, I will worship you to the ends of the earth"

"I know you will and I will be everything you fell in love with, I'll follow you any where my darling"

They lay down in the grass, Cara still in the protective arms of her brave paratrooper, she never wanted to leave them, she didn't want to go to war again, not without Ron, but not with him either.

Ron sighed loudly.

"What's the matter?" Cara asked reaching up and placing gentle kisses on his cheek.

Ron wasn't sure how Cara would take the news and whether he should tell at all? Maybe it would be best for him to sort it quietly? But then how could he expect her to not keep secrets if he was willing to do so?

"Cara"

'Yes darling"

"I wrote to Edie and asked her for a divorce"

"That's welcome news" Cara sighed placing more kisses on her handsome man.

"She's refusing"

"Well..." Cara paused disappointed that they still had that woman placing a barrier between them "She can't refuse forever, I'll always wait for you Ron"

"As soon as I get back to England I'll file for a divorce, I'll force her hand and cite unreasonable behaviour "

"I think you have grounds for unreasonable behaviour!" Cara replied finding some entertainment in the whole debacle.

"I'll get it done, She'll be gone from our lives soon, I promise" Ron was relieved that Cara seemed to have taken the news in her stride.

"I'll wait for you to get your divorce" Cara promised.

"One more thing baby, what about this SOE mole?" Ron asked still worried for his girl.

"Well, when we eventually get a final head count, then we could narrow it down, but it could take a while, years even. Some agents killed in the field may not be found, intelligence tells us that escaped Nazis were heading for South America, Argentina we think. We will probably begin our search there"

"But not you personally?"

"I don't know Ron" Cara wrapped her arms around him. They were finally together, a couple, but still had so much unfinished business hanging over their heads. They would be free one day, Cara hoped.

Ron stood up and held out his hand for Cara, he'd never tire of this sight "Come on" he said "I'm gonna finish the date off with a baseball game" he smiled.

"Can't wait" she sighed happily.

Ron looked into her blue eyes and Cara looked into his brown eyes. He leaned down and their lips met. The caress of his kiss was intense, it sent those familiar shivers down Cara's spine, the ones only Ron could cause. His strong arms wrapped around her waist and her slender fingers stroking the back of his neck. She felt his body spasm too. The electricity between them sparking a never ending ardour for one another.

...

Ron pulled the jeep up in a field for Cara to see Easy out playing. She looked at him and smiled then jumped out and walked over to the lads. "Fin!" Luz shouted jogging over "You're gonna play right?"

"Yes I'll give it a go!" Fin laughed and then squealed in delight, Buck had rejoined them! She ran over to him jumping into his open arms "I'm ok Fin, I'm ok!" he laughed, she squeezed him tightly before he dropped her to the ground "We're gonna let you bat first"

"Brilliant" Fin worried, she hadn't played rounders in a long time and that was the closest thing she had ever got to Baseball. She kicked off her shoes and took position.

Fin swung the bat behind her, copying how she thought they held it and Luz threw the ball at her, not going soft on her. Having a keen eye and a skill for reacting, Fin smacked the ball sending it way over their heads to her own and everyone else's astonishment. Fin quickly realised her success and twirled the bat in her hands like a baton and smugly skipped round the field. As she approached the last base she did a cartwheel.

Ron put his face in his hands laughing, she was wearing a fucking dress! How could she forget!

Fin stood still without a care that she just flashed the lads, she bent over and exaggerated a bow "I thank you!" she called cocky as ever, quite not believing herself that she managed to pull that one off, a fluke if there ever was one!

Luz stood with his hands on his hips shaking his head. He looked over at Speirs who was sat on the bonnet of his jeep grinning at Fin. Speirs looked back at Luz and nodded giving him the ok to go sort her out.

Fin turned her back on Luz , a big mistake as she was tackled, finding herself under another Easy company pile on.

Ron watched as the men tackled Cara, laughing. Shaking his head in amusement. Distracted, he was unaware of the arrival of Winters, Nix, Eve, Harry and Lip who walked over to where he sat.

Feeling their approaching presence, Ron acknowledged their arrival as they enjoyed the amusing sight of Fin and the men.

"Get 'em round" Winters laughed his eyes still on Easy company.

Ron jumped down from the jeep "Easy company! School circle!" Ron shouted in his gruff tone.

They all immediately stopped, My rescuer Cara sighed happily to herself. They all jogged over to the officers.

"Listen up, got some news, this morning President Truman received the unconditional surrender from the Japanese" Winters nodded, grinning "War is over"

Everyone looked at each other in silent, joyous disbelief "You're not leaving tomorrow Fin!" Winters happily informed Cara and an elated Ron.

Cara looked at Ron, she approached him smiling. "I can promise not to leave you now"

Luz grabbed Fin, hugging her and then pulling her back out to the game before Ron could react, they joined the rest of the men while her eyes still kept with Ron's. "You want to bat again?" Luz asked her.

Fin stopped "You alright doll?" Luz asked concerned, witnessing the colour suddenly drain from her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, felt a little queasy just then, but it's passing" Cara replied confused " How strange" she mumbled to herself as she jogged out to run the feeling off.

As Cara stood there with the bat back in her hands she couldn't help but look at each one of these brave men, they would all be ok now, regardless of points, medals or wounds, every man in the 101st airborne would be going home. Her Ron wouldn't be going to war.

Ron smiled a big smile. Life would be exciting with her, she was a handful, 'a damn nuisance' and he wouldn't change any of that, he loved her exactly as she was. Although, there would be one change... the best change for him and the love of his life...

...

"What now then Ron?" Winters asked turning his attention to one of the finest combat officers in the battalion.

"I suppose I better request a furlough to England" he replied.

"Ten downing Street?" Nix enquired raising an eyebrow at him.

"To be precise" Ron smirked.


	34. Epilogue

**Fort Campbell, Kentucky, USA, 1951**

"Captain Speirs! How are the new recruits coming along?"

"They are all exceptional, they'll be ready for field training soon"

"Well, unfortunately you won't be there to take them, new orders"

Captain Speirs leaned over the desk and took the folder and briefly read the first paragraph before smiling and looking up.

"Looks like Agent Loralie is back!" Winters smiled

Fin grinned "I haven't been called that in a while!"

"I see that it's MI6 now, SOE was dissolved?" Winters asked

"That's right Dick, SOE was officially dissolved on 15th January 1946 and I was transferred as an inoperative field agent to MI6." Fin replied

Fin looked at the orders again "Korea?!" she stated excitedly.

"Yes and an added note from your Uncle, himself and your Aunt Clemmie are available and on standby while you're out there"

"At least that's one less thing to worry about..." Fin smirked "a certain person isn't going to be too pleased about this though!"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be happy to see you joining the action once again!"

"We are talking about the same person? Aren't we?!" Fin laughed

Winters chuckled "I only wish I was there to see Ron's face when you make your entrance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the readers, Kudos and reviewer. I hope you've enjoyed the story. I have left it open with a few questions unanswered in case I want to return to it. 
> 
> Thank you again for your support.


End file.
